The Diary Le Journal
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: FIC COMPLETE ! Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, le prince et la princesse de Serpentard, sont aussi les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf sur un point : les Gryffondors qu'AJ s'acharne à fréquenter.
1. version Draco

**Lily 2, le retour ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, la perte des notes sur Hayden Bloom ne m'a absolument pas fait perdre mon inspiration. C'est donc une fic toute fraîche et toute nouvelle, légèrement moins kitch que la précédente, que je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous proposer. Les chapitres seront courts au début, le temps de me mettre dans le bain, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Gros bisous à toutes et à tous, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche quand vous aurez fini de lire ;).**

**Disclaimer : ****le personnage d'AJ ne m'appartient pas, il est à la géniale slytherin-nette, qui a bien voulu me la prêter pour cette fic. Allez tous la lire, spécialement Goblet of Fire, ça déchire ! **

The Diary - Le Journal

Chapitre 1

Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, comme la meilleure et plus respectée des familles de Sang-Purs. Draco, comme le dernier héritier de la lignée.

J'étudie à l'école Poudlard, en 6ème année, à Serpentard, bien entendu. Comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte.

AJ m'a demandé d'inaugurer ce journal, puisque c'était moi qui en avais eu l'idée. AJ, comme AJ Potter. Celle-qui-a-survécu. Ma meilleure amie, elle aussi en 6ème année à Serpentard. Nous en sommes les princes, honorés et respectés.

Etre un Malfoy ne veut pas forcément dire être un Mangemort. Il fut un temps où mon père en était un, mais il a récemment changé de côté. Il est maintenant un espion auprès du Mage Noir, tout comme Severus Snape, notre directeur de Maison. Je dois avouer que cela me rend encore plus fier de lui qu'avant. Je n'ai jamais été un partisan très fervent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en particulier à cause d'AJ. Une amitié entre un futur Mangemort et la Survivante aurait été une très mauvaise idée, puisque je n'aurais jamais trahi AJ, et aurais donc fini un jour ou l'autre torturé par Voldemort. Ce qui est, comme vous vous en doutez, une fin peu enviable.

Ce journal est donc une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis l'année dernière, mais que je n'ai voulu mettre en oeuvre qu'au début de cette année. Son principe est simple : AJ et moi-même y décriront notre vie, qui promet d'être agitée depuis le retour de Voldemort. Grâce à un sort de protection assez basique, aucun de nous ne peut lire la partie de l'autre sans y avoir été préalablement invité. J'avoue que ce sort n'est pas d'une bien grande utilité en ce qui nous concerne, puisque aucun de nous deux n'aurait jamais l'idée d'espionner l'autre, mais l'éventualité que ce journal tombe en de mauvaises mains reste présente.

L'intérêt principal de ce journal par rapport aux journaux moldus est aussi que, si nous n'avons pas l'envie ou le temps de le rédiger, les pages se remplissent automatiquement. Ceci grâce à un sortilège très perfectionné qui nous permettra, à l'occasion, d'analyser nos actes et nos pensées avec plus de recul.

Maintenant que nous sommes présentés, il est temps de décrire la situation actuelle, à Poudlard en tout cas.

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, AJ et moi-même régnons sans conteste sur notre Maison, voire sur l'école toute entière. Ne croyez pas que je manque de modestie : n'importe quel élève vous le confirmera. AJ est une jeune fille très populaire. 16 ans, de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux émeraudes, les traits fins, et une incroyable puissance magique. Elle a fait craquer tous les garçons de notre année, et même les plus âgés. Mais je veille depuis 6 ans à ce que personne d'indigne ne la touche.

Evidemment, c'est aussi la Fille-qui-a-survécu, la plus farouche ennemie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quant à moi, le seul nom de Malfoy suffit à imposer le respect.

Le prince et la princesse de Serpentard. Je trouve qu'on va bien ensemble.

Autour de nous, généralement d'autres Serpentard de notre âge. Les plus jeunes nous observent en silence. Il y a tout d'abord Blaise Zabini, un ami fidèle, l'homme de l'ombre derrière le célèbre duo. Theodore Nott, marginal totalement décalé. J'ai beau vivre avec lui depuis 6 ans, je ne sais absolument rien de lui. Crabbe et Goyle, deux grosses brutes apparemment nées pour être nos gardes du corps. Et puis les filles, une bande de bimbos gloussantes mais rusées, orgueilleuses mais fières. Leurs principales représentantes sont Pansy Parkinson et Lila Perrine. A première vue, elles ont l'air stupides et bornées, mais je vous déconseille de vous en faire des ennemies. Faites comme moi, sortez seulement 3 jours avec elles et elles seront à vos pieds, pour peu que vous soyez fréquentables.

AJ est un cas à part. Avec le professeur Snape, c'est la seule personne de cette école à avoir du pouvoir sur moi. J'avoue que ça me fait peur parfois.

C'est aussi la seule membre de Serpentard qui se soit liée d'amitié avec des Gryffondors. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan peuvent se vanter de profiter régulièrement de sa compagnie. Granger surtout. C'est d'ailleurs le seul point de dispute entre AJ et moi : depuis 6 ans, j'essaie désespérément de l'éloigner de ces Sangs-de-Bourbe, ces misérables perdants, et depuis 6 ans, elle tente vainement de faire oublier mes stupides "préjugés". Sous prétexte que, quand elle les a rencontrés pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, ils n'étaient pas encore à Gryffondor, ni elle à Serpentard, et ils étaient gentiment venus en aide à la pauvre petite ignorante qu'elle était alors.

Comme c'est mignon. AJ, avec qui j'étudie en secret une Magie presque Noire depuis des années, traîne toujours en compagnie de ces innocentes créatures que sont ces braves Gryffondors. Cette amitié ne m'a jamais empêché de leur adresser quelques commentaires cassants soigneusement étudiés, qu'AJ me reproche encore à chaque fois. Avant de renvoyer lesdits commentaires, arrangés à sa sauce, sur quelques misérables Poufsouffles qui ont le malheur de croiser le chemin du duo de Serpentard.

Enfin, c'est peut-être ça qui fait tout le charme d'AJ.

Cette fille, je l'adore. D'ailleurs, dès le début, j'ai fait déplacer mon lit dans sa chambre. Nous autres Serpentards ne dormons pas dans de vulgaires dortoirs, mais nous avons des chambres attribuées. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas fallut beaucoup de persuasion pour pouvoir rester avec AJ la nuit. Il lui arrive de me le reprocher quand elle me trouve trop protecteur, mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi.

La nuit, AJ n'est plus la même. La princesse de glace qu'elle est dans la journée fond alors pour laisser place à une petite fille fragile. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars, et moi, Draco, je veux pouvoir être toujours avec elle pour la consoler et la rassurer.

Quant à ma chambre, je la méprise plus qu'autre chose. C'est dans celle-là que je conduit mes "girlfriends" d'un soir ou plus. Hors de question d'amener qui que ce soit dans ce temple sacré qu'est la chambre d'AJ. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle.

Pour moi, c'est une soeur, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Et personne ne pourra jamais changer ça. Personne. Jamais.

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, maintenant reviewez ! Vite ! ******


	2. version AJ

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous aimiez cette fic. Voilà maintenant le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Gros bisous à tous.**

**Disclaimer : le personnage d'AJ ne m'appartient pas, il est à la géniale slytherin-nette, qui a bien voulu me la prêter pour cette fic. Allez tous la lire, spécialement Goblet of Fire, ça déchire !**

**Remerciements aussi à ma jolie béta, MLT, et à mon El Rio chérie que j'aime de tout mon cœur, même si je ne lui dit pas assez.**

The Diary - Le Journal

Voilà maintenant Amanda Jane Potter, dite AJ, qui rentre en jeu. La princesse de Serpentard, l'une des membres du célèbre duo Malfoy-Potter.

Une association inattendue, je dois le reconnaître. Quand je suis entrée pour la première fois en contact avec des sorciers, ce n'étaient des Serpentards, mais trois simples Gryffondors, dont une fille de Moldus : Ron, Seamus et Hermione. Si j'étais restée avec eux, je serais peut-être une Gryffondor à l'heure qu'il est, mais juste avant la Répartition, Draco Malfoy s'est adressé à moi, avec son célébrissime sourire en coin, me proposant son amitié. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Dès la première minute où je l'ai vu, Draco m'a ensorcelée.

Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve à son égard, mais un sentiment incroyablement trouble et mystérieux que je ne suis encore jamais parvenue à m'expliquer. Sans doute m'a-t-il liée à lui par un étrange sortilège !

C'est donc la main toujours dans celle de Draco que j'ai fait ma première entrée dans la Grande Salle. J'ai d'abord vu Seamus et Hermione être envoyés à Gryffondor. Puis Draco à Serpentard. Enfin, j'ai été à mon tour appelée à mettre le Choixpeau. La dernière image que je vis avant d'être engloutie sous sa masse noire fut les deux étincelles d'argent que sont les yeux de Draco. Je ne me faisais pas vraiment de souci, puisque j'étais à peu près sûre de trouver des alliés dans les deux plus grandes Maisons. Le Choixpeau me proposa Serpentard et, n'ayant rien contre ce choix, j'y fus envoyée, pour le plus grand orgueil des autres Serpents, fiers d'avoir la célèbre AJ Potter dans leurs rangs.

Je n'ai jamais regretté la décision du Choipeau. Serpentard est un monde étrange, très fermé, aux multiples traditions antiques et respectées. Le respect y est une valeur importante, mais uniquement envers les plus puissants que nous. Draco et moi y sommes_ très_ respectés.

Il règne dans cette Maison une ambiance q'on ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs. Par exemple, chacun de nous sait qu'il a de grandes chances de finir sa vie avec un autre Serpent, ou à la rigueur avec un Serdaigle. Certains sont mêmes déjà plus ou moins fiancés. D'autre part, le chacun pour soit y est très encouragé, ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'être énormément fier de l'ensemble de notre Maison.

C'est une véritable petite communauté, avec les "règles de vie" que cela implique. Grâce à Draco, à la douceur et la patience qu'il ne montre qu'à moi, j'ai appris à m'y glisser, aussi à l'aise qu'un serpent. Cependant, j'avoue apprécier parfois de retrouver Hermione ou les deux garçons, avec qui je suis toujours amie, car l'atmosphère de Gryffondor est tout de même moins pesante.

En revanche, il m'arrive souvent de regretter le fait que Draco les méprise autant. En particulier Hermione, la "Sang-de-Bourbe", qui est pourtant ma seule véritable amie. Les Serpentardes, contrairement à moi, sont conditionnées à leur environnement depuis leur naissance, et je sais que derrière le respect qu'elles paraissent me manifester, elles se moquent souvent de mon ignorance. Hermione, elle, a toujours été franche et honnête, et adorable en même temps, malgré sa désagréable manie de se couper du monde un mois par an pour réviser ses examens.

Draco est un cas à part. Une aura de puissance émane de lui en permanence, quand il traverse le château d'un pas conquérant, son sourire ricaneur aux lèvres. Les Serpentardes et les Gryffondors (qui, elles refusent de l'admettre) tombent toutes sous le charme Malfoyen. Moi la première, mais c'est différent, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut. Seules les plus âgées résistent à son teint de nacre, ses yeux gris-argent, ses cheveux d'or fin soigneusement coiffés, son allure, ... Certaines critiquent son soi-disant manque de virilité, mais personnellement, je préfère nettement ce génie arrogant et machiavélique à une sinistre brute épaisse du style Crabbe ou Goyle.

En dehors de cette histoire de Gryffondors, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je reproche à Draco : sa possessivité. Il a prit l'habitude de me traiter comme la petite soeur qu'il n'a jamais eue, et par conséquent juge convenable de me protéger du monde extérieur, et spécialement des méchants hommes qui pourraient effleurer sa poupée en porcelaine.

Heureusement, il n'est pas mon frère, comme j'ai parfois à le lui rappeler, disons assez brutalement. Et surtout, il n'a jamais trouvé le moyen de me surveiller 24h/24. Rien que les jours où il est lui-même occupé par ses propres petites amies : ces jours-là, je suis libre comme l'air.

Sans oublier les cours d'Arithmancie, une option qui me passionne et que Draco a toujours regretté de n'avoir pas choisi, ne serait-ce que pour me garder sous la surveillance de son oeil vigilant. Ainsi, 3 heures par semaine, je me retrouve seule en compagnie de quelques Serpentards et Serdaigles, tous aussi passionnés que moi par ce dérivé de la divination numérologique. Parmi eux, Hayden Bloom, un autre de mes amis, son frère jumeau Brian, et leur amie commune : Melly. Personnellement, je soupçonne Brian et Melly de se tourner un peu trop autour depuis quelques temps, mais là n'est pas la question.

A présent, je suis seule dans ma chambre, Draco ayant accepté de me laisser tranquille pour écrire ces premières pages. Je crois qu'il en a profité pour aller retrouver sa dernière conquête, Padma Patil, une blonde bien jolie, et bien stupide aussi. Je me demande comment mon prince fait pour se contenter de tels déchets de la nature. Il faut dire que les perles rares, comme leur nom l'indique, ne sont pas très fréquentes dans cette école. Cela, ajouté au fait que nous méprisons royalement tous les Hufflepuff, bien que certaines filles n'y ont, objectivement parlant, rien à envier à la demoiselle Patil. En dehors du fait que celle-ci est à Serdaigle.

**C'est fini ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra très vite.**

**Réponses aux reviews (RAR) : **

**Paprika star : **je connais cette fic, enfin dans sa version originale (voire disclaimer) et c'est en effet de là que vient AJ. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, et toute la fic d'ailleurs ! Merci, très chère première revieweuse.

**Vici Black : **je n'oublie pas nos Maraudeurs, t'inkiet pa ! seulement, mon ordi est assezsujet aux bugs en série, et en plus, chose incroyable, je dois bosser ! Mais merci bcp pr ta review, la première des gens que je connais ;).

**Ariane : **merci pour tes encouragements, c'est super de recevoir des reviews pareilles ! n'hésite pa à recommencer ...

**Laika la Louve : **j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Oui, AJ vient de an Alternate adventure : GoF, mais je ne pouvais pas plagier l'auteur au point de mettre Hary aussi, il faut savoir varier les plaisirs !

**El Rio : **moi aussi je t'm mon bébé ï

**Dragonia : **sûre et certaine, tu peux être rassurée. J'adooooore quand Hermione flirte avec des « bad boys » ;)

**Jorajho : **voilà, voilà !! merci pour la review

**Emma : **oui, Draco a, comme chacun sait, un cœur tendre sous son armure de glace ... snif, c'est beau ce que je dis ! lol merci beaucoup

**Clemchou : **merci mon p'tit clem' ! Moi, gothique ? mais où est-ce que t allé cherché ça ?

**MLT : **faut que je te parle, toi ... à propos du carnet, évidemment ;) bisous


	3. Potions et tremblements

**Bonjour à tous ! je suis désolée, je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais mon ordi a décidé de buguer et du coup je n'ai plus accès à internet (argh). Du coup, je suis actuellement dans la salle info de mon bahut, en fraude potentielle pr vous envoyer ça. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c super sympa, n'hésitez pas à en remettre. **

**Merci à MLT, gentille petite bêbête (euh ... béta.)**

**Voilà vous pouvez lire maintenant ! **

The Diary - Le journal

Draco, comme à son habitude, se reveilla le premier. Pendant une minute ou deux, il sommeilla avec délice dans les draps de soie blanche de son lit. Puis, il repoussa les rideaux de velours vert et se pencha sur le lit d'AJ. Il la vit, blottie sous ses couvertures vertes également, avec l'air de poupée fragile qu'elle avait la nuit. Draco n'avait jamais le courage de réveiller AJ le matin.

Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, puis s'écarta. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche brûlante, appréciant la sensation de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau. En sortant, il attrapa le peignoir de soie verte qu'AJ lui avait offert, alors que lui-même lui avait fait don du même vêtement, de couleur argentée. Il passa un moment devant le miroir pour coiffer soigneusement ses cheveux clairs, jusqu'à ce qu'AJ, enfin réveillée, ne se mette à tambouriner sur la porte.

- Draco ! cria-t-elle. Je sais que dans une autre vie, tu devais être une fille, mais ici c'est moi qui ai priorité pour cette salle de bain. Je te rappelle que c'est MA chambre !

Sans tenir compte de la scène qui se déroulait chaque matin, Draco enfila son uniforme et vaporisa un nuage d'eau de toilette légèrement musquée sur sa peau. Alors, seulement, il sortit, pour se retrouver face à une AJ furieuse, mais amusée.

- Bonjour AJ, dit-il doucement en embrassant la jeune fille sur le front .

- Salut Drake. Tu es très belle ce matin.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En revanche je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Allez, file là-dedans, fit-il en poussant AJ dans la salle de bain.

En attendant le retour d'AJ, Draco s'assit au bord de son lit et s'allongea à moitié sur les oreillers moelleux. C'est dans cette position qu'AJ, maintenant habillée, propre et bien coiffée, le trouva environ une demi-heure plus tard. Comme à son habitude, elle portait un maquillage léger, et à son cou brillait le dernier présent de Draco : un pendentif en forme de serpent, aux yeux faits d'émeraudes, dont la forte puissance magique pouvait protéger son propriétaire de quelques maléfices.

Disposant tous les deux d'une fortune assez considérable, Draco et AJ adoraient chacun couvrir l'autre de cadeaux. Surtout Draco.

Quand tous deux furent fin prêts, ils sortirent de leur chambre, non sans avoir revêtu leur habituel masque de froideur et de mépris.

Leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle faisait maintenant moins d'effet qu'aux premiers jours, au temps où la Salle entière se taisait pour accueillir l'héritier des Malfoy et la Survivante. Mais ils avaient toujours leurs places réservées, dos au mur, en plein milieu de la table des Serpentards. Place très stratégique depuis laquelle ils pouvaient d'un regard embrasser toute l'Ecole.

- Bonjour Drakie, minauda une voix près d'eux.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Pansy, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois.

- Oh Drakie tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves ! gloussa Pansy Parkinson. Bonjour à toi aussi, AJ.

- Salut, Pansy, fit AJ sans essayer d'être aimable.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir, cette nuit, Drakie ...

- Je ne tenais pas à faire des cauchemars.

- Drakie ... Tu n'es pas gentil de dire ça, fit la jeune fille blonde en battant des cils.

- Tu me fatigues Parkinson, tu parles trop. _Silencio_, ajouta-t-il, rendant Pansy aphone.

- On devrait te décerner une médaille pour service rendu à l'humanité, commenta AJ en voyant l'autre fille ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson ahuri.

- Je sais.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils descendirent tous deux en cours de Potions. En chemin, ils croisèrent trois Lions bien connus ...

- Hermione, Ron, Seamus ! fit AJ gaiement. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, et toi ? répondit Hermione.

- AJ, fit Draco, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je ne t'attends pas ? Je n'ai jamais aimé regarder une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Draco ...

- Non, laisse-le partir, AJ, trancha sèchement Hermione. Si je ne suis pas assez digne pour que les yeux de Montseigneur Malfoy se posent sur moi, je m'en voudrais de l'incommoder.

- C'est rare de t'entendre dire quelque chose de censé, Granger, approuva Draco avant de s'en aller.

AJ soupira. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire avec ces deux-là. Elle poursuivit son chemin, accompagnée de ses amis Gryffondors, puis les quitta quand ils arrivèrent devant les cachots où les cours de Snape se déroulaient. Ces cours étaient assez spéciaux. Snape, depuis toujours, était totalement partial en ce qui concernait ses élèves, mais AJ et Draco étaient en plus ses élèves préférés. Et réciproquement, les deux Serpentards le jugeaient seul professeur respectable dans cette école.

AJ retrouva donc Draco, là aussi à leurs places habituelles. Elle renonça à lui reprocher _encore_ son attitude d'avec Hermione, d'autant plus que Snape venait d'entrer et qu'il _détestait_ que quiconque, même eux, parle pendant son cours.

- Bien, commença le professeur. Nous sommes ici réunis pour le premier cours de l'année. Cette année sera très particulière : au lieu de vous enseigner bêtement et simplement des potions élémentaires, vous allez être répartis en groupes de deux et pendant toute l'année, vous travaillerez sur un projet. Ce projet sera basé sur une potion plus ou moins connue, sur laquelle vous allez tout d'abord faire des recherches, puis vous allez tenter, après avoir analysé chaque ingrédient pour découvrir quel rôle chacun joue dans la composition de la potion, vous allez donc tenter d'élaborer le prototype d'une potion similaire, mais plus simple. Beaucoup de ces potions sont en effet très utilisées, mais les difficultés que présente leur préparation bloquent de nombreux sorciers. Votre travail sera donc de très grande importance, et la note que vous obtiendrez comptera pour vos examens de fin d'année. Je vais maintenant annoncer les groupes, que j'espère équilibrés ; Serpentard et Gryffondors y sont mélangés :

Travailleront sur La Goutte du Mort-Vivant : Amanda Potter et Ronald Weasley. Sur la potion Tue-Loup : Neville Longdubat et Pansy Parkinson. Sur Le Véritasérum : Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini et Parvati Patil étudieront ...

Draco n'écoutait plus. AJ lui jeta un coup d'oeil et le vit encore plus pâle que d'habitude, littéralement blanc, à la fois de rage et d'incompréhension. Comment Snape, qu'il connaissait et respectait, avait-il pu le coller pour toute l'année à cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ?? Dès que la cloche sonna et que la classe commença à se vider, le jeune homme blond se jeta sur son professeur pour l'interroger. Devant la colère de Draco, Snape jugea préférable de l'emmener dans son bureau. AJ, qui attendait derrière la porte, put entendre l'essentiel de la conversation.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

- Enfin, Draco, c'est évident.

- Evident ??? c'est de la démence, vous voulez dire ! Granger ... et moi ?

- Hem ... Draco, je te prie de me montrer un petit peu plus de respect. Il fallait croiser les Maisons, ordre de Dumbledore. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Te mettre avec Longdubat ? Non, Granger était la meilleure solution : ensemble, vous allez faire un travail de génies ! C'est pour ça je vous ai assignés le Véritasérum, tu sais que j'affectionne particulièrement cette Potion.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec Granger.

- Pourtant tu le feras Draco ...

Le ton de Snape se faisait étrangement menaçant et mystérieux. En entendant Draco repartir, AJ s'écarta précipitament de la porte, et accueillit Draco sans rien dire. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que, quand un Serpentard était plongé dans de sombres pensées, il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger. Ce ne fut que quand des élèves, surpris par le regard meutrier du Serpentard, se retournèrent sur leur passage dans les couloirs, qu'elle osa lui glisser un mot.

- Tu montres trop tes émotions, Draco, lui souffla-t-elle;

Instantanément, le Serpent releva la tête et afficha un masque d'indifférence glaciale parfaitement composé, dû à des années de pratique, semblable à celui d'AJ. Pourtant, Draco ne dit pas un mot de la journée. Enfin, en dehors des remarques sarcastiques qu'il lançait machinalement à tous ceux qu'il croisait. C'était un comportement qu'AJ connaissait bien, et Draco fut touché de la manière qu'elle avait de respecter son trop long mutisme. Il la remercia à sa façon, en déposant sur son lit un bouquet de roses aux pétales argentés ourlés de vert, spécialement commandées par hibou à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Fini !**

**RAR :**

**sophorasi : c toi ki est née le premier aout ???? je trouve ça excellent ! (rappel, moi aussi).**

**Paprika Star : la suite arrive (enfin !). Pauvre AJ ... enfin, ce coup-ci, son frère n'est pas là, alors elle est quand même un peu plus libre.**

**dragonia : merci infiniment pour les images et les sites H/D !! ils sont tous trop beaux (ou presque)**

**El Rio :  désolée de t'avoir étranglée tt à l'h bébé, mais tu l'avais cherché ;) au fait, cette fic n'est pas une copie conforme. Voià.**

**draco-tu-es-à-moi : j'adoooooooore ce pseudo !!! irch g peur ne me tue pas sinon je pourrais plus écrire ;)**

**Vici Black : ouiiiiiiiiii Hayden est revenu, il me manquait trop je pvais pas l'abandonner. g pa bcp de tps dc j'abrège, bref merci pr la review les chaps suivants seront longs.**

**Ti Frodo : merci d'avoir pris le tps d'écrire un mot. vive remus en effet. la mise en situation arrive incessament sous peu.**

**MLT : fais des dessins, fais des dessins ! pleins ! des très beaux !!!!schmouak bisous.**


	4. Début des recherches

**Re-moi ! Certaines personnes m'ont fait des réflexions sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action dans cette fic, voire qu'elle ressemblait trop à une autre ... J'ai essayé d'évoluer, de toute façon c'est la suite logique de l'histoire qui vient ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur ce si joli petit bouton à côté de "submit review" ;).**

**Ah j'allais oublier : merci encore une fois à ma bêta, MLT.**

The Diary- Le Journal

Le lendemain, Draco semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Il passa autant de temps que d'habitude dans la salle de bain, insulta tous ceux qu'il croisa comme à l'accoutumée, et fut à nouveau contraint de lancer le sorltilège _Silencio_ sur Pansy Parkinson. Cependant, AJ eut beau scruter attentivement le regard du beau blond, elle se retrouva perpetuellement face à un mur de glace. Elle espérait fermement que les Gryffondors ne se manifesteraient pas de la journée. Ce qui promettait d'être difficile, étant donné qu'ils avaient à nouveau Potions ce jour-là. Double cours, en plus. AJ soupira.

Ce jour-là, cependant, leur premier cours fut Botanique, la matière la plus méprisée par les Serpentards. La terre, pff ... Tout juste bon pour des Poufsouffles. Les professeurs avaient tout prévu en associant, pour ce cours, les Serpents et les Aigles. Ainsi, les Serpentard pouvaient supporter le cours en compagnie de la seule Maison qu'ils estimaient en dehors d'eux-même. Les Serdaigles, d'ailleurs, n'aimaient pas non plus cette matière.

AJ et Draco arrivèrent les derniers, juste pour le principe de savoir se faire attendre. Le professeur Chourave fronça les sourcils mais, droits et fiers, ils ne lui accordèrent pas le moindre regard. Draco s'installa le plus loin possible du professeur, laissant AJ se placer entre lui et Hayden Bloom, qui les accueillit tous deux avec un sourire sobre. Quoi de plus stupidement Gryffondor que de passer une demi-heure en effusions de joie pour retrouver des personnes que l'on voyait tous les jours ?

Chourave débuta son cours à l'autre bout de la salle, de sa petite voix aigrelette totalement dépourvue de charisme. Encore une qui devait son poste de professeur à Poudlard à un miracle. Ou une catastrophe, plutôt. Devant les élèves étaient placés des pots contenant une sorte de mousse verdâtre. D'après Chourave cette mousse, le _Silium Verada_, était le meilleur terreau pour les _Accuptus Ordifera_, des grosses fleurs violettes qu'ils avaient étudiées au cours précédent. PAS-SI-ON-NANT.

Pendant une heure, les élèves durent planter les _Accuptus_ dans les pots remplis de mousse, laquelle avait la sympathique caractéristique de se liquéfier ou de se solidifier selon ses envies. Le but était donc d'introduire la plante pendant que le _Silium_ était à l'état liquide ou mousseux, et de l'y tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se solidifie. Mais la mousse verte prenait un malin plaisir à adopter l'état indésiré dès qu'elle le pouvait. Draco passa donc une demi-heure à tenter de percer le _Silium_ solide pour y faire entrer sa plante, et une autre demi-heure à tenir celle-ci dans un bain vaporeux de mousse verte, en attendant que ladite mousse daigne se solidifier à nouveau.

Chourave décrivait cela comme un exercice follement amusant et intéressant. Draco et AJ le virent plutôt comme une perte de temps monumentale.

En sortant, soulagés, de la serre, les deux Serpentards ne purent retenir un profond soupir d'ennui.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on nous oblige à suivre cette horreur, s'exlama AJ, alors qu'on pourrait faire de tas de choses plus intéressantes à la place.

- Cours de Potions par exemple, suggéra Draco.

- Ou d'Enchantements, ajouta Hayden qui était resté avec eux.

- Voire Métamorphose ou DCFM à l'extrême rigueur, fit AJ.

- Plutôt Arithmancie, dit Hayden.

- Etude des Runes, s'opposa Draco.

- Enfin bref, acheva Hayden, tout sauf ça, Histoire de la Magie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

La seule pensée de ces cours fit grimacer les trois.

- A propos, demanda AJ, qu'est ce qu'on a maintenant ?

Draco sortit son emploi du temps de son sac et prit un air incroyablement las.

- Divination ... maugréa-t-il. On l'avait oublié celui-là.

- Bon courage alors, fit Hayden. Je vous laisse, j'ai Métamorphose et Mac Gonagall n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.

Draco et AJdurent se résigner et partirent vers la Tour Nord en prenant tout leur temps. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent, le professeur Trelawney n'était toujours pas là. Il semblait qu'elle attendait toujours que sa classe soit au complet pour faire une apparition encore plus ... "spectaculaire" !

Ce jour-ci ne manqua pas à la règle : un tintement de bracelets annonça l'arrivée du professeur qui entra au milieu d'un nuage, ou plutôt d'un brouillard de voiles mauves et bleus.

- Bonjour, fit la voix qui se voulait mystérieuse de Trelawney. Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous revenus vivants, bien que je sache déjà l'heure et les circonstances de la mort de chacun de vous. Cette année, notre étude portera justement sur ... la Mort ! Je vous apprendrai à découvrir comment l'étude et la connaissance de Thanatos influence le cours de notre vie, le bouleverse même. Vous découvrirez aussi ...

Elle s'interrompit, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le ricanement moqueur de Draco.

- Mr. Malfoy, fit Trelawney d'un ton soudain beaucoup moins étrange, puis-je vous demander ce que signifie cette ... cette marque d'amusement, dans un cours tel que le mien.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais l'idée d'étudier la Mort dans votre cours me paraît, je dois l'avouer, relativement stupide.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous ne connaissez rien à la Mort, professeur Trelawney. Ou plutôt, vous croyez tout connaître, ce qui, en un sens, est pire.

- Parce que vous, Mr. Malfoy, vous maîtrisez parfaitement le sujet je suppose ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais ...

- Et bien, malgré tout ce que vous en savez, vous serez prié de suivre mon cours sans le perturber.

- Si vous voulez, professeur, acheva le jeune homme pâle, un rictus de mépris aux lèvres.

AJ, bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu intervenir, n'en pensait pas moins. Contrairement à eux, Trelawney n'avait probablement jamais ouvert le moindre livre de Magie Noire. Pourtant, c'était là que l'on pouvait trouver le plus d'informations sur la Mort, le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra, les poisons ... Draco et AJ en savaient quelque chose.

Suite à cet incident, le cours se poursuivit tranquillement, et Trelawney leur décrivit, de son ton éthéré, les différents symboles et allégories de la mort (bien que la seule chose mortelle de ce cours était l'ennui qu'il inspirait aux élèves) ...

Quand les Serpentards se retrouvèrent ensuite au déjeuner, la discussion fut riche en critiques acerbes contre le professeur de Divination. Cependant, vers la fin du repas, le coeur d'AJ se serra : toute l'après-midi, ils allaient avoir cours de Potions ... Elle espérait fortement que rien ne se passerait entre Hermione et Draco, mais autant prier pour que Voldemort décide de se réincarner en un gros poisson gras et frétillant. Draco remarqua son air sombre et s'en étonna :

- Un problème AJ ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, surprise. Ah, euh ... non, je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as rien mangé, ça doit être extrêmement grave, commenta le beau blond d'un air moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, AJ lui tira la langue.

- Allez tout le monde, fit Blaise, il est l'heure d'aller retrouver notre cher Directeur de Maison.

En se levant, AJ jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à Draco, mais le jeune Serpent n'avait absolument pas l'air troublé ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il arborait son célèbre sourire méprisant qui faisait craquer tant de filles. La brune aux yeux verts se hâta d'en faire autant (sourire, pas faire craquer les filles).

Cette fois, ils ne croisèrent pas les Gryffondors en venant, pour la bonne raison que ceux-ci arrivèrent avec au moins une demi-minute de retard, les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

- Excusez-nous, professeur ... commença Hermione.

- Taisez-vous, Miss Granger, la coupa Snape. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre encore plus de points, après les 10 que je viens de vous enlever ?

Hermione se tut, mais son regard brillait d'indignation et de colère. Draco ricana méchamment, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Snape, cependant, eut l'air très absorbé par une poussière sur sa robe. Quant les trois Gryffondors furent assis, le professeur se leva et prit la parole :

- Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps : vous allez immédiatement vous répartir selon les binômes que j'ai désignés hier et, pour la première heure, vous allez commencer par discuter des pistes de recherches que vous entrevoyez, avec la possibilité de m'interroger si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose. Ensuite, pendant la deuxième heure, vous serez libres de débuter vos recherches, à la Bibliothèque par exemple, mais également dans les serres si vous avez besoin d'information sur les différentes plantes qui composent votre potion. Le professeur Chourave a en effet accepté de se tenir à votre disposition dans ce but. Vous avez compris ? Répartissez-vous, maintenant.

Cette fois, Draco ne réussit pas à dissimuler l'éclair de haine qui passa dans ses yeux. Il haïssait et méprisait Hermione, car elle représentait le total opposé de tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qui faisait sa vie depuis tant d'années. Pour AJ, sa rencontre avec les trois Gryffondors avait eu lieu sous de bien meilleurs auspices car elle venait alors de passer onze longues années chez les Dursley. Et contrairement à Draco, elle n'avait pas été élevée dans la haine des enfants de Moldus et des Sangs-Purs indignes comme les Weasley.

Malgré tout, les deux Serpents durent se séparer, AJ travaillant avec Ron. Elle redoutait un peu cette association, car malgré toute l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui, AJ devait bien reconnaître que Ron n'avait jamais été doué en potions. Mais si Snape avait mis Draco avec Hermione en prétextant que l'un de ses deux élèves préférés ne devait pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'un niveau inférieur au sien, il devait avoir fait de même pour AJ. "Espérons que Ron a des talents cachés", se dit-elle en voyant le roux venir vers elle.

- C'est génial qu'on soit ensemble ! lui souffla celui-ci dès qu'il l'eut rejointe. Je dois dire que j'avais peur de finir avec quelqu'un comme Parkinson. En revanche, je plains Hermione ...

- Et moi Draco, répliqua AJ un peu sèchement. Peut-être que Draco n'aimait pas les Gryffondors, mais alors eux ne faisaient vraiment rien pour arranger la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonna Ron, un peu surpris.

- Rien, se reprit AJ en s'efforçant de sourire. Bon alors, tu as déjà réfléchi à la question ?

- Euh ... C'est-à-dire, pas vraiment, parce qu'on était très occupés et ...

- C'est bon, l'arrêta la brune, j'ai compris. Calme-toi, je ne suis pas Snape, je ne vais pas te coller une retenue.

Ron rougit et s'excusa. Néanmoins, AJ ne put retenir un soupir en repensant aux compétences du garçon. Elles devaient vraiment être très bien cachées.

De son côté, Draco n'était pas beaucoup plus heureux avec Granger. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était d'ignorer royalement la Sang-de-Bourbe, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Alors Malfoy ... tenta prudemment la Gryffondor. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu as une idée pour cette potion ?

- Non, répondit clairement Draco.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, j'y ai déjà un peu réfléchi. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai trouvé ?

- ...

- Malfoy ?

- Vas-y Granger, étale ta grande et merveilleuse culture.

Hermione serra les dents, mais ne releva pas la raillerie.

- Désolée, Malfoy, mais il faut bien qu'au moins un de nous deux travaille sur ce projet.

- Et bien entendu, ce doit être toi, fit Draco, incapable de tenir sa résolution.

- Il se trouve que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

- Oh, pardon Granger, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir trouvé immédiatement la solution au problème qui est censé nous prendre toute l'année !

- Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, intervint Snape venu de nulle part. Un problème ?

- Non, professeur, répondit rapidemment Draco. Tout se déroule à merveille.

- J'espère bien, fit le professeur, dirigeant son regard perçant sur le jeune blond. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un groupe comme le vôtre ne se révèle être une source d'ennuis.

- Vous pouvez être tranquille, professeur.

Loin d'avoir l'air tranquille, Snape repartit tout de même. Découragée, Granger ne prononça plus le moindre mot, ce qui satisfit entièrement Draco, qui passa l'heure à examiner ses grandes mains pâles, récemment manucurées.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la première heure de cours. Avant de les laisser partir, Snape les fit tous défiler un par un devant lui et frôla la tête de chacun avec sa baguette. A ce contact, les corps des élèves s'illuminèrent un court instant, et les jeunes en ressortirent tous avec une désagréable sensation de picotement.

- Vous pouvez maintenant partir, déclara finalement Snape. Sachez seulement que le sort que vous venez de subir est un sort de repérage qui me permettra de garder un oeil sur vous pendant la prochaine heure. Il vous sera donc impossible d'aller faire un somme dans votre dortoir.

On aurait juré entendre un soupir de déception de la part de Longdubat. Draco, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas exprimé, n'en pensait pas moins.

Il se rendit donc à la Bibliothèque, non sans regretter qu'AJ soit partie vers les serres, car elle et Ron pensaient tenir une piste. Quand Draco et Granger arrivèrent dans la grande salle poussiéreuse traversée par les nombreuses étagères, le premier geste de Draco fut de lancer ses affaires sur une table du fond, et de s'affaler tranquillement sur une chaise. Il remarqua le regard déçu de Granger qui, il le savait, s'asseyait toujours à la table près de la fenêtre. Comme, de plus, Granger passait sa vie à la Bibliothèque, nul n'aurait été étonné de voir une pancarte "Réservé - Hermione Granger" sur la chaise qui tournait le dos au mur.

Cependant, Granger ne se priva pas, quand elle remarqua l'attitude nonchalante de Draco, de lui faire des reproches.

- Malfoy, Snape vient de nous dire qu'il nous surveillait, et même si tous les deux donnez l'impression de vouloir vous marier, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir que tu ne fiches rien pendant ses cours.

A ces mots, Draco se leva furieusement. Les yeux pleins de colère, il poussa violemment Hermione contre le mur et s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Quand il fut tout prêt d'elle, il murmurra :

- Je connais le sort qu'il nous a lancé. Ce ne sont que de vagues étincelles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était impressionner les petits esprits Gryffondors comme le tien ou celui de Longdubat. Le professeur Snape, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, a autre chose à faire que de nous surveiller pendant des heures. Maintenant Granger, tu vas être très sage et surtout, tu vas te taire ! A moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à me mettre en colère ...

Après avoir parlé, Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux un court instant, un rictus à la fois amusé et haineux aux lèvres. Enfin, il recula et détourna ses yeux gris et glacés de ceux, d'un bleu légèrement pâli par la panique (bien qu'elle serait morte plutôt que de l'admettre) de Granger. Il retourna s'asseoir, posa les jambes sur la table et commença à jouer avec sa baguette. Il devina, plus qu'il ne vit, la forme de Granger s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers sa table habituelle, bien décidée à étudier malgré tout.

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, _

_AJ : Je sens que je vais m'occuper toute seule de ce projet ..._

_Draco : Je hais Granger ..._

**Voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous :**

**RAR : **

**MLT : Mais si, je fais attention à tes remarques. Cf prochain chapitre ... Bisous**

**draco-tu-es-à-moi : heureuse de constater que je ne suis pas la seule personne complètement chtarb de ce monde, en effet tu ne peux pas me tuer hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi :p !**

**Vici Black :  Mais oui, Draco a un coeur en or sous ses robes noires. J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller lire ton deuxième chapitre, désolée, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper.**

**dragonia : voilà ! heureuse ?**

**sophorasi : 1er août 1989, la meilleure année de ce siècle !! Non, je précise bien, ceci est une fic HG/DM, et pas autre chose. J'ai d'autres plan pour AJ ...**

**slytherin-nette : So proud to have a review from you !! :D I'm already working on the translation, but as I told you I have to work. Andwork. And work again. I swear, I would gladly spend all my time on this story but I can't. **


	5. Où l'on regrette que Trelawney n'ait fin...

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais il faut dire que vous n'avez pas été très encourageants ... :'( Merci en tout cas à mes quelques reviewers :D, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !**

The Diary - le Journal

- Alors ?

- Tout est prêt, Seigneur.

- Bien ... Très bien. Est-ce qu'il l'a prise ?

- Oui, Seigneur.

- Enfin ... Ma vengeance ... Cette fois, je dois réussir. Merci Lucius, tu peux t'en aller.

- Bien, Maître.

* * *

- Savez-vous ce que c'est, professeur ?

- Je crois bien avoir une idée, Severus, en effet.

- Qu'allez-vous en faire ?

- Eh bien ... je vais la garder, ça sera du plus bel effet sur mon bureau.

* * *

Le samedi matin, AJ et Draco dormirent peu. Ce n'étaient pas de grands adeptes de la grasse matinée. Au contraire, les deux Serpentards adoraient arpenter les grands couloirs vides et silencieux pendant ces quelques instants qui, comme l'avenir, appartiennent à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Ce jour-là cependant, ils s'aperçurent avec joie qu'ils étaient absolument les seuls à avoir résisté à l'appel tentateur de leurs matelas en ce premier matin du premier week-end de l'année. Et comme les professeurs n'assistaient que rarement aux petits-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle, l'endroit était absolument vide. En revanche, les plats d'or regorgeaient de petits pains, de croissants encore chauds, de miel, ...

- Attends voir ... murmura Draco, en traversant la Salle.

AJ, étonnée, le regarda étudier chaque table attentivement, puis le vit tourner la tête vers celle des professeurs. Ses yeux gris étincelèrent malicieusement, et le blond fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir, carrément, sur le siège de Dumbledore.

- Hum ... pas mal, apprécia-t-il en souriant.

AJ rit légèrement, mais son sourire s'accrut franchement quand Draco, voulant la rejoindre, tenta de se lever, et découvrit que ses jambes restaient collées au fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que ... fit-il, soudain un peu pâle.

- À mon avis, répondit AJ en s'avançant vers lui, c'est exactement destiné aux jeunes présomptueux dans ton genre, Drake.

- Très drôle ... Aide-moi plutôt, espèce de cruchonne, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

- Attends, laisse-moi voir ça idiot.

- Dépêche-toi vieille greluche.

- Hum ... rien de grave, sombre crétin, ce n'est qu'un simple sort de Glue Perpétuelle.

- Quoi ??!

- Et le pire c'est qu'il me croit. _Liberate !_

Instantanément, Draco retrouva toute sa mobilité, et en profita pour se jeter rapidement hors du siège enchanté.

- Ouf ... Merci AJ.

- Je t'en prie mon petit Schtroumf.

- Petit _quoi_ ?

-Oh, rien, c'est juste de la culture Moldue. Tu peux pas comprendre.

Le Serpent se jeta à la gorge de son amie, mais la brune fut la plus rapide, et parvint à se glisser hors d'atteinte avant l'impact.

- Je vais t'étrangler ! hurla Draco en la poursuivant.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!

- Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? intervint le professeur Dumbledore, venu de nulle part.

- Excusez-nous, professeur, répondit AJ en rougissant férocement. Nous ne savions pas ...

- C'est bon, l'arrêta le directeur avec un sourire. Mr. Malfoy ?

- Oui, professeur ?

- Si vous tenez vraiment à étrangler Miss Potter ici présente, je vous conseille d'aller dans le parc. Le spectacle risquerait ici de choquer certains de nos jeunes élèves.

- Bien, professeur, je suivrai vos conseils. Tu viens, AJ ?

- Au secours ... fit la jeune victime avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Une fois arrivés dans le parc cependant, les envies meurtrières des deux jeunes s'effacèrent. Le soleil, levé depuis peu, baignait toute l'étendue verdoyante de la pelouse d'une douce lumière dorée. Draco prit AJ par la main et, tranquillement, ils se promenèrent. L'avantage de ce genre de ballades à Poudlard, c'est que le parc est assez grand pour que même après six ans passés à l'école, on puisse toujours y trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Ne serait-ce qu'en longeant la lisière de la Forêt.

Draco et AJ, après avoir largement dépassé le terrain de Quidditch, décidèrent finalement de se poser sur l'herbe.

- C'est mignon comme coin, ici, remarqua AJ. C'est dommage qu'on n'y vienne pas plus souvent.

Disant cela, elle arracha quelques brins d'herbes, les posa sur la paume de sa main et, par un murmure, les changea en minuscules serpents. Cette métamorphose était une de ses spécialités. Les petits reptiles, tout étonnés d'exister soudain, jugèrent préférables de rester dans cet étrange nid rose où ils avaient vu le jour.

- Ils sont pas mals, apprécia Draco. Tu t'améliores encore, AJ.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille. À ton tour.

Draco s'éxécuta, mais au lieu de brins d'herbe il attrapa un cheveu tombé sur la robe d'AJ, qui devint lui aussi un serpent, long et noir cependant.

- Montre-le moi, demanda AJ.

Il lui tendit le reptile et elle l'observa attentivement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-elle après son examen. Il te ressemble, regarde, il a les même yeux que toi. Un peu plus et il avait les cheveux blonds.

- Pfff ... soupira Draco, atterré.

Laissant le serpent de côté, il s'affala sur le sol. AJ, elle, prit sa baguette et s'amusa à en faire sortir des volutes de fumée verte. Peu à peu, celles-ci se tortillèrent et dessinèrent finalement un visage, puis un serpent, avant de s'évanouir. La Serpentarde laissa son regard rêveur parcourir la pelouse. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco qui l'observait.

- Il y a ça ... répondit AJ en montrant du doigt un point sur l'horizon. Ce n'est pas normal.

Ce qu'elle désignait, et vers quoi ils se dirigèrent ensuite, c'était un point à la limite de la Forêt et des montagnes qui entouraient le château, au-dessus duquel s'élevait une fumée noirâtre. Quand ils furent plus près, ils virent qu'une petite grotte était creusée dans la roche et que sur le sol, un feu achevait de se consumer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda AJ, d'une voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas un élève qui a fait ça, tout le monde dort ce matin.

- Justement ...

- Quoi ?

- Celui qui a fait ça a dû se dire que, s'il venait assez tôt, personne ne remarquerait rien.

- Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir quelqu'un ?

Sans répondre, Draco s'approcha du feu et promena sa baguette au-dessus des dernières braises. AJ le regarda faire en silence.

- Alors ? fit-elle quand il se releva.

- Un simple feu de bois, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

AJ ouvrit la bouche, mais au même moment, une ombre glacée passa, les frôla, et le feu s'éteignit définitivement.

Le passage de l'ombre eut sur eux un effet considérable. Draco se sentit subitement à la fois faible et glacé et, quand il tourna la tête vers AJ, la vit d'une paleur horrifiante.

- AJ ! appela Draco.

La jeune fille ne régit pas pendant quelques instants, puis secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour chasser son soudain engourdissement. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur apeurée qu'il ne lui avait vue que très rarement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? balbutia-t-elle. On aurait dit un Détraqueur.

- Je ne sais pas, moi aussi je me sens bizarre. Mais tu ... je veux dire, ce n'était pas un Détraqueur, tu n'as pas entendu ... tes parents ?

AJ secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, fit-elle, heureusement.

- Tu es affreusement pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Draco

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens juste un peu secouée.

Draco et AJ restèrent ensuite un moment sans rien dire. Puis, Draco demanda simplement :

- Snape ?

AJ acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et tous deux s'éloignèrent rapidement de cet étrange endroit pour regagner le château. Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent trouver leur Directeur de Maison dans son bureau. En quelques mots, Draco lui expliqua la situation.

- À la jonction des monts et de la Forêt Interdite ? vérifia Snape.

- C'est ça, confirma AJ.

- Très bien, je vais en parler à Dumbledore. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vous tiendrai au courant si nous trouvons quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes saluèrent leur professeur, et regagnèrent leur chambre.

- À ton avis ? demanda simplement Draco.

- À première vue, j'aurais pensé à un petit curieux qui voulait essayer discrètement de brûler une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Trelawney.

- Mais l'ombre ...

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter :_

_Draco : il faut absolument que j'en parle à mon père. _

_AJ : dommage, j'aimais bien l'idée de la poupée vaudou.

* * *

_

Draco et AJ ne reparlèrent presque pas de l'affaire de l'ombre, comme ils l'avaient tacitement dénommée. Seulement, ils rédigèrent ensemble une longue lettre, que le hibou Grand Duc de Draco emporta au Manoir Malfoy. Le reste du week-end, ils entreprirent de diminuer la masse déjà importante de leurs devoirs.

Le lundi matin, à l'heure du courier, le Grand-Duc n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils l'attendirent d'ailleurs toute la semaine, en vain. Entre-temps, rien de plus étrange que d'habitude ne se passa entre les murs de Poudlard. Pendant les cours de Potions, Draco ignorait royalement Granger, la laissant disparaître derrière une montagne de livres et de parchemins sans lui adresser le moindre mot. AJ, quant à elle, passait des heures à se prendre la tête, plutôt ralentie qu'aidée par Ron.

Enfin le vendredi, alors que Draco levait la tête plus par réflexe que par un réel espoir, il distingua dans la masse des hibous les plumes mordorées d'Oemor. Celui-ci se posa dignement près de son maître, tendit une patte et attendit patiemment que l'héritier des Malfoy eut détaché la lettre qui y était attachée. Puis, sa mission remplie, il étendit ses ailes et prit un envol majestueux. C'est tout un art d'être le hibou d'une grande famille.

Vu le caractère hautement personnel du contenu de la lettre, Draco s'empressa dans la ranger dans une de ses poches les plus profondes.

- Tu me la montreras ? demanda AJ, sûre de la réponse.

- Après le déjeuner, dans ta chambre, précisa Draco.

- OK.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparerènt pour se rendre respectivement en Arithmancie pour AJ et en étude des Runes pour Draco. Aucun des deux ne fit néanmoins très attention à ses cours, ce matin-là. Leurs deux esprits étaient unis et convergeaient vers une seule pensée : la réponse de Lucius Malfoy. L'attente qui avait précédé cette réponse ne la rendait que plus excitante ; le père de Draco ne mettait jamais plus de deux jours à leur répondre quand ils l'interrogeaient par hibou, et s'ils avaient attendu près d'une semaine, cela signifiait forcément que la réponse était exceptionnelle.

Une fois les cours achevés, ils se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle, déjeunèrent en quatrième vitesse et filèrent tout aussi rapidement dans la chambre d'AJ. Là, enfin, avec des gestes presque cérémonieux, Draco sortit le parchemin roulé de sa poche, en brisa le seau de cire verte et l'ouvrit. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise : c'était l'écriture de sa mère.

_"Draco,_ lut-il

_Ton père voulait te répondre plus tôt mais il a été ... retardé. "Ils" (je suppose que tu vois de qui je veux parler) étaient en réunion, à propos de leur dernier projet je pense, quand il y a eu une attaque. Ce n'étaient pas des Aurors, ce n'étaient même pas des Hommes. D'après ce que Lucius m'a décrit, la salle où "ils" étaient s'est retrouvée soudain envahie d'esprits, ou de spectres, je ne sais pas. "Ils" ont essayé de les éliminer, mais les sorts leur passaient au travers. Ou plutôt, ils les absorbaient. Et au bout de quelques instants, les esprits ont ... comment dire ? Ils ont expulsé les sorts qu'ils avaient reçus, "les" frappant tous. Heureusement, aucun _Avada Kedavra _n'avait été utilisé. Les spectres ont ensuite transplané, "les" laissant tous plus ou moins blessés. _

_Lucius a réussi à éviter la plupart des sorts. Cependant, nous avons dû veiller sur lui sans relâche jusqu'à hier soir, où il était enfin assez lucide pour m'ordonner de t'écrire. _

_Il ne sait rien sur ce qu'il vous est arrivé. "Il" ne lui en a pas parlé. _

_À bientôt, mon fils_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy."_

Draco s'était écroulé par terre depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, attaqué et blessé par de vulgaires esprits ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Pourtant, la lettre de sa mère était là, entre ses mains. Et même si Narcissa n'était jamais affectueuse, du moins lui disait-elle toujours la stricte vérité.

- Drake ? fit doucement AJ.

Il ne répondit pas. Sans se démonter, AJ s'agenouilla près de Draco et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses ... commença-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne sais rien, répliqua sèchement Draco.

- Je sais que si tu es suffisament énervé pour t'en prendre à moi, c'est que c'est grave.

- ...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Drake. Ton père est un mage puissant, c'est vrai, mais il y a différents types d'esprits. Je ne pense pas que ce soient de simples spectres, ils ne peuvent pas absorber les sorts comme ça. Mais j'ai lu quelque chose à propos des esprits de l'air. Ce sont des créatures très rares, mais qu'on ne peut pas compter puisqu'elles peuvent se dédoubler à l'infini, et qui ont des pouvoirs que même Voldemort leur envie.

- Tu parles comme Granger ... ricana Draco. "J'ai lu quelque chose à propos de la psychose métaphysique des goules de Guadeloupe", imita-t-il d'une voix particulièrement ridicule.

- Ferme-la, Malfoy ! s'écria AJ. J'essaie de t'aider, imbécile.

Draco allait lui renvoyer une réplique acide, mais se contenta de soupirer.

- Je sais ... Je suis désolé AJ, je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça contre toi.

- Je m'en remettrai, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je te connais trop bien pour te prendre toujours au sérieux.

Au même moment, la cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

- Prends tes affaires, dit Draco, on a Potions.

Depuis trois jours, les élèves ne passaient plus un instant dans les cachots, consacrant le maximum de temps à leurs recherches. Du moins, c'étaient ce que faisaient la plupart d'entre eux. Draco, lui, se perfectionnait dans l'élaboration de petits serpents noirs ou verts, essentiellement composés de fumée et d'étincelles.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'AJ, il n'avait toujours pas l'esprit tranquille. D'où venaient ces esprits ? Comment avaient-ils pu attaquer tant de puissants mages noirs sans le moindre problème ? Avaient-ils quelque chose à voir avec l'ombre glacée qui avait éteint le feu, en ce dernier samedi matin ? Tout en réfléchissant, Draco sortit la lettre de sa mère, qu'il avait auparavant remise dans sa poche, et alluma une flamme au bout de sa baguette pour détruire ce document compromettant. Ce n'était jamais très sûr de se promener avec des informations sur la dernière réunion de Mangemorts dans sa poche droite.

Avant de brûler le papier, Draco contempla rêveusement la flamme dorée qui jaillissait de sa baguette. Il sourit en pensant à l'allure qu'il devait avoir en cet instant précis : seul, dans le recoin de plus obscur de la Bibliothèque, son visage pâle et ses yeux gris traversés à la fois par l'ombre et la lumière de la flamme. Sombre. Sombre et ténébreux, plus intimidant que jamais ...

- OK, Malfoy, ça suffit maintenant.

Draco, arraché brutalement à ses pensées, sursauta sur sa chaise. Granger, debout devant lui, venait de lâcher une épaisse pile de parchemins sur sa table, interrompant ses mystérieuses rêveries. Il s'empressa d'éteindre la flamme et de fourrer à nouveau la lettre dans sa poche, avant que Granger ne la remarque.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, reprit la jeune fille, je ne suis absolument pas plus heureuse que toi de notre groupe. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais fait exactement comme toi, et je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt pour travailler là-dessus. Mais il est absolument hors de question que j'ai une mauvaise note en Potions à cause de toi. C'est pour ça que je trime depuis le début. Alors maintenant, tu prends ces parchemins, et tu te débrouilles toi-même si tu ne veux pas rater tes examens à la fin de l'année.

Ne t'imagines pas que tu m'impressionnes, Malfoy, poursuivit-elle en voyant que Draco ne répondait rien. Sache que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton nom, de ton sang, de ton fric et de ta Maison. Tu n'es qu'un petit con arroguant, même avec ta belle coiffure et tes grands airs. Et si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, c'est ton problème.

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, Granger fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Jamais n'avait été confronté à une telle colère et une telle haine. Et de la part de Granger, en plus. Le choc fut si puissant que, maté, il se mit docilement au travail et passa le reste du cours à étudier les notes prises par Granger.

**Bon** **voilà j'espère que cette dernière scène vous a plue** **parce que j'y pensais depuis des semaines !   
Mettez-moi des reviews SVP, surtout que le prochain chapitre va être génial et super long ! **

**Réponses aux reviews, en attendant les suivantes : **

**Vici Black : Evidemment, j'allais pas me casser la tête à trouver une idée aussi ... géniale ! ("par un élégant comme ... moi !" ref ?) si ce n'était pas pour ... ;-) !   
Draco n'est pas méchant, non, juste un peu borné. Juste. Un peu. Mais pas beaucoup (heureusement, sinon ça deviendrait lassant !). Bisous**

**Ti Frodo : merci pour ton idée, mais elle est venue un peu tard pour que j'en prenne compte. Je ne poste jamais sans avoir un chapitre d'avance et je déteste avoir à tout modifier alors ... Merci pr la review, au fait !**

**Clem : Que des beaux blonds ? Et Hayden,alors !!??? Et puis attends, les Maraudeurs sont tous bruns, faut bien varier les plaisirs ! **

**HB : merci mon BB d'avoir daigné venir me lire (après ke je ne t'en ai supllié que 12 fois !! Exploit total !! :-p) et surtout d'avoir reviewé. Bisous. Chui contente que t'aime Draco comme il est. Moi aussi (non ?? c pas vrai ??)**

**Elizabeth Turner : Merci, ô toi autre fan d'Orlando Bloom si j'en juge d'après ton pseudo, d'être venue me lire. J'en suis très touchée, et merci ussi de laisser une review. C très sympa, surtout kan c positif (nan, nan El Rio, te sens pas visée !! :-p)**


	6. Cours, essayages, et goinfreries en tous...

**Veuillez excusez l'auteur complètement chtarb que je suis, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que prévu (et bien sûr les trois quarts des scènes n'ont jamais été prévues, forcément sinon c'est pas drôle ;-) !), mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il y a des moments comme ça où j'ai de l'inspiration ... Même si ça m'aurait permis de poster plus vite, je n'ai pas voulu le couper en deux parce que les deux parties séparées ne me plaisaient pas.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça, mais en théorie les chapitres suivants seront moins longs que ça. 14 pages quand même, c'est pas mal, non ?**

**J'avais oublié (honte sur moi) : Merci ML !!! dites tous merci à ma patiente béta !!**

The Diary - le Journal

Près d'un mois plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours pas retrouvé tous ses moyens face à Granger. Après avoir rattrapé son retard, il avait fini, au prix d'un grand effort de volonté, par demander à la jeune fille qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Elle avait d'ailleurs accepté, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui n'avait pas manqué de faire enrager le beau Serpentard. À tous les coups, la garce avait tout manigancé pour arriver précisément à ce résultat.

En dehors de ça, la vie restait calme à Poudlard. Après la douceur de septembre, la mi-octobre faisait maintenant place à des pluies fréquentes, souvent accompagnées d'un vent glacé. Accoudée à sa table, en plein cours d'Arithmancie, AJ regardait les arbres du parc secoués par le vent mugissant. _"Brrr" ... _se dit-elle, _"pourvu que le temps se réchauffe d'ici à la fin du mois."_ En effet, la saison de Quidditch allait officiellement commencer le samedi 30 octobre, veille d'Halloween, et depuis le début du mois, les différents capitaines d'équipes livraient une bataille serrée pour occuper le terrain d'entraînement. En l'occurrence, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpents s'appelait Adam Vermont, était en 7ème année et répondait parfaitement aux critères du parfait-petit-capitaine. AJ, quant à elle, était Poursuiveuse tandis que Draco occupait le poste d'Attrapeur.

- AJ ! souffla Melly en lui donnant un violent coup de coude. Le prof te parle !

Sursautant, AJ interrompit ses rêveries et reporta son attention sur le professeur Vector, qui la regardait en effet, ses yeux bleus devenus subitement très sombres.

- Eh bien, Miss Potter, fit-il. Il me semble vous avoir posé une question.

- Excusez-moi, professeur.

- Maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmis nous, pouvez-vous enfin me dire qui est l'auteur de l'ouvrage que je viens de mentionner ?

AJ chercha désespérément quel pouvait bien être le livre en question. "_Numérologie et mystères numéraux_", lui murmura Melly.

- Davidorovitch Vahidoslovic, répondit alors AJ sans hésitation.

- Parfait, apprécia Vector, non sans dissimuler un petit sourire admiratif. La petite AJ Potter réussirait toujours à l'impressionner.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cloche retentit. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans empressement, car pour la plupart, l'heure qui suivait était entièrement libre. Pour AJ, elle l'était même doublement puisque Draco, lui, devait subir un double cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Généralement, elle passait donc cette heure avec ses amis de Serdaigle : Melly, Hayden et Brian, qui la conduisaient toujours dans le coin du parc qu'ils préféraient.

Cette fois encore, mais non sans avoir revêtus d'épaisses capes de fourrure, les deux filles s'installèrent sur un banc tandis que les garçons s'asseyaient à leurs pieds.

- Alors AJ, fit Brian, tu daignes encore une fois nous faire grâce pendant quelques merveilleux instants de ton adorable compagnie ?

- Comme tu le vois ...

- Dis-nous, coupa Hayden, à quoi est-ce que tu rêvais pendant le cours de Vector ?

- Ou plutôt ... à qui ? ajouta Melly, toujours avide de ragots.

- Tsss ... arrête, Mel, répondit AJ. Pour tout vous dire, je faisais une association d'idées peu encourageante entre le Quidditch et ce temps ... absolument merveilleux.

- C'est clair, dit Brian, il va falloir faire attention, vous pourriez glisser sur une plaque de verglas, noble princesse.

- Je sais que ça doit te demander un effort considérable, soupira Hayden d'un air excédé, mais tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être intelligent de temps en temps, Brian ?

- Intelli-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber ... AJ, ma belle, je crois que nous sommes les seules personnes censées de la région.

- Sûrement, répondit la Serpentarde, non sans rougir au compliment d'Hayden. À propos, toi qui es capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu prévois comme entraînement ?

- Ah ah ... fit le jeune Aigle d'un air mystérieux. Secret d'Etat, ma jolie, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre.

- Continue à l'appeler comme ça, l'interrompit Melly, et monseigneur Malfoy se chargera de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus capable d'ouvrir la bouche, et surtout pas pour livrer des secrets d'Etat.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ... l'arrêta AJ.

Cependant, elle sentait bien que la jeune fille avait raison. Draco, avec son instinct protecteur plus que développé, serait sûrement capable d'éloigner tout mâle de sa princesse, même quelqu'un comme Hayden qui n'était pourtant qu'un ami. Heureusement que cette fois, il n'était pas là pour la surveiller. AJ avait beau adorer son prince, il arrivait parfois que sa présence auprès d'elle devienne vite oppressante. Enfin, c'était comme ça depuis 6 ans et personne n'en était encore mort, alors ... pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Cette question, Draco en trouva immédiatement la réponse quand, la nuit venue, alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir, il entendit AJ pousser un cri affreux près de lui. Il se leva tout de suite et s'empressa d'écarter les rideaux du lit de la jeune fille, et découvrit un horrible spectacle : AJ, tous draps furieusement repoussés, était prise dans son lit d'une crise de spasmes terrifiants. Cependant, elle restait muette, ne laissant échapper de temps en temps que des râles. Draco se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras qu'il voulait protecteurs, l'immobilisant autant que possible. C'était une crise qu'AJ avait déjà subie deux fois -en 1ère puis en 3ème années- mais qui ne lui laissaient au réveil d'autre souvenir que de larges cernes.

Pour Draco, en revanche, c'était à chaque fois un cauchemar. Dans ses bras, le corps d'AJ, glacé mais trempé de sueur, convulsait désespérément pendant de trop longues minutes. Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle se calma progressivement, avant de redevenir parfaitement immobile ... et endormie. Soupirant un grand coup, Draco s'écarta, rabattit les couvertures sur AJ et regagna son propre lit. Il n'en parlerait pas, pas plus que les autres fois.

Il ne ferait que prier pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

* * *

- Bon, fit Adam, surtout restez détendus, mais concentrés. Il est absolument inutile de stresser pour un match comme celui-ci puisque, comme vous le savez tous, les Gryffondors sont nuls.

- Exécrables, approuva Blaise Zabini, le Gardien.

- De vraies limaces !

- Collés au sol par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle, ajouta AJ.

- Des incapables !

- Sans parler de l'Attrapeur, glissa Draco.

À ces mots, les sept joueurs vêtus de vert furent tous pris d'un fou rire.

- Aaah, Finnigan ! soupira Adam, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- C'est un cadeau du ciel, ce mec !

- Ou plutôt du Diable ... pour eux !

Seule AJ ne fit aucun commentaire sur celui qui était son ami. Cependant, elle reconnaissait en son for intérieur que le pauvre Gryffondor n'était vraiment pas doué en tant qu'Attrapeur, et qu'il avait été à chaque fois battu sans le moindre problème.

Un premier coup de sifflet se fit entendre dans les vestiaires de Serpentard.

- C'est l'heure, Messieurs ... et Mademoiselle ! lança Adam.

Docilement, 5 d'entre eux saisirent leurs Nimbus 2001, tandis qu'AJ et Draco s'emparèrent de leurs Eclairs de Feu respectifs. Draco les regarda avec des yeux avides.

- Et deux arrêts de mort supplémentaires pour ces misérables petits lionceaux ! Je prends les paris : 15 Gallions que le match durera moins de 10 minutes.

- Tenu, fit Blaise.

- Dépêchez-vous, les harangua Adam, qui était déjà sur le terrain. Zabini, Malfoy, à vos places !

- Les Capitaines, serrez-vous la main, récita d'un ton las, comme à chaque match, le professeur Bibine.

Avec le regard d'un oiseau de proie qui vient de découvrir un lièvre blessé, Adam écrasa de sa main puissante les phalanges d'Alicia Spinnet qui tentait fièrement de faire bonne figure.

Au deuxième coup de sifflet, les 14 joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. AJ remarqua que, pour une fois, Draco n'allait pas prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer le match pour écraser plus superbement encore les Lions, car cette fois, il devait remplir sa mission en 10 minutes. En somme, le pari qu'il venait de passer avec Blaise était pour lui nettement plus important que le match.

Le sifflement d'un Cognard près d'elle fit sursauter AJ, qui reporta son attention sur le match. Juste à temps, car Adam venait de lui envoyer le Souaffle, qu'elle attrapa habilement. La balle sous le bras, elle fit face à Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ron, Poursuiveuse dans le camp adverse. Celle-ci hésita un instant, puis décida de fondre sur AJ, qui n'attendait que cela pour accélérer et monter brusquement en chandelle. De là, elle repassa le Souaffle à Adam resté en bas, puis fonça vers les buts, récupéra la balle rouge, visa, tira et marqua.

- But ! AJ Potter ouvre le match, 10 à zéro en faveur de Serpentard.

AJ rougit de fierté, et en levant la tête, croisa le regard brillant de Draco, qui malgré ses efforts n'avait pas encore aperçu le petit Vif d'Or.

9 minutes plus tard, huit nouveaux buts avaient été marqués, dont 2 pour Gryffondor, ce qui donnait un score de 140 à 20 pour Serpentard. Surveillant vaguement les buts, Blaise regardait sa montre d'un air gourmand, tandis que le regard de Draco s'assombrissait. Avant d'être à nouveau éclairé par une étincelle dorée. Le Vif d'Or voletait tranquillement près des gradins des Gryffondors. Malheureusement, Draco n'était pas le seul à s'en être aperçu.

- Seamus ! cria une voix. Par ici !

À ces mots, comme lors de chaque découverte du Vif, le jeu s'arrêta et les têtes des douze joueurs se levèrent uniformément pour observer la course entre les deux Attrapeurs. Finnigan était plus près des gradins, mais Malfoy était plus rapide. D'un coup, Draco lança toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu, et Seamus bondit. Le Vif, voyant qu'il allait être dérangé, en profita pour aller voir de plus près un ver qui rampait joyeusement sur la pelouse. Les deux garçons plongèrent et se retrouvèrent bientôt côte à côte. Mais Seamus ne vit pas le Vif remonter soudainement, et évita de justesse un atterrissage douloureux, au prix cependant de la victoire. Draco, quant à lui, rattrapa la petite balle dorée et, d'un geste, la fit prisonnière.

- Incroyable ! C'est incroyable ! Serpentard écrase Gryffondor en un temps record ! Attendez ... Mais oui ! 9 minutes et 58 secondes seulement ! 290 à 20 en moins de dix minutes ! Quel match extraordinaire, non ?

Draco se réserva le luxe suprême d'atterrir en dernier alors qu'une immense foule verte trépignait d'impatience au sol pour se jeter sur lui et le porter en triomphe. Ce qui se fit dès que l'extrême bout de sa chaussure eut frôlé le plus haut brin d'herbe. AJ elle aussi eut sa part d'acclamations, et elle regarda sans jalousie aucune le triomphe de son prince. De tout temps, les Attrapeurs avaient été les joueurs les plus populaires, et souvent les plus doués. AJ participa donc encore plus joyeusement que les autres au triomphe de Draco.

Seul Blaise Zabini resta à l'écart ...

Quand aux Gryffondors, ils s'efforcèrent vaillamment de réconforter leur équipe, leur assurant que "ces salauds de misérables petits serpents pourris" avaient sûrement triché, comme d'habitude. Mais même une habitude gardait toujours le goût amer de la défaite.

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter :_

_Draco : Je suis un dieu vivant. Si, si, je vous jure ! Beau et musclé, immensément riche, noble, génialement intelligent, et aussi doué au Quidditch que dans les affaires ... Vous trouvez un défaut quelque part, vous ?_

_AJ : Je suis tellement fière de mon Drakie-Poo ! Mais ... Il y a quand même des jours où j'ai l'impression qu'en tant qu'Attrapeuse, j'aurais pu être assez douée, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me dis ça ...

* * *

_

AJ se réveilla le dimanche 31 octobre au matin avec une journée assez agréable en perspective : d'ici une heure ou deux, ils seraient en route vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard, où elle allait enfin pouvoir composer sa nouvelle garde-robe d'hiver, dont le besoin se faisait ardemment sentir puis, le soir, ils assisteraient au traditionnel banquet d'Halloween.

Comme d'habitude, Draco était déjà réveillé et achevait de s'admirer dans les miroirs de la salle de bain, mais pour une fois, AJ préféra l'attendre encore douillettement installée dans son lit. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme émergea de son nuage étouffant de parfum et d'humidité.

- Bonjour, jolie rose, la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour, Drake. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir ...

- Oh oui, c'est normal, j'étais à côté avec Lisa à côte Et toi, bien dormi ?

- Comme un ange. Qui c'est, cette Lisa ? fit AJ, curieuse.

- Une 5ème année de Serdaigle. Plutôt pas mal. Elle trouve que je suis le meilleur joueur de Quidditch que cette école ait eu depuis les 50 dernières années.

- Quelle méthode de drague originale ! glissa sarcastiquement AJ.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves ? Enfin, elle me plaisait ...

- Tssss ... soupira affectueusement AJ. Tu comptes la revoir ?

- Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour tout à l'heure, mais ... tu ne m'en voudrais pas trop de te laisser une heure ou deux ?

- Non, ça ira, concéda la jeune fille. À condition que tu me réserves un moment pour aller chez Miss Mugler, voire chez _Davids'_, si tu ne l'invites pas à déjeuner.

- Pas de problème ! Mon rendez-vous est à 15 heures.

Miss Mugler et _Davids' _étaient respectivement la boutique de prêt-à-porter et le restaurant les plus huppés de Pré-Au-Lard, et où AJ et Draco avaient leurs habitudes.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les élèves qui se rendaient au village attendaient dans le froid les calèches qui devaient les y conduire. Dans la foule, on pouvait aisément repérer les jeunes 3ème années, encore tout excités par leur nouveau privilège, et les plus âgés, certains complètement blasés et sans espoir de découvrir aucune merveille ce jour-là, et d'autres avec les yeux encore un peu brillants. AJ, quant à elle, fermait les paupières pour mieux imaginer tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir s'offrir ... Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux : Draco embrassait dans un coin sa dernière conquête et c'était le visage d'Hermione qui lui souriait.

- Oh ! fit AJ, surprise, bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Idem, en dehors du fait que j'ai hâte d'être au chaud ! Alors ... pas trop déçus par le match ?

- Tu sais, moi, le Quidditch ... répondit vaguement Hermione. Et puis de toute façon, j'avoue que je m'attendais un peu à ce résultat, mais n'en parle surtout pas à Ron et Seamus ! murmura la Gryffondor alors que les deux garçons s'approchaient.

- Compris.

- Bonjour AJ, fit la voix sombre de Ron.

- B'jour ... ajouta un Seamus plus que taciturne.

- Salut les garçons, alors ... dit AJ en se retournant vers Hermione, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, pour eux je crois que ça sera errer en silence avec des têtes de martyrs dans les rues du village, et moi je dois absolument aller chercher un livre sur les nouvelles technologies Moldues que j'ai commandé. Mais en dehors de ça, je crois qu'on est libres.

- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu avec vous ? demanda AJ. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Draco est un peu ... occupé aujourd'hui.

- Encore ? s'étonna Hermione d'un ton subitement plus froid.

- Oui, mais seulement à partir de 15 heures ... en théorie.

Hermione soupira, mais accepta joyeusement la compagnie d'AJ. Quant à Ron et Seamus, ils erraient en silence avec des têtes de martyrs.

Les calèches arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, et les élèves s'y ruèrent avec toute l'énergie d'une foule frigorifiée. AJ hésita en voyant Hermione et Draco monter dans deux calèches différentes, mais opta pour celle de la Gryffondor en voyant que son prince était toujours aussi occupé. D'ailleurs, elle y retrouva avec joie ses amis de Serdaigle.

- Tiens, salut AJ ! s'exclama Melly en la voyant arriver.

- Bonjour princesse ! la salua Hayden. Superbe match hier, vraiment magnifique, bravo ! Excusez-moi, gente demoiselle, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione, je ne voudrais pas blesser votre sensibilité, mais ces félicitations étaient une marque de politesse et d'amitié indispensable et ...

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas vexée, ne t'inquiète pas ... Hayden ? Hayden Bloom, c'est bien ça ? interrogea la Gryffondor.

- Pour vous servir, noble demoiselle dont, la honte me submerge, j'ai malencontreusement oublié le doux prénom.

- Hermione Granger ... commença Hermione, vraiment amusée.

- Hayden, coupa Melly, est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras que le XVIIème siècle, c'est fini ?

- Merci Melly, grogna Hayden sur un ton nettement moins romantique qu'à l'instant précédent, je m'en suis rendu compte figure-toi, mais j'ai le droit de le regretter, non ?

- C'est vrai que ça devait être bien ... fit rêveusement AJ. Les bals, les robes de princesses, ...

- Pour ça on a notre compte ici aussi, répondit Melly. Surtout toi, AJ, tu as toutes les robes que tu veux !

- Peut-être, mais c'est différent.

- J'aime tes qualités d'argumentation ...

AJ lui tira la langue, puis Brian se joignit à la conversation et ils papotèrent joyeusement tous les 5 jusqu'à la fin du voyage. En descendant de la calèche, AJ aperçut Draco, enfin seul, qui l'attendait à l'angle de la rue. La jeune fille s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et des autres et le rejoignit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue avec nous tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh, eh bien vous aviez l'air tellement occupés que je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Elle te plaît vraiment apparemment.

- Non, pas tant que ça en fait. Je la trouve un peu ... comment dire ? Profiteuse.

- Drake, toutes les filles avec qui tu sors sont des profiteuses.

- Hum ... oui, peut-être. Tant pis. Bon alors, on commence par où ?

- Chez Miss Mugler, je n'attendrai pas un instant de plus pour voir les dernières collections ! s'exclama AJ, enthousiaste.

Ils traversèrent donc le village, croisant au passage de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, avant d'arriver à l'enseigne d'une luxueuse boutique dans une non moins luxueuse rue.

- Miss Potter ! Mr Malfoy ! s'écria joyeusement la fameuse Miss Laura Mugler dès que les deux jeunes gens poussèrent la porte d'entrée. J'espérais bien vous voir venir aujourd'hui. Mr Malfoy, je vais vous confier à John, pendant que je m'occuperai de Miss Potter, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

- Non, bien sûr, répondirent ensemble AJ et Draco, avant de suivre leurs guides respectifs.

- Vous allez voir, Miss Potter, poursuivit Amanda tout en parcourant l'immense magasin, j'ai sélectionnée mes pièces les plus merveilleuses en attendant votre visite. Y aura-t-il un bal pour Halloween, cette année ?

- Pas ce soir, non, répondit AJ. Mais il y en aura un à Noël, évidemment.

- Et puis-je savoir quand vous désirerez vous procurer une robe de bal ? Voyez-vous, Miss Potter, je viens de recevoir une merveille absolue que m'a envoyée mon correspondant de Paris. En la voyant, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle était faite pour vous.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise ... Je ne l'ai pas encore mise dans le magasin, pour que personne ne la repère avant vous, mais je vais envoyer quelqu'un la chercher. En attendant, je suis sûre que vous allez être intéressée par nos robes d'hiver.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue, en effet.

- Cette année, la mode est à ... Ah, s'exclama soudain Laura en apercevant une des vendeuses, Helen, je vous cherchais. Allez prendre dans l'arrière boutique la robe de Paris pour Miss Potter.

La vendeuse s'effaça rapidement, et Laura Mugler se retourna vers AJ, mais celle-ci était déjà en admiration devant le rayon des robes d'hiver. Du velours vert, de la fourrure brune, grise ou dorée, des écharpes, des gants, des robes ... un vrai paradis !

En quelques instants, AJ avait déjà choisi une robe de velours noir à reflets de couleur prune, aux manches longues et larges qui touchaient presque le sol, avec un col décolleté en V devant et recouvrant toute la nuque derrière, le tout ourlé d'hermine blanche. Elle avait également craqué pour une écharpe fine mais chaude, d'un vert tirant sur le bleu et entrelacée de fils d'argent, ainsi que pour une paire de gants en soie émeraude. Elle hésitait maintenant devant un immense manteau d'épaisse fourrure d'un blanc éclatant. Comme lui avait expliqué auparavant Miss Mugler : "Bien évidemment, aucun animal n'a été blessé ni tué pour ces fourrures. Elles résultent d'un simple sort de Duplication appliqué à celles-ci directement sur l'animal, qui nous procure sans le moindre mal des pièces d'extrême qualité."

Soudain, une voix l'appela. En tournant la tête, AJ comprit que la voix venait du miroir derrière elle, et dans lequel l'image de Draco venait d'apparaître grâce à un coup de baguette de Laura. Draco, justement, était vêtu d'une élégante robe de velours gris foncé aux multiples reflets de toutes les nuances possible de gris.

- Alors, AJ, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que ça m'irait comme robe de bal ?

- Tu es superbe, Drake, répondit AJ. Sincèrement.

- Merci, fit Draco en souriant.

L'image disparut alors et le reflet d'AJ réapparut, devant celui de Laura.

- À propos de robe de bal, Miss Potter, dit celle-ci, la robe de Paris est arrivée.

AJ se retourna et vit ... La robe la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait jamais vue.

D'un volume digne d'une robe de Sissi, la merveille était d'un blanc étincelant et brodée de diamants sur toute la surface du bustier en satin. Elle comportait un décolleté élégant, une ceinture en soie marquant la taille haute et fine, et la jupe était en soie fluide et ample. La robe était également lacée dans le dos et ourlée, non pas de fourrure, mais d'émeraudes.

- Elle est ... commença AJ. Elle est ... parfaite !

- Vous l'aimez ? demanda Laura Mugler, très satisfaite

- L'aimer ? Je l'adore ! Je n'ai jamais vu une robe aussi belle ! Mais ...

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas une robe de bal, c'est une robe de mariée ! Je ne pourrais jamais porter ça à Poudlard, même pour le bal de Noël.

- Essayez-la au moins, avant de vous décider.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Oh, merci Miss Mugler, merci de tout coeur !

Quelques instants plus tard, AJ se serait crue dans un conte de fées. La personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle était à la fois un ange et une princesse. En se voyant ainsi vêtue, elle se compara à la misérable gamine mal habillée qu'elle était lorsqu'elle vivait chez les Dursley. Jamais à l'époque elle n'aurait pu espérer en arriver là.

- Est-ce possible de demander l'avis de Draco ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à vous placer devant le miroir et l'appeler.

AJ suivit docilement ces instructions, et l'image de Draco apparut rapidement. Elle vit le garçon se retourner vers le miroir comme elle l'avait fait avant lui et, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image de sa belle amie, celle-ci eut l'impression qu'il aurait fallu une éruption volcanique pour les en détourner. Et encore.

- Oh, mon Dieu ... souffla-t-il enfin. Attends, je te rejoins.

À ces mots le Serpentard, encore incrédule devant cette apparition, s'avança et traversa le miroir. Il ne fut que plus ébahi de voir AJ de près.

- Tu es ... vraiment magnifique.

- Ce n'est pas moi, rectifia doucement la jeune fille, c'est juste la robe.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, si je dis que tu es magnifique, c'est que tu l'es. D'où vient cette robe ?

- De Paris.

- Très bien. Mais, c'est vraiment dommage ... commença Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si tu mets cette robe à Noël, plus personne n'osera t'approcher de peur d'avoir l'air hideux en comparaison. Je ne pourrais jamais t'accompagner dans ces conditions.

AJ sourit franchement.

- Arrête ces bêtises, fit-elle. Mais tu as peut-être raison, cette robe est beaucoup trop belle pour moi ...

- Combien pour cette merveille ? demanda Draco à Laura, interrompant AJ.

Miss Mugler lui donna un chiffre ahurissant pour le commun des mortels, mais Draco ne broncha pas. Après tout, c'était bien normal pour ce genre de robes. Et de toutes façons, les fortunes Malfoy et Potter n'avaient, une fois réunies, à peu près aucune limite.

- Je la prends, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla AJ, sans néanmoins pouvoir dissimuler son immense sourire. Mais Drake, c'est de la folie pure !

- Et alors ?

- Je refuse que tu dépenses une somme pareille pour une robe que je ne mettrai probablement qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, et en plus ton père ne l'accepterait jamais. Et ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne s'en apercevra pas, c'est physiquement impossible.

- Mais AJ, je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'une autre que toi porte cette merveille ...

- Il n'empêche. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'en avoir payé la moitié. C'est mon dernier mot.

Devant le légendaire acharnement d'AJ à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, Draco s'inclina. De son côté, Laura Mugler s'amusait beaucoup. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment les seuls de ses clients qui se battaient pour payer des milliers de Gallions ...

Enfin, les deux Serpentards ressortirent du magasin sans le moindre paquet, tous leurs achats étant directement envoyés à Poudlard étant donnée leur valeur inestimable.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite au restaurant _David's_, lui aussi merveille française. Le repas fut très gai, étant donné qu'ils le passèrent à commenter leurs récentes acquisitions. Il y eut seulement un instant de silence respectueux quand ils pensèrent à la superbe robe blanche.

- Je sais ! s'exclama soudain Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda AJ.

- Oh, je viens juste d'avoir une très bonne idée, mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je devrais en avoir l'habitude maintenant ... Bref, ma belle, je vais simplement devoir te quitter un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire ...

- D'accord, de toute façon je crois que tu en as fait suffisamment pour moi aujourd'hui.

- Mademoiselle Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, les interrompit leur serveur particulier, désirerez-vous un café ?

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Draco s'éclipsa comme prévu et AJ partit à la recherche de Gryffondors ou de Serdaigles amicaux. Elle trouva Hermione, sans grande difficulté, dans une librairie.

- C'est encore moi, fit la Serpentarde en se plantant devant la Gryffondor pour l'obliger à lever les yeux de son précieux livre.

- Oh, AJ, excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas vue venir, ce livre est véritablement passionnant, ça parle de ... Euh, de choses que je crois être la seule personne à trouver intéressantes en dehors de l'auteur, acheva Hermione en voyant AJ bailler. Alors, tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

- Parfaite, répondit AJ en souriant. Et toi ?

- Aussi, en dehors du fait que Ron et Seamus ont passé la journée à ... errer.

- Hum, passionnante occupation dis-moi !

- Comme tu dis. Mais bref, comme je suppose que tu as peut-être envie de voir autre chose que des étagères, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

- Oui, volontiers, fit AJ, consciente du sacrifice de la Gryffondor. J'ai bien envie de passer chez Honeydukes ...

Elles s'y rendirent donc, retrouvant sur le chemin Melly, Brian et Hayden, apparemment ravis de les voir.

- AJ, enfin te revoilà ! s'exclama Melly. Hayden commençait à déprimer ... ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- MaiqoimainonmaipadutoutrèheureudetevoirAJ, marmonna le jeune homme en rougissant.

- Ne lui en veux pas, AJ, commenta Brian en se plaçant entre son frère et la jeune fille, il est juste un peu fatigué, mais il ne mord pas, promis.

- Ah ! fit soudain Melly, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose, j'en profite maintenant qu'il y a des filles ici, il faut _absolument_ que vous veniez toutes les deux avec moi, j'ai trouvé une petite paire de bottes _absolument_ géniales, vous devez _absolumen_t me dire ce que vous en pensez.

- Pas de problème, répondit Hermione avec l'accord d'AJ. On passe juste jouer aux goinfres chez Honeydukes et on te suit.

- Honeydukes ? Je viens !

- Moi aussi ! s'empressèrent d'ajouter les deux garçons.

La confiserie magique vit ainsi entrer 5 autres élèves de Poudlard, tout aussi excités que ceux déjà présents. D'autant plus qu'à l'entrée du magasin, un grand panneau doré indiquait :

_" Honeydukes a 15OO ans ! _

_Exceptionnelle dégustation gratuite _

_de nos nouveautés et de nos meilleurs produits, _

_venez nombreux !"_

Les cinq s'étaient alors précipités dans le magasin. Tout y avait été entièrement réaménagé en ce jour mémorable. Toutes les merveilleuses étagères étaient recouvertes de tissus blancs, et les visiteurs se déplaçaient sur des tapis volants individuels, suivant un circuit précisément prédéfini. Les trois Serdaigles, la Gryffondor et la Serpentarde contemplèrent le spectacle bouche bée, avant de remarquer que cinq tapis étaient venus se placer à leurs pieds. Ils y montèrent et s'envolèrent à la queue leu leu.

Hermione était la première. Après avoir voleté quelques instants, son tapis s'arrêta de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face au voile d'une des étagères. Jetant un regard à sa gauche, elle vit que les quatre autres étaient dans la même situation ; ils étaient seuls dans l'allée. Une voix suave s'éleva soudain :

- Veuillez appuyer votre paume, patte, antenne ou tentacule droit sur le voile devant vous. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'effectuez ce geste, veuillez appeler nos hôtesses.

Hermione s'exécuta et effleura le tissu, qu'elle trouva étonnamment rigide. À l'instant, un grand rectangle lumineux apparut à sa surface.

"Première catégorie : les classiques

Plumes en sucre

Fizwizbiz

Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

Veuillez sélectionner les produits désirés"

Hermione posa le doigt sur différents noms, et la seconde suivante, un plateau couvert de bonbons divers, variés et colorés surgit devant elle. Le rectangle lumineux disparut, et le tapis repartit vers une autre étagère, où l'opération se répéta, ainsi que dans tout le magasin (avec les catégories des nouveautés, des goûts bizarres, des anciens produits, des effets les plus étranges ...).

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune Gryffondor retrouva ses quatre acolytes, chacun disposant d'un immense carton sphérique flotillant près d'eux et remplis de toutes les merveilles de la confiserie magique. Ravis, ils sortirent finalement de la boutique, et s'installèrent sur la pelouse d'un immense parc.

- C'est tellement émouvant, renifla Brian en contemplant son propre lot avec des yeux humides. Regardez ce que je peux faire avec : _Elifa Fizwizbiz_ !

À ces mots, deux ou trois petites billes bleu-argent surgirent du paquet et atterrirent dans la main de Brian, qui les avala avec délice.

- Je trouve ça puissamment bouleversifiant, pas vous ? demanda-t-il en s'élevant au même niveau que son carton sous l'effet des bonbons.

- Si tu le dis, mon bébé, répondit Melly. _Reducto ! _On y va les filles ?

- On te suit ! acquiescèrent AJ et Hermione, après avoir également réduit leurs paquets respectifs de confiseries.

- Hé ! s'exclama Hayden en les voyant partir. Ne me laisser pas avec lui !

- Si, si, Hayden, reste avec moi, il faut que je te parle ... le retint Brian en prenant (une fois n'est pas coutume) un air presque sérieux.

Les trois filles les quittèrent en riant. Melly conduisit ses amies dans une petite rue où brillait une unique vitrine, appartenant à un magasin qui vendait exclusivement des petites bottes en cuir de dragon.

- Voilà, annonça Melly en désignant une paire parmi d'autres. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je milite personnellement pour la défense des Draco, s'excusa AJ en souriant.

- Moi, je les trouve géniales, rétorqua Hermione, pour qui la pensée de mettre à ses pieds la peau de son pire ennemi, ou de ses homonymes, était nettement plus appréciable. D'ailleurs, je m'en prendrais volontiers une paire, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

AJ fronça les sourcils, mais Melly fut plus rapide :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce cuir ne provient que de mues. Aucun dragon n'a été blessé.

Hermione eut presque l'air déçue. Néanmoins, les trois filles rentrèrent joyeusement dans le magasin avant de se décider, Melly pour de simples et longues bottes vertes, AJ pour de plus petites tapissées de douce fourrure à l'intérieur, et Hermione pour des noires mi-longues.

À la fin de la journée, tous étaient totalement épuisés mais ravis, y compris Draco qui rejoignit AJ peu avant le retour au château.

* * *

Le soir venu, AJ qui lisait tranquillement _Samantha Ruppert, une révolution au Ministère _dans sa chambre entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit Draco appuyé nonchalamment au mur, exceptionnellement vêtu d'une de ses robes de soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle curieusement. Je te croyais avec à côte ?

- C'est fini, répondit simplement Draco.

- Déjà ? fit AJ ironiquement, les relations de Draco ne durant jamais plus de trois jours en moyenne.

Le beau blond lui tira la langue mais sourit tout de même.

- Bon alors, tu es prête ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes le 31 octobre, et que par conséquent il y a un banquet ce soir.

- Un banquet ? Oh, par Merlin, je l'avais complètement oublié. Ce livre est tellement intéressant ...

- Arrête de traîner avec Granger, elle déteint sur toi.

AJ ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et se contenta de s'échapper dans la salle de bain, prétextant la nécessité absolue de se changer. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue pour l'occasion d'une robe bleu-nuit, simple mais élégante, et également coiffée et parfumée. Draco lui offrit son bras sur lequel elle posa sa main blanche, et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents et attendaient l'ouverture des grandes portes de chêne, à 20h00 précises comme à chaque soirée importante. L'arrivée d'AJ et Draco fut bien évidemment remarquée, et la foule s'écarta légèrement devant eux.

AJ remarqua en passant ses amis de Serdaigle et les salua d'un signe de tête, mais les Gryffondors semblaient absents. Melly était ravissante dans sa robe bleu-gris, ce que le regard de Brian confirmait largement ... Mais AJ n'eut pas le loisir de les rejoindre cette fois-ci, car en temps que princesse de Serpentard elle se devait de passer un minimum de temps avec son "peuple". Avant même qu'ils n'aient fini de monter les escaliers venant des cachots, Draco fut assailli par Pansy Parkinson et Lila Perrine, ses plus fidèles groupies. Heureusement, il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps avec elles et entraîna AJ vers des gens plus fréquentables.

- Bonsoir Blaise, fit-il au dénommé Zabini.

- Draco, AJ, vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama celui-ci.

- Bonne journée ? demanda AJ.

- Si on veut ; je n'ai pas pu aller au village, expliqua Blaise, trop de devoirs en retard. En plus, Patil tenait à ce qu'on bosse notre potion, on n'a presque rien fait pour l'instant.

- Je me disais bien ne pas avoir vu beaucoup de serpents aujourd'hui ... dit Draco.

- Crabbe et Goyle sont restés dans la Salle Commune, mais Parkinson et Perrine y étaient, nuança Zabini. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne les ayez pas vues, il paraît qu'elles ont passé la journée à s'acheter de quoi faire craquer tous les mecs de l'école.

- Je comprends que ça leur ait pris du temps, glissa malicieusement Draco, mais pourquoi en passer autant sur une cause perdue ?

AJ lui envoya un coup de coude réprobateur dans les côtes mais rit tout autant que Blaise. À cet instant, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et la marée des élèves s'y engouffra. Draco regarda tendrement son AJ, qui regardait le décor avec des yeux de petite fille émerveillée.

Les murs scintillaient de paillettes noires, des statues magiquement animées déversaient des flots de jus de citrouille dans d'immenses vasques en cristal posées sur toutes les tables, le plafond enchanté brillait de mille étoiles ... Comme d'habitude, les grandes tables habituelles avaient été remplacées par de plus petites et rondes, placées dans des citrouilles géantes, et elles-mêmes éclairées par de grandes bougies planant tout autour.

Voyant cela, AJ prit les mains de Draco et Blaise et les entraîna vers une des plus petites tables, au centre de la salle.

- Voilà ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire, après les avoir fait asseoir tous les deux. Cette table n'a que trois places, donc pas de groupies pour toi ce soir, Drakie-Poo, tu survivras.

- Du moment que tout le monde me voit et m'admire, répondit le blondinet, appréciant la position centrale de la table.

- Très bien ; Blaise ?

- C'est parfait AJ !

- Génial !

Les conversations se turent quand Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son habituel discours.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers autres membres de cette école, commença le directeur. J'espère que cette journée vous aura été agréable et utile à tous, et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'en a profité pour renflouer son stock de farces et attrapes.

Cette phrase aurait pu se référer aux jumeaux Weasley s'ils n'avaient pas quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Peut-être Dumbledore voulait-il leur rendre un dernier hommage.

- J'ose également espérer, reprit le génial vieillard, que, malgré l'anniversaire d'une certaine confiserie, vous ne vous êtes pas trop coupé l'appétit, car le repas de ce soir promet, je crois, d'être délicieux.

AJ jeta un coup d'oeil à Brian et aurait juré, malgré l'obscurité de la salle, l'avoir vu pâlir.

- Enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit et une excellente soirée d'Halloween !

Des applaudissements saluèrent ce discours, puis l'apparition de mets délectables dans les fameux plats d'or. À la table des trois Serpentards, la discussion fut très agréable. AJ se félicita intérieurement d'avoir limité leur nombre, car bien que Blaise fut un ami très appréciable, le reste de leur Maison pouvait devenir, à long terme, relativement peu intéressant.

Soudain, la jeune Serpentarde remarqua qu'un retardataire tentait de rentrer discrètement dans la Salle. Ou plutôt une : Hermione contemplait avec désespoir la table où Ron et Seamus s'étaient installés, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Cependant, et n'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle entreprit de les rejoindre, regrettant amèrement de ne pas être un Animagi pour se faire toute petite. Quand, enfin, la Gryffondor eut retrouvé ses amis, AJ entendit Ron demander bruyamment :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Hermione ? On t'a attendue, figure-toi !

- Pas si fort, Ron, je t'en prie ! souffla la jeune fille. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard angoissé sur les tables alentours, et plus précisément sur celle de Draco Malfoy.

AJ croisa le regard de son amie, comprit la situation et jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco. Celui-ci, en grande conversation avec Blaise, semblait n'avoir rien vu ni entendu. Mais la jolie brune savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences avec un Malfoy.

Son intuition se révéla d'ailleurs exacte à la fin du banquet. Après que Dumbledore les ait invités à rejoindre leurs Salles Communes respectives, les élèves se levèrent tous en même temps, ce qui provoqua un sympathique concert de raclements de chaises. Draco profita du désordre ambiant pour se glisser juste derrière Granger et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Alors, Granger ? sussura-t-il de son ton le plus troublant, son souffle chaud effleurant la joue de la jeune Gryffondor. Pourquoi ce retard ? Tu faisais tes devoirs avec Longdubat et vous n'avez pas vu l'heure passer ? Mais ... ajouta-t-il en retenant la jeune fille par le bras pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas, si j'en juge par les brins d'herbe dans tes cheveux, vous n'avez pas fait que travailler ... Je me trompe ?

- Garde tes stupides insinuations douteuses pour toi, Malfoy, répliqua sèchement Granger. Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

- Fiche-lui la paix, Malfoy ! intervint Ron quand il remarqua leur manège.

Draco lâcha donc le bras de Granger et rejoignit AJ qui, elle, n'avait rien vu de la rapide scène.

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter :_

_AJ : Je me demande pourquoi Hermione est arrivée en retard ... Je lui demanderai demain. Merlin, cette robe est vraiment la plus belle que j'aie jamais vue ! Dommage que Pétunia ne m'ait pas vue avec ..._

_Draco : Qu'est-ce que pouvais faire Granger seule, dehors, le soir d'Halloween ? J'ai très envie d'emprunter la Cape d'AJ et d'aller faire un tour chez les Gryffondors ce soir ..._

**Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Franchement ? :-D**

**Juste une parenthèse : si vous n'avez pas lu la fanfiction : les portes, d'Alohomora, courez-y à l'instant ! C'est LA meilleure de toutes ! Très franchement, c'est vraiment une fic merveilleusement écrite, avec une intrigue absolument passionnante. J'ai envisagé de faire mes RAR comme la miss Alo', mais d'une part je n'en ai pas vraiment le courage, et d'autre part ça ferait un peu plagiat, non ? Donc tant pis, mieux vaut ne pas gâcher l'authenticité. Voilà, voilà. C'est tout.**

**Merci à mes nombreux reviewers, vous me faites vraiment immensément plaisir, je vous aaaaaaime ! Et voilà les réponses à vos questions (si questions il y avait) :**

**Clem : Bon alors pour commencer je t'explique : il ne va rien se passer entre AJ et Draco, donc bon tous tes supers plans faudra les caser ailleurs, j'ai rien contre écrire une fic avec toi mais le truc c'est que j'ai déjà plein d'idées que j'aimerais beaucoup appliquer, et je n'ai jamais le temps de m'y mettre sérieusement, alors si on est deux … Désolée, mais promis j'y réfléchirai. Quand à savoir pourquoi ils s'insultaient dans le chapitre 5 … (alors remise à jour, il faut préciser que non seulement je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire le chapitre 7, mais aussi de relire le chapitre 14 des _portes_, alors mon chapitre 5 m'est un peu sorti de l'esprit) Ah ! je crois avoir compris, si tu parles de la scène au début, c'est plus un petit concours d'insultes entre amis qu'autre chose. Pour une fois que tout le monde n'est pas là pour les observer, ils se lâchent et voilà ce que ça donne ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça reste très innocent et amical.**

**HB : te réincarner dans cette fic, oui il faudrait que j'y pense ! Je vais noter ça dans un de mes multiples petits papiers et essayer de l'intégrer, ça devrait pas poser trop de problème si le rôle n'est pas capital. Hum … oui ! je crois avoir une idée ! Bon je verrai ça plus tard, bisous.**

**Et non, je n'ai pas fait exprès pour « sombre et ténébreux » !**

**Dragonia : je te pardonne de ne pas avoir reviewé (encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça tiens, les auteurs tyranniques !). Je suis contente que tu aimes la fin, moi aussi je l'adore ! Un rapprochement va se faire, je constate régulièrement à quel point il prend son temps mais il devrait arriver un jour. Merci pour la review !**

**Miss Malfoy : merci beaucoup pour l'enthousiasme ! impressionnant ! Je suis très contente que l'idée te plaise, c'était le but je dois dire. La suite a pris son temps, mais ce chapitre-là et le suivant doivent être assez longs à ton goût. À bientôt !**

**Caraibos : l'utilité des RAR démontrée par ab, c'est beau. Donc je suis très flattée de voir que cette fic plaise autant, je ne m'y attendais pas je dois dire (enfin je l'espérais mais j'ai appris à ne pas prendre mes rêves pour des réalités, par exemple avoir 1500 reviews par chapitre c'est peu crédible). Je t'avais parlé du chapitre 6 ? C'est probable, il me plait vraiment celui-là ! Mais en fait, je précise que je poste toujours avec un chapitre d'avance, ce qui veux dire que le chapitre 7 est bouclé (ou presque) mais qu'il faudra attendre que j'aie fini d'écrire le 8ème pour lire le 7ème … Je sais pas si c'est très clair. Bref, tant pis, bisous à bientôt.**

**Laurina : je ne peux pas dire que je poste très vite, mais là il faut dire que les chapitres 6 et 7 sont beaucoup plus longs que les précédents, et ça change donc un petit peu le rythme. Mais merci quand même pour les encouragements !! **

**Elizabeth Turner : que de questions existentielles ! mais ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à ma fic, alors donc primo AJ n'est pas oubliée et aura sa part de romance, deuxio le rapprochement entre Hermione et Drake viendra, ça c'est certain, probablement aux alentours du chapitre 8, mais le fin du fin prendra tout son temps, je suis désolée … Tertio : ce dont ils parlent au début du chapitre (enfin quelqu'un pose la question !) Aha ! Mystère, ma chère ! Quoique des indices seront délivrés dans le chapitre 7 … Patience ! **


	7. Expéditions nocturnes

**Bon, il y a une scène que j'ai hésité à mettre dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai fini par trancher et je l'écrirai pour le chapitre suivant. Qui promet d'être long lui aussi ... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît ! Enfin là, celui-ci fait plus de 12 pages donc ça m'a semblé suffisant, et puis j'avais vraiment envie de poster le chapitre 6 (je ne publie jamais sans un chapitre d'avance au moins). Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir me dire si vous aimez les chapitres longs ... ;-)**

**Juste comme ça avant que je n'oublie (encore !) : merci ML !!! La pauvre, elle me corrige tout et elle n'est jamais écoutée, c'est honteux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Donc voilà, pour une fois que j'y pense, merci merci merci chère béta-readeuse.**

**Et puis tiens, pour la forme, un petit disclaimer ne fait jamais de mal : Les personnages sont à peu près tous à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que l'univers d'HP en général, AJ appartient à slytherin-nette, et le trio de Serdaigle Hayden-Brian-Melly est à moi. Voilà. Bonne lecture !**

The Diary - Le Journal

- Bon alors, Hermione, maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu étais en retard tout à l'heure ?

Ron, Seamus et Hermione étaient assis dans leur coin favori de la Salle Commune rouge et or, près de la cheminée.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit Hermione. De toute façon, vous ne me laisserez pas vraiment le choix, si ?

- Euh ... Non ! confirmèrent ensemble les deux garçons, après s'être consultés d'un regard.

- Quel hasard ... soupira Hermione, avec cependant un sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien, pour tout vous dire ...

La jeune fille s'interrompit en sursautant, alors qu'un claquement sec retentissait subitement dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Seamus en se levant, juste la fenêtre qui est mal fermée.

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, Mione, ajouta Ron.

- D'accord, d'accord, s'excusa la Gryffondor. Bon, ne vous moquez pas de moi, mais en fait tout ça est parti de quelque chose que j'avais lu à la Bibliothèque ... Arrête de rire, Ron !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! protesta le garçon.

- Non, mais t'étais pas loin ... Donc, en fait je cherchais des livres sur le Véritasérum, puisque cet imbécile de Malfoy est encore plus empoté que je ne l'aurais cru, et je suis tombée sur carnet intitulé "_Halloween et son influence sur le monde magique"_. Je me suis dit que je pourrais y trouver quelque chose, le Véritasérum faisant peut-être partie de ces potions réalisables à des moments précis de l'année, Halloween par exemple.

Finalement, il n'y avait rien dans ce livre sur le sujet, mais un passage m'a beaucoup intéressée. En résumé, ça disait que le soir d'Halloween était le jour de l'année où on pouvait faire les études les plus intéressantes sur les Créatures Magiques, car ce jour-là, soit leurs pouvoirs sont totalement anihilés, ce qui rend les plus dangereuses créatures inoffensives, soit ils sont extraordinairement amplifiés.

- Attends Hermione, commença Seamus ... Ne me dis pas que tu es allée ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces traces de boue sur ta robe ? interrogea soudain Ron.

- Hermione ! s'exclama alors le brun. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit d'Halloween ???!!

- Quoi ??! fit le roux, incrédule.

Hermione rougit fortement, mais s'apprêta à défendre courageusement son point de vue. Ce qui est très dur quand on sait qu'on avait tort.

- Je vous ai dit, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter, ce carnet promettait qu'il y avait plein de créatures passionantes à étudier un soir comme celui-là !

- Et tout autant qui étaient encore plus puissantes et plus assoiffées de sang que d'habitude ! répliqua Seamus. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour en sortir indemne.

- Et peux tu nous dire ce que tu as vu là-bas ? demanda Ron, d'un ton nettement plus curieux.

- Justement, reprit Hermione avec un peu plus d'aplomb dans la voix, je vous rappelle que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, et pourtant le carnet disait que c'était la seule fois où les loups-garous ne se transformaient pas !

Immédiatement, la colère des garçons s'affaiblit. Tous se remémorèrent à l'instant leur ancien professeur, Remus Lupin, et le jour où, avec AJ, ils avaient assisté à une de ses transformations.

- J'en connais un qui devait être content, ce soir, murmura Seamus, enfin calmé.

- Mais quand même, Mione, Remus n'est plus ici, tu n'avais aucune vraie motivation d'aller dans la Forêt, même si c'était sûrement très intéressant.

- Justement, si, rectifia Hermione. D'après tous les livres que j'ai lus, l'un des ingrédients essentiels du Véritasérum est le venin de Runespoor.

- De quoi ? demandèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

- Runespoor, reprit Hermione avec sa patience habituelle. C'est un grand serpent très rare, à trois têtes, dont l'une à des crochets très venimeux. Il est originaire d'Afrique, mais on trouve de tout à Poudlard.

- Si j'ai bien compris, résuma Ron, tu est allée dans la Forêt la nuit chercher un grand serpent venimeux ... pour un devoir de Rogue ?

- C'est l'idée, approuva la brunette.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent d'un air qui voulait très explicitement dire : mais-qu'est-ce-que-c'est-que-cette-folle-par-Merlin ?

- Malheureusement ... reprit la folle en question.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, les loups-garous se sont peut-être tenus tranquilles ce soir, mais je crois que les Harpies ne connaissent pas cette version là ...

Les garçons ne répondirent rien à cette déclaration. Dans leur esprit, rencontre avec Harpie(s) mort lente et douloureuse, pas retour tranquille au château.

- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas été attaquée, c'est une pauvre licorne qui n'a pas eu de chance. J'ai repéré son corps de loin, vous savez une licorne ça se voit à 500 mètres, et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ensuite j'ai entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait aux cris des oeufs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en pire. Là, j'ai compris que ça n'allait vraiment pas, et je me suis enfuie le plus vite possible.

- Et elles ne t'ont pas vues ?

- Non, puisque je ne suis pas devenue un immonde tas de chair sanglante.

- Charmant ...

- Et ton serpent ? Tu l'as eu ? demanda encore Ron.

- Non plus, soupira Hermione ... Il va falloir que j'y retourne.

- Cette fille est décidément dangereusement atteinte, soupira Seamus en se levant à nouveau. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai mal à la tête, je vais me coucher.

- Moi aussi, bailla Ron. S'il te plaît Hermione, ne retourne pas dans la Forêt ce soir.

- J'essaierai, promit la jeune fille avant de rejoindre à son tour son dortoir.

Quand tous les Lions furent hors de vue, la porte de leur Salle Commune se rouvrit et laissa sortir une ombre. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut le panneau de celle de Serpentard qui s'écarta, et Draco Malfoy put enfin retirer sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

* * *

La soirée avait définitivement été très intéressante, se dit Draco en rejoignant la chambre d'AJ. Il poussa la porte de chêne et, après avoir écouté quelques instants la douce respiration de sa princesse, se changea puis se glissa dans son lit. Incapable de dormir, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Pas étonnant que Granger ait tenu à lui cacher sa petite escapade : s'il la dénonçait, elle pourrait facilement écoper d'une bonne retenue et de quelques dizaines de points en moins. Bien que beaucoup d'élèves allaient et venaient facilement dans la Forêt sans se faire prendre, ceux que repéraient Rusard passaient généralement un bien mauvais quart d'heure. Draco sourit en appréciant son pouvoir sur la petite Gryffondor.

Il se demanda ensuite pourquoi celle-ci ne lui avait jamais parlé du Runespoor, ce mystérieux serpent africain. Peut-être n'avait-elle découvert son existence que récemment ? En tout cas, si le reptile était aussi important pour eux que Granger le prétendait, la situation prenait un tour nettement moins appréciable. Car s'ils avaient besoin de ce venin, ils allaient devoir chercher un Runespoor jusque dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Et contrairement à certains Gryffondors, Draco n'avait aucune envie suicidaire, et ne s'était jamais aventuré bien loin dans le bois magique, même quand AJ et lui-même partaient en quête d'ingrédients pour leur dernière potion clandestine.

Enfin, si Granger avait vraiment eu besoin de lui, elle lui aurait demandé de l'accompagner dès le soir d'Halloween, et pourtant elle n'en avait rien fait. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'elle ne le lui demande les prochaines fois.

Sur ces pensées rassurantes, Draco se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, lundi 1er novembre, il retrouva Granger à la Bibliothèque, et arbora pendant toute la séance un sourire narquois qui signifiait ostensiblement je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas-gniark-gniark-!, et qui avait le don de faire enrager toute créature normalement constituée. Granger n'échappait pas à la généralité, et n'arrêta pas de pousser de petits soupirs agacés chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Draco.

Celui-ci, après s'être senti très vexé la veille au soir quand il avait entendu la Gryffondor le traiter d'empoté devant ses deux amis, avait finalement décidé de mettre toutes ses capacités au service d'un nouveau but : prouver son immense supériorité par rapport à Granger. Il s'empressa donc de trouver un ouvrage sur le fameux Runespoor pour rattraper son retard en la matière.

_"Le Runespoor est originaire du Burkina Faso."_ -"Et Granger espère en trouver en Ecosse ... se dit Draco." -_"Il s'agit d'un serpent à trois têtes dont la longueur atteint généralement un mètre quatre-vingts à deux mètres dix. D'une couleur orange tirant sur le violet, rayé de bandes noires, le Runespoor est très facile à repérer"_ - "pas très étonnant pour une créature orange et violette !" -_ "et le ministère de la Magie du Burkina Faso a décidé de rendre incartables certaines forêts du pays afin de les réserver exclusivement à cette créature. _

_Bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement méchant, le Runespoor a été à une certaine époque l'animal de compagnie préféré des mages noirs en raison de son apparence intimidante. C'est aux écrits des Fourchelangs qui ont conversé avec ces serpents"_ - "Il faudrait demander à AJ de nous aider là-dessus, ça pourrait servir" -_ "que nous devons notre connaissance de leurs moeurs étranges. À travers ces témoignages, il apparaît que chacune des têtes du Runespoor possède une fonction particulière. La tête de gauche (lorsqu'on se trouve face à l'animal) est celle qui organise. C'est elle qui décide de l'endroit où le Runespoor va aller et de ce qu'il va y faire. La tête du milieu est celle du rêve (les Runespoor peuvent rester immobiles des jours entiers, perdus dans de magnifiques visions, fruit de leur imagination)."_ - "Je me demande combien arrivent à rester immobiles plusieurs jours sans se faire dévorer ou capturer par le reste du monde" - _"Enfin, la tête de droite est celle de la critique, qui juge les efforts de deux autres têtes en émettant un sifflement continuel."_ - "Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez facile à repérer comme ça, il faut qu'il sifflote en permanence, non mais il est suicidaire ce serpent ou quoi ?" -_ "La tête de droite possède des crochets terriblement venimeux. Le Runespoor atteint rarement un âge avancé car ses trois têtes ont tendance à se combattre les unes les autres."_ - "Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Suicidaire ..." -_ "Il est courant de voir un Runespoor sans tête de droite, les deux autres s'étant alliées pour la sectionner à coups de dents._" - "Evidemment, c'est juste la tête qui nous intéresse qui s'arrange pour se faire couper en morceaux."

_"Le Runespoor pond des oeufs par la gueule, une particularité unique chez les animaux magiques. Ces oeufs sont extrêmement utiles à la préparation de certaines potions qui stimulent l'agilité mentale. Pendant des siècles, le commerce des oeufs de Runespoor et de la créature elle-même a donné lieu à un marché noir florissant."_ - "Peut-être que Père en a au Manoir ?"

Alors qu'il lisait ces lignes, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange comportement de Granger. Depuis au moins un quart d'heure, la jeune fille flânait près de la partie de la Bibliothèque fermée par un cordon de velours rouge - la Réserve -, jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux vers Madame Pince, puis vers les rayons interdits, et finissait toujours par s'emparer d'un volume quelconque sur une autre étagère dès qu'elle sentait le regard de quelqu'un se poser sur elle. Cela amusa beaucoup Draco, qui découvrait une Gryffondor plus dévergondée qu'il ne l'aurait cru : d'abord la Forêt Interdite, maintenant la Réserve, qu'allait-elle trouver la prochaine fois ?

Quand Granger revint à leur table, le beau blondinet remarqua sournoisement son regard surpris quand elle vit qu'il avait lui aussi noté la nécessité de faire intervenir le Runespoor dans leur potion. Empoté, vraiment ! Décidément, cette accusation lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Cependant, la petite Gryffondor revint de son étonnement et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant fortement.

- Un problème, Granger ? demanda Draco, aussitôt éberlué de s'entendre se préoccuper ainsi de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

- On peut le dire, répondit la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? poursuivit le Serpentard.

- Ce livre, fit Granger en exhibant un petit carnet bleu, parle d'un ouvrage apparement primordial pour notre Potion : _Le Véritasérum : invention, réalisation et usage_. Le titre veut tout dire.

- Et ... ?

- Et évidemment ce livre est dans la Réserve !

- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

- Bien sûr, on pourrait demander au professeur Rogue, mais ...

- Mais quoi ? Pauvre petite Granger a peur du grand méchant Rogue ? fit narquoisement Draco.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Malfoy. Rogue me hait autant que toi, et tu le sais très bien. Il ne m'accorderait jamais la moindre autorisation pour prendre un livre de la Réserve. Mais vas-y toi, demande-le lui, puisque vous vous aimez tant ! acheva la Gryffondor en mordillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Non ... répondit Draco, alors qu'un petit sourire typiquement malfoyen naissait sur ses lèvres. Il y a une autre solution beaucoup plus amusante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Malfoy ? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Cette Granger était vraiment un sujet de disctractions beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu ! Un simple regard, et elle se mettait dans tous ses états ! Draco était intérieurement mort de rire, et eut du mal à n'en laisser rien paraître.

- Pourquoi donc ? reprit-il.

- Parce que ça m'agace.

- Pauvre petite ... J'oubliais que tu es très nerveuse en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Granger, légèrement inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être le fait que tu as très peur que je découvre ce que tu es allée faire dans la Forêt _Interdite_ hier soir, Granger.

Ces paroles firent pâlir la jeune fille, alors que Draco jetait un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Fin de la séance, ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires. À la prochaine !

Il prit son sac, se leva et sortit de la Bibliothèque, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sournois à Granger, qui elle avait l'air totalement déstabilisée par le comportement de Draco. Cet air ahuri fit éclater de rire le beau Serpentard, qui rejoignit sa Salle Commune en s'étonnant de trouver finalement quelque chose d'agréable à ces petites séances de travail avec la Gryffondor.

AJ rentra peu après lui, l'air éreintée et nettement moins satisfaite que Draco.

- ça ne va pas, princesse ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, soupira AJ, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être avec Ron, il est très gentil mais redoutablement inefficace pour tout ce qui concerne les Potions.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que ces Gryffondors n'étaient pas ... commença Draco.

- Oh non Drake, s'il te plaît, ne va pas m'énerver avec ça ce soir ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée, alors évite le sujet, je t'en prie.

- Désolé mon ange, s'excusa Draco en constatant que l'heure n'était pas aux grands débats existenciels.

Il embrassa tendrement AJ sur le front et parvint ainsi à la faire sourire.

- Si tu es vraiment fatiguée, tu peux aller te coucher tout de suite, je t'apporterais ton dîner, proposa-t-il pour se faire pardonner.

- J'aimerais bien, répondit AJ, mais de toute façon j'ai des tas de devoirs à rattraper, et je crois que je vais devoir rester debout toute la soirée, alors ...

- Comme tu voudras. Est-ce que je pourrais juste t'emprunter encore ta Cape d'Invisibilité ce soir ?

- Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Tu sors avec une Poufsouffle et tu ne veux pas être vu, c'est ça ? demanda malicieusement la jolie brune.

- AJ, comment oses-tu ... s'emporta immédiatement Draco.

- Oooh, ça va ! Je voulais juste te faire enrager.

- Je rêve ...

- Allez, ne boude pas, je veux bien te prêter ma Cape ce soir, mais fais bien attention à elle, d'accord ?

- C'est promis.

* * *

La nuit venue, le miroir qui marquait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards pivota pour laisser sortir Draco, dissimulé sous la Cape d'AJ. Il gravit tranquillement une volée d'escaliers, sans s'inquiéter de rencontrer Rusard, car le concierge détestait descendre dans les cachots la nuit. Draco arriva ensuite dans le Hall, et prit cette fois plus de précautions pour se rendre au troisième étage. Il arpenta les couloirs aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre et parvint jusqu'à une porte close.

- _Alohomora !_ murmura-t-il, avant d'entendre le déclic marquant l'ouverture de la porte.

Il se glissa furtivement dans la pièce sombre et referma le panneau derrière lui. Puis, il alluma l'extrêmité de sa baguette et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. Une main pâle, et comme venue du néant, rejeta le gros cordon rouge et Draco fit un pas dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait, et s'empressa de remettre le cordon en place, puis de ressortir de la pièce. Dehors, tout était sombre et muet.

Depuis des années qu'il venait régulièrement voler des livres de la Réserve, Draco n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi personne, pas même Rusard, n'avait jamais envisagé de mettre davantage de protections sur la Bibliothèque. C'était tellement facile ! Il aurait même pu se passer de la Cape d'Invisibilité. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir trop chaud, et profita du calme ambiant pour repousser sa capuche. Il redescendit les étages sans rencontrer âme qui vive, sans entendre le moindre bruit.

Petit à petit, le silence commença de lui sembler trop ... silencieux. Rusard avait pour habitude de faire des rondes régulières, particulièrement dans des endroits aussi fréquentés que le Hall, et même l'absence de Peeves commençait à devenir étrange. Draco cacha le livre volé dans une de ses poches, et se mit à jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux sur les côtés. Malheureusement, il ne vit que trop tard les deux yeux jaunes et luisants, qui scintillèrent un instant dans l'obscurité, avant de courir à toutes pattes pour aller rejoindre leur maître.

- Miss Teigne ... souffla inutilement Draco.

La situation ne prenait pas un tour très agréable, et le Serpentard sentit son coeur s'accélerrer. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il aurait été déçu si rien n'était arrivé pendant son escapade nocturne. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait préféré cette solution à celle d'aller demander une autorisation à Rogue. Confiant en l'efficacité de sa Cape, il s'adossa au coin le plus obscur du mur et attendit Rusard. Le concierge allait passer sans le voir et s'éloigner, lui laissant le champ libre pour retrouver ses cachots.

Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, le souffle court et les petits pas du concierge se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Bientôt, sa figure rougeaude apparut et Draco ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût à cette vue. Cependant il sourit ensuite en imaginant déjà Rusard cherchant un coupable de tous côtés, ses petits yeux observant furtivement le Hall, pourtant apparement vide, avant de repartir plus loin fouiller chaque recoin du château endormi.

Mais Rusard ne chercha pas. Il se planta droit devant Draco et tendit vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que, souffla le concierge, qu'est-ce que votre tête fait hors de son dortoir, Mr. Malfoy ?

Oh non. La capuche.

Réalisant soudain la fatalité de son oubli, Draco s'empressa de rabattre la Cape sur sa tête, mais le mal était fait. Il chercha une issue ; Rusard bloquait le couloir menant au Hall, le Serpentard se précipita donc dans les escaliers. Le concierge se lança à sa poursuite, à une vitesse étonnante pour ses petites jambes. Draco monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, et partit au hasard dans le premier couloir venu, espérant semer l'autre. Mais le vent de la course fit glisser la Cape d'Invisibilité, qu'il parvint à peine à rattraper, et Draco dut renoncer à tout soutien de la part du tissu magique pour le moment.

Derrière lui, Rusard suivait toujours, grommelant des menaces auxquelles le Serpentard ne fit pas attention. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, espérant s'éloigner des larges couloirs pour perdre Rusard dans les recoins multiples du château. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit sur son passage, révélant un nouveau petit escalier, dans lequel Draco s'engagea. Après une rapide ascension, il choisit un passage parmi d'autres et s'élança dans une allée bien trop spacieuse à son goût. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à présent près du quartier général des Gryffondors et se dirigea alors vers un plus petit couloir qu'il avait repéré la veille. Il tourna à nouveau à gauche, dépassa une statue et se retrouva devant un choix épineux : allait-il tenter de grimper vers la petite tour ou prendre le temps de se glisser par la trappe au sol ?

Rusard arriva sur les lieux quelques courts instants plus tard.

- Je sais que tu es là ! siffla-t-il, épuisé. Je te donne trente secondes pour te dénoncer de ton plein gré, à moins que tu préfères que je vienne te chercher moi-même. Cet escalier et cette trappe ne mènent nulle part, je ne mettrai pas longtemps à te trouver, vermine !

Draco retint son souffle. Le concierge souleva alors la trappe restée légèrement entrouverte, et descendit dans le trou. Il en remonta rapidement, traînant un garçon par les cheveux. Des cheveux roux. Ron Weasley.

- Je leur apprendrai, moi, à vagabonder à des heures pareilles ! marmonna Rusard. Au cachots, par les pouces, ... Demanderai à Dumbledore, me doit bien ça ...

Quand la voix du concierge et les gémissements douloureux du pauvre Gryffondor se furent enfin estompés, Draco s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il avait repéré l'ouverture de la trappe avant de choisir les escaliers, heureusement que Weasley se livrait lui aussi à des promenades nocturnes ...

Le Serpentard sauta au bas des quelques marches et, après avoir soigneusement remis sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il reprit le chemin des cachots. En passant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il eut l'envie subite d'aller rendre une petite visite "surprise" à Granger, mais se jugea trop fatigué pour l'expédition, et regagna en silence le Hall, sa Salle Commune, puis la chambre d'AJ.

Là, il fut soudain pris d'un vertige qui le força à prendre appui sur un montant du lit pour ne pas tomber, tant la tête lui tournait. Faiblement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 2h30 du matin ! Pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi fatigué. À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même songer à se changer. Il s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

Exceptionnellement, ce fut AJ qui réveilla Draco le matin suivant.

- Debout, la Belle au Bois Dormant ! fit-elle doucement.

Draco ouvrit un oeil en grognant.

- Bonjour Drake.

- Gnen ... Bjour ...

- Bien dormi ?

La tête du blond disparut dans les profondeurs moelleuses de l'oreiller.

- Très bien, rétorqua AJ, tu l'auras voulu. _Aqua !_

Les quelques litres d'eau glacée qui tombèrent sur Draco eurent le mérite de le réveiller totalement, et même de le faire bondir hors de son lit.

- Traîtresse ! s'exclama-t-il en décidant finalement d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'AJ riait aux éclats.

Le Serpentard se débarrassa de ses habits mouillés et accueillit avec bonheur le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche, qui acheva de dissiper les dernières brumes de son esprit. Il se rhabilla ensuite, sans oublier de vérifier que le livre volé la veille était toujours dans sa poche, se coiffa rapidement et sortit pour retrouver son amie.

- Re-bonjour AJ, la salua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Enfin, répondit la jeune fille, tu es présentable ; dépèche-toi maintenant, la Grande Salle va être pleine de monde, et tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès de dormir, railla Draco.

- Idiot.

Comme AJ l'avait prévu, la Grande Salle était bruyamment remplie. Le plafond magique annonçait une journée ensoleillée, mais froide. Les deux Serpentards, ayant retrouvé le masque glacé qui convenait à leur rang quand ils étaient en public, s'assirent au milieu de leurs camarades et prirent leur petit-déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'un hibou doré venait de leur apporter. Rien de bien nouveau ne s'était déroulé dans le monde magique depuis la veille.

Une fois rassasiée, AJ daigna adresser la parole au commun des mortels.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours ce matin ? demanda-t-elle à Pansy.

- Deux heures de Divination, puis Métamorphose, répondit ladite Parkinson.

- Eurk ... soupira AJ, en pensant surtout à la Divination.

Cette stupide Trelawney allait encore lui prédire mille morts tragico-dramatiques, alors que la seule qu'elle risquait c'était de périr étouffée par les parfums suffocants de la Tour Nord. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour échapper à ça ! Résignée cependant, elle se leva en même temps que Draco et se dirigea vers les portes de la salle. Mais étrangement, le beau blond fit un détour pour passer devant la table des Gryffondors, sortit un petit livre rouge sang de sa poche et le lança triomphalement sous le nez de Granger. Celle-ci regarda successivement le livre, puis Draco, puis le livre, et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain.

- Co ... Comment as-tu fait ? balbutia la jeune fille.

- Secret professionel ! répondit Draco, avant de repartir avec AJ.

- C'était quoi, ça ? lui demanda celle-ci.

- Oh, juste un petit emprunt pour le travail de Potions.

AJ leva les yeux au ciel, mais un curieux petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Draco, alors qu'ils remontaient vers la Tour Nord.

- Tu vas voler des livres de la Réserve pour Hermione maintenant ? rétorqua malicieusement AJ.

Draco la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était une Cracmol.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je te dis que ça concerne le Véritasérum ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ...

Le Serpentard était trop éberlué qu'AJ puisse avoir de telles idées pour lui répondre. Lui et Granger ? Irch !  
Enfin, ils reprirent tous les deux leur état normal en arrivant dans la petite pièce surchauffée. Rien ne fédérait plus les élèves de Poudlard normalement constitués que les cours de Divination. Même les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'entendaient sur ce sujet.

AJ et Draco s'assirent sur des poufs au milieu de la pièce et attendirent le reste de leur Maison. Peu à peu, Pansy, Lila, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et les autres les rejoignirent et occupèrent les places restantes. Trelawney arriva peu après le dernier d'entre eux, dans son habituel nuage de voiles pourpres.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, fit le professeur d'une voix qu'elle voulait sépulcrale. Nous allons aujourd'hui, puisque nous avons fini avec les tarots, nous intéresser à une nouvelle forme de Divination : les prédictions et les prophécies ! Bien entendu, votre troisième oeil n'est pas encore assez ouvert pour que vous puissiez avoir de véritables révélations, mais nous pouvons toujours en étudier la méthode, peut-être certains d'entre vous y parviendront-ils au bout de quelques séances.

Ses yeux encerclés par les énormes lunettes se posèrent sur Draco, sur qui elle avait toujours senti une aura démesurée. Autrement dit, elle l'avait désigné comme tête de Turc dès le premier jour. Assurément, elle allait lui demander de venir montrer l'exemple, comme à chaque ...

- Mr. Malfoy, pourriez vous venir me rejoindre s'il vous plaît ?

"Gagné ..." se dit Draco, en se levant à regrets. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en son pouvoir, Trelawney lui fit réciter toutes sortes de formules runiques, respirer des vapeurs suspectes, et boire des liqueurs puissantes, espérant le voir tomber en transe, ce qui pourtant n'arriva pas. Dépitée, le professeur le fit retourner à sa place et incita les autres à procéder aux mêmes expériences.

Draco revint près d'AJ complètement dans les nuages, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son manque de sommeil déjà problématique.

- Elle m'a complètement drogué, cette folle, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amie.

AJ hocha la tête, mais fut forcée de s'emparer elle aussi d'une petite fiole en verre jaunâtre, parmis toutes celles posées sur leur table, d'où s'échappait une odeur proprement infâme. Incapable de respirer ça plus de dix secondes, elle tenta ensuite de prendre un autre flacon. Celui-ci contenait un liquide de couleur violette, le seul que Draco n'avait pas essayé. AJ porta le flacon à ses lèvres, hésita un instant, puis avala la potion.

_"Beuh ... ça a un goût de cendres", _se dit-elle avant d'être tout à coup prise d'une intense douleur au front. Réprimant un cri de douleur, elle porta la main à sa cicatrice : elle brûlait. Etait-ce l'effet de la potion ? AJ n'eut pas le temps de se le demander très longtemps, et s'évanouit.

Draco se figea de terreur, puis se précipita sur AJ pour empêcher son corps de tomber en arrière.

- Professeur Trelawney ! s'écria-t-il, alors que déjà des têtes se tournaient dans sa direction.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mr. Malfoy ? Merlin ! s'exclama le professeur en voyant AJ. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Elle a juste bu une de vos stupides potions et ...

En quelques enjambées, Trelawney fut près d'eux.

- Je vois, fit-elle, il faudrait l'étendre, poser un cataplasme sur son front, allumer une Chandelle de Voyance et ...

Mais un courant d'air frais, venu de la fenêtre que Blaise avait eu l'excellente idée d'ouvrir, suffit à éveiller la princesse. Draco soupira de soulagement en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Qu'avez-vous vu, Miss Potter ? demanda immédiatement Trelawney.

- Rien du tout, rétorqua sèchement AJ, agacée par la présence de cette vieille chouette. Je veux aller à l'Infirmerie. Drake, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Tout en parlant, AJ s'était levée et tournée vers Draco, qui la suivit alors vers la trappe au fond de la salle.

- Mais ... mais ... répéta Trelawney, incrédule devant l'évanouissement d'une si belle occasion de Voir.

- Oh, taisez-vous professeur ! s'énerva AJ. J'ai mal à la tête.

La pseudo-voyante ne songea même pas à punir la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci et son élève préféré quittait son cours aussi cavalièrement.

Une fois revenue à l'air libre, AJ sembla reprendre des forces. Draco, quant à lui, semblait toujours inquiet.

- Dis, demanda-t-il, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, en dehors de ce mal de crâne et de cette stupide prof !

Ils revinrent vers les escaliers principaux, mais au lieu de descendre vers l'Infirmerie, AJ monta les marches.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Voir Dumbledore, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé que tu viennes, tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- C'est gentil, mais tu n'avais pas mal à la tête ?

- Si, mais je vais mieux. Allez vas-y, tu as des cernes immenses !

Docilement, Draco suivit le conseil d'AJ et partit se recoucher. Il veilla quand même à régler le réveil avant de s'endormir, Mac Gonagall ne le laisserait pas rater les cours aussi tranquillement que Trelawney !

AJ, elle, parvint devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle se maudit alors intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé au mot de passe, sans lequel la statue restait imperturbablement de marbre. Soupirant, elle se décida à descendre jusqu'aux cachots pour demander le mot magique à Rogue, quand la gargouille se mit à bouger. Une porte, puis un escalier se dessinèrent, et Rusard apparut alors dans ce décor, maugréant et fulminant comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? interrogea-t-il durement en voyant AJ.

- Je suis venue voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit celle-ci avec aplomb et froideur.

- Vous devriez être en cours, fichez le camp d'ici, ordonna le concierge.

AJ allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répliquer avec force ce qu'elle en pensait, quand la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre.

- Laissez-la monter, Argus, s'il vous plaît, fit la voix conciliante du directeur.

Rusard enragea d'impuissance devant le regard insolent que lui lança alors la Serpentard avant de gravir les escaliers, et rejoignit ensuite son propre bureau au grognant contre tous ces morveux arrogants avec lesquels il était forcé de vivre.

AJ trouva Dumbledore assis à son bureau, ainsi que le phoenix Fumseck qu'elle aimait beaucoup (même si elle le soupçonnait de favoritisme avec ses plumes rouge et or), dignement installé sur son perchoir. Un objet sur le bureau du professeur détourna pourtant l'attention d'AJ de l'oiseau merveilleux.

C'était une sphère brumeuse, de la taille d'une mapemonde, traversée de part en part d'éclairs violets, rouges ou verts. La sphère en elle-même était d'un gris changeant, tantôt argenté, tantôt anthracite, et reposait sur un pied d'or fin. AJ était subjuguée par l'item magique ; les étranges reflets étincelants l'attiraient et une irrésistible envie de saisir la sphère prit la jeune fille. Mais pouvait-on seulement tenir entre ses mains une sphère de brume ?

- Amanda ? l'interpella soudain Dumbledore, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Oui, professeur ? répondit AJ, sans toutefois s'arracher à l'envoûtement de la sphère.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es venue me voir en plein cours ?

AJ retrouva à l'instant ses esprits et se remémora les événements du cours de Divination, qu'elle décrit alors au directeur.

- Savez-vous ce que contenait cette fiole ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non, professeur, je sais seulement que c'est une potion violette qui a un horrible goût de cendres. Le professeur Trelawney ne nous a rien dit sur ce qu'elle nous faisait avaler, ajouta AJ, la voix encore pleine de rancoeur.

Dumbledore réfléchit pensivement, caressant machinalement sa longue barbe argentée. Il se leva ensuite, se dirigea vers un coin de son bureau où s'élevait une grande bibliothèque vitrée et en sortit un épais volume. Tout en en feuilletant les pages vieillies, il revint s'asseoir et posa le livre sur son bureau.

- Professeur ? l'interrompit prudemment AJ.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, AJ ? demanda le directeur en relevant les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Je n'en ai rien dit à Trelawney ...

- Au _professeur _Trelawney, corrigea Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi, en fait il se trouve que pendant mon évanouissement, j'ai eu des ... sortes de visions.

- Quel genre de visions ?

- Je ne sais plus très bien, c'était un peu confus, comme des rêves dont on ne se souvient pas au réveil, expliqua maladroitement AJ. Je me souviens d'une grande salle, d'un foule, et de quelqu'un assis devant cette foule. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus convaincu.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer, professeur, je le sens, c'est tout. Peut-être parce que ma cicatrice me brûle atrocement depuis un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Un sourire fugitif éclaira le visage du vieux sorcier, mais disparut vite.

- Dis m'en plus sur cette réunion, s'il te plaît.

- Je pense qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, répondit AJ. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas habillés en noir : ils portaient de grands costumes rouge sang, comme des bourreaux.

- Des bourreaux ? répéta pensivement le directeur. Et tu n'as vu personne d'autre que Voldemort et eux ?

- Non, professeur. Enfin, je me suis peut-être trompée.

- Tu as entendu ce que disait Voldemort ?

- Je n'ai pas pu, il y avait un bruit par-dessus, des grésillements qui couvraient sa voix. On aurait dit des parasites sur une radio Moldue.

Dumbledore ne posa plus de questions et se replongea dans l'étude de son livre. AJ, quant à elle, profita d'avoir pu dire l'essentiel pour se replonger dans l'admiration de la sphère grise. Un petit éclair mauve serpentait sur la surface du globe, avant d'être percuté par un rouge nettement plus excité. Ils rappelaient à AJ les serpents miniatures qu'elle produisait fréquement, avant d'aller les cacher dans les draps des Poufsouffles. La prochaine fois, elle envisagerai le violet pour changer du vert et du noir.

Mais au coeur de la sphère semblaient se déchaîner des puissances bien plus extraordinaires. Le globe était à présent d'un gris très pâle, presque transparent, si bien qu'AJ put voir les petits éclairs se rassembler progressivement vers le noyau, vibrer autour de ce coeur noir et palpitant, puis y plonger et disparaître dans le chaos. L'ensemble était très impressionant, AJ ne doutait pas que l'objet fut doté de grands pouvoirs, bien qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce en quoi ils pouvaient consister.

- C'est une Seronohda, déclara soudain Dumbledore.

- Pardon ? fit AJ, interloquée.

- Cette sphère que tu regardes avec tant d'intérêt, c'est une Seronohda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la Serpentard, avide d'informations.

- Excellente question. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

AJ en resta bouche bée. Dumbledore, le grand, le fameux, le sage, le puissant directeur de Poudlard ... ignorait quelque chose ? La majorité des sorciers de Grande Bretagne considérerait cette affirmation comme une vaste plaisanterie. De plus, il s'agissait d'un item magique apparement très puissant, et donc potentiellement tout aussi dangereux, et Dumbledore le laissait sur son bureau, à la portée de n'importe qui (ou presque) ?? La situation était proprement hallucinante, et AJ se demanda si elle n'était pas encore sous l'influence des mixtures douteuses de Trelawney.

Ce fut l'esprit toujours assailli de ces questions qu'elle quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, descendit les marches en pierre de l'escalier et dépassa la monstrueuse gargouille.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves qui venaient tout juste de terminer leur première heure de cours se dépêchaient de changer de salle. AJ, qui quant à elle rejoignait comme un automate la salle de Métamorphose, était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle percuta de plein fouet une personne apparement pressée.

"Aïe !" s'écria la jeune fille, revenant sur terre pour masser son front douloureux. Le choc lui avait fait fermer les yeux, mais elle les rouvrit quand le responsable de la collision, rouge d'embarras, bredouilla des excuses. C'était Hayden.

- Je suis désolé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'anxiété.

- Pas trop, le rassura AJ, ça devrait passer, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en souriant devant l'air contrit du Serdaigle.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, et alors que la jolie Serpentarde allait repartir, il la rappela :

- AJ ?

- Oui ? interrogea AJ en se retournant.

- Je voulais savoir ... est-ce que tu es encore libre pour le Bal de Noël ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit AJ. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore reçu de demande, on n'était que le deux novembre !

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ? demanda alors Hayden.

- Avec grand plaisir, acquiesça AJ en souriant.

Le beau visage du Serdaigle s'illumina à ces mots, et il s'approcha de son amie.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, puis repartit en courant pour ne pas être en retard en cours. AJ s'empressa d'en faire autant : Mac Gonagall ne tolérait aucun retard !

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, _

_Draco : Je suis tellement fatigué ... Mais ça en valait la peine ! Sainte Granger, sortir dans la Forêt Interdite ! Et la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai jeté le carnet ! Mémorable. Malfoy, tu es génial._

_AJ : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Rhododonia ? Euh ... pardon, Seronohda ? Peut-être qu'Hermione sait quelque chose là-dessus, elle sait toujours tout. Quoique, si Dumbledore lui-même l'ignore ... Au fait, elle et Draco formeraient un adorable petit couple, non ? À part ça, Hayden m'a invitée au bal avec deux mois d'avance ... _

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu, d'ailleurs … 53 REVIEWS !!!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE ! Merci infiniment vous êtes géniaux.**

**Ti Frodo : **tu es sérieuse ? j'en suis très flattée, c'est vrai qu'écrire une fic comme ça est un bon exercice pour la suite … Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que, du coup, la situation évolue beaucoup par rapport au début, parfois c'est pas toujours très cohérent, enfin bon c'est pas très grave ? Au fait, c'est sûrement une faute de frappe mais je précise qu'HP 6 sort le 16 juillet 2005, et non le 6. Bizz

**Vici Black : **ne t'inquiète pas, les histoires d'esprits m'inspirent, moi, je crois que c'est l'essentiel pour cette histoire . Ce qu'Hermione faisait dans le parc ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Drakie-Poo c'est un surnom débile fait exprès sur mesure (et emprunté aussi, je dois l'avouer). Oui, je me suis totalement lâchée sur les fringues ! J'ai même passé des heures à étudier le dictionnaire pour trouver différents tissus et fourrures … Tu sens le Hayden-AJ ? Réponse … plus loin.

**Clem :** Mais il est pas blond Hayden ! C'est quoi ton problème avec ça ? Hayden est aussi brun qu'Anakin ou Orlando Bloom (bizarrement, d'ailleurs il en est pas du tout inspiré ). Donc s'il drague mal d'après toi … c'est plutôt à cause de la blonde qu'est l'auteur, mais va pas insulter mon personnage chéri comme ça, toi !

**Elizabeth Turner : **Ce chapitre devrait être assez long pour te plaire, et le suivant encore plus. Je sais que faire porter la robe super top canon à AJ pour le Bal n'est pas du tout stratégique, d'ailleurs pour être honnête je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision à ce sujet ! Mais j'espère trouver une solution avant le Bal …

**ML : **comment ça je corrige pas tes fautes ? En tout cas, j'ai rajouté exprès un mot à ton intention dans le chapitre suivant et dans celui-ci, donc voilà. J'espère que ce que dit ton prof de français est faux parce que moi, quand je vois que j'ai 53 REVIEWS (!) je suis très heureuse ! Voilà, désolée d'être de très mauvaise humeur avec toi en ce moment, je m'ennuie alors je me déchaîne sur la première victime venue …

**Alpo :** coucou toi ! la suite est enfin arrivée, j'essaie d'aller plus vite pendant les vacances mais je passe tellement de temps à ne rien faire que je n'avance pas beaucoup. Bizz à bientôt j'espère.

**Faby.fan :** promis, je vais essayer d'arrêter un peu avec le vert et l'argent. Mais c'est dur parce qu'en plus ces couleurs sont parfaitement assorties aux yeux d'AJ et Draco ! Au fait, je suis désolée mais ces deux-là ne finiront pas ensemble, ce sera bien une fic Draco-Hermione … Ne t'inquiète pas, AJ trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. See you.

**Paprika Star : **le problème, c'est que je ne suis toujours pas sûre de faire porter cette robe à AJ pour le Bal, je pense lui en trouver une toute aussi classe mais plus discrète (cf RAR de Elizabeth Turner). Ce que Draco est allé mystérieusement faire … je suis contente que tu t'intéresses aux détails ! Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, vous verrez ça le soir du Bal. Quant aux esprits … vous en apprendrez plus sur eux dans le chapitre 8 ! A plus

**Hermylove :** voilà, merci, et à bientôt !

**Dragonia : **coucou toi ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de tes 10 Gallions, c'est Draco qui se charge de l'espionnage ici. Merci pour ta fidélité, ça me fait très plaisir. Biz biz biz

**Kam-livy :** leçon n°1 : une review n'est jamais trop longue ! Tu peux m'écrire des kilomètres de parchemin ça ne me fera que plus plaisir, promis ! Je n'écris aucune fic en parallèle, mais c'est dommage parce que j'ai plein d'idées. Sinon, va voir sur mon profil et tu auras l'adresse d'une fic que j'écris avec une amie, il paraît que c'est bien. Et sinon, j'ai bien peur que tu ne deviennes vite jalouse d'Hermione (enfin, pas si vite que ça, en fait). Mais pour AJ, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Voilà, kiss à toi aussi

**Mélou :** la romance va prendre son temps pour arriver (d'autant plus que l'auteur n'est pas particulièrement rapide, enfin bon). Mais elle va bien avancer à partir du chapitre 8, voilà, je n'en dis pas plus. À bientôt.

**Coco : **pour envoyer la suite, j'attends en général de l'avoir écrite, la plupart du temps ça sert ;). Nan, bon, bref, la voilà en tout cas, et puis sache que je reçois toutes mes reviews dans ma boîte hotmail donc voilà ! bisous

**Annabanana-the cold : **arrête de cogiter et viens lire la suite, c'est vrai que travailler c'est mauvais pour les neurones (en revanche, envoyer une review c'est très bien ! lol). En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes favorites, je suis touchée. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, il faut dire … Mais c'est pas grave, je vous adore tous quand même, allez bisous.


	8. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Symphonie sur le thème : Lily Evans 2004 adore ses reviewers : merci, merci, tralalalalala, merci, merci, vous êtes géniaux ! J'en reviens toujours pas : 72 reviews !! C'est merveilleux, vous n'avez pas idée de mon ravissement. Bon, je sais que je suis plutôt ingrate, parce que ça doit faire une éternité que je n'ai rien posté, et j'en suis absolument désolée. Je vous présente toutes mes confuses. Mais le chapitre 9 m'a pris une éternité à écrire (il fait plus de vingt pages, celui-ci ne dépasse pas quinze). En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en attendant voici venu le chapitre 8, où contrairement à mes premières prévisions le Bal de Noël n'apparaît pas, puisqu'il est dans le chapitre 9. Vous suivez ? Tant mieux. **

**Bon voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à remercier une dernière fois les reviewers, et aussi ma béta (merci ML !). C'est tout. **

The Diary - Le Journal

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, AJ comprit vite pourquoi Hayden s'y était pris si tôt pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. Quelques jours seulement après sa demande, elle vit un garçon en 6ème année à Poufsouffle venir vers elle, alors qu'accompagnée de Draco, Blaise, et de la majorité des autres Serpentard elle se rendait en cours d'Enchantements. Le malheureux - Comment s'appelait-il ? Justin, Julien ... ? Ou peut-être Martin ? - l'avait priée d'être sa cavalière. Pour toute réponse, la froide princesse l'avait toisé de haut en bas, avant d'éclater d'un charmant petit rire cruel et moqueur, et de repartir sans lui avoir adressé le moindre mot. Voilà tout ce que méritait un Poufsouffle. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dû supporter les moqueries railleuses des Serpentards et de certains Serdaigles jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté une bonne dizaine d'autres prétendants de tenter leur chance auprès de la belle AJ, et d'être tous repoussés avec plus ou moins d'amabilité - elle avait par exemple pris davantage de précautions pour décourager Adam Vermont, son Capitaine, que pour humilier savamment un misérable 5ème année de Gryffondor.

Draco avait également sa part de groupies admiratrices et assez sûres d'elles pour proposer leur compagnie au prince de Serpentard. Les filles de Serpentard représentaient la majorité des demandeuses, mais des Serdaigles et même parfois quelques Gryffondor avaient aussi parfois tenté leur chance. Sans succès. À mesure que l'échéance fatidique approchait, AJ s'étonnait de plus en plus de ces refus. D'accord, il y allait de son honneur de ne pas sortir avec la première venue, mais il allait bien venir un jour où le beau Dragon allait devoir se décider. Pourtant, les froids jours de novembre se succédaient sans la moindre modification dans le comportement de Draco.

Un jour, AJ n'avait plus pu résister et l'avait interrogé :

_- Drake ? _

_Les deux Serpentard rentraient d'une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, et malgré le froid s'étaient installés dans le parc pour profiter des dernières lueurs du jour. _

_- Oui ? _

_- Avec qui est-ce que tu vas au bal ?_

_- Personne pour le moment._

_- Mais encore ? Tu comptes demander à quelqu'un en particulier ?_

_- Hum ... Je ne sais pas._

_- Tu a au moins l'intention de te décider un jour ?_

_- Il faudra bien._

_- C'est beau de voir ta motivation flagrante._

_- Oui, je trouve aussi._

_- Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu les refuses toutes ?_

_- Je te retourne la question._

_- Moi, je suis déjà accompagnée, mais ne détourne pas la conversation !_

_- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ... Qui est l'heureux élu ?_

_- Hayden. Il me l'a demandé il y a trois semaines._

_- Bloom ? Le Serdaigle ?_

_AJ hocha la tête affirmativement. Draco réfléchit pensivement, analysant la situation._

_- Hum ... finit-il par dire. Pas mal, c'est vrai. Judicieux choix, princesse._

_- Pour en revenir à toi ..._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire, je ne suis pas encore accompagné et je n'ai pas de projet. _

_- C'est tout ?_

_- ..._

_- Pfff ... Bon, tant pis pour les potins.

* * *

_

Draco n'avait donc pas de cavalière, et ne semblait pas décidé à s'en trouver une. Au grand désespoir de Pansy qui, en ce matin du lundi 29 novembre, en était à sa septième tentative. Sa concurrente directe, Lila, n'avait encore essuyé que cinq refus.

- Bonjour mon Draco, minauda ladite Pansy en voyant le Serpentard arriver dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents. Ils vont m'envoyer une robe SU-PERBE pour le bal, de quoi m'attirer tous les regards. C'est mon cavalier qui va être honoré ...

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Aah ... ça dépend, mon Drakie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répéta Draco d'un ton las. De quoi est-ce que ça dépend ?

- Eh bien ... de toi, évidemment.

- Ah.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller avec moi ?

- Certain, j'aurais l'air d'un elfe de Maison à côté de toi dans ta SU-PERBE robe.

- Oh non, je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, fit Pansy, n'ayant apparement pas saisi le ton cynique de Draco.

Mais Draco, qui avait fini son repas, adressa un sourire -faussement- désolé à la jeune fille, avant de se lever pour rejoindre AJ.

- Et de sept, glissa-t-il à celle-ci.

- La pauvre, fit AJ, compatissante. Et dire que tous les ans c'est pareil. Tu pourrais lui laisser sa chance, quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

- Hum ... Bon d'accord, la même chose, reconnut la jolie brune en riant.

Ils durent ensuite se séparer, AJ retrouvant Weasley dans une salle désaffectée, tandis que Draco allait rejoindre Granger à la Bibliothèque, comme d'habitude.

Le carnet que Draco avait tiré de la Réserve leur avait beaucoup servi. Ils connaissaient maintenant tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation du Veritaserum, et seules quelques rares zones d'ombre demeuraient sur la procédure à suivre. Mais le plus gros du travail restait à fournir : trouver un substitut simple et efficace à cette potion trop complexe. Ils avaient baptisé leur projet Veritasimplex, mais le défi à relever était nettement moins "simplex" que ce nom ne le prétendait.

Draco arriva à la Bibliothèque et trouva Granger à leur table habituelle, la tête entre les mains, soupirant devant un vieux livre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Granger soupira à nouveau et, à bout de nerfs, referma rageusement l'antique ouvrage.

- J'ai cherché partout ! Partout ! commença de s'énerver la Gryffondor, avant que Draco ne lui fasse signe de se calmer. Tous les livres que j'ai étudiés sont catégoriques, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus bas, mais où la nervosité perçait encore.

- À quel sujet ?

- Le venin de Runespoor est un élément clé de la Potion. On ne peut pas s'en passer.

- Continue, fit Draco.

- Le venin affaiblit celui qui boit le Veritaserum, et l'empêche de résister quand on lui pose une question. Il est essentiel, on ne peut pas envisager le Veritasimplex sans ce maudit serpent.

- Donc, conclut l'autre Serpent, il va falloir qu'on s'en procure un.

- Ce qui veut dire retourner ...

- ... dans la Forêt Interdite.

Un long silence suivit cette fatale annonce. Non seulement le Runespoor vivait dans la Forêt, mais de plus habitait-il probablement en plein coeur du bois magique, peut-être dans un espace aménagé pour imiter son environnement africain d'origine. Et si Granger avait osé une fois s'aventurer dans ce coin-là, c'était uniquement à cause de la promesse de créatures inoffensives le soir d'Halloween. Tous les autres jours de l'année, aller chercher un Runespoor ressemblait plus à une tentative de suicide qu'à autre chose.

- Mais c'est impossible, finit par affirmer Granger.

- Pardon ?

- Snape savait ce qu'il faisait quand il nous a donné ces potions à étudier. Il ne peut pas consciemment nous forcer à aller dans la Forêt ! Je veux dire, il est forcément au courant pour le fait que le Runespoor est dit irremplaçable.

- Hum ... fit Draco, dubitatif.

- Peut-être qu'il a un échantillon de venin dans ses affaires, on devrait aller le voir, tu ne penses pas Malfoy ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire.

Granger haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Avec Snape, se justifia Draco, on peut s'attendre à tout. Comme tu dis, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Tout de même, ça ne nous coûte rien d'aller le lui demander.

Draco accepta à contre-coeur, et ils quittèrent la Bibliothèque pour se rendre au bureau du Maître des potions. En chemin, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Quand ils parvinrent devant la porte, Hermione s'effaça :

- Vas-y, il vaut mieux que ce soit son élève chéri qui lui parle.

L'élève chéri en question ne savait pas trop s'il devait sourire à ce titre, ou bien s'insurger contre la raillerie ; il choisit sagement de ne rien répondre. En entrant dans la sombre pièce, il vit Snape griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin. Dès que le professeur vit entrer ses élèves, il fit disparaître le document d'un coup de baguette, et croisa les mains sous son menton.

- Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, un problème ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Draco en s'avançant.

Granger, elle, préféra rester près de la porte.

- Je vous écoute, fit alors Snape.

- Nous avons une question à propos du Veritaserum, nous avons analysé tous les composants de la potion ...

- Déjà ? admira le professeur.

- Oui, poursuivit Draco, et nous avons aussi remarqué que l'un deux était absolument primordial : le venin de Runespoor.

- ça me paraît évident, confirma Snape. Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

- Eh bien, professeur, même si nous voulons composer une forme simplifiée du Veritaserum, nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous dispenser de ce venin. Or, nous n'en disposons pas, la vente en est interdite, et le seul moyen de trouver un de ces serpents est d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Et ?

Draco était stupéfié devant la passivité de son professeur. L'exposé de la situation était pourtant clair ! Pourtant, il lui sembla voir Snape dissimuler un vague sourire.

- Ecoutez, reprit celui-ci en se levant, je suis très occupé en ce moment, mais je suis sûr que de toute façon vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans mon aide. Vous pouvez retourner étudier.

Une fois sortis, Draco vit Granger afficher un air particulièrement comique de totale incompréhension - chose rare chez la petite Gryffondor, si douée, si intelligente (et si agaçante ...) !

- Je m'étais toujours dit que Snape avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais là au moins j'en suis certaine.

- N'insulte pas le seul professeur compétent de cette école, Granger.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne nous a pas beaucoup avancés.

- Je t'avais prévenue ...

- Mais il est complètement fou de nous envoyer comme ça dans la Forêt !

- Je crois que c'est plutôt un test, rétorqua Draco, exposant la théorie qu'il mûrissait depuis un bon moment déjà. À mon avis, il veut voir si on est vraiment capables de tout tenter pour ce projet, de briser les règles, de nous surpasser ... Il doit considérer que ça fait partie du projet, que c'est une nouvelle épreuve pour montrer qu'on est bien dignes de l'avoir comme prof !

- Euh ... C'est un point de vue comme un autre.

- Réfléchis un peu, Granger. Je te ferais remarquer qu'on est quand même en 6ème année, on en connaît un rayon maintenant en matière de défense.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous prendre pour des demi-dieux. Tu sais t'y prendre avec les Harpies, les Vampires, les araignées géantes ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit fièrement Draco, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves.

- ...

- Peur, Granger ?

- Moi ? se révolta immédiatement la Lionne. Je suis une Gryffondor, je te signale ! Pas une lâche de Serpentard ... Je n'ai pas besoin de Magie Noire pour me défendre.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'en plus de moi, tu insultes AJ, là. Et ça fait partie des choses que je n'apprécie pas.

Le ton de Draco était soudain devenu plus sombre. S'il y avait bien un sujet délicat avec lui, c'était sa princesse. Hermione ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se diriger vers les quartiers de Gryffondor, laissant là le Serpentard furieux.

* * *

L'après-midi, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent pour un cours de Métamorphose. Lors du premier cours, AJ et Draco avaient souri quand Mac Gonagall leur avait annoncé le thème d'étude de ce début d'année : les Animagi. Bien entendu, ils ne devaient pas apprendre à en devenir (ça, AJ et Draco y travaillaient plus volontiers seuls, dans une salle cachée du vieux château), mais ils en avaient étudié toute la théorie. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient vu la psychologie de l'Animagus, entre l'humain et l'animal qu'ils avaient réveillé en eux. Un peu ennuyeux sur la forme, mais passionnant dans le fond.

Le cours fut essentiellement composé du discours de Mac Gonagall au milieu du grattement fébrile des plumes sur les parchemins.

- Pour la prochaine fois, annonça le professeur quand la cloche résonna, vous me ferez un rouleau de parchemin sur les analogies et les oppositions entre la personnalité d'un Animagus et celle d'un loup-garou.

- Je pense que ça sera assez simple, murmura AJ à l'oreille de Draco, il n'y a qu'à envoyer un hibou à Remus.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ? interrogea le blond.

- Non, je lui ai envoyé une lettre la semaine dernière mais il n'a pas encore répondu.

- C'est étrange ... Mais la pleine lune était hier, n'est-ce pas ?

AJ acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui, il est probablement trop fatigué, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas une lettre très importante.

Les deux Serpentard gardèrent ensuite le silence. Depuis la mort de son dernier ami, à la fin de l'année précédente, le loup-garou Remus Lupin avait l'air de sombrer de plus en plus dans la dépression. AJ avait également mis du temps à accepter la mort de son parrain qu'elle adorait, mais elle au moins avait bénéficié du soutien de Draco et de ses amis de Gryffondor, qui avaient passé tout l'été à lui envoyer minimum deux lettres par semaine. Remus, lui, n'avait jamais eu beaucoup plus de trois ou quatre vrais amis. Aujourd'hui tous disparus.

Bien entendu, AJ et Draco avaient fait de tout leur possible pour aider leur ancien professeur, mais avec la reprise des cours, le temps leur avait manqué. Heureusement, pendant l'été, Dumbledore avait milité auprès du Ministère (qui faisait tout son possible pour racheter ses erreurs de l'année passée) afin d'entamer une procédure d'adoption d'AJ par Remus. Si les mesures nécessaires étaient prises, la jeune fille allait pouvoir quitter définitivement les Dursley pour s'installer chez le dernier ami de ses parents. Bien sûr, les Malfoy l'avaient souvent invitée chez eux pendant les vacances, mais AJ se sentaient toujours mal à l'aise dans ce grand manoir, entre l'ancien Mangemort et sa femme si ... fantomatique. Heureusement, il y avait Draco, avec qui elle s'entendait si bien, mais la désagréable sensation d'être indésirée planait toujours entre les vieux murs froids.

* * *

La majorité des Serpentards choisit de passer la soirée à travailler studieusement dans leur Salle Commune. D'un regard, ils firent s'enfuir les plus jeunes élèves et purent s'installer confortablement pour entamer leurs devoirs de Métamorphose, Enchantements et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après l'odieuse Dolores Umbridge, Dumbledore avait réussi à recruter pour ce poste une dénommée Alice Miller, jolie blonde assez sympathique, et surtout ayant suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas refuser un poste aussi lucratif sous prétexte d'une vulgaire superstition. Son seul défaut était sa fâcheuse manie de considérer qu'un élève sans devoirs n'était pas un élève.

De plus, le petit Flitwick s'était mis à son tour à suivre la mode de "assommons-ces-chers-petits-de-dissertations-c'est-pour-leur-bien", et par conséquent les chers petits passaient des soirées de moins en moins ludiques, penchés sur des livres illisibles ou grattant des kilomètres de parchemin. Si AJ et Draco n'échappaient pas à la règle, ils étaient cependant plus rapides et efficaces que la moyenne, ce qui permettait à AJ de relire pour la énième fois _Autant en emporte le vent, _et à Draco d'approfondir ses tentatives pour produire un Patronus. Tentatives nettement moins fructueuses que celles d'AJ, au grand désespoir du fier Serpentard.

Pour rattraper son retard, il s'entraînait dans une de ses salles préférées, aux murs tendus d'épaisse fourrure blanche. Malheureusement, il n'avait trouvé aucun Epouvantard pour s'exercer, et de toute façon il ne parvenait déjà que difficilement à produire un vague brouillard argenté quand il était seul. Ce soir-là, il s'écroula une nouvelle fois contre le confortable mur, à bout de forces, après s'être concentré pendant plus d'une heure sur un souvenir qu'il trouvait heureux : son premier jour à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait conquis la petite Amanda Potter et avait fait une entrée triomphale avec elle. Mais il ne parvenait qu'à s'épuiser inutilement. D'un geste plein de frustration, il récupéra sa baguette tombée au sol, attira un morceau de chocolat qui traînait avec d'autres sur une table, et l'avala rageusement.

Petit à petit cependant, il se calma, comme il se calmait toujours au bout de quelques instants.

À cet instant, il entendit un petit bruit venir de la fenêtre. Intrigué, il se redressa, marcha vers celle-ci, et découvrit un minuscule hibou tapotant la vitre de bec. Draco l'ouvrit et laissa entrer le volatile, qui se mit à voleter en tous sens, visiblement très excité d'être parvenu à destination. Le Serpentard soupira, et d'un simple _Accio_ fit s'approcher le petit oiseau pour prendre le message qu'il portait. Après quoi il força le hibou à rester en place, au cas où le message nécessiterait une réponse. Puis, il déroula le petit parchemin, et reconnut avec stupéfaction l'écriture de Granger :

_La pleine lune est passée, on ne risque rien avec les loups-garous. _

_Minuit, dans le Hall._

Draco regarda sa montre : 23h45. Décidément, Granger n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Un peu plus, et il allait finir par revoir son image de Préfète-parfaite ! Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure, juste assez pour convaincre AJ de lui prêter _encore_ sa Cape.

Ce à quoi la jeune fille consentit finalement, incapable de résister aux supplications du beau blond.

Celui-ci se dépêcha ensuite de monter dans le Hall. Granger y était déjà.

- Il serait temps, fit-elle sèchement.

- Tu n'avais qu'à prévenir plus tôt, rétorqua Draco.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié que ça allait encore te prendre vingt minutes pour te recoiffer.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable, j'ai travaillé à protéger notre sécurité, lança-t-il en exhibant la Cape d'Invisibilité.

- Oh, ironisa Granger, parce que tu vas daigner m'en faire profiter ?

- C'était la condition d'AJ, grinça le Serpentard.

- Trop aimable, Malfoy. Bon, on s'éternise ici à attendre Rusard ou on y va ?

- On y va.

Avec toute la discrétion possible, ils entrouvrirent les grandes portes du château et se glissèrent au dehors. Draco leva la tête, l'air sceptique.

- La nuit est très claire, on pourrait nous voir depuis une fenêtre. On ferait mieux de mettre la Cape tout de suite.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Granger, apparemment peu enchantée de devoir se serrer contre Draco Malfoy sous une Cape d'Invisibilité.

- Plus que certain, répondit le jeune homme, un sourire carnassier naissant sur ses lèvres. Allez, reprit-il, viens là-dessous Granger.

De mauvaise grâce, celle-ci s'exécuta. Draco rabattit les pans de la Cape sur eux, et passa sournoisement un bras autour de la taille de Granger, à la fois à cause de l'exiguïté du lieu et pour le plaisir de sentir la jeune fille frissonner de dégoût à son contact. La petite voix qui suggéra une autre raison à l'esprit de Draco fut chassée instantanément. Puis, les deux se mirent en marche d'un pas résolu vers la Forêt.

D'abord, aucun des deux ne dit le moindre mot. Puis, le silence devenant pesant, Hermione décida de lancer la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu sais avec qui AJ va au bal, Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui demander.

- Je ne crois pas être autorisé à te le dire.

- Elle n'en a jamais fait un secret les années précédentes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent cette année, argumenta la curieuse Gryffondor.

- Bon, d'accord. Elle y va avec Hayden Bloom.

- Le Serdaigle ?

- Lui-même, confirma Draco.

- Et toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui est celle qui aura l'honneur -ou le malheur, tout dépend du point de vue- d'accompagner le noble Draco Malfoy au bal de Noël ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Granger ?

- Rien du tout, j'essaie juste d'être un minimum sociable. Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû me douter que ça ne fait pas partie de tes capacités.

- Je n'ai pas encore de cavalière, répondit immédiatement Draco, touché au vif.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu t'intéresses tant que ça à ma vie privée, Granger ?

- Je me fiche de ta vie, Malfoy, tu devrais le savoir.

- ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque.

Granger ne répondit rien, et arrêta là ses tentatives de communication.

- Et toi ? interrogea Draco après un instant de silence.

- Quoi, moi ?

- La Préfète-parfaite a-t-elle réussi à se trouver un cavalier ?

La Gryffondor le fusilla du regard.

- Pas plus que le noble Serpentard.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai reçu des propositions.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas mon cas ?

- Peut-être le fait que peu de gens aiment s'encombrer d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ce genre de soirée.

Cette fois, la jeune fille le gifla.

- Eh ! s'exclama Draco, portant la main à sa joue douloureuse. Du calme, Granger !

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira en souriant.

- Tu m'amuses, Granger. Tu démarres au quart de tour, c'est presque trop facile de t'énerver.

- Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même notion de l'humour, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Pauvre petite Gryffondor, répondit Draco, éclatant d'un rire sophistiqué. Tu es tellement drôle, j'ai presque envie de me faire pardonner. Presque.

- Comme quoi, des miracles arrivent toujours.

- Allez, si ça peut te consoler, tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

- J'en serais enchantée, répondit Hermione d'un ton qui sous-entendait tout le contraire.

- Parfait !

Il fallut quelques instants au Serpentard pour se rendre compte ... qu'il venait d'inviter Granger au bal de Noël !!? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Oh, Merlin ...

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée du bois. Les arbres se dressaient, menaçants, devant eux.

- Toujours prêt à risquer ta si précieuse peau, Malfoy ?

- Plus que jamais.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Bon, fit Draco, tu as une idée de la direction à suivre, Granger ?

- Pas vraiment, je propose de suivre le sentier, c'est plus sûr.

- ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve un Runespoor au bord du chemin, rétorqua le Serpentard. Non, il vaut mieux aller tout droit, on finira bien par arriver au coeur de la Forêt.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Granger, peu confiante.

Ils quittèrent donc le vague chemin de terre et s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres. Quand l'obscurité les empêcha de faire trois pas sans trébucher sur une racine, ils allumèrent ensemble leurs baguettes. Cette soudaine clarté fit s'enfuir deux petites araignées.

- Voilà déjà une direction qu'il ne faut pas suivre, remarqua Hermione en prenant la direction opposée à celle vers où les araignées avaient fui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ? s'insurgea Draco. On avait dit toujours tout droit !

- Peut-être, mais il est plus sage de nous éloigner au maximum d'une colonie d'Acromantulas, non ?

- Une colonie de ... ? fit Draco, bouche bée. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Oh, juste quelques araignées géantes et carnivores qui se baladent dans le coin. AJ ne t'en as pas parlé ?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

- Bref, poursuivit Granger, toujours est-il que je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous chercher dans un autre coin.

Draco acquiesça à contre-coeur. Il détestait que Granger ait raison ! Soudain, une plainte lugubre se fit entendre, et Draco sursauta.

- Peur, Malfoy ? demanda malicieusement la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? fit Draco, légèrement honteux de sa conduite.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, on dirait un cri d'Augurey.

- Ah ...

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir.

- Oh non ...

- Pauvre chéri, il va y avoir de la boue sur tes jolies chaussures.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, Granger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient seulement trouvé quelques Botrucs, dépassé un terrier de Niffleur, et croisé deux Centaures (qui les avaient d'ailleurs royalement ignoré). À un moment, Draco avait cru apercevoir une licorne, mais la lueur argentée s'était vite évanouie. Comme l'avait prédit Granger, une petite pluie commençait à tomber, ce qui n'aidait en rien leurs recherches. Ils poursuivirent cependant leur marche, mais même si aucun des deux n'osait l'avouer, l'espoir commençait à diminuer.

Au bout d'une heure, Granger implora une pause.

- S'il te plaît Malfoy, on peut s'arrêter cinq minutes ? Je crois que la ronce qui m'a griffée tout à l'heure était venimeuse.

- D'accord, Granger, mais dépêche toi.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière circulaire d'où on pouvait -enfin !- voir le ciel entre les nuages. D'un coup de baguette, Draco sécha l'herbe puis se laissa simplement tomber sur le sol. Granger, quant à elle, examinait sa cheville où un filet de sang coulait d'une petite plaie noirâtre. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Elle tenta d'appliquer un sort de Guérison sur la blessure, mais sursauta soudain, comme si le sortilège l'avait brûlée.

- Un problème ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à soigner ça, expliqua la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard s'approcha pour examiner la plaie. "Répugnante" fut tout ce qu'elle lui inspira. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de blessure.

- Puisqu'on ne peut rien y faire, on ferait mieux d'avancer, jugea-t-il. Tu peux encore marcher, non ?

- Oui, ça devrait aller, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir.

- D'ici là, on avisera.

Ils se remirent en route, empruntant tours et détours, et utilisant le sort _Pointe Au Nord_ chaque fois qu'ils semblaient perdus. C'est-à-dire souvent. Bien qu'elle n'en ait rien dit, Draco sentait que Granger commençait à sérieusement faiblir. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas rencontré beaucoup de créatures dangereuses, mais Draco restait méfiant, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri derrière lui : se retournant, il vit Granger aux prises avec une sorte de plante grimpante, sans doute alléchée par l'odeur du sang qui coulait toujours de la blessure de la Gryffondor. La plante avait déployé des dizaines de lianes fines, mais solides, qui enserraient le corps d'Hermione pour l'étouffer ; levant les yeux, Draco vit que ces lianes partaient en fait des mains d'une étrange créature perchée sur un arbre, ressemblant vaguement à un singe, n'étaient ses mâchoires hérissées de dents pointues. Granger se débattait furieusement, mais inefficacement, pendant que des lianes perfides immobilisaient progressivement ses bras et ses jambes.

- Malfoy ! hurla la jeune fille, sortant Draco de sa torpeur.

Le Serpentard reprit ses esprits et s'apprêta à lancer un sort de Découpe, quand il se rendit compte qu'il risquait ainsi de blesser Granger. Il dirigea alors sa baguette vers le monstre tapis dans l'ombre des branches.

- _Impedimenta !_ s'écria-t-il.

Le Maléfice d'Entrave eut l'effet désiré : la créature, effrayée, lâcha ses lianes et disparut dans la nuit. Malheureusement, il apparut que le filet était doué d'une volonté propre, du moins continuait-il d'étouffer la jeune Gryffondor. Draco se jeta sur elle et tenta d'arracher les liens, mais ceux-ci étaient trop résistants. Poussant un juron, Draco se baissa alors pour prendre dans sa botte droite un petit poignard à la lame gravée de runes. Il en posa le tranchant contre une liane, ferma les yeux et murmura une incantation.

- Que la Lame brûle, tue et détruise, qu'elle supprime l'ennemi vivant, que son pouvoir s'étende sur toute l'étendue de la vie !

Au son de sa voix, soudain grave et sombre, la lame du poignard se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge et brûlante. En quelques secondes, les lianes gisèrent au sol, entièrement calcinées. Hermione, déjà à demie-évanouie sous le choc, perdit totalement conscience et s'effondra dans les bras tendus de Draco.

- _Enervatum !_ murmura celui-ci pour la ranimer.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, encore légèrement brillants de panique, et mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'elle était hors de danger.

- Eh bien petite Gryffondor, la taquina Draco, pas si courageuse que ça finalement ?

- J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir, Malfoy, grogna la Lionne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce poignard ?

- Un de mes nombreux secrets ...

- Mais encore ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Granger.

La Gryffondor, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, la referma aussitôt. Elle s'aperçut alors que Draco la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et entreprit alors de se relever. Malheureusement, il apparut que l'attaque avait consumé les dernières forces de sa jambe déjà faible et, à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle retomba aussitôt.

- Oh non ... gémit-elle. Cette fois, c'est la bonne, je ne peux plus du tout marcher.

- On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça, je suis sûr qu'on approche du but.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Malfoy, mais là je crois que pour moi c'est la fin du voyage. Tu n'as qu'à continuer et revenir me chercher quand tu auras trouvé le Runespoor.

- C'est ça, répondit Draco, et te laisser dévorer par la première Harpie venue ? AJ ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je te croyais plus intelligente, Granger. Et de toute façon, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème du retour.

- Eh bien, trouve une autre solution, toi dont l'esprit est si brillant, railla méchamment Granger.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable, je te rappelle que je viens de te sauver la vie.

Cette fois, Hermione ne répondit rien. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air intriguée quand elle vit le Serpentard fouiller à nouveau ses poches. Elle fut d'ailleurs encore plus ébahie quand il en sortit une fiole en cristal étincelante, où clapotait un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, cita Draco. Voici mon deuxième secret, Granger : des larmes de Phénix.

La Gryffondor resta bouche bée. Pendant qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, Draco ouvrit la fiole et en versa précautionneusement une partie du contenu sur la plaie. Un instant plus tard, celle-ci s'était refermée.

- Et dire que je gâche ce trésor pour une ingrate comme toi, Granger, soupira le blond en souriant.

- Merci, souffla Hermione.

- Tu peux te lever maintenant ?

- Je crois, fit la Gryffondor en tentant de se remettre debout.

Le précieux remède avait fait son effet et elle y parvint. Draco regarda sa montre : il était près de trois heures du matin.

- Assez perdu de temps, jugea-t-il. On repart.

Granger le suivit docilement, et ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes sans rien trouver de plus. Soudain, Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers la droite.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Malfoy ? interrogea Granger.

- Je crois qu'il y a un courant d'air chaud qui vient de là, tu ne le sens pas ?

- Si, tu as raison, acquiesça la Gryffondor après un instant d'hésitation.

Ils partirent dans cette direction, la température augmentant progressivement à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Enfin, écartant une grosse branche, Draco soupira de satisfaction : devant eux s'étendait une clairière magiquement aménagée pour imiter un climat typiquement africain.

- On touche au but, murmura Granger. Souviens-toi Malfoy, le Runespoor habite généralement en forêt, il faudrait chercher du côté de ces arbres là-bas, fit-elle en pointant une direction.

- C'est la tête de droite qui nous intéresse, ajouta Draco. Il faut vérifier qu'elle n'a pas été sectionnée par les deux autres.

- Enfin, il mesure environ deux mètres et est "d'une couleur orange tirant sur le violet, rayé de bandes noires", cita la jeune fille, il ne devrait pas être trop dur à repérer.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les arbres qu'avaient désignés Hermione et préparèrent leurs baguettes magiques. Retenant leur souffle, ils prêtèrent l'oreille : un sifflement caractéristique se fit soudain entendre.

- _Stupefix !_ cria Draco, interrompant le sifflement.

Il se précipita vers sa victime et découvrit le fameux Runespoor. Il correspondait en tous points aux descriptions en dehors du fait que ... un des trois cous avait été décapité. Déçu, et bien qu'il s'y était attendu, Draco poussa un grognement de colère en se relevant.

- Malfoy, attention ! s'écria Hermione, restée en arrière.

Draco fit volte-face et vit un second serpent glisser vers lui, à seulement un mètre de distance. La tête de droite, cette fois présente, dirigea ses affreux crochets vers la jambe du Serpentard qui, incapable de réagir, crut son heure venue.

- _Immobilus !_ hurla la Gryffondor.

Les crocs pointus se figèrent à quelques centimètres de Draco. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment, tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait.

- Enfin, observa-t-elle, on l'a trouvé ce maudit serpent. Il était temps, je suis morte de fatigue.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit de sa poche un sac magiquement réduit et lui redonna sa taille normale. Elle y jeta ensuite le serpent, après lui avoir lancé quelques sortilèges de Stupéfiction supplémentaire. Se relevant, elle passa le sac à Draco.

- Tiens, serpent. Et on est quittes maintenant. On rentre ? Je n'en peux plus.

Draco hocha la tête et utilisa à nouveau le sort _Pointe au Nord _pour retrouver la direction de Poudlard, qui était le Sud-Ouest. Ils remirent la Cape d'Invisibilité pour plus de sécurité -ils l'avaient ôtée à l'aller car elle les gênait dans leurs recherches- et repartirent.

Etant tous deux exténués, ils restèrent silencieux pendant tout le voyage du retour. Draco était fier de leur travail ; tout compte fait, Snape avait peut-être eu raison de les faire travailler ensemble -malgré tous les désagréments que cela impliquait. Le Runespoor restait immobile au fond de son sac. Leur mission avait été accomplie avec succès et la retraversée de la Forêt s'annonçait plutôt calme. Pourtant, le Serpentard se sentait mal à l'aise. Un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait ; la Forêt était calme, oui, mais presque trop. Le silence s'installait peu à peu, on n'entendait plus le moindre pépiement d'oiseau ni la lente respiration des créatures endormies. Draco se força à inspirer et expirer profondément ; sa fatigue lui jouait des tours, il n'avait rien à craindre, il était stupide de se laisser à de telles fai...

Un souffle glacé s'abattit sur eux. Draco, soudain incapable de respirer, porta la main à sa poitrine et du s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber, tandis que devant lui, Granger s'effondrait sur le sol. La situation évoqua un souvenir bien précis à Draco : le jour où, dans le parc avec AJ, ils avaient senti cette même ombre passer sur eux.

Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver l'usage de ses poumons, Draco leva la tête et vit devant eux trois formes spectrales, relativement semblables à des Détraqueurs mais plus fins, plus translucides. Volant, immobiles, à quelques centimètres du sol, ils produisaient une vague lueur d'un blanc argenté et observaient tranquillement la scène.

Petit à petit, Draco retrouva une partie de ses capacités, et put se diriger vers le corps de Granger. Celle-ci, aussi pâle que l'avait été AJ quelques semaines plus tôt, semblait à bout de forces. Aidée par Draco, elle parvint cependant à se relever, et ils reculèrent ensuite lentement, sous "l'oeil" impassible des mystérieux Spectres.

- Que peut-on faire ? murmura faiblement Hermione à l'oreille de Draco.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être vont-ils partir si on attend un peu.

Mais les esprits semblaient décidés à rester où ils étaient.

- Bon, finit par décider Draco, à trois on stupéfixe les deux de gauche.

- Et pour le troisième ?

- On avisera. Attention, un ... deux ... trois : _Stupefix !_

Deux éclairs rouge filèrent droit sur les Spectres et les frappèrent en plein coeur.

- Entrave celui de droite ! ordonna Draco.

- _Impedimenta_

- _Petrificus Totalus ! _ajouta le Serpentard en visant le Spectre central.

- _Immobilus_ fit Granger, espérant figer celui à sa gauche.

Le rayon bleu suivit la direction de ses prédécesseurs. Pendant tout le temps que dura l'attaque, aucun des esprits ne bougea. Etait-ce le fait des sorts ? Draco l'espérait, mais en doutait fortement. Il concentra son attention sur le Spectre de gauche et ne vit sur lui aucune modification. Enfin presque. Au niveau du coeur, là où le sort l'avait frappé, une tache d'un bleu violacé commença d'apparaître. Il en fut de même sur les deux autres, seulement leurs taches tiraient davantage sur le rouge. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

Soudain, les mots d'une lettre de sa mère frappèrent l'esprit de Draco :

"_"Ils" ont essayé de les éliminer, mais les sorts leur passaient au travers. Ou plutôt, ils les absorbaient. Et au bout de quelques instants, les esprits ont ... comment dire ? Ils ont expulsé les sorts qu'ils avaient reçus, "les" frappant tous._"

- Granger, à terre ! hurla-t-il, forçant la jeune fille à se jeter comme lui sur le sol.

Au même instant, cinq éclairs rouges et bleus fusèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et, ne rencontrant pas la cible prévue, finirent leur course sur un tronc d'arbre qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Voyant cela, Draco se releva aussi vite qu'il put et, tenant Granger par la main, courut à toute vitesse dans la Forêt. Derrière eux, il le savait, les Spectres s'étaient mis en chasse. Autant qu'il le put, Draco essaya de les semer, suivi par la Gryffondor qui prenait rapidement conscience de la situation, bien qu'elle ignorât tout de ces esprits guerriers.

Ils poursuivirent leur course effrénée à travers la Forêt, indifférents aux branches qui les fouettaient au passage. Mais le problème majeur, en plus des psychopathes informes qu'ils fuyaient, était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. S'ils n'étaient pas rattrapés par les Spectres, ils allaient finir par se perdre dans la dangereuse Forêt Interdite, aucune des deux solutions n'étant vraiment préférable à l'autre. Soudain, Granger trébucha contre une racine traîtresse et Draco entendit un craquement sinistre, de mauvais augure.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux plus marcher ? fit Draco.

Granger ne répondit même pas, davantage préoccupée par l'intolérable douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

- Décidément, soupira le Serpentard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la soigner ni de perdre la moindre seconde supplémentaire : les Spectres approchaient déjà. Draco passa alors un bras sous les jambes de la Gryffondor, un autre autour de son dos, souleva la jeune fille et repartit à vive allure malgré son chargement. Il portait encore la Cape d'Invisibilité, mais celle-ci n'avait apparemment aucun effet sur les Spectres. Dans ses bras, Hermione gémissait faiblement.

- Allez, petit Lionne, se surprit-il à lui murmurer, encore un peu de courage.

Tout à coup, une lueur d'espoir l'aveugla : il venait de tomber sur le chemin ! Le merveilleux sentier de terre qui le guiderait jusqu'au bout de la Forêt ! Encore fallait-il savoir quelle direction prendre ... Totalement au hasard, il se décida pour la droite. La chance qui l'avait conduit jusque là n'allait pas l'abandonner si vite, si ? Draco accéléra autant qu'il le put. Peu à peu, il apparut que Draco Malfoy pouvait être qualifié de veinard : les arbres se firent moins nombreux, moins denses, et la lumière de la Lune inonda le chemin à travers les feuillages.

"Plus qu'un tournant", se dit Draco, plein d'espoir.

Mais au détour du dernier virage, un Spectre se matérialisa sous ses yeux, au beau milieu du sentier. Draco voulut s'arrêter, mais son élan était tel qu'il passa au travers du fantôme et continua sa route. La sensation qu'il en éprouva était loin d'être agréable, mais au moins était-il toujours indemne et, quelques pas plus loin, arriva dans le parc du Château. Il prit soin de s'assurer que la barrière magique qui entourait l'édifice les protégeait, et s'écroula sur le sol. Toute la fatigue qu'il aurait dû ressentir pendant sa course lui tomba dessus d'un seul coup, et il s'évanouit.

- _Enervatum ! _fit Hermione à côté de lui.

Le jeune Malfoy ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, chuchota faiblement la Gryffondor, mais avec ma cheville je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Draco hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'examiner. Il resta un moment pensif, puis tapota la jambe d'un coup de baguette magique et murmura : "_Ferula._" Aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de la cheville de Granger en la fixant étroitement à une attelle.

- Il faudra encore que tu ailles voir Pomfresh, commenta le Serpentard, mais ça devrait aller mieux comme ça.

- Oui, merci Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On lui fait cracher son venin tout de suite ou on attend d'être légèrement plus réveillés ?

- Je propose qu'on aille se coucher, choisit Draco. Passe-moi le sac, il aura l'air moins suspect dans la Maison des Serpents.

Granger lui remit le sac qui contenait le Runespoor et, après s'être correctement dissimulés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils regagnèrent le Château. Une fois arrivés dans le Hall d'entrée, Hermione voulut rejoindre seule les quartiers de Gryffondor mais Draco la retint.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies à donner des explications stupides si tu te fais attraper par Rusard maintenant, dit-il. Je te raccompagne, Granger.

- Mais ... commença la Gryffondor.

- Pas de discussions, la coupa Draco.

En chemin, ils ne croisèrent rien d'autre qu'un Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête perdu dans ses pensées, et parvinrent sains et saufs devant le portrait de la Dame Rose. Avant de faire pivoter le tableau, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

- Merci pour tout, Malfoy, fit-elle.

- De rien, Granger. Après tout, je n'ai fait que te sauver la vie.

Hermione sourit.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle enfin, ça tient toujours ton invitation pour le Bal ?

- Un Malfoy ne revient jamais sur sa parole, répondit Draco en grimaçant légèrement. Tu as intérêt à être digne de moi, Fille de Moldus.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Sang-de-Bourbe ? interrogea la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.

- Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs. Au revoir, Granger.

La Gryffondor rentra dans sa Salle Commune et Draco repartit silencieusement vers la sienne. Il y parvint sans problème et, ayant gagné la chambre d'AJ, se jeta sur son propre lit et s'endormit instantanément. Enfin.

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, _

_AJ : Je suis certaine que Drake a des plans pour le Bal et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler. Tant pis pour lui, je me débrouillerai seule pour éclaircir ça._

_Draco : Comment, mais COMMENT par Merlin me suis-je arrangé pour aller au Bal avec Granger ?? Quel imbécile, vraiment ... Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

**Ah ! Mais que va-t-il arriver ? C'est la question du siècle, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, dites moi si vous aussi.**

**Et pour finir les Réponses Aux Reviews (RAR pour les intimes) :**

**Elizabeth Turner : **coucou ! Alors ici on voit moins Hayden, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ... Moi aussi je me suis bien éclatée à écrire le passage de la capuche ! Et la réponse à la question de la robe d'AJ attendra le chapitre 9, désolée. Je crois que s'est tout. Tagazoc à toi aussi.

**Vici Black : **Oui c'est toi la co' la plus parfaite de l'univers des co', je le dis et je le répète, vive Vic' ! Ma fic t'aime aussi, je crois que c'est une relation qui a de l'avenir. Qu'est-ce qu'une Seronohda (lol, je me suis trop éclatée à créer le nom !) ? Je sais pas mais c'est crucial pour la suite. Hayden-AJ a peut-être l'air bien parti, mais en fait je vais tout bousiller au prochain chapitre gniark gniark ! (cri de l'auteur sadique). Il arrive plus de trucs à Hermione dans ce chapitre en tout cas. Et pour répondre à tes questions : « pourquoi Rusard a pas continué à chercher Drago quand même, puisqu'il a bien vu que c'était lui ?» parce que Rusard est un Cracmol à Poudlard, donc il ne s'étonne plus de rien, pas même de voir un élève devenir un autre. « Dumbledore qui connaît pas quelque chose? Ouais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire... Presque autant qu'à Drago oubliant de rabattre sa capuche... non mais c'est quoi ce futur Mangemort? » Mais Draco n'est pas un futur Mangemort ! (hem hem se dit l'auteur en pensant à son chapitre 10 qu'elle n'a pas encore écrit mais bref).

Bisous.

**Dragonia** : c'est gentil d'envoyer tes reviews en double, ça fait monter les chiffres ! J'aime bien moi aussi quand AJ grille complètement Draco, qui est parfaitement innocent cela va sans dire ;) ! Continue ta fic toi aussi !

**Melou** : Décidément cette scène a bien plu ! Merci pour la review.

**Kam-livy** : j'aime beaucoup ta formule « Le couple Drago/Hermione commence à se laisser entrevoir à travers l'épaisseur de brouillard que tu as minutieusement saupoudré... » lol je suis désolée mais le brouillard va très clairement se déchirer d'ici peu ... Merci pour ta review, j'adore les gens enthousiastes !

**Ti-Ni.Nani**je ne sais pas encore combien il va y avoir de chapitres ... Probablement une vingtaine, je pense, mais rien n'est sûr. À bientôt !

**Gody** : bonjour ! je tiens d'abord à préciser que j'adore la plupart de tes fics ! et merci à dragonia de t'avoir conseillé celle-ci. Sinon ça ne sera pas du tout « purement sexuel », voire très très sûrement pas sexuel du tout. Mais j'espère que ce sera bien quand même. Bye.

**Arka** : la vitesse n'a jamais été mon point fort, mais il ne faut jamais désespérer je finis toujours par poster.

**Maxfoy** : coucou toi ! ta review m'a énormément touchée, tu sais ? Sincèrement, je suis très flattée que tu aimes cette fic (mais oui, HP c'est tellement plus fun sans HP !). Et puis, voilà voilà, voilà la suite, et la romance pour décorer tout ça. Bisous.

**Alpo** : Bonne année à toi aussi et merci pour la review !

**Zoé II** : Zoé je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime et je t'adore ! Tu es une revieweuse bénie ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir passé le cap des 70 reviews. Merci Merci Merci mille fois et des poussières. Juste comme ça le Bal de Noël est dans le chapitre 9 (mais bon si tu es sage on pourra peut-être négocier ...). Enormes bisous.

**ML** : bon rétablissement à toi, maintenant, et pour info aujourd'hui c'était le pull beige. Voilà. Merci de me béta reader et schmouich (ct un gros zibou comme tu me l'as demandé).


	9. Le Bal de Noel

**Le bla-bla de Lily : Préparez-vous à lire un chapitre largement plus long que tous les autres, où l'auteur raconte n'importe quoi et ne comprend même pas ce qu'elle écrit. Si vous avez des questions à la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à ma les poser, c'est facile, il suffit de reviewer. À ce propos, je vous remercie tous infiniment pour les reviews que vous m'avez déjà envoyées : plus de 80 ! Je ne pensais même pas arriver jusque là quand j'ai commencé cette fic. Sincèrement, ça me met de bonne humeur pour toute la semaine quand je vois que j'en ai reçu une dizaine en une seule nuit ! Donc voilà, merci de continuer, et j'espère que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite !**

**Merci : MLT, toujours béta ! **

**Dernier point : si vous voulez des illustrations et des photos parce que vous ne voyez pas du tout à quoi ressemble la robe d'AJ, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail et je vous les enverrai !**

**Autre dernier point : je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle L'aigle Noir. Allez y jetez un coup d'œil, ça ne prends qu'une minute !**

**Bon, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant, bonne lecture !**

The Diary - Le Journal

- AJ il FAUT que tu m'aides !

Hermione avait sauté sur la Serpentarde dès qu'elle avait pu la croiser seule dans les couloirs. AJ sursauta sous l'assaut et regarda Hermione avec des yeux éberlués, se préparant mentalement à l'annonce de la pire catastrophe imaginable.

- Malfoy m'a invitée au Bal de Noël, expliqua la Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla AJ.

Elle ne s'attendait _vraiment _pas à ça !

- Attends ... Répète lentement s'il te plaît, implora-t-elle.

- Draco Malfoy ... Serpentard ... m'a invitée, moi Hermione Granger ... Sang-de-Bourbe ... Gryffondor ... au Bal de Noël. C'est plus clair ?

- Oui, mais je comprends encore moins.

- Rassure-toi, on est deux.

- Draco t'a invitée ?

- Hélas oui.

À la grande surprise d'Hermione, AJ éclata de rire.

- Alors c'était ça son secret ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

- Quel secret ? interrogea Hermione.

- La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore de cavalière ... Il voulait y aller avec toi !

- Pardon ?

- S'il t'a invitée, c'est parce qu'il en avait envie, non ?

- Euh ... Pas vraiment, en fait. C'était plutôt ... un fâcheux concours de circonstances.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends cet air désespéré ? La moitié de Poudlard rêverait d'être à ta place !

- Je la leur cède volontiers.

- Je ne te comprends pas ... Draco est beau, riche, populaire ... commença AJ.

- ... arrogant, méprisant, et simplement insupportable, acheva la Gryffondor.

AJ ne répondit rien mais afficha un air courroucé.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille parler de ça dans un endroit plus calme ? proposa-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

Hermione hocha la tête, et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le couloir trop fréquenté. D'un accord tacite, elles se dirigèrent vers une pièce surnommée "le Parloir", assez petite mais riche en coussins moelleux et en carafes de jus de citrouilles. AJ et Hermione l'avaient découverte dès leur première année. La salle se situait près des quartiers des Serdaigles, aussi la Serpentarde ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de croiser Melly en chemin.

- Oh, AJ tu tombes bien, la salua la jeune fille, j'ai plein de choses à te dire ! Bonjour Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la Gryffondor.

- Salut Melly.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient connues par l'intermédiaire de leur amie commune, et comme tous les Serdaigles admiraient (et jalousaient aussi parfois) la réputation de la jeune Gryffondor, le contact s'était facilement établi.

- On allait justement discuter de quelque chose avec Hermione, dit AJ d'un ton un peu hésitant. Ça te dérangerait que Melly vienne avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à la Gryffondor.

- Non, à condition que Poudlard ne soit pas au courant dès demain de toutes mes histoires, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, promit Melly.

Elles furent donc trois à passer sous la tapisserie miteuse qui dissimulait l'entrée du Parloir. Là, elles s'installèrent confortablement et se servirent de jus de fruit frais.

- Bon, commença AJ. D'abord, Melly nous annonce la nouvelle du siècle et ensuite on repasse au problème d'Hermione, ça vous va ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

- Alors pour commencer, fit Melly, la nouvelle du siècle n'en est pas vraiment une. Enfin si, mais comme je m'y étais attendue ... Je veux dire, reprit-elle, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais je l'espérais et ...

- Tu nous rappelles quand tu as fini ? la coupa AJ.

Melly rosit légèrement.

- Brian m'a enfin demandé d'être sa cavalière, annonça-t-elle plus simplement.

- Ah ! s'exclama AJ ! Il était temps !

- Brian Bloom ? Le frère d'Hayden ? vérifia Hermione.

- Lui-même, confirma AJ. À propos Melly, je ne t'ai pas encore dit que j'y allais avec Hayden ?

- Non, d'ailleurs tu devrais avoir honte, mais de toute façon je suis déjà au courant.

- Ah bon ? Il vous l'a déjà dit ?

- Evidemment ! Il était tellement heureux que tu aies accepté, il s'est précipité pour nous l'annoncer deux minutes plus tard.

- Vraiment ? redemanda AJ, légèrement mal à l'aise devant ce débordement de joie. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, raconte-nous comment Brian s'y est pris.

- C'était il y a deux jours, on était tous les deux restés en dernier à travailler dans la salle commune, car Hayden était revenu épuisé de sa séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Au bout d'un moment, on en a eu assez et on est allés s'affaler sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, et on a discuté tranquillement. Au début, on ne parlait que des devoirs et des cours, et puis la conversation a dérivé sur le Quidditch, sur Hayden et toi, et finalement sur le Bal. Et c'est là qu'il m'a invitée.

- Comme c'est mignon, commenta Hermione, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Oui, approuva AJ d'un ton rêveur, j'imagine bien la scène : les deux tourtereaux assis tout près, éclairés seulement par les flammes ...

Cette fois, la Serdaigle rougit franchement, mais sembla également ravie.

- Et toi Hermione, tu as aussi un cavalier ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

AJ échangea un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec la Gryffondor.

- Oui, finit par répondre celle-ci.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ? poursuivit Melly.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ah ? fit la Serdaigle d'un ton perplexe. Mais pourtant, j'avais l'impression que vous ne vous entendiez pas si bien que ça.

- En effet, confirma Hermione, c'est bien là tout le problème.

Melly haussa un sourcil.

- En fait Melly, je crois qu'aucune de nous trois n'a vraiment compris comment ils en sont arrivés là, expliqua AJ. Et à mon avis, Draco n'en sait pas beaucoup plus.

- C'est quand même lui qui l'a invitée, rétorqua Melly. Il savait un minimum ce qu'il faisait.

- Ce qui s'est passé c'est que ... commença Hermione, avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé. Oh, reprit-elle, et puis après tout AJ a raison je n'y comprends rien, inutile de chercher à expliquer le comportement de ce maudit Serpentard.

- Qui est en l'occurrence mon meilleur ami.

- Désolée, AJ. Mais reconnais qu'à ma place ...

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit là pour débattre du comportement de Draco Malfoy, intervint Melly, les yeux soudain pétillants. Mais plutôt ... poursuivit-elle, de l'extraordinaire tenue que va devoir se trouver celle qui a l'incroyable honneur d'être sa cavalière !

Hermione eut l'air encore plus lasse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Oh non ... Et dire que j'avais presque oublié ce détail.

- Détail ? s'étrangla Melly, qui passait en général son mois de décembre entier à déterminer chaque élément de sa tenue pour le Bal annuel.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me prêter une de tes robes, AJ, s'il te plaît ? implora Hermione.

- Hors de question, s'opposa immédiatement celle-ci. Il s'en apercevrait tout de suite et ça le vexerait beaucoup.

- Pauvre chéri ...

- Crois-moi, insista AJ, tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à faire une seule chose de travers ce soir-là.

- Et puis, ajouta Melly, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer l'occasion rêvée de t'offrir une nouvelle robe ! Enfin, Hermione, tu es une fille ou quoi ?

La jeune Gryffondor eut alors l'air presque prête à se laisser persuader. AJ acheva de la motiver :

- Allez, remuez-vous les filles, on descend à Pré-Au-Lard !

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Melly.

- On a pas cours cette après-midi, on a tout notre temps.

- Oui, mais ...

La Serpentarde était déjà sortie du Parloir et invitait ses deux amies à la suivre, ce qu'elles firent sans se faire prier. AJ les conduisit alors prudemment jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière bossue, ouvrit le passage d'un coup de baguette et fit signe à Hermione et Melly de se glisser dans l'ouverture, après quoi elle y entra à son tour. En chemin, elle répondit patiemment à toutes les questions concernant ce passage secret mais omit cependant les conditions par lesquelles elle était entrée en possession de la Carte du Maraudeur (Draco et elle l'avaient dérobée aux jumeaux Weasley, et quand AJ avait découvert que son père et ses amis en étaient les auteurs, elle avait décrété qu'elle n'avait fait que récupérer son héritage).

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la cave de la confiserie Honeydukes. Elles rejoignirent discrètement le magasin en lui-même et sortirent dans la rue. D'un pas décidé, AJ guida leur groupe vers la rue luxueuse où brillait l'enseigne de Miss Mugler. Arrivée devant le magasin, Hermione hésita soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda AJ.

- C'est que ... répondit Hermione, rougissante. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais les moyens de ... de m'offrir quoi que ce soit de ce magasin.

- Aucune importance, la rassura AJ ; je t'offre tout ce que tu veux et Draco me remboursera. S'il veut une cavalière parfaite, il faudra qu'il assume.

Hermione sourit faiblement et suivit AJ qui entrait dans la boutique. Melly les accompagna. Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte vitrée, une sonnerie retentit et trois vendeurs transplanèrent immédiatement devant elles. L'un deux, reconnaissant Amanda Potter, fit immédiatement appeler Miss Laura Mugler, laquelle arriva peu après.

- Bonjour Miss Potter ! Très heureuse de vous revoir, la salua celle-ci. Ces demoiselles sont de vos amies ?

- En effet.

- Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles, je suis Laura Mugler, fit-elle chaleureusement en leur tendant la main, que les jeunes filles serrèrent en souriant. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Hermione aurait besoin de votre plus belle robe de bal et de tous les accessoires nécessaires, répondit AJ.

- Qui est votre cavalier ? demanda Laura.

- Draco Malfoy, fit Hermione d'un ton encore sombre.

Miss Mugler la gratifia d'un regard admiratif.

- Je vois, dit-elle seulement. Et vous, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Melly.

- Euh ... ce n'était pas prévu mais ... j'aimerais bien trouver une robe, moi aussi.

- D'accord, je vais vous confier à Helen.

Une vendeuse s'avança, qu'AJ reconnut comme celle qui lui avait apporté sa robe merveilleuse. Melly, après un regard à ses deux amies, suivit la jeune femme.

- Quant à vous Miss Potter, vous êtes-vous finalement décidée ?

- Non madame, avoua AJ. J'hésite toujours à mettre la robe blanche pour le Bal. J'aurais envie de la réserver pour une plus grande occasion.

- À attendre la bonne occasion, on finit parfois par passer à côté de l'essentiel, commenta Miss Mugler.

- Je sais mais ... Je pourrais revoir vos modèles ?

- Aucun problème, Elizabeth vous aidera. Je m'occuperais personnellement de Miss ...

- Granger, compléta Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent alors. Miss Mugler sourit aimablement à Hermione qui la rejoignit. Elles traversèrent ensemble de nombreux couloirs et salles avant d'arriver dans une petite pièce circulaire aux murs couverts de miroirs. Hermione, à la fois intriguée et émerveillée, écarquilla les yeux.

- Miss Granger, je vais vous demander de vous placer au centre de la pièce, s'il vous plaît, et de rester immobile.

La Gryffondor obéit docilement. Elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, quand soudain un faisceau de lumière rouge jaillit de celui-ci ainsi que des autres glaces. Les rayons rencontrèrent le corps d'Hermione et se mirent à le parcourir soigneusement de haut en bas, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

- C'est un scanner Moldu auquel j'ai apporté quelques petites améliorations, expliqua Miss Mugler.

- À quoi sert-il ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Tout simplement à analyser la teinte exacte de vos yeux, de vos cheveux et de votre peau, ainsi que la forme précise de votre corps, afin de confectionner rapidement quelques modèles parfaitement sur mesure. J'ai pensé que ça serait nécessaire pour un cavalier aussi ... exigeant que le votre.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, approuva la jeune fille.

Au bout d'un instant, le miroir du fond pivota et laissa apparaître une tringle couverte de cintres portant chacun une superbe et élégante robe de soirée. Miss Mugler murmura une mystérieuse formule, et les robes quittèrent leur support pour venir voleter dans les airs en face d'Hermione.

- Je vous propose de les essayer toutes avant de faire votre choix, dit Laura Mugler.

- ça sera avec grand plaisir ! répondit Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Etre la cavalière de Malfoy avait peut-être des avantages, finalement.

L'une après l'autre, Hermione revêtit toutes les tenues que Miss Mugler lui présentait. Elles commencèrent par un ensemble fait d'un bustier rigide, d'une jupe faite de nombreux voiles de satin noir et de gants assortis. Le tout, constellé de paillettes, conférait à la jeune fille une aura sombre et mystérieuse. Puis vint une robe blanche dont les pans de la jupe s'ouvraient sur un jupon vert tendre. Le tissu était fluide et agréable, très élégant. Ensuite, on présenta à la Gryffondor une robe sans manches d'une couleur bleue assortie à ses yeux ; sur la soie se dessinaient des arabesques de velours noir, et un jupon de tulle froufroutait joyeusement à chaque pas.

Il y eut aussi une tenue plus courte aux reflets d'or, une plus chatoyante alliant des tons verts et bleus, mais également une tunique d'un rouge éclatant, et enfin une robe turquoise brodée de fils d'argent.

Hermione finit par avoir le souffle coupé devant une telle abondance et une telle beauté. Elle essaya toutes les robes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et toutes lui allaient à merveille, mais bientôt arriva le moment fatidique du choix. Heureusement pour elle, Melly vint à son secours.

- Tiens ? s'étonna Hermione. Tu as déjà choisi ta robe ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Melly. Je me contente pour l'instant de me promener dans la caverne d'Ali-Baba.

- Puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à prendre une décision.

- Aucun problème.

La Serdaigle eut un sifflement d'admiration quand elle vit toutes les tenues étalées aux pieds d'Hermione. La robe bleue et noire attira particulièrement son attention.

- Celle-ci est magnifique ! apprécia-t-elle. Je suis sûre que ça serait parfait pour toi.

- Tu crois ? C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie mais ... Je ne sais pas, à mon avis elle irait mieux à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu devrais l'essayer. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Mugler ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers la sorcière.

- Miss Granger a raison, approuva celle-ci. Quelques retouches suffiront pour qu'elle vous convienne.

Melly, aux anges, put ainsi enfiler le précieux vêtement. Ses yeux émerveillés convainquirent Hermione qu'une robe au moins venait d'être éliminée de sa liste. Mais le choix restait tout de même épineux. Avec l'aide de la jeune Serdaigle et de Miss Mugler, elles pesèrent le pour et le contre pour chaque tenue, et au bout d'une longue discussion, parvinrent à se réduire à seulement trois robes.

- Maintenant, je pense qu'il faudrait attendre l'avis d'AJ, décida Hermione.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en observant toujours pensivement les tenues restantes : la robe de satin noir et pailleté, celle aux reflets d'or et celle aux couleurs aquatiques. Après une rapide conversation par miroir interposés (comme AJ et Draco en avaient eues lors de leur visite précédente), AJ accepta de retrouver ses deux amies pour avoir également leur opinion sur sa propre robe de bal, qui provoquait apparemment les mêmes complications.

La Serpentarde les rejoignit peu après, et manifesta tout de suite son approbation.

- Merlin, ces robes sont superbes ! Excellent choix, les filles, Draco pourra être fier de sa cavalière.

- Merci AJ, dit Hermione, mais à ton avis, laquelle préférera-t-il ?

- Tu t'intéresses à ses goûts maintenant ? demanda malicieusement AJ.

- Pas du tout, s'insurgea son amie, mais puisqu'elles me plaisent toutes, autant qu'il n'ait pas de reproches à me faire. Pour changer.

- Oui, oui, je vois ... murmura AJ, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle resta ensuite un moment silencieuse, étudiant attentivement chaque tenue et envisageant son impact sur le Serpentard. Puis, elle releva la tête, une expression déterminée sur son visage. Hermione se surprit à attendre impatiemment le jugement final.

- La robe dorée, commença AJ, satisferait sûrement ses goûts de luxe. Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y voit une connotation trop Gryffondor.

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione, c'est juste que puisqu'on a le choix, autant minimiser les risques, non ?

- Moui ... Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être difficile !

- Bon. Quant à la robe noire ... Elle est splendide et très originale, elle te montre sous un tout autre angle, mais je pense justement qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment à ta personnalité. En revanche, la robe d'eau est parfaite. Moins banale qu'une robe blanche, et elle donne une impression de pureté et de douceur ; en plus les couleurs te vont vraiment bien. Rappelle-toi, au Bal en 4ème année tu portais une robe bleue et Draco n'a rien trouvé à te dire ce soir-là.

- C'est vrai, se souvint Hermione en souriant rêveusement. Seamus et Ron m'ont même dit qu'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou non ...

- En plus, ajouta Melly, tu as l'air d'une vraie sirène avec cette robe. Je crois qu'AJ a fait le bon choix.

- Eh bien c'est d'accord ! trancha définitivement Hermione.

Miss Mugler prit alors la robe des bras d'Hermione et la confia à Helen avec celle de Melly, tandis qu'Elizabeth fut chargée de ranger les autres tenues.

- À vous à présent Miss Potter, annonça-t-elle ensuite.

Melly et Hermione se tournèrent vers la Serpentarde avec un air gourmand. Quelle merveille AJ pouvait-elle préférer à celle qui reposait déjà dans sa chambre à Poudlard ? La jeune fille eut l'air légèrement embarrassée, puis d'un coup de baguette revêtit la fameuse tenue.

C'était une longue robe en soie réversible noire et or à motifs floraux. À dominante noire, elle se portait près du corps ; un jeu de tissu formait deux pans portés sur la hanche droite. Un grand plissé arrondi partait en pointe du dos de la robe, passait sur l'épaule droite et s'étalait à partir du côté gauche de la taille vers le sol. AJ portait un long gant noir avec un revers or au bras gauche. Une pochette en tissu assortie à sa robe complétait sa toilette.

Melly et Hermione en restèrent bouche bée de stupéfaction. AJ, l'air gênée, leur jeta un regard hésitant.

- Euh ... finit-elle par dire. Ça ne vous plaît pas ? Je sais que c'est plutôt original, mais elle me plaisait alors ...  
- Elle est magnifique, la coupa Melly.

Hermione hocha la tête en approbation.

- Vraiment ? bredouilla AJ, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Vous l'aimez ?  
- AJ, cette robe est superbe, comment pourrait-on ne pas l'aimer ?  
- Elle est presque plus belle encore que l'autre ... ajouta Hermione. Quoique non, rectifia-t-elle, elle est différente.  
- Très élégante en tout cas.  
- Mais pas trop non plus.  
- Bref, parfait pour l'occasion.  
- Tu seras magnifique AJ.

La jolie Serpentarde rougit au compliment. Puis, elle reprit ses vêtements habituels, et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Leurs trois robes furent précieusement rangées et envoyées directement à Poudlard. Malgré leurs farouches protestations, Melly et Hermione ne parvinrent pas à persuader AJ de les laisser payer leurs robes.

- Ce seront vos cadeaux de Noël, avait déclaré la Serpentarde. Et je vous jure que ça me fait plaisir de vous les offrir.  
- Mais ... avait tenté Hermione.  
- Pas de discussions. Surtout pour toi, Hermione, je t'ai dis que Draco m'en rembourserai au moins la moitié.

À court d'arguments -et aussi parce que leurs bourses respectives étaient loin d'être pleines- l'Aigle et la Lionne avaient cédé. En retour, elles promirent à AJ de lui être aussi dévouées que possible tant que la Serpentarde aurait besoin d'elles. Le retour à Poudlard, en fin d'après-midi, fut ainsi très joyeux, les trois amies étant toutes très excitées par leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Hermione et Melly promirent solennellement de ne parler à personne ni de la Carte du Maraudeur, ni du souterrain de la Sorcière Borgne. Elles regagnèrent ensuite la salle du Parloir et papotèrent ensemble jusqu'au dîner. Une fois arrivées dans la Grande Salle, elles se séparèrent enfin, leurs regards pétillant encore.

Quand il vit AJ s'avancer vers la table des Serpentards, le visage de Draco, jusque là sombre et boudeur, s'illumina d'un coup. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ne se soit assise.

- AJ, enfin ma princesse tu es là. Où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis inquiété, tu sais.

AJ fut très touchée devant ce débordement public d'affection.

- J'étais juste sortie avec des amies, Drake.  
- C'est tout ? Avec qui précisément ?  
- Hermione et Melly.

Draco hocha la tête et desserra son étreinte.

- S'il te plaît, préviens-moi la prochaine fois, demanda-t-il seulement.  
- C'est promis, chuchota la jeune fille en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Le repas se poursuivit en toute tranquillité. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur Salle commune, puis la chambre d'AJ, où celle-ci entama ses devoirs pendant que Draco lisait sur son lit.

- Tu ne travailles pas, Drake ?  
- J'ai tout fait pendant que tu étais sortie, je m'ennuyais, expliqua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
- _Grandeur et décadence de la Magie Noire_, répondit Draco. C'est pas mal.

Une pensée surgit soudain à l'esprit d'AJ.

- Au fait, Drake ... commença-t-elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Que tu avais choisi une Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor comme cavalière !  
- Quoi ? Comment sais-tu que ... Ah ! Euh ... Oui, en fait non, c'est-à-dire que ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.  
- Voilà qui explique tout, marmonna AJ.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- Rien, rien. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce tu ne lui as pas expliqué que tu plaisantais ?  
- Mais je ne plaisantais pas !  
- Alors tu comptes vraiment aller au Bal avec Hermione ? Poudlard va avoir des potins pour les six mois à venir !  
- Oh, toi, retournes à ton travail ! s'écria Draco, agacé.

Mais AJ se contenta d'éclater de rire. Malfoy, furieux, lui lança un coussin à la tête, parvenant ainsi à stopper net le rire de la jeune fille. Cependant, la riposte ne se fit pas attendre, et AJ s'empressa de reproduire le coussin six ou sept fois pour le projeter magiquement sur l'autre Serpentard, hilare à son tour. Celui-ci saisit alors un gros polochon et jaillit du lit en poussant un cri de guerre. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise Zabini à l'air plus que perplexe, surtout quand un gros oreiller lui atterrit en pleine figure.

Ainsi commença une des plus fameuse bataille d'oreillers de Serpentard.

Elle dura une bonne heure et demie avant d'être interrompue par des professeurs furibonds, qui ôtèrent immédiatement 50 points à la Maison fautive. Mais tous ses membres s'en moquaient : le jeu en valait bien la chandelle !

Lorsque, harassés par le fougueux combat, AJ et Draco se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits vaguement refaits, la petite brune posa une dernière question.

- Bref, sérieusement Drake, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as invitée ?

Le beau blond ne sut pas quoi répondre.

* * *

Le mois de décembre passa à une allure vertigineuse. Tous les jours, les derniers célibataires se démenaient pour se trouver d'urgence un ou une cavalière, ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes assez pittoresques. Chez les Gryffondor, Lavande accepta une nouvelle fois l'invitation de Seamus, sous les yeux émus d'Hermione, mais Ron en revanche essuya plusieurs refus agacés avant de comprendre qu'Hermione avait bel et bien un autre cavalier. Cependant aucune menace ni prière ne put lui apprendre le nom de celui-ci.

Du côté des Serpents, on eut droit à de belles crises de nerfs de la part de Pansy Parkinson, Lila Perrine et toutes les autres groupies de Draco quand elles apprirent que le beau blond était déjà accompagné. Au final, Lila réussit à se faire inviter par Blaise Zabini, pendant que Pansy s'affichait fièrement au bras d'Adam Vermont. Il y eut de nombreux pronostics entre AJ et Draco au sujet de la somme que les deux garçons avaient empoché pour inviter ces filles-là. Comme d'habitude, aucune ne consentit à accompagner Crabbe ni Goyle ; et quant à Theodore Nott, il choqua toute l'école en invitant Elanor Rigby, une Poufsouffle de 7ème année.

Puis les vacances arrivèrent, augmentant d'un coup la nervosité et l'excitation ambiantes. Dumbledore organisa même exceptionnellement un jeudi à Pré-Au-Lard, le 23 décembre, car la moitié des filles du château l'en avaient supplié, pour se procurer d'urgence le détail ou la robe manquants. AJ, Melly et Hermione observèrent avec une grande satisfaction toutes ces élèves lorsque celles-ci s'entassèrent dans les calèches conduisant au village, des heures de recherches dans les magasins sûrement bondés en perspective. Les trois amies avaient quant à elles décidé de rester tranquillement au château, puisque leurs tenues étaient déjà prêtes depuis des semaines.

D'un commun accord, elles prirent ensuite le chemin du Parloir, bien décidées à passer une après-midi tranquille. Mais cela ne semblait pas faire partie des plans d'un certain blond de Serpentard, qui les croisa devant la Bibliothèque.

- Ah, AJ, je te cherchais justement ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant arriver. Granger, Kirley, ajouta-t-il en guise de salut envers les deux autres filles.  
- Salut Malfoy, répondit ladite Melly Kirley.

Hermione se contenta d'un vague signe de tête. Depuis leur escapade en Forêt, Draco et elle ne savaient pas trop quel comportement adopter l'un envers l'autre. Leur haine ancestrale était à présent mêlée à la reconnaissance : Draco avait sauvée Hermione des Spectres, et elle-même avait auparavant empêché un Runespoor de mordre le Serpentard. De plus, ils allaient ensemble au Bal. Au final, ils avaient tacitement décidé de s'ignorer mutuellement. D'ailleurs, comme ils étaient très en avance sur les autres groupes, ils s'étaient accordés quelques semaines de pause dans leur projet de Potion, de sorte qu'ils ne se voyaient plus que rarement. Quand AJ avait demandé à Draco de payer une partie de la robe d'Hermione, il avait accepté sans faire d'histoires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drake ? lui demanda AJ, le ramenant à la réalité.  
- T'avoir un peu à moi, pour changer.  
- Oh, fit la jeune fille, à la fois gênée pour ses amies et touchée en même temps.  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop si je vous l'emprunte ? demanda Draco à l'Aigle et la Lionne.  
- Honnêtement, si, dit franchement Melly, mais je crois que tu ne vas pas nous laisser le choix.  
- Bien raisonné, Kirley. Alors, AJ, tu viens ?  
- Bon, d'accord. Je suis désolée les filles.  
- On s'en remettra. Amusez-vous bien.

Draco avait déjà entraîné AJ dans un autre couloir. Melly les regarda partir avec un sourire attendri, puis se tourna vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous alors ?  
- Comme tu voudras, soupira Hermione.  
- D'accord, alors on va aller se gaver de Bieraubeurre dans le Parloir en se racontant pleins d'histoires de filles ! Ça te va ?

Hermione sourit.

- C'est parfait, approuva-t-elle.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drake ? redemanda AJ avec curiosité.  
- Je te l'ai dit, répéta le beau blond, je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi, ça n'arrive pas souvent en ce moment.  
- Tu es jaloux ?  
- Oui, très. Je serai toujours jaloux des personnes que tu aimeras plus que moi.

AJ s'arrêta, tant cette déclaration l'avait émue. Elle regarda Draco, dont le visage pâle était empreint d'une triste douceur ; une expression que même elle n'avait pas l'occasion de lui voir souvent. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se jeta sur Draco et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Oh, Draco, murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Jamais, jamais je n'aimerais personne plus que toi ! Tu es mon frère, Drake, mon grand frère chéri, je ne pourrais même pas survivre deux minutes si tu n'étais pas là.  
- Petite sœur, répondit simplement Draco en cachant son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi. Puis, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte en même temps, et essuyèrent leurs larmes en riant à moitié. Draco passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa princesse et ils repartirent dans les couloirs du vieux château.

Les deux Serpentards passèrent ensemble une après-midi merveilleuse : profitant d'une salle de classe vide, ils s'y installèrent et l'aménagèrent en une antre mystérieuse où ils explorèrent à fond les capacités de leur magie. Comme ils avaient au cours des ans réussi à rassembler un large rayon de livres d'un programme surpassant celui des 7èmes années, ou même carrément de Magie Noire, ils commencèrent par expérimenter de nouveaux sorts. Tout d'abord, Draco s'exerça à devenir invisible sans la Cape d'AJ, puis la jeune fille fit des essais de magie sans baguette.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle réussit enfin à faire s'envoler une plume irisée par la force conjuguée de sa volonté et de sa main de sorcière. Harassée par tant d'efforts et de concentration – la magie sans baguette étant une discipline vraiment ardue – elle se laissa tomber dans un gros fauteuil. Relevant la tête, elle vit Draco s'amusant à faire disparaître chacune de ses mains, puis à les ramener dans le monde visible. Comme ils étaient tous deux satisfaits de ces premières réussites, ils décidèrent d'abandonner les sortilèges pour un temps, et de se tourner vers les potions.  
AJ avait beaucoup d'idées quant à l'utilisation des talents de Draco dans ce domaine : elle pensait qu'ils pourraient à eux deux faire une fortune en commercialisant des potions interdites, comme des philtres d'amours ou bien des poisons. Draco, quant à lui, s'amusait de ces grandes ambitions : il confectionnait des potions surtout pour son propre plaisir, mais cependant l'idée d'un marché noir ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Ne serait-ce qu'à Poudlard même, ils pourraient récolter des dizaines de Gallions avec leurs précieuses fioles de _Stimem_ (les fameuses potions de Mémoire), par exemple.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit, quand le bruit des calèches rentrant au château se fit entendre. Après avoir fait disparaître toute trace de leur passage, les deux jeunes gens redescendirent vers leur Salle Commune, avant d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Là, en cette veille de Bal de Noël, l'excitation des élèves était presque palpable. Un seul sujet de conversation était toléré, et quiconque n'avait pas encore révélé le nom de la personne qui l'accompagnerait était véritablement harcelé par tous ses camarades. Ce fut le cas de quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, mais aussi bien évidemment d'Hermione et de Draco. Aucun des deux n'avait osé dévoiler l'identité de leur cavalier ou cavalière, sauf à AJ et Melly, et on ne les voyait rarement sans une troupe de curieux attroupés autour d'eux dans l'espoir de découvrir quelques indices. Plus ils insistaient, plus Draco se persuadait qu'inviter Granger était la pire bêtise de son existence. Comment allaient réagir les autres Serpentard devant le couple d'un soir ? Ils n'oseraient jamais renier leur prince, mais ils l'ignoreraient sûrement pendant un bon moment, comme ils le faisaient pour Theodore Nott.

Régulièrement, le blond décidait d'aller voir la Gryffondor pour annuler sa demande, mais son sens de l'honneur le retenait toujours. Et de toute façon, il était bien trop tard maintenant.

Ce soir-là, il partit se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude ; le temps passe plus vite quand on dort, et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier un moment sa nervosité. Pourtant, celle-ci le tint éveillé deux bonnes heures encore avant de le laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Samedi 25 décembre. Dès les premières lueurs matinales, AJ quitta Draco pour se barricader avec Melly et Hermione dans le Parloir. Dans la petite salle avait été installée une coiffeuse croulant sous les flacons de parfums et le maquillage des trois demoiselles, dont les trois robes trônaient royalement sur des coussins. Jusqu'au déjeuner, elles avaient prévu de se contenter d'une préparation psychologique, l'après-midi étant entièrement consacrée à leur métamorphose. Un programme très alléchant !

Bien qu'elle ne voulait rien en laisser paraître, Hermione était la plus nerveuse des trois. Elle n'avait pas peur de Draco, non … Enfin, c'était quand même Draco Malfoy, le dernier héritier d'une des plus célèbres familles de Grande-Bretagne ! Et puis, chacun savait que le jeune Serpent ne supportait aucune humiliation, aucune imperfection dans son image de prince. Déjà, le simple fait d'avoir une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe pour cavalière allait lui attirer de nombreuses remarques. Qu'arriverait-il si, par sa faute à elle, l'orgueilleux Malfoy était abaissé de son glorieux piédestal ? Hermione ne s'en tirerait sûrement pas indemne. Elle allait donc devoir être parfaite, au moins le temps d'une soirée.

Melly, si elle n'était pas aussi stressée que la Lionne, était cependant loin de la sérénité parfaite. Bien sûr, Brian et elle se tournaient autour depuis des années, mais entre un simple flirt et le Bal de Noël, il y avait un pas. Et un grand pas, même.

Quant à AJ, son insouciance était frappante à côté de ses deux amies. Pour elle, ce Bal n'était qu'une grande soirée, où tout le monde pourrait se mettre sur son 31 et où, avec Hayden elle allait pouvoir s'amuser à repérer tous les nouveaux couples. Rien de plus.

Pendant cette longue matinée, ce fut donc Melly qui occupa la majeure partie de la conversation ; AJ l'encourageait et la conseillait, tandis qu'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'efforçait de bavarder tranquillement mais le cœur n'y était pas. AJ s'en aperçut et tenta de lui parler, mais la Gryffondor la repoussa gentiment en lui assurant qu'elle se portait comme un charme.

Vers midi, elles se rendirent ensemble aux Cuisines pour rapporter les mets les plus léger possibles, et déjeunèrent sobrement, officiellement pour surveiller leur ligne, et officieusement pour revêtir plus vite leurs merveilleuses tenues. Melly, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, s'habilla la première. Sa jolie robe bleu ciel était décidément très jolie. À fines bretelles ; la longue jupe légèrement plus courte à l'avant s'évasait élégamment à partir d'un bustier rigide, où s'entrecroisaient les arabesques noires qui couraient sur le satin bleu.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'AJ ; sa robe était vraiment indescriptible. Les pans de tissu se superposaient pour retomber en un drapé superbe, et les roses dorées brodées à la main sur la soie noire augmentaient la beauté du vêtement sans pour autant lui donner un air de vieux rideau. Une fois coiffée et maquillée, la Serpentarde serait vraiment magnifique.

Enfin, Hermione se résigna à suivre leur exemple : en un clin d'œil, elle revêtit une robe fluide, turquoise et verte, ne couvrant qu'une seule épaule en une longue et large manche. Ses amies lui adressèrent des regards admiratifs.

- Waoh, Hermione, tu es sublime ! s'exclama Melly, enthousiaste.

La jeune Gryffondor rosit sous le compliment et esquissa un sourire. Les trois jeunes filles s'occupèrent ensuite de leur préparation accessoire : Melly agrémenta la chevelure d'AJ de divers reflets bruns et l'ondula sous formes de boucles légères. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage ; d'autres étaient relevées en arrière. Pour maintenir le tout, un bijou en forme de fleur fait de cristal et incrusté de gemmes noires ornait la coiffure. Enfin, AJ souligna ses yeux émeraudes d'un trait de khôl et teinta ses lèvres en rouge foncé.

À son tour, Melly lissa ses cheveux bruns et les releva en un chignon élégant, dont quelques mèches rebelles retombaient. Comme maquillage, elle opta pour des paupières argentées et un gloss scintillant sur ses lèvres.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand AJ et Melly se préoccupèrent sérieusement d'Hermione. Pour commencer, elles lui lissèrent aussi les cheveux mais pour mieux les onduler ensuite. Elles laissèrent les mèches brunes aux reflets roux libres de serpenter tranquillement sur les épaules de la Lionne, et les entrelacèrent de fils argentés. Sur la gorge d'Hermione, AJ posa soigneusement des éclats de diamants et de saphirs, puis elle parsema le coin de ses yeux avec des paillettes.

Après un dernier coup de pinceau et un nuage de parfum, les trois filles furent enfin prêtes. AJ ouvrit la porte du Parloir, et tomba nez à nez avec un petit elfe de Maison portant une curieuse boîte.

- Miss Potter ? demanda le petit être.  
- C'est moi, répondit AJ. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est de la part de M. Malfoy, fit l'elfe en déposant la boîte dans les mains d'AJ, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

AJ considéra le paquet, intriguée. Celui-ci était carré et plat, et recouvert de velours noir.

- Allez, ouvre-le ! s'impatienta Melly derrière elle.

La Serpentarde s'exécuta, souleva le couvercle de la boîte et resta bouche bée devant son contenu : un splendide et merveilleux collier de diamants, plus beau encore que tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais vus. Un parchemin accompagnait le fabuleux présent :

_« Joyeux Noël, ma belle princesse._

_Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'une telle babiole, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Ça vient de Pré-Au-Lard, mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Porte-le ce soir, s'il te plaît, ça me fera plaisir. _

_Ton prince charmant et charmé »_

AJ eut un sourire attendri devant le message.« Une babiole », disait-il, qui lui avait sûrement coûté des centaines de Gallions ! Avec précaution, elle mit le précieux bijou qui couvrait presque tout son cou et descendait même encore un peu. Au moment où le bijou toucha sa peau, les diamants se mirent à étinceler et briller de milles feux. Hermione et Melly l'admirèrent, envieuses mais enchantées.

Enfin, elles descendirent vers le Hall ; la foule des élèves se pressait encore devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les conversations semblaient très enjouées, mais tout le monde se tut quand apparurent la Princesse et ses deux amies : Melly, élégante et envoûtante ; Hermione, sirène ensorcelante, et enfin Amanda, mystérieuse et merveilleuse. Les autres filles de Poudlard étaient partagées entre l'admiration et la jalousie, mais les regards masculins débordaient tous d'un unanime émerveillement pour ces trois superbes créatures (seuls ceux qui voulaient se faire bien voir de leur dernière conquête firent sembler de ne pas leur trouver d'intérêt).

Aussi, quand Brian s'avança vers le trio enchanteur, il s'attira d'un coup la rancœur durable d'une bonne moitié de l'école. Mais le jeune Serdaigle n'en avait strictement rien à faire ; seule comptait pour lui sa plus vieille meilleure amie et toute récente petite amie : Melly Kirley. La jolie brune accepta joyeusement le bras qu'il lui offrait et, après un dernier clin d'œil aux deux autres filles, se fondit dans la foule avec son cavalier. Hayden suivit l'exemple de son frère jumeau et s'approcha d'AJ, qui elle aussi le suivit volontiers.

Hermione resta seule, et commença vaguement à paniquer. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver Malfoy parmi les élèves et se demanda subitement s'il n'avait pas décidé au dernier moment de la laisser s'humilier. Déjà, la foule se détournait d'elle et reprenait ses discussions.

- Malfoy, murmura la Gryffondor, si tu n'es pas la dans une minute je te jure que …  
- Que ? fit une voix familière derrière elle, alors qu'une main pâle se posait sur son épaule.

Malfoy était finalement arrivé. À la grande surprise d'Hermione, le Serpentard portait certes une grande cape de soie, mais également une grande chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste et un pantalon noirs dignes des meilleurs couturiers Moldus ! Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait pu se douter que le beau (elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se persuader du contraire mais c'était décidément impossible) blond ne méprisait pas TOUS les aspects de ces sans-pouvoir. Hermione resta un instant bouche bée en réalisant pour la première fois que ce … minable arrogant ? dieu grec ? méprisable et magnifique jeune homme ? Enfin bref, que Draco Malfoy était son cavalier. À elle. Elle seule. Pour toute la soirée.

De son côté, Draco ne passait pas moins en revue la petite Gryffondor. Et lui aussi fut obligé de s'avouer que la misérable Sang-de-Bourbe n'était en fait pas mal du tout. Voilà qui était très agaçant, elle risquait de le déconcentrer dans son rôle de grand prince, très important en cette soirée particulière. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas cette - mignonne - petite Lionne qui allait changer quoi que ce soit pour Draco Malfoy, d'ailleurs pour commencer :

- Ferme la bouche, jolie petite sirène, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Granger, rouge comme un coquelicot, s'empressa de refermer la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte inconsciemment à la vue de Draco. Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique, puis détourna les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir AJ … Là ! C'était elle ! Draco eut un sifflement admiratif en voyant sa belle amie. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne porterait pas la - trop - somptueuse robe blanche ce soir-là, mais avait oublié de préciser qu'elle l'avait si bien remplacée. Le Serpentard sourit en remarquant le collier de diamants qu'il venait de lui offrir autour de son cou, mais eut un reniflement désapprobateur en remarquant les regards que lui jetaient les garçons rassemblés autour d'elle. Enfin, il avait promis de la laisser tranquille ce soir-là … Soupirant, Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Granger et lui tendit le bras avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce simple geste eut pour effet de stopper encore une fois toutes les conversations (sauf : « QUOI ? Malfoy et Granger ? Le Prince et la Sang-de-Bourbe / Mione et la fouine ?). Dans toutes les Maisons, la stupeur était à son comble. Que faisaient ces deux ennemis jurés ensemble ? Les Serpentards se scandalisèrent, tandis Ron et Seamus affichaient des airs révoltés. Mais un regard noir du couple inédit parvint à calmer la population. Au même moment, huit coups retentirent dans le vieux château écossais et, dans un grincement prometteur, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Avec respect, on laissa d'abord entrer le couple Malfoy-Granger, puis la princesse de Glace et son cavalier de Serdaigle, eux-mêmes suivis de près par Melly et Brian. Après quoi le reste des élèves s'engagèrent sous le plafond étoilé.

Les petites tables rondes, coutumières aux cérémonies de ce genre, étaient alignées contre les murs et décorées de branches de houx. Tout le centre de la salle était occupé par une immense piste de danse circulaire, au parquet soigneusement ciré par des dizaines d'Elfes de Maison. Quelques amoureux rougirent en remarquant la présence d'une boule de gui en plein centre de la piste. Une fausse neige enchantée mêlée à de vraies paillettes d'or saupoudrait le tout.

Draco entraîna Granger vers une petite table oubliée dans l'ombre d'une colonne ; au grand agacement de la jeune fille, de nombreux Serpentards vinrent s'installer autour d'eux. Seule AJ était invisible, probablement installée avec des Serdaigles à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Le blond entendit sa cavalière soupirer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.  
- Non, non, répondit amèrement la jeune fille, tout est parfait …  
- Alors au lieu de soupirer comme ça, tu ferais mieux de considérer un moment la chance qui est la tienne ce soir : regarde comme toutes les autres filles t'envient !  
- Voilà qui va sûrement me remonter le moral.

Draco lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tu n'es qu'une ingrate, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Granger ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui énerva encore plus son beau cavalier. Heureusement pour elle, Dumbledore venait de se lever pour prononcer son discours, coupant cours à toute initiative dangereuse du Serpentard.

Celui-ci, tout à sa rage contenue, n'en écouta pas un mot - de toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose. Il ne pensait qu'une pensée à l'esprit : comment punir cette maudite Gryffondor ? Il avait eu l'extrême bonté de l'inviter au Bal alors que des dizaines d'autres auraient payé une fortune pour cette chance, et voilà comment elle le remerciait !

Lorsque Dumbledore finit par se taire, une vague d'applaudissement retentit, puis les plats d'or se remplirent de mets délicieux. Draco choisit pour commencer de se mêler à la conversation des Serpents et laissa Granger toute seule face à son assiette. Il éclata d'un rire séducteur à une remarque de Pansy, puis parla Quidditch avec le cavalier de celle-ci, le capitaine Adam Vermont.

De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Voilà que son cavalier la délaissait (d'accord, elle l'y avait peut-être un peu poussé mais elle le détestait tellement !), et aucun de ses amis n'était visible. Probablement étaient-ils tous ensembles, à l'autre bout de la salle, en train de bavarder joyeusement, sans se soucier d'elle le moins du monde. Elle soupira à nouveau. La soirée s'annonçait longue !

Au bout d'un moment, Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Granger : la jeune fille picorait sans entrain, fouillant sans cesse la salle du regard dans l'espoir de trouver un visage ami, le tout entrecoupé de lamentations étouffées. Un court instant, Draco éprouva un petit pincement de culpabilité, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait ! Le repas se poursuivit dans cette ambiance ; de sorte qu'aucun des deux membres du couple phare de la soirée n'y trouva le moindre agrément. Seulement, Draco qui avait plus d'expérience pour ce genre d'épreuves, réussit à faire passer son malaise presque complètement inaperçu ; en revanche de nombreuses langues de vipères trouvèrent tout leur bonheur en critiquant l'air désolé d'Hermione. Comment elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe, après avoir atteint le summum de la perfection avec le prince de Serpentard comme cavalier, pouvait-elle se permettre de ne pas avoir l'air totalement euphorique ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre …

Enfin, au bout d'une éternité, le calvaire de Draco et Granger prit fin. Les plats, propres et immaculés, étincelèrent à nouveau, et les lumières qui éclairaient la Grande Salle se firent plus discrets. La piste centrale, au contraire, fut soudain illuminée par des spots Moldus multicolores - une idée de Dumbledore, très probablement. Celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour se lever, et annonça officiellement le début du Bal en lui-même.

- On ne s'en serait pas doutés ! murmura Draco, provoquant des éclats de rires moqueurs chez les plus proches Serpents.

Toujours était-il que malgré les mots du Directeur, personne ne semblait décidé à ouvrir le fameux Bal. Tous les couples, timides et rougissants, attendaient tranquillement que d'autres en prennent l'initiative, et déjà les minutes passaient … Pourtant, le célèbre groupe des Bizarr' Sisters avait à nouveau été convoqué, mais les morceaux de son répertoire s'enchaînaient sans succès.

Heureusement, un couple de Gryffondor s'associa avec un autre de Serdaigle, et les quatre élèves montèrent sur scène, conscients d'œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité. Ce sacrifice porta en effet ses fruits, car au bout d'un quart d'heure, une dizaine de couples les avaient déjà rejoints. AJ, Hayden, Melly et Brian s'y lancèrent à leur tour, alors que les Bizarr' Sisters entamaient une musique plus excitante, et l'entrain visible des derniers arrivants suscita une soudaine vague de nouveaux danseurs, si bien que la piste fut bientôt noire de monde.

Cependant, malgré les regards plus que significatifs que lui lançait Granger, Draco ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre envie de se joindre à cette foule gesticulant joyeusement. En réalité, ce n'était que dans le but d'énerver sa cavalière qu'il poursuivait sa conversation avec Blaise Zabini. Intérieurement, une agaçante petite voix lui assurait qu'il serait beaucoup mieux sur la piste avec sa jolie sirène ; il préféra l'ignorer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament de la Gryffondor qui, incapable de rester plus longtemps sage et obéissante, finit par se manifester.

- Bon, Malfoy, tu comptes m'emmener danser un jour, oui ou non ?

Draco se tourna lentement vers elle, l'air outré.

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de discuter, Granger ?  
- Si, j'ai des yeux, je sais que c'est extraordinaire, mais je te pose juste une question.  
- Eh bien la réponse est non, pas si tu continues à m'interrompre comme ça.  
- Parfait, répondit alors la jeune fille, je n'attendais que ça pour accepter l'invitation de Justin.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, et se dirigea en souriant tranquillement vers un garçon tapis dans l'ombre, qui lui avait apparemment proposé une danse. En voyant cela, les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent subitement, et le beau blond pâlit de rage. Il se précipita pour rattraper Hermione, et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui.

- Par l'enfer, s'écria-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ?  
- Je vais danser, répondit la Gryffondor avec aplomb, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ce soir, figure-toi.  
- Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas avec ce type-là, en tout cas. C'est moi ton cavalier, c'est avec moi que tu dois danser, Granger !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me soumettre gentiment à la bonne volonté de mon noble cavalier, même si c'est toi Malfoy. Et puis « ce type-là » a un nom, je te signale, il s'appelle Justin.

Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui avait tenté de danser avec _sa_ cavalière, et tenta de mettre un nom plus précis sur ce visage. Soudain, il sursauta.

- Justin, s'exclama-t-il, mais … mais, c'est un Poufsouffle !  
- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? confirma ironiquement Granger.  
- Il est hors de question que la cavalière de Draco Malfoy danse avec un Poufsouffle !  
- Eh bien si ça t'énerve tellement, tu n'as qu'à trouver une solution intelligente, ça te changera.

Ayant dis ces mots, Granger s'éloigna à nouveau. Draco jura, et lui saisit le bras.

- Il faut que je t'invite à danser, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il brusquement.  
- C'est en effet une solution intelligente, ça ne veut pas dire que …  
- Allez viens, l'interrompit Draco en l'entraînant vers la piste d'un air résigné.  
- Eh ! s'écria Hermione en dégageant son bras. Tu me fais mal Malfoy, et qu'est-ce qui te dis que tu me donnes envie de t'accompagner ?

Draco soupira un grand coup. Il allait finir par faire une crise de nerf, avec une fille pareille. Quel caractère invivable ! Mais cette épreuve-là aussi, il était capable de la surpasser. S'étant calmé, il lui tendit galamment le bras avec un sourire charmant.

- Miss Granger, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'accorder cette danse.  
- Je n'en demandais pas tant, grommela la Gryffondor, qui ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire timide en posant sa main sur le bras de Draco.

Et ensemble, ils marchèrent vers la piste, gravirent les marches, avancèrent jusqu'au centre du monde et se mirent à danser. Au début, tout le monde les observait, les regards mêlant jalousie, surprise amusée et attendrissement. Puis on les considéra peu à peu comme un couple parmi tant d'autres, et on les laissa enfin tranquilles. L'accord final du morceau des Bizarr' Sisters résonna alors, et tous applaudirent le groupe. Une nouvelle mélodie se fit ensuite entendre ; c'était un rythme plus lent et moins connu, quelques danseurs quittèrent la piste.

D'un échange de regards tacites, Draco obtint à nouveau le droit de danser avec Granger. Maintenant que la piste était moins bondée, danser était nettement plus agréables, et les deux jeunes gens avaient presque l'air d'oublier leur précédente dispute. Tout à coup, un grand maladroit de 7ème année bouscula Hermione, qui perdit l'équilibre et chancela ; instinctivement, Draco tendit les bras pour rattraper le corps de la jeune fille.

- Merci, fit celle-ci après avoir eu un moment le souffle coupé sous le choc.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Intriguée, Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, d'un gris brumeux et indéchiffrable, de Malfoy. Ce regard d'argent était subitement devenu très étrange, Hermione eut à la fois l'impression que Malfoy la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, et le sentiment désagréable qu'il lisait dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se rendit compte en même temps que ses yeux semblaient imperceptiblement changer de couleur ; d'habitude gris acier, ils devenaient de plus en plus sombres et brillants. C'était un regard nouveau, et c'était effrayant. Hermione voulut s'éloigner du troublant Serpentard, mais les bras de Malfoy la serraient encore fermement.

- Malfoy, lâche-moi s'il te plaît, gémit-elle faiblement, tu m'étouffes.

D'abord, le beau blond n'eut même pas l'air de l'avoir entendue. Puis, très lentement, il desserra son étreinte oppressante et libéra la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'empressa de faire un pas en arrière pour remettre une distance supportable entre elle et lui. Malfoy affichait toujours le même air totalement froid et incompréhensible.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que la scène était passée inaperçue. Heureusement, tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes - sauf aux yeux des principaux concernés - et autour d'eux, tout le monde dansait sans leur porter la moindre attention. La jeune fille releva alors la tête et regarda son cavalier. À sa grande stupeur, elle vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres du Serpentard, un sourire qui s'élargit jusqu'à devenir immense. Et là, Malfoy éclata de rire, mais d'un rire nerveux et inquiétant. Cette fois, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention et on se tournait vers lui sans comprendre. Exceptionnellement, Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle était supposée réagir. Elle choisit de s'avancer à nouveau vers Draco, mais le rire de celui-ci mourut alors dans sa gorge ; ses yeux reprirent leur étrange teinte sombre et, pour couronner le tout, Malfoy fit demi-tour et quitta la piste en courant.

* * *

_Journal d'AJ Potter et de Draco Malfoy :_

_AJ : Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. J'étais assise, et je m'amusais à regarder les danseurs se déchaînant sur la piste, quand mes yeux se sont posés sur Lui et y sont restés. D'abord, j'ai cru que c'était un ange. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était impossible, parce que les anges ne dansent pas comme des dieux. Lui si. Ses cheveux blonds dorés tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux. Ses yeux. Soudain, il a levé la tête et plongé son regard dans le mien. Pendant cette fraction de seconde, je me suis envolée dans l'azur de ses yeux. _

_Mais qui est-il ? Comment se fait-il que je ne le connaisse pas ? Si ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un élève de Poudlard, que je côtoie donc depuis six ans. Et il n'est pas du genre à passer inaperçu ! Cette question m'obsède ; je connais presque tout le monde ici, sauf …_

_L'évidence me frappe douloureusement. Horreur et stupeur, ce doit être un Poufsouffle. _

_- Quelque chose ne va pas, AJ ? me demande Hayden, l'un air préoccupé. _

_Je dois sûrement avoir l'air bizarre à rester bouche bée depuis cinq bonnes minutes. _

_- Non, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout._

_Le brun de Serdaigle, pas dupe, esquisse un sourire indulgent mais ne pose plus de question. J'essaie de retrouver un comportement normal, mais mes yeux dévient sans cesse vers ce si beau garçon qui danse là-bas ... _

_qui danse ... _

_mais, mais ... _

_il est avec ... _

_UNE FILLE ! _

_La jalousie se répand dans mes veines comme un venin. Des personnes autour de moi s'étonnent de voir la princesse de Glace aussi expressive : mon visage n'est plus qu'un rictus haineux. Cependant je me reprends, je tente tant bien que mal de contrôler mes émotions. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avec la plus grande innocence du monde, je finis par interroger Hayden, tant la curiosité me dévore._

_- Dis, Hayden, tu ne saurais pas qui c'est le blond là-bas, par hasard ?  
- Qui ça ? me demande-t-il en scrutant du regard la direction que je lui indique.  
- Celui qui danse avec la petite brune, précisé-je du bout des lèvres. ¨_

_Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui suis blottie dans les bras de ce bel ange ?_

_- Ah, lui, répond finalement Hayden. Euh ... Je ne le connais pas très bien, je crois qu'il s'appelle Monaghan. C'est ça, Raphaël Monaghan._

_Raphaël Monaghan ... Je repasse ce nom avec délices dans mon esprit._

_- Il paraît qu'il est plutôt sympa, poursuit Hayden, mais de toute façon c'est un Poufsouffle.  
- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ... D'accord, merci.  
- Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ? me glisse le Serdaigle pour me taquiner.  
- Un Poufsouffle ? Non merci, très peu pour moi ! rétorqué-je immédiatement en riant légèrement._

_Je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je dis. _

_Toujours grâce à Hayden, j'apprends que la maudite brunette qui danse avec mon Apollon est aussi une Poufsouffle. Une fille nommée Marine, ou bien Marie-Lynn, je ne sais plus. En revanche, ce que je commence à comprendre, c'est qu'au fond personne ne connaît les Poufsouffle. À force d'être mis à l'écart par tout le monde, et particulièrement par les Serpentards qui dirigent le monde, cette petite Maison a dû se refermer sur elle-même pour former cette société ultra privée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne les considère plus comme des minables insignifiants._

_Cette Révolution me bouleverse. Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, je danse avec Hayden et d'autres que j'ai oubliés, mais même si je n'en ai pas l'air, toutes mes pensées ne sont concentrées que sur une seule et même personne : Ralph Monaghan.

* * *

_

Hermione resta incrédule devant cette humiliation si inattendue. Qu'arrivait-il à Malfoy ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée là, toute seule, au beau milieu de la piste de danse ? Et ce regard, brrr ... Rien que d'y penser, elle en tremblait encore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là éternellement, tous les regards des badauds étaient tournés vers elle, et la jeune Gryffondor imaginait déjà la joie que la scène avait sûrement procurée aux commères locales - et l'école n'en manquait pas ! Aussi calmement que possible, elle quitta la piste et partit s'abriter dans l'ombre amie des piliers de la Grande Salle. Elle fouilla la salle du regard, mais sans espoir, et ne s'étonna pas de ne pas discerner le beau Serpentard dans la foule. La jeune fille se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise, avec une élégance très discutable par rapport à ce qu'il convenait de faire quand on était la cavalière de Draco Malfoy.

À présent qu'elle était dans un environnement plus tranquille, elle allait pouvoir réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer ce subit changement dans le comportement de Malfoy ? Hermione se creusa la tête pendant de longues minutes, et trouva de nombreuses solutions plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Elle finit par décréter que la conduite de ce Serpent-là était décidément incompréhensible. Tant pis pour lui, sa cavalière allait passer la soirée avec d'autres !

La jeune Gryffondor se releva et parcourut la Salle à la recherche de ses amis : elle distingua de loin Melly et Brian, mais estima qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger ; Ron et Seamus étaient introuvables, probablement sur la piste ; quant à AJ et Hayden, Hermione finit par les apercevoir, le Serdaigle discutant gaiement avec un de ses amis, tandis que sa cavalière restait les yeux dans le vague, l'air ailleurs. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors, interrogea-t-elle, tout va bien ?  
- Hermione ! s'exclama AJ, qui venait juste de remarquer la présence de la Gryffondor. Drake n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Euh ... hésita Hermione. Non, il est parti faire un tour.  
- Il te laisse toute seule ? s'étonna AJ.  
- C'est-à-dire que ... Oui, mais ... Enfin bref, ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon je pense qu'il reviendra bientôt.  
- Ah, répondit vaguement la Serpentarde.

De nouveau, elle détourna le visage et contempla la foule d'un air étrangement neutre. « Décidément ! » se dit Hermione, « c'est la dernière mode ce soir ! ». Comme son amie n'avait pas l'air très réactive, la jeune fille s'apprêta à repartir, mais conseilla discrètement à Hayden de s'occuper un peu mieux de sa cavalière.

Bon, elle était à nouveau seule, et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller danser. Hermione soupira rageusement ; pourquoi était-ce toujours à elle qu'arrivait ce genre d'ennuis ? Pour commencer, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller au Bal avec Malfoy. Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, mais cependant rien ne l'avait empêchée d'aller voir le jeune homme pour refuser, il l'aurait bien mérité !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil las à la grande pendule du Hall et remarqua avec surprise qu'il était déjà 23 heures. Les portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes, la nuit claire, et Malfoy ne réapparaissait toujours pas. La jolie sirène se jeta alors à l'eau et sortit dans le parc. Quand elle fut dehors, elle s'empressa de jeter un sort de réchauffement sur elle-même, car la température ambiante était loin d'être idéale pour ne porter qu'une robe de soirée. À pas de loups, elle avança sur l'herbe fraîche.

Marcher lui faisait du bien, et le vent glacé qui soufflait sur elle et rabattait sa robe et ses cheveux avait au moins le mérite d'éloigner ses pensées de Malfoy. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les bruits de la nuit ; heureusement, la lune n'était pas complètement pleine et aucun hurlement de loup-garou ne venait troubler les calmes hululements des oiseaux nocturnes. Hermione s'éloigna volontairement du château, voulant mettre toute la distance possible entre elle et ce maudit Bal. Là-bas, tout était toujours si compliqué, entre toutes les convenances si strictes qu'imposait le rang, la famille, la richesse de chaque élève ... Bien sûr, la plupart se coulaient tranquillement dans ce système et finissaient par l'oublier, mais elle regrettait sans cesse que tout ne fut pas plus simple.

Enfin, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas non plus la cour d'Autriche ! S'il y avait dans certaines situations un protocole à respecter, imposé par les Serpentards, ce n'était pas non plus la préoccupation quotidienne la plus essentielle chez les Gryffondors, et encore moins chez les Poufsouffles. En fait, les moments où elle était le plus gênée par ce code, c'était bien quand elle se trouvait avec Malfoy, qui trouvait tout naturel que le reste du monde le respecte et le serve fidèlement ! Un peu plus et il allait finir par ordonner qu'on lui paye des impôts ...

Malfoy. Encore et toujours Malfoy. Pourquoi est-ce que cet insupportable blondinet hantait sans cesse l'esprit, d'habitude si serein, d'Hermione ?

Tout en marchant, celle-ci était arrivée dans une partie du parc où un banc de pierre avait été érigé au pied d'un vieil arbre noueux. Hermione s'y assit et, levant la tête, contempla les étoiles pour oublier Malfoy. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière elle pour trouver plus de confort. Elles étaient si jolies, ces étoiles. La petite Gryffondor eut un sourire en reconnaissant la plus étincelante d'entre elles - Sirius, l'étoile du Chien. AJ avait de la chance d'avoir eu un parrain tel que lui, si attentionné envers sa filleule, prêt à tout pour la conseiller ou la protéger. Hermione soupira longuement et cligna des yeux. Autour d'elle, il lui semblait que le paysage se faisait plus flou ; ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Quelle heure était-il ? 23h30 ou bien 4 heures du matin ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise sur ce banc, sous cet arbre ? Et que faisait Draco ?

La petite sirène ferma les yeux et s'endormit - veillée par les astres de la nuit.

* * *

_« Elle choisit de s'avancer à nouveau vers Draco, mais le rire de celui-ci mourut alors dans sa gorge ; ses yeux reprirent leur étrange teinte sombre et, pour couronner le tout, Malfoy fit demi-tour et quitta la piste en courant. »_

_Journal d'AJ Potter et de Draco Malfoy :_

_Draco : Aïe, ma tête ...  
Où suis-je ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un rêve à sérieuse tendance cauchemardesque.  
Une minute, je crois que ... Oui, c'est ça, je suis chez les Poufsouffles ! Mais comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir dansé avec Granger. Et puis, euh ..., elle a trébuché et elle est tombée dans mes bras. Oui, c'est ça. Après ça, je l'ai regardée et j'ai vu ... J'ai vu ses yeux. Et puis après je l'ai vue, elle. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je la regardais vraiment. Je ne savais pas que Granger était belle. Ni que ses yeux étaient plus bleus que des saphirs.  
Maintenant je sais. Et quand j'ai compris, j'ai totalement paniqué, et je me suis mis à rire. Un rire nerveux, comme on rit avant un examen parce qu'on est trop stressé. Mais après, quand elle s'est avancée vers moi, j'ai eu peur, parce que les déesses les plus belles sont les plus terribles, et je me suis enfui.  
J'ai couru sans avoir où j'allais, je cherchais juste à éviter de rencontrer des Serpentards ou pire, des Gryffondors. Ce doit être pour ça que maintenant, je suis dans le couloir des Poufsouffles. Et je crois m'être bien cogné la tête sur cette stupide poutre. Quelle idée de mettre des poutres au plafond. _

_Bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Il est hors de question de retourner là-bas, dans la Grande Salle. Granger doit être partie danser avec ses amis après que ... Merlin ! Je lui ai valu l'humiliation du siècle ! Elle va me haïr encore plus, j'ai été tellement détestable avec elle ce soir. Enfin bref, on règlera ça plus tard, pour l'instant je crois que je vais aller faire un tour aux cuisines. Les elfes sont probablement partis se coucher maintenant, au moins je serai tranquille. _

_Bonjour petite poire chatouilleuse, veux-tu bien me laisser entrer s'il te plaît ? C'est très aimable à toi. Gagné, il n'y a personne ici. Pas même cette alcoolique de Winky. Puisque je suis là, autant rentabiliser la situation, non ? De toute façon, tout ce que je demande, c'est de penser à autre chose qu'à Granger. Voyons un peu ce placard ... « Bieraubeurre », pff, minable. « Eau de vie de citrouille », ça existe ça ? « Venin de vipère aux prunes », peut-être un peu trop acide. Tiens ... « Sang de Griffon ». Je ne me sens pas une âme de vampire, mais à défaut du sang de la Lionne ... En plus, il y a des dizaines de bouteilles, personne ne remarquera qu'il en manque une ... ou deux. C'est bizarre comme sang, doré et pétillant comme du Champagne Moldu. Ce parfum me rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ?Allez, je goûte. _

_C'est délicieux. Jamais deux sans trois, j'emporte une troisième bouteille. Où est-ce que je pourrais aller avec ça ? Ah, je sais ! Dans le troisième couloir à droite en descendant, il y a un passage vers le Parc. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. _

_La nuit est magique et ce « Sang de Griffon » est de l'or liquide. Au fur et à mesure que je bois et que je marche dans le Parc, je sens mon cerveau s'embrumer, jusqu'à n'être plus capable que d'une chose : marcher dans le Parc. L'image de Granger, la plus belle des sirènes, s'éloigne progressivement de mon esprit, et c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Pour plus de sécurité, je vais m'éloigner du Lac. Il ne faut pas non plus traîner près de la Forêt Interdite, avec tous ces Spectres qui rodent ... Tiens, c'est joli par ici. On voit les collines qui encerclent Poudlard. _

_Fichtre, ma première bouteille est déjà presque vide. Bon, je vais m'asseoir ici, dans l'herbe. Et le premier qui dit que ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, je lui lance un Runespoor à la tête. Un grand serpent, avec trois têtes et des crocs venimeux. C'est très gracieux un serpent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'aime ces charmantes petites bêtes. Elles glissent sur l'herbe comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ou une sirène._

_Une sirène aux yeux bleus. _

_En fait, j'ai mal au dos, alors je vais me relever. Le squelette de mon premier flacon de sang gît paisiblement sur l'herbe. « Sang de Griffon », sang doré, Griffon d'or, Gryffondor. Tiens, là-bas il y a un arbre qui n'est pas dans la Forêt. J'aime bien les arbres (même si je préfère les serpents), parce qu'on peut trouver des trésors entre leurs racines. Père m'a raconté un jour comment il avait découvert une fiole de sang de licorne, cachée dans un coffret d'or massif, lui-même enterré au pied d'un Saule Cogneur, alors qu'il essayait d'en couper une racine. Sous cet arbre aussi il y a un trésor._

_Une sirène aux yeux clos.

* * *

_

Draco, une bouteille à la main, contemplait Hermione endormie sur le banc de pierre. Pendant quelques instants, il ne remua pas un cil, se contentant de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Puis, il but une longue gorgée de « Sang de Griffon » et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la jeune fille. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche, et du bout caressa le bord de son visage, avant de murmurer « _Enervatum_ ». Granger ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa, sortie un peu trop brusquement de son sommeil. Tout d'abord, comme elle regardait droit devant elle, elle ne vit rien, puis elle baissa la tête et croisa le regard argenté du blond Serpentard.

- Est-ce que je suis encore en train de rêver ? fut sa première réaction.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve, en tout cas on est deux à le vivre, répondit Draco.

Hermione perçut alors l'éclat enfiévré des yeux gris, et la forte odeur d'alcool de l'haleine de Draco.

- Tu es ivre mort, Malfoy.  
- Et toi Granger, tu es très jolie, riposta Draco en reprenant une gorgée de Sang doré.

Hermione eut plus que jamais la confirmation de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas encore assez bien réveillée pour se rendre vraiment compte de la situation.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle.

Dans son sommeil, l'effet du sort de réchauffement avait disparu. Draco se leva alors, s'assit près d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ça va mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air parfaitement innocent.  
- Lâche-moi, Malfoy, répondit Hermione avec une vague impression de déjà-vu.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie, Granger, et tu es ma cavalière.  
- Retravaille tes arguments et enlève tes bras ! commença de s'énerver la Gryffondor.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle était encore trop engourdie par le froid et le sommeil pour résister à cette étreinte. Et Malfoy semblait de moins en moins lucide. Quand il l'embrassa, elle ne se débattit même pas. D'ailleurs, pour être vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de se débattre.

Une petite voix lui répétait pourtant qu'elle haïssait Malfoy, qu'il était ivre, et que son honneur à elle allait en prendre un coup très sérieux. Mais Hermione en avait sincèrement marre de cette voix trop raisonnable. Et de toute façon, on ne lui laissait le choix, ce qui était une situation très pratique.

Enfin, le Serpentard se calma et détacha ses lèvres de celle de la petite sirène. Il se leva et lui donna la main pour l'inviter à en faire autant, après quoi il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, entourant la jeune fille de sa cape pour la protéger du froid. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le château, et rentrèrent sans un mot dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci s'était un peu vidée, et les Bizarr' Sisters jouaient des slows pour les couples d'amoureux. Hermione et Draco préférèrent s'installer sur un des rares canapés qui occupaient un coin de la Salle. La jeune fille s'assit et posa la tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard, et bercés par la musique douce, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

**22 pages. Après ce chapitre interminable où, si vous avez eu le courage de tout lire, je suppose que vous n'avez rien compris, ce qui serait logique puisque l'auteur non plus. En tout cas, je suis épuisée. C'est très éprouvant d'écrire des trucs pareils. **

**R.A.R. : (réponses aux reviews)**

**Clem : **t'arrêtes un peu avec tes cassages de blond, toi ? Et les filles canons sont déjà là ! Il m'énerve ce gamin-qui-fait-une-tête-de-plus-que-moi, mais bon, il est gentil de me mettre une review alors je vais lui pardonner dans ma grande magnanimité. Bisous.

**HB : **je ne sais pas de quelle couleur était son pull aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas vu. Merci t'es trop choute de me mettre trois reviews j'ai halluciné en regardant mes mails ! Au fait, rassure-moi, t'es toujours vivante ? Et par rapport à H/D, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout bousiller au prochain chapitre (gniark gniark auteur sadique !). C'est quoi le truc horrible que tu voulais me dire ? La référence subtile au F de l'O viendra je pense au chapitre 11, et sinon elle apparaîtra dans mon autre fic (L'aigle Noir). J'espère que les robes te plaisent ? Ce n'est pas vraiment Sissi ni Victoria mais ... Moi je vote Albert ! (enfin non, de toute façon je vote C... et M... mdr énorme bisous mon bébé, on s'appelle cette semaine ?

**Maamlily : **qui s'est coupé les cheveux ? Oh la la tu es trop adorable ma petite lily, vraiment je suis hyper touchée pas tous les compliments de ta review ! J'espère que tu vas mieux en tout cas, et que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je me fais pas trop de souci pour le chapitre 9, mais le 10 est plus spécial et ... qui vivra verra, gros bisous !

**Elizabeth Turner : **je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu apprécies mon romantisme kitchissime ! Je crois que tu vas encore trouver ton bonheur dans ce chapitre-ci, parce que la scène finale mériterait d'être écrite en rose bonbon tellement elle est kitch ... Mais bon, il faut savoir ce qu'on veut ! Encore merci pour ta review, continue stp ;-)

**Gody : **il est arrivé le premier bisou, et même pas par accident ! Je le trouve très romantique d'ailleurs, pas toi ? Merci pour ta review et continue à bosser tes fics que j'adore. Bye.

**Crysia : **du fanatisme - waoh ! je n'en attendais pas tant, mais ça fait plaisir à entendre (enfin à lire plutôt) ! La suite ne vient jamais très vite, mais elle finit toujours par venir, et la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ...

**Dragonia : **salut ! j'espère que la suite de ce chapitre t'a autant plu que le petit avant-goût que je t'avais fait lire ? en tout cas c'est génial de te voir toujours aussi enthousiaste ! merci énormément, et à bientôt !

**Vici Black :** tiens, quelqu'un que je connais ... Alors premièrement, pour Draco et Hermione ça a peut-être l'air d'aller bien au chapitre 9, mais après je ne garantis rien. Pour Hayden et AJ, en revanche, les épreuves que leur couple va traverser ne le rendront que plus fort. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Et j'ai pas plus envie que toi que Draco tourne Mangemort (plus d'infos là-dessus au prochain chapitre). Bisous !

**Kam-livy : **ah ! encore toi, fidèle revieweuse ! merci de continuer à m'encourager, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira tout autant que le précédent. À bientôt !

**Theti : **j'adore ton pseudo, au fait ! merci énormément pour tous tes compliments c'est positivement adorable ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre pour cette suite, il faut dire que j'étais pressée de la poster.

**Caraibos : **le chapitre 8 était ton préféré ? Le mien pour l'instant c'est le 9, je sais pas ce que tu en penses ... moi aussi je m'étais bien marrée en écrivant le passage de la poupée vaudou ;-) Voilà, bon courage à toi aussi pour tes fics et à bientôt (j'espère ...)

**MLT :** voilà, voilà, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 10 ! je suis super contente que tout ça te plaise toujours autant, et merci de reviewer à chaque fois.

**Zoé 2 : **le bal de noël est enfin arrivé, et selon ML il est encore mieux que le chapitre précédent ! merci énormément en tout cas pour toutes reviews ma petite zoé.


	10. L'Heritier

**Dans ce chapitre, vous lirez quelques passages un peu longs que j'espère supportables, mais sachez que c'est très important pour la suite. En fait, je vous dis ça alors que je n'en ai écrit que 9 pages alors on verra bien par la suite s'il y a plus d'action. Je l'avoue, quand j'écris un chapitre, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il va y avoir dedans avant que j'arrive à des scènes précises. Vous avez le droit de vous poser des questions sur mon état mental :).**

**Au fait, je rappelle qu'Harry Potter n'existe pas ici. Je vous le signale parce que l'auteur et sa béta se sont plantées toutes les deux dessus alors si vous êtes fatigués faites attention.**

**Bon, finalement le chapitre fait 14 pages et je crois que sur la fin il est plutôt pas mal. Enfin, c'est à vous de juger ...**

**PS : comment me faire pardonner pour tant de retard depuis le dernier postage ? Vous expliquer que j'ai été surbookée suffira-t-il ? J'espère, en tout cas les chapitres finissent toujours pas arriver, vous le savez bien ...**

The Diary - Le Journal

_Flash !_

Un violent éclair blanc réveilla Draco en sursaut. Clignant des yeux, il eut un moment d'égarement - Qui suis-je ? Où va le monde ? Pourquoi les bananes ... - puis parvint à soulever une ou deux paupières. Il vit alors une demi-douzaine de visages qui l'observaient d'un air soit dégoutté, soit attendri.

Vous êtes mignons ... fit une voix.

Moi je trouve ça affreux, rétorqua une autre.

Il y avait là AJ, les frères Bloom, Melly Kirley et ... deux Gryffondors : Finnigan et Weasley. AJ arborait un sourire triomphant et un appareil photo, tandis que les deux Lions fulminaient.

Lâche Hermione tout de suite, sale Serpent ! s'écria Weasley.

Merci du compliment, murmura AJ.

Ah, euh ... désolé. Mais toi, Malfoy, laisse-la tranquille !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'insurgea Draco.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que la Lionne était en train de bailler dans ses bras. Apparemment, elle non plus n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la situation. Le Bal venait visiblement de s'achever, et le couple révolutionnaire n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Weasley.

Tu as raison Drake, approuva AJ, reste avec Hermione, comme ça je pourrais faire fortune en vendant des photos de vous à tout Poudlard.

Draco s'éloigna instantanément de la Gryffondor.

Amanda Potter, fit-il d'un ton menaçant, je te préviens que si tu fais ça je ...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Granger d'une voix ensommeillée.

La petite sirène s'étira, et Draco préféra détourner les yeux pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

Tu as bien dormi, Hermione ? interrogea malicieusement AJ.

Très bien, pourquoi ? Oh ..., fit la jeune fille en comprenant qui lui avait servi d'oreiller.

Bon, coupa Finnigan, il est tard, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ... dans un endroit normal.

Le jeune homme était visiblement très mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait surpris sa meilleure amie tranquillement blottie dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Son expression gênée amusa beaucoup Draco.

Celui-ci remarqua également que les Serdaigles restaient silencieux, mais que Hayden Bloom lui adressait un sourire complice. Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui : d'un côté il craignait de le voir s'accaparer AJ, d'un autre il devait reconnaître que c'était tout de même quelqu'un de très ... intéressant. Quant à Melly Kirley et Brian Bloom, ils regardaient la scène d'un air tout à fait innocent, et se tenaient discrètement la main. Eux n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de vouloir aller dormir.

Seamus a raison, reprit Weasley. Allez viens, Hermione.

Vous êtes adorables les garçons, répondit plutôt sèchement la jeune fille, mais je crois pouvoir décider toute seule d'où et quand je dois dormir.

Elle se serait fait arracher la langue plutôt que d'avouer clairement combien elle leur en voulait de l'avoir réveillée, alors qu'elle était dans une position si ... confortable, mais le cœur y était. D'ailleurs, Draco n'en pensait pas moins.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fit AJ, mais je pense qu'ils ont raison et qu'il est tard. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu.

Avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, tous se levèrent alors et suivirent la Serpentarde. Celle-ci semblait avoir perdu sa gaieté, et affichait à présent l'air mélancolique et rêveur qu'elle avait gardé presque toute la soirée. Hayden ne semblait pas beaucoup plus enjoué, et épiait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil mais sans rien dire. Finnigan et Weasley boudaient depuis la dernière réplique d'Hermione ; quant aux deux tourtereaux ils avaient tout simplement l'air ailleurs.

Draco et Hermione n'osaient même pas se regarder. La soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble avait été trop riche en événements pour qu'ils sachent comment y faire face. Quand Draco regardait sa cavalière, il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il la haïssait ou bien s'il l'adorait.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait pendant la soirée, et seule la présence de la bouteille de Sang de Griffon qu'il sentait dans sa poche parvenait à le convaincre que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve. D'accord, il était ivre à ce moment là, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait bel et bien embrassé la jolie sirène, ni qu'il l'avait laissée s'endormir dans ses bras. Volontairement et presque consciemment.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à l'escalier principal et dû se séparer. AJ serra fortement Melly dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, tandis qu'Hayden souriait en jetant à son jumeau des regards interrogateurs. Les deux Lions n'attendirent même pas Hermione pour regagner leurs quartiers, et laissèrent la jeune fille seule face à Draco.

Soupirant, il s'approcha de la Gryffondor, mais celle-ci le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

Océan bleu.

Draco ne savait plus du tout quoi faire : il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais l'honneur qui lui restait parvint à l'en empêcher. Lui faire simplement la bise lui paraissait néanmoins parfaitement ridicule. Heureusement, la voix de la jeune fille l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Bon, eh bien ... merci pour cette soirée, Malfoy.

Tout le plaisir était pour moi, tu as fait une cavalière très convenable, Granger.

Il lui prit alors la main et déposa furtivement ses lèvres dessus. Hermione eut un sourire timide, puis se tourna vers les couloirs des Gryffondors. Elle allait s'éloigner, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et revint rapidement vers Draco, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa doucement et repartit aussitôt.

Draco fut tellement surpris qu'il resta quelques instants immobile, puis se tourna vers les autres. Melly et Brian étaient partis et Hayden remerciait une dernière fois AJ de l'avoir accompagné. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta finalement la jeune fille. Draco la rejoignit, et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leur Salle Commune. Arrivés dans la chambre d'AJ, ils se mirent rapidement au lit après un court passage chacun dans la salle de bain, et éteignirent la lumière.

Alors ? interrogea AJ.

Alors quoi ?

Raconte !

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Drake, je t'ai vu serrer tendrement dans tes bras la fille que tu prétends détester, ne me prends pas pour une Pouf... euh ... pour une idiote, je veux dire.

J'avais trop bu.

Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée en plan sur la piste ?

Parce que je ... je ne veux pas en parler.

Tu es sûr ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Drake.

Uniquement si tu me dis tout ce que tu as fait ce soir.

Tu vois. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.

Tu as peut-être raison.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, si long que Draco finit par craindre qu'AJ ne se soit endormie. Mais la jeune fille reprit la parole :

Dans un mois, quand on aura assimilé tout ça, on s'en parlera ?

Promis, assura Draco après un temps de réflexion.

Bonne nuit, mon tendre prince.

Bonne nuit, princesse.

* * *

AJ émergea lentement. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'allait plus se rendormir, mais de là à ouvrir un œil ! Bon. Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La veille au soir, il y avait eu le Bal de Noël et l'apparition du beau Ralph Monaghan (ah ... !).

Bal de Noël.

Noël.

Noël !

C'était le jour de Noël ! AJ se redressa d'un seul coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se précipita hors de son lit et fonça vers celui de Draco. Elle en ouvrit hâtivement les rideaux, contempla un moment le beau blond qui dormait là, puis se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser en criant : « Joyeux Noël mon Drakie-Poo ! ».

Ce à quoi Drakie-Poo répondit en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Gnen chembede Noël tapouë dormir aboudou AJ numanumayè grrrrrr ».

Allez, lève-toi, gros bébé paresseux ! l'exhorta AJ.

Jamais je n'aurais cru bâillement prolongé que quelqu'un oserait m'appeler comme ça un jour, grommela Draco.

Il va falloir t'y habituer. Je suis sûre que ça plaira beaucoup à Hermione comme surnom !

Et voilà, elle recommence ...

Bon, te lever ne fait vraiment pas partie de tes projets ?

Naon.

D'accord, alors je vais aller ouvrir tes cadeaux pour toi, comme ça tu te fatigueras moins.

Trois secondes et douze centièmes plus tard, Draco était debout. Ou plutôt, à genoux aux pieds de son lit, émerveillé comme chaque année devant la masse époustouflante de paquets multicolores et brillants. AJ était à peu près dans le même état.

On ouvre le premier ensemble ? proposa-t-elle.

Si tu veux, mais il faut commencer par les plus petits.

Un fébrile arrachage de papier cadeaux suivit cette approbation.

Une bague !

Elle te plaît ?

Oui, merci Drake, elle est magnifique ! s'exclama AJ en passant à son doigt un anneau d'or blanc.

Tiens, Père m'a envoyé une nouvelle pierre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

D'après sa lettre, c'est une lointaine petite cousine de la pierre philosophale. Ça sert à produire un élixir qui arrête le vieillissement de l'organisme pendant un an.

Un peu prématuré pour toi, jugea AJ, mais intéressant.

Après avoir étudié la petite pierre, d'un bleu gris transparent, ils la mirent précautionneusement de côté.

Oh Drake, fit AJ d'un ton ému, ta mère est adorable, elle m'a encore offert une petite merveille. Regarde ! ajouta-t-elle en exhibant un grand châle de soie verte.

Hum ... oui, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt joli.

Au bout d'un moment, quand les deux Serpentards eurent achevé de déballer tous leurs présents, ils contemplèrent leur contenu d'un air satisfait. AJ avait offert une chemise blanche très élégante à Draco, qui s'était empressé de la revêtir, en plus du jean et du pull noir que ses parents lui avaient offert. Quant à AJ, elle avait reçu un assortiment de plumes de la part de Melly, un livre de légendes sur Serpentard de la part d'Hermione, et même Hayden avait pensé à elle pour une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

Draco et AJ quittèrent alors leur Chambre et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Ils marchèrent en discutant, bientôt rejoints par Blaise Zabini avec qui ils échangèrent les traditionnelles civilités. Mais quand ils eurent atteints le Hall, le professeur Mac Gonagall surgit soudain vers eux, l'air étrangement sombre.

Mr. Malfoy, déclara-t-elle gravement, je vous prie de me suivre.

Draco lança un regard interrogateur à AJ, avant de partir à la suite de la sorcière. AJ voulut se tourner vers Blaise pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, mais celui-ci l'avait quittée sans qu'elle sans aperçoive. Ce fut donc seule qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle entendit un petit groupe de 2ème année murmurer sur son passage :

Regarde ! C'est Amanda Potter, la Princesse de Glace !

Mais pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça ? interrogea une petite blonde.

Tu as vu sa tête ? Il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir l'air inquiète le jour de Noël !

AJ ne les entendait déjà plus, mais ils avaient raison, elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Elle fit à peine attention à Lila et Pansy en s'asseyant près d'elles ; le fait que Draco soit convoqué en un moment pareil la rendait soucieuse. Levant la tête, elle scruta les autres tables : tous avaient l'air heureux, les Gryffondors la saluèrent joyeusement, tout comme les Serdaigles. Les rares Poufsouffles qu'elle connaissait n'étaient malheureusement pas encore arrivés.

La jeune Serpentarde soupira : « Allez AJ, se dit-elle, c'est Noël et il n'y a pas de quoi devenir parano, alors mange un peu et montre-toi un minimum sociable, pour changer ! »

Résignée, elle se tourna alors vers les autres filles et esquissa un sourire, avant de s'intégrer à leur conversation - incroyablement futile mais divertissante. Cependant, même avec toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à la fin du repas, Draco n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle se leva, avec le vague espoir de le retrouver chez les Serpentards, et avança les yeux fixés sur ses pensées (nda : « Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées » Victor Hugo).

C'est ainsi qu'elle percuta violemment quelqu'un, et perdit l'équilibre. Se rattrapant de justesse contre un mur, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui elle venait de bousculer, prête à lui répliquer quelque chose avec autant de mauvaise foi possible.

« Ooooh ... fit une voix dans sa tête. Regarde qui est là ... »

Excuse-moi, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda une voix masculine extraordinairement douce.

Non, je ... bredouilla AJ. Euh ... c'est à moi de m'excuser je crois, désolée.

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es sûre que ça va ? reprit la voix grave et angélique.

AJ osa enfin relever les yeux vers celui qui lui parlait. Et là encore, elle ne put que détourner son regard devant celui insupportablement azur de Ralph Monaghan.

Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle. Tout va bien, je t'assure, merci.

Le beau Poufsouffle sourit gentiment - AJ eut alors du mal à ne pas s'évanouir - et repartit. Le cœur battant, AJ contempla de loin celui qui était indéniablement l'ange de sa vie, et sourit béatement. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte d'à quel point l'amour lui donnait l'air stupide.

Soudain, alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, elle repensa à Draco et se précipita vers leur Salle Commune, les yeux à nouveau pleins d'inquiétude. En arrivant, elle constata qu'il n'était pas dans les parages ; personne ne l'avait vu. Rageusement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait dans son âme et serpentait sournoisement (nda : admirez l'allitération !). Pour se calmer, elle décida de regagner sa chambre et de se changer les idées en lisant quelque chose. _Les Métamorphoses_, d'Ovide, fut le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, et elle s'empressa de s'installer sur son lit, tournant les pages nerveusement.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, on frappa à la porte.

Qui est là ?

Sans réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le visage troublé de Snape.

Miss Potter, veuillez venir avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

Vous le saurez bientôt, mais ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles.

À ces mots, AJ sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, mais suivit le professeur de Potions sans rien ajouter. Quittant la Salle Commune, ils remontèrent vers le Hall, puis avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Paris Brest, énonça Snape.

La grimaçante gargouille (nda : bis repetita placent) s'écarta alors pour les laisser passer. Arrivés devant la porte, Snape s'effaça pour qu'AJ entre la première, et la jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Elle vit tout d'abord Draco, assis la tête entre ses mains près de sa mère, dont le visage habituellement si hautain était défait. Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall les regardaient, à la fois silencieux et gênés. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Draco leva le visage, et AJ vit de longues traînées de larmes sur ses joues. Le jeune homme se leva dès qu'il vit son amie et se jeta dans ses bras.

Drake, qu'est-ce qui ...

Père est mort, AJ.

* * *

Dans le silence du grand bureau, l'écho de ces paroles sembla durer une éternité. D'abord, AJ crut qu'elle s'était trompée de réalité, mais elle voyait bel et bien couler les larmes de Draco. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu pleurer, et n'aurais jamais deviné que cela arriverait à l'occasion de la mort de Lucius Malfoy. Pourtant, depuis que son père avait cessé de n'être que l'esclave de Voldemort, Draco en était devenu immensément fier, enfin, encore plus qu'auparavant.

Père est mort, répéta Draco d'un ton horriblement lugubre.

Calme-toi, Drake, chuchota son amie, je suis là ...

Non AJ, cette fois je ne peux pas me calmer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Le corps et la voix du jeune homme étaient secoués de sanglots.

J'ai perdu mon père, reprit-il, et moi, moi qui étais son fils unique et son héritier, je suis le dernier Malfoy ...

AJ voulut dire quelque chose, mais comprit que la seule chose dont Draco avait besoin, c'était de parler pour exprimer, à défaut d'expulser, sa souffrance.

Le dernier Malfoy ... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais réalisé tout ce que ça impliquait. Tout ce que je faisais, c'était me pavaner stupidement dans les couloirs en crachant sur les Poufsouffles, pff ... Maintenant ça va devenir sérieux. Mon père était puissant, AJ, c'est comme ça qu'il est devenu le bras droit de Voldemort. Lui au moins savait se faire respecter, et dès qu'il a compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prétendait supérieur à lui, il est devenu son ennemi. Mais un ennemi secret. Pour Voldemort, Père était son plus fidèle serviteur, et par conséquent son héritier devra suivre ses traces ...

Draco, l'interrompit AJ qui venait soudain de comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?

Tu m'as très bien compris AJ, je sais que tu es intelligente. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit, bientôt les Mangemorts viendront me chercher, ils voudront que je prenne la place de mon père. Ils vont vouloir que je rejoigne leurs rangs, que je me batte avec eux et pour eux. Et surtout, ils vont m'imprimer cette marque immonde sur le bras. Je ne serai plus jamais libre, AJ ...

À ces mots, Draco se remit à sangloter nerveusement. Il se moquait des convenances, on lui avait toujours dit qu'un garçon ne pleurait pas, et surtout pas un Malfoy, mais à cet instant il se mit à haïr son propre nom. Sans lui, sans ce sinistre héritage, il aurait pu rester libre et indépendant ; à présent il allait devenir un vulgaire esclave. Bien sûr, il pourrait suivre les traces de son père et devenir espion, mais Dumbledore s'était opposé à ce qu'il prenne de tels risques. En effet, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait son double jeu, il aurait à subir mille tortures avant de considérer la mort comme une ultime délivrance.

Il allait devenir un Mangemort ... L'ennemi juré d'AJ ... L'ennemi mortel des Sang-de-Bourbe et de Granger. De toute façon, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais penser à elle : sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, venait de lui annoncer que Voldemort avait déjà réglé la question de sa vie de couple : il l'avait fiancé à une jeune fille de Durmstrang, probablement aussi noble que lui-même et aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg. Une Sang-Pure, bien entendu ...

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et ouvrit les yeux. Sa mère s'était levée et se tenait timidement derrière lui. Draco la regarda : elle était belle, mais sa peau d'un blanc nacré attestait de sa vie effacée, perpétuellement dans l'ombre de son mari, ou bien seule entre les murs gelés du Manoir Malfoy. On aurait dit que cette femme n'avait jamais vu le soleil. La future épouse de Draco allait sûrement devenir comme elle : dès qu'elle lui aurait donné un héritier, son mari la délaisserait pour mieux s'occuper de ses affaires de Mangemort. Quelle réjouissante perspective.

Narcissa prit alors son fils dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, elle ne le considérait plus uniquement comme le fils de Lucius, mais commençait à entrevoir ce qu' « être une mère » signifiait vraiment. À son tour, elle devenait fière de lui, pas juste parce que c'était un Malfoy, mais parce que c'était son fils, à elle aussi.

AJ contempla la première véritable étreinte d'une mère et de son fils, à la fois bouleversée par la scène et par ce que lui avait dit Draco. Ainsi, il allait devoir la combattre ... Mais elle, comment pourrait-elle résister une seconde si son meilleur ami, son plus fidèle soutien, se retournait contre elle ? Soupirant, elle voulut chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit lorsque son regard tomba sur une grande sphère grise. La Seronohda de Dumbledore.

Toujours aussi attirée par l'objet que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, AJ s'en approcha discrètement et la contempla longuement. Curieusement, les éclairs de lumière verte ou violette qui serpentaient cette fois encore à la surface de la sphère rassuraient la jeune Serpentarde ; il lui semblait presque qu'elle en tirait de l'énergie.

Pour commencer, l'inquiétude qui l'avait tiraillée au sujet de Draco s'apaisait enfin : au moins, elle savait maintenant de quoi il en retournait, et même si c'était horrible, rien n'était pire que l'incertitude. Et puis, Draco n'était pas n'importe qui : AJ sentait que même si Dumbledore voulait éviter que le jeune homme ne prenne de risques, celui-ci n'allait jamais se laisser faire. C'était un prince, un vrai ! Pas un vulgaire esclave d'un encore plus vulgaire mage noir. Et la jeune fille était certaine qu'il préférerait endurer le terrible Doloris plutôt que de trahir lâchement sa meilleure amie.

Alors, celle-ci se détourna lentement de la Seronohda et se mit à sourire. Mac Gonagall, en la voyant, ne put retenir un « Oh ! » de surprise et d'incompréhension ; Dumbledore, Snape et les deux Malfoy se tournèrent également vers AJ, qui souriait toujours, l'air sûre d'elle. Elle s'avança vers Draco, que sa mère avait fini par lâcher, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle pouvait lui transmettre sa sérénité par un regard.

N'aie pas peur, Drake, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais qu'à nous deux, on y arrivera. Je ne te laisserai jamais devenir un pantin de Voldemort, et toi tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber ! De toute façon, je te vois mal servir quelqu'un qui a comme surnom « Voldie » ...

Malgré lui, Draco éclata de rire, et les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller. Puis, le beau Serpentard se rembrunit.

C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, AJ, tu as résisté cinq fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Justement, ce n'est pas aussi impossible qu'on le dit.

Tu es beaucoup plus puissante que moi et ...

Et toi tu es un Cracmol, c'est ça ? ironisa la jeune fille. Drake, tu es la dernière personne qui a le droit de se plaindre de n'être pas assez puissant. De toute façon, à chaque fois ce n'était qu'une question de chance.

Justement, moi je n'ai aucune chance, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qui m'arrive ...

Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais de la chance pour deux.

Draco voulut encore répondre quelque chose, mais AJ le coupa net en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le jeune homme la regarda, interloqué.

Je te promets de toujours me battre avec toi, mon beau Dragon. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Merci ... souffla Draco au bout d'un instant de silence.

Dumbledore se leva alors.

Je vous remercie également Miss Potter, et comme je suppose que votre décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Merci pour tout, Amanda, murmura Narcissa Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy, reprit le directeur, je suis désolé de rompre cette éphémère gaieté, mais pour en revenir aux Mangemorts, je vous demande instamment de me prévenir dès qu'ils vous auront contactés, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Quand vous serez avec eux, je vous prie de suivre ce qu'ils vous demanderont et de vous faire le plus discret possible. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils vous imposent la Marque des Ténèbres avant votre majorité ; de même Voldemort attendra que vous ayez fait vos preuves pour vous donner davantage de responsabilités et ...

Excusez-moi professeur, l'interrompit Draco, mais qu'entendez-vous par « faire mes preuves » ?

Eh bien je suppose que vous aurez à subir un certain nombre de tests avant de remplir les mêmes fonctions que votre père. Voldemort ne confie pas tous ses secrets au premier aspirant venu, fut-il le fils de son bras droit.

Draco hocha la tête, et tous comprirent que la réunion touchait à sa fin. De toute façon, ils étaient épuisés, affamés, et très éprouvés par cette bouleversante matinée. Mac Gonagall sortit la première du bureau, suivie de Snape. La mère de Draco, qui devait régler des affaires au Manoir, partit à son tour après avoir embrassé son fils et AJ. Enfin, Draco regarda son amie et prit sa main qu'il serra très fort. Des larmes perlaient encore au coin de ses cils, mais il était maintenant décidé à lutter tant qu'il pourrait. AJ lui sourit à nouveau et ils quittèrent la pièce.

De retour dans la chambre d'AJ, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de plutôt important.

Drake ? fit-elle timidement, le jeune homme étant encore très sensible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, princesse ?

Je me demandais juste, enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais ... C'est-à-dire que je ne comprends pas vraiment comment, euh ...

Draco eut un sourire indulgent.

Calme-toi et pose-moi ta question.

Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit comment ton père était mort ? finit par demander AJ.

Oui. C'était encore une attaque de ces spectres, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens ...

J'aurais du mal à les oublier.

Ils sont encore apparus pendant une réunion. Les Mangemorts qui étaient là la fois précédente n'ont jeté aucun sort, mais d'autres, ces imbéciles, ne connaissaient pas la situation et ont lancé des dizaines de maléfices. Père a reçu un Avada Kedavra, il est mort sur le coup ...

En écoutant la voix teintée d'une rage mal contenue de Draco, AJ sentit un sentiment étrange l'empoigner. Le sentiment que le Serpentard n'aurait pas de repos avant de s'être vengé, non seulement de ces maudits spectres, mais aussi des inconscients qui leurs avaient jeté le sort mortel.

Au fait, poursuivit Draco pour changer de sujet, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais je suis fiancé.

PARDON ! s'exclama AJ, complètement abasourdie.

Oui, confirma le blond, il paraît que ... Voldie y a veillé. Une fille de Durmstrang.

Mais ... mais ... balbutia AJ.

Draco essayait d'adopter un ton léger mais sa voix était comme voilée.

Elle s'appelle Ophelia Vablatsky. C'est évidement une Sang-Pure, d'une des plus nobles familles de Russie.

Ophelia ... répéta AJ, toujours aussi stupéfiée. Mais ... tu ne peux pas l'épouser !

C'est-à-dire qu'on ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du principe de mariage arrangé ?

Si, bien sûr, mais pas ici, pas pour toi !

Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que les nobles ont toujours voulu faire ...

Mais je croyais que ...

Que quoi ? la coupa sèchement Draco. Avec ton romantisme surdéveloppé, tu t'imaginais que parce que j'ai passé la soirée avec Granger, on allait finir notre vie ensemble ? Eh bien dans la réalité, ce n'est pas si simple, figure-toi ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, et je n'aurais jamais dû lever les yeux sur elle.

Après avoir parlé, Draco regarda AJ durement ; d'une certaine manière, il lui en voulait d'avoir toujours cherché à le rapprocher des Gryffondors, et voilà le résultat ! Mais quand il croisa les yeux de la Serpentarde, il se rendit soudain compte d'à quel point son ton avait été blessant. Il se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant intérieurement. C'était toujours pareil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en prendre à ceux qui ne voulaient que l'aimer et le protéger. Au fond, peut-être que les Gryffondors avaient raison quand ils le traitaient de Serpent sans cœur ...

AJ sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle n'en voulait pas à Draco, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait elle avait compris que l'air méchant qu'il prenait n'avait rien de personnel, que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mécanisme d'autodéfense. En fait, elle pleurait plus parce que ses nerfs étaient à bout que parce qu'elle était particulièrement malheureuse.

Je crois, dit-elle finalement, qu'on ferait mieux de dormir. En tout cas moi je n'en peux plus, et si tu commences à t'en prendre à moi c'est que tu en as sérieusement besoin aussi.

AJ, je suis désolé ...

Tais-toi et dors ! imposa la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux, il en faut plus que ça pour que je t'en veuille.

Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front avec reconnaissance. Elle avait raison, il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Après cela, ils s'écroulèrent chacun sur leur lit, et la tension nerveuse avait été tellement pénible qu'ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement.

* * *

Hermione Granger, quant à elle, n'avait aucune idée du drame qui se jouait chez les Serpentards. Elle avait certes remarqué qu'AJ n'avait pas l'air euphorique au petit-déjeuner, mais ne se doutait encore de rien. En réalité, elle se sentait comme sur un nuage depuis la veille. Trop excitée pour s'endormir, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil avant une heure avancée de la nuit, pas plus que Ginny à qui elle avait tout raconté dès qu'elle était rentrée dans son dortoir. La conversation avait été très animée, Ginny affichant un air à la fois curieux et gêné dès qu'Hermione évoquait le moment où Malfoy l'avait embrassée ...

La jeune Gryffondor était plutôt confuse : elle en voulait mortellement à Malfoy de l'avoir tant humiliée au début de la soirée, mais les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble par la suite, que ce soit enlacés sur le banc de pierre ou bien endormis dans la Grande Salle, la laissaient rêveuse et émerveillée. Bien sûr, elle se raisonnait sans cesse en se répétant qu'il ne faisait sûrement que jouer avec elle, et qu'en tout cas elle ne pouvait pas se sentir attirée par son ennemi. Mais la petite voix sage de son esprit se faisait de moins en moins convaincante ...

De plus, les vacances venaient tout juste de commencer, et par conséquent elle ne pouvait même pas travailler pour s'occuper l'esprit. Hermione décida alors d'aller retrouver Seamus et Ron, en espérant que leur haine tenace contre Malfoy la raisonnerait. Les deux garçons étaient dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or, en train de jouer aux échecs (version sorciers, naturellement). Hermione s'installa près d'eux et observa le plateau. Seamus perdait, comme d'habitude.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron finit d'ailleurs par le vaincre. Une fois de plus.

Bien joué, Ron ! le félicita Hermione.

Merci.

Son ton sec surprit la jeune fille.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'est toi qui oses nous poser cette question ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Ron la regarda furieusement.

Tu t'endors bienheureusement dans les bras de Malfoy et après tu viens me demander ce que tu as fait ? Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Oui, parfaitement.

Il t'avait fait boire, c'est ça ?

Ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient une étrange détresse, comme une supplication. Ces yeux-là suppliaient Hermione de leur répondre que oui, bien évidemment, elle n'était pas maîtresse d'elle-même la veille au soir, et qu'elle ne se serait jamais mise volontairement dans une telle situation. Mais ce pathétique regard de chien battu eu l'effet inverse sur la jeune Gryffondor.

Non, Ron, je savais très bien ce que je faisais.

Pardon ?

Ecoute, si un mec poursuivi par la moitié des filles de cette école me demande aimablement d'être sa cavalière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Et ce que je fais avec mon cavalier ne te regarde absolument pas !

Ron, Hermione, intervint Seamus, calmez-vous, tout le monde nous regarde.

C'était vrai.

Si vous tenez vraiment à vous disputer encore pour une histoire aussi stupide, allez dehors s'il vous plait, vous commencez vraiment à me donner mal à la tête.

Mais Seamus, plaida Ron, tu l'as bien vue, elle était ...

Ron ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler ! Hermione a le droit de décider de sa vie toute seule, tu n'es pas son père. Et si elle fait des bêtises, c'est à elle d'assumer ses responsabilités.

Ron baissa la tête, et Seamus se tourna vers Hermione qui lui souriait d'un air reconnaissant.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui dit-il, parce que même si Ron a tort de vouloir te contrôler, c'est vrai que tu devrais faire attention à Malfoy. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais je pense que ce que tu as fait hier était une erreur.

Son amie se mordit la lèvre d'un air penaud, puis les garçons quittèrent la salle, affirmant que seul un petit tour en balai pourrait leur remettre les idées en place. La jeune Lionne regagna son dortoir ; son enthousiasme était bien retombé. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : ses amis avaient tenté de la raisonner, mais Ron s'y prenait de façon tellement brutale et si peu aimable qu'il ôtait à Hermione toute sa bonne volonté. Elle se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son lit. En plus, Ginny était partie avec Dean Thomas et ne devait pas revenir avant le soir.

Hermione se résolut alors à aller faire un tour à la Bibliothèque ; au moins, elle penserait à autre chose. Elle passa donc le portrait de la Dame Rose et s'engagea sur le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Soudain, alors qu'elle venait juste de quitter les quartiers de Gryffondor, elle surprit une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre.

... oui, Lucius Malfoy ... quelle tragédie pour son fils ... tant de responsabilités.

Stupéfaite par ces paroles, la Gryffondor tenta de voir d'où elles provenaient et remarqua une petite porte à sa gauche. Sa curiosité éveillée la poussa à sortir une Oreille à Rallonge (toujours sur soi) et à se rapprocher de la porte. Malheureusement, ce fut le moment que choisirent ceux qui parlaient pour quitter la salle où ils se trouvaient ; Hermione eut juste le temps d'entendre le bruit de leurs pas se rapprochant, de se précipiter vers un placard situé de l'autre côté du couloir et d'en rabattre la porte sur elle. Enfin, pas tout à fait : par l'entrebâillement de cette porte, elle put voir les professeurs Flitwick et Vector ouvrir celle de la petite salle et passer devant la Lionne, cachée dans son placard.

Les quelques bribes que la brillante jeune fille avait saisies de leur conversation lui permirent d'affirmer ce à quoi elle ne se serait jamais attendue : Lucius Malfoy était ... mort ?

* * *

AJ ne se réveilla pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Elle ouvrit alors lentement les yeux, pendant que les événements de la matinée lui revenaient progressivement en mémoire : Noël, Draco, Lucius Malfoy, les Mangemorts, et Ophelia Vablatsky. Pauvre Draco. Tant de soucis lui étaient tombés dessus si vite qu'il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de pleurer son père. AJ voulut le voir et quitta son lit, puis ouvrit les rideaux de celui de Draco.

La seule chose qui occupait le lit était une petite lettre dont AJ se saisit :

_Ma belle princesse,_

_Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'après Dumbledore il ne devrait rien m'arriver de vraiment grave. Je serai de retour à la rentrée, en attendant fais-moi plaisir et amuse-toi, détends-toi, pense à autre chose. Tu sais bien que mon bonheur dépend du tien. _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ton grand frère préféré._

Une nouvelle fois, AJ se sentit saisie par une sournoise inquiétude. Il faut dire que la lettre de Draco n'avait rien de très rassurant : « _il ne devrait rien m'arriver de vraiment grave »_ disait-il. Qu'entendait-il par _vraiment _grave ? Une seule personne pouvait lui apporter une réponse fiable et lui rendre sa tranquillité : AJ quitta sa chambre, s'élança dans les couloirs et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Paris Brest ! haleta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard pour ouvrir le passage, avant de grimper les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Elle frappa ensuite à la porte de chêne et attendit nerveusement que Dumbledore vienne lui ouvrir.

Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où est Draco ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en prie, dites moi où il est parti !

Assieds-toi, Amanda, et respire calmement.

AJ obéit, mais même la Seronohda ne lui rendit pas sa sérénité. Elle voulait une réponse, rien d'autre, mais elle la voulait vite.

Comme tu t'en doutes, Draco est parti avec les Mangemorts. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se manifesteraient si vite, mais toujours est-il qu'ils ont envoyé à Draco une lettre et un Portoloin, et il est parti après me les avoir montrés.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit au revoir ?

Je pense qu'il avait besoin de tout son courage pour partir.

Vous savez où le Portoloin l'a emmené ?

Quelque part en Irlande, je crois, mais Voldemort est méfiant : un autre Portoloin attend sans doute Draco là-bas.

Alors vous ne pouvez même pas le dire où il est ?

Je ne le sais pas précisément, mais rassure-toi Amanda, j'aurai vite des informations. De toute façon, je suis convaincu que Draco ne coure aucun danger, il est trop précieux et trop puissant pour que Voldemort ose lui faire du mal.

AJ remercia le directeur, et une fois qu'elle fut sortie de son bureau, elle prit une résolution : ça ne servait à rien de se faire du souci pendant deux semaines, cela n'allait aucunement aider Draco. Elle allait donc suivre ses conseils et s'amuser un peu. Pour l'instant, elle avait d'abord besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à ce maudit héritage : elle alla rendre visite aux Serdaigles.

* * *

Et pendant deux semaines, AJ passa de merveilleuses vacances. Elle avait dit à ses amis que Draco était allé rejoindre sa mère pour cette douloureuse épreuve et ils ne lui avaient pas posé d'autres questions. Seule Hermione, qui s'était finalement réconciliée avec Seamus et Ron, parut déçue par cette soudaine nouvelle, mais AJ et elle s'efforcèrent vite de ne plus trop y penser. À la place, elles faisaient circuler toute sorte de rumeurs sur le couple particulièrement attendrissant que formaient Melly et Brian.

Maintenant que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus se quitter ! Dans leur Salle Commune, Melly lisait dans les bras de Brian. Dans les airs, ils volaient sur le même balai. Durant les sorties clandestines qu'organisait le groupe, ils se lâchaient à peine la main. Le plus drôle était la possessivité maladive des deux amoureux : un jour où ils s'étaient réunis à la Bibliothèque, Melly avait failli stupéfixer une pauvre fille qui demandait l'heure à Brian avec un décolleté un peu trop large à son goût. Et un soir où ils s'étaient tous rendus dans un restaurant à Pré-Au-Lard, Brian avait menacé de quitter la salle peu après l'apéritif, sous prétexte que le serveur souriait un peu trop à sapetite amie. À chaque fois, Hermione et AJ avaient été prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable et avaient mis de longues minutes à se calmer. Ron et Seamus riaient presque autant qu'elles, mais Hayden gardait toujours le silence, l'air vaguement triste.

En réalité, Hayden était sérieusement malheureux, mais comme il n'avait voulu expliquer pourquoi à personne, les autres avaient fini par le laisser déprimer tranquillement. AJ s'était également inquiétée pour lui au début, avant de se laisser entièrement absorber par sa nouvelle occupation : la chasse à l'ange ! La princesse de Serpentard s'était dit que la meilleure façon de se changer les idées était de se chercher un nouveau petit ami, et le choix de sa cible avait été très rapide : dès qu'on lui avait affirmé Raphaël Monaghan était célibataire, le séduire était devenu l'idée fixe d'Amanda Jane Potter. Ainsi, elle s'était mise en chasse.

Tout d'abord, Melly et Hermione avaient voulu l'y aider, mais la première avait vite été trop intéressée par son propre petit ami, et la seconde pensait déjà à faire ses devoirs de vacances. Finalement, c'était Hayden qui était devenu son confident mais aussi un allié très précieux : discrètement, il avait réuni pour AJ toutes les informations possibles sur son bel ange, comme sa date de naissance, le deuxième prénom de sa petite sœur ou encore les composantes de sa baguette (on ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir). Mais son soutien était allé plus loin : toujours pour aider la belle Serpentarde, il avait sympathisé avec Ralph. Ça avait ensuite été un jeu d'enfant de faire les présentations entre lui et AJ, puis de glisser subtilement dans la conversation que la jeune fille trouvait le beau blond très à son goût ...

Ce soir-là, Hayden faisait son rapport à AJ dans le Parloir.

... donc je lui ai répondu « Tu sais, je crois me souvenir qu'AJ aime beaucoup les blonds aux yeux bleus ... »

Tu as osé dire ça ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.

Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

Juste « C'est vrai ? », et puis il a sourit.

C'est tout ?

C'est déjà un début. Et un bon, je trouve.

AJ sourit, mais quand elle regarda Hayden, elle vit que celui-ci avait encore cet air mélancolique qui lui collait à la peau aussi bien que Melly à Brian. Elle s'approcha de lui.

Hayden, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rien, juste un peu de fatigue.

Très drôle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je m'en veux, tu sais, d'aller aussi bien grâce à toi alors que tu déprimes. Je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Non, AJ, je crois que là il n'y a rien à faire.

Ah ! s'exclama la jeune fille victorieusement. Donc, tu avoues qu'il y a quelque chose !

Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher.

Alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

Hayden regarda AJ avec des yeux ronds, perplexe.

Ose prétendre que ce n'est pas une fille qui te met dans cet état-là !

D'accord, admit Hayden en souriant, je l'avoue.

Qui c'est ? Elle est à Poudlard ? Dans quelle Maison ? Quelle année ? C'est quoi son prénom ?

J'espère pour Malfoy que tu ne le harcèles pas comme ça tous les soirs, sinon il doit avoir du mal à te supporter.

Draco est un ange de patience. Alors ?

Je ne dirai rien.

Allez ! S'il te plait !

Non, je suis désolé. Je veux bien te parler d'elle, mais tu ne sauras pas qui elle est.

Tant pis, je demanderai à Melly et Brian.

Ils ne sont pas au courant, et de toute façon en ce moment leurs bouches sont bien trop occupées pour qu'ils daignent te répondre.

Pff ... Elle est jolie au moins ?

« Jolie » est une insulte. Elle est parfaite.

Quelle débordement d'objectivité, vraiment ...

Oh, c'est bien à toi de dire ça ! Et ton beau Monaghan, là, tu le qualifierais comment ?

Euh ... Bon, d'accord.

Hayden éclata de rire devant l'air dépité d'AJ. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri.

Et pourquoi cette parfaite créature te rend-elle si triste ?

Son seul défaut est qu'elle n'a pas encore comprit que j'étais l'homme idéal, et elle est follement amoureuse d'un bellâtre quelconque.

Oh ... je vois. Donc, c'est grave.

Plutôt, oui. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à l'oublier, en plus.

Je peux faire quelque chose ? Sincèrement, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir t'aider.

Hayden la regarda un instant sans répondre. Comme tout cela était ironique. C'était la fille de ses rêves qui voulait l'aider à réparer son cœur pulvérisé ...

**Vous avez aimé ? En tout cas je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier pour l'enthousiasme que vous avez montré avec le chapitre 9 : 106 reviews ! Je vous adore, merci infiniment. **

**Réponses aux très nombreuses reviews : **

**Amy : **waoh ! je suis super flattée d'avoir été lue par une espagnole, je t'admire beaucoup parce que personnellement j'en aurais jamais été capable. Et en plus tu laisses une review ! C'est trop sympa merci beaucoup.

**Alpo : **alors ? Les réactions d'Hermione et Draco t'ont satisfaite ? J'espère bien que oui, et puis merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé mes deux fics.

**Sophorasi :** j'aime les reviewers enthousiastes !

**Vici Black :** je te pardonne pour ton immaturité due aux 9heures de cours concours blancs récitations. T'as vue comme je suis indulgente avec mes gentils reviewers ? Des mecs qui se rendent compte tout d'un coup que la fille qu'ils ont dans leurs bras est trop belle : ça existe, bien sûr, enfin surtout dans l'imagination détraquée d'une auteur un peu folle. Ça me fait bien marrer de voir que ça fait un mois que tu m'as demandé si la suite du chapitre 9 était déjà sortie ... No comment, gros bisous et bon courage.

**Maxfoy : **moi ? rêver d'être une princesse ? Mais pas du tout voyons comment peux-tu insinuer une chose pareille (et donc là le carrosse débarque et le prince charmant en sort ...). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'irai voir Neverland quand j'aurai le temps je pense (c'est-à-dire dans un univers inaccessible pour le moment). Bisous

**Gody : **chui d'accord, l'amour c'est super. Ton idée d'échanger des chapitres m'intéresse pas mal ... Enfin, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préférerais en parler une fois où j'aurais le cerveau à peu près logiquement connecté (rarement, quoi) parce que là je me sens pas trop en état. C'est quoi précisément ton adresse e-mail stp ? Contente que t'aime l'idée d'AJ amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle, moi aussi bizarrement ça me plait. Bye.

**MLT : **yeah ! merci pour la 100ème review, je pensais jamais réussir à passer le cap. Quand est-ce que tu corriges mes chaps et que tu écris d trucs d'une longueur décente dans le carnet ? ;) bisous

**TiFrodo : **bonjour Ti' ! j'avais pas remarqué que la troisième bouteille de Sang de Griffon avait disparu ... oups ! En effet, les « considérations politico-théologico-symbolico et même galactico-catastrophiques » de Draco (j'ai pas trouvé la ref), pouvaient laisser présager un heureux dénouement, mais heureusement vous avez une auteur sadique qui va encore faire traîner cette histoire pendant des mois. :D Big Kiss à bientôt j'espère.

**Elizabeth Turner : **Draco bourré sous les étoiles ... jolie tournure de phrase ! Les deux tourtereaux qui te plaisent tant vont rencontrer plein d'obstacles sur leur chemin tumultueux avant de ... de se dire que non, finalement cette histoire n'est vraiment pas un bon plan (je rigoooooole j'oserai jamais faire un truc aussi nul). Moi ? Sadique avec Hayden ? Y a de fortes chances, mais c'est parce que je l'aime ce chou. À bientôt.

**Ti Frodo bis : **encore toi ! et dire que je pensais en être débarrassée snif ... dsl mon cerveau déraillé déraille encore ! Je crois t'avoir passé l'adresse pour voir la robe d'AJ, non ? sinon maile moi je te la repasse. La relation Draco/AJ est en effet assez ambiguë. Je suis bien d'accord. Mais oui, c'est bien un prolongement de relation fraternelle à la base.

**Dragonia : **Non, Drake ne va rien mettre sur le compte de l'alcool au réveil ... ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ta fic avance ? Je peux en avoir un morceau :) allez bisous

**Ti Frodo ter : **ce nom me rappelle qqch mais quoi ... ah oui ! c l'adorable folle qui m'envoie 15 review d'un coup ! qu'elle est gentille, cette petite nhobbite. J'espère que tu as eu mon mail de préviendance pour ce chapitre-ci :s me sens mal tt d'un coup. Mais faut dire que je m'y perd, entre toi et Kar, avec ttes vos adresses mails ...donc voilà bizz bye

**Girl-of-Butterfly : **la suite n'est jamais très vive avec cette fic ... (honte sur moi, je sais). Mais merci énormément pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Et je suis très contente de te faire aimer le couple D/H. À bientôt !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (cri de la parfaite groupie, au où tu ne connaîtrais pas) ! Merci trop trop trop pour ta review adorable, je peux pas me lasser de la relire quinze fois de suite tellement elle me fait trop plaisir. « géniale, admirable, j'adore, excellent, sensa ; intéressant, excellente ... » Waoh quoi ! C'est hyper sympa merci beaucoup je suis très heureuse d'envoyer enfin cette suite qu'apparemment, vous attendiez depuis un moment et puis voilà encore merci !

**Caraibos : **coucou toi ! alors je voulias te dire que ta review avait bien commencé mais ... Comment ça, je rêve, je divague, tu DETESTE Hayden Bloom ? Mais moi je l'adore ce perso ! ça me gène beaucoup de ne pas avoir réussi à te le faire apprécier, j'espère au moins que le chapitre 10 t'aidera à changer d'avis, surtout la fin, et puis aussi le chap 11 mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Bisous bon week-end de Pâques !

**Bloodymelou : **en effet, l'alcool peut rendre lucide, mais c'est rare, alors attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. A consommer avec modération (même si la vodka pomme est douée d'un charme indéniable).

**Clem : **alors, ce chapitre 10, il t'a intéressé au moins ? Y a intérêt. Merci d'avoir reviewé mon petit clemchoux, ça me fait tjrs plaisir. Surtout quand tu épargnes les blonds. Bisous (chui un peu bcp crevée donc voilà si g l'air ds les vapes c'est que je le suis).

**Maamlily : **ça m'a tellement fait marrer de te croiser ds la rue tt à l'heure ! Excellent. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais tu sais ce que c'est, les répéts, les concerts, le surmenage ... Gros bisous merci pour ton soutien.


	11. Histoires de famille

**Voilà, je viens de finir le plan probablement définitif de cette fic, et je crois bien pouvoir vous dire sincèrement que la fin va être assez canon. Vous aurez de l'action, des tonnes même ! Et de la romance, bien évidemment. Sérieusement j'espère que ce que j'écrirai sera à la hauteur de ce que j'ai dans l'esprit, parce que ça me plaît vraiment. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ! En attendant, voici le chapitre 11, qui ne devrait pas être trop mal non plus, bien que ce soit surtout une transition.**

**Merci à MLT, ma béta qui est très efficace.**

**Dernier mot : je sais que je poste trop lentement, et que vous ne suivez plus rien à l'histoire, et que vous avez la flemme de tout relire pour comprendre quelque chose. J'essaierai d'en faire un résumé un jour, si j'en ai le courage :)**

The Diary - Le Journal

L'article s'étalait sur toute la une de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_« ATTAQUE MEURTRIERE : _

_DE NOUVEAUX ENNEMIS S'EN PRENNENT AUX SORCIERS_

_Comme si le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suffisait pas, le monde sorcier va devoir lutter contre de nouveaux adversaires, non moins redoutables. 28 morts. 42 blessés. C'est le terrible bilan de l'offensive qui a été menée hier, à 15 heures, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Par qui ? Les hypothèses restent confuses. Mais ce dont on est sûr, c'est qu'aucun Mangemort n'est responsable. On murmure même que les mystérieux agresseurs ne seraient pas humains, voire qu'ils ne correspondraient à rien de connu. _

_Lynn Beckham, une sorcière de 22 ans, a été témoin de l'attaque et témoigne :_

_« Je suis arrivée sur le Chemin vers midi, et j'ai déjeuné au Chaudron Baveur avec un ami, David Filwiger. _

_David est ensuite parti chez Ollivanders tandis que je passais chez Fleury & Bott. _

_Malgré le froid, il y avait beaucoup de monde ; il faut dire que le temps était merveilleux. _

_Je suis sortie du magasin quelques instants plus tard et j'ai attendu David dans la rue. C'est là que j'ai vu des nuages bizarres qui avaient l'air de descendre vers la terre. _

_Cela m'a surprise puisque, comme je l'ai dit, il faisait un temps splendide. _

_Je suis restée immobile et j'ai vu les « nuages » arriver sur le Chemin. _

_Ils ressemblaient un peu à des fantômes, comme ceux de Poudlard, sauf que je ne leur voyais pas de visage ni de membres._

_On aurait dit des petits Moldus qui se seraient amusés à jeter des draps translucides sur leurs têtes, vous savez, quand ils essaient de se déguiser._

_Mais là, c'était tout sauf un jeu. _

_Dès que les spectres se sont posés, j'ai été prise d'un malaise inexplicable, comme plusieurs personnes sur le Chemin. _

_Bizarrement, les femmes étaient le plus atteintes ; les hommes étaient juste légèrement indisposés, alors que certaines sorcières se sont presque évanouies. _

_Très vite, quelques personnes ont repris leurs esprits et leur ont jeté des sorts. _

_Mais comme ils voyaient que les spectres ne ressentaient apparemment rien, les sorts sont devenus de plus en plus nombreux et puissants. _

_Les gens sortaient des magasins pour voir ce qu'il se passait et se joindre aux combattants. _

_Puis, quand presque tout le monde fut dehors, les spectres se sont comme condensés, ils ont subitement pris une couleur très sombre au niveau du cœur, et des dizaines de sortilèges ont jailli de leurs corps. _

_Ce fut une panique totale : ceux qui avaient reçu des éclairs de stupéfiction ont été piétinés par la foule ; quant à moi j'ai réussi à me plaquer contre un mur, mais j'étais tétanisée, vous comprenez. _

_Les secours sont arrivés très tard, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu tant de morts. _

_Le pire, c'est que les spectres sont repartis tranquillement ; ils ont tué ces gens pour rien. »_

_Qui sont ces mystérieux agresseurs, nul ne le sait ; le Ministère ne s'est pas encore prononcé à ce sujet. À ce jour, un seul conseil est efficace : ces spectres fonctionnent comme des miroirs, tout sort qui leur est envoyé est réfléchi. La solution serait donc de ne surtout pas les attaquer. Cependant, on ignore encore si ces créatures peuvent attaquer sans renvoyer de sorts ; on ne sait évidemment pas non plus comment s'en protéger. Une extrême prudence s'impose dans le monde magique, d'autant plus que le Ministère montre dans cette affaire une inefficacité effarante, comme en atteste le retard funeste des secours lors de cette attaque. »_

AJ, qui pour les vacances s'était installée à la table des Serdaigles pour les repas, faillit s'étrangler avec son thé en lisant l'article. Immédiatement, Hayden fit volte-face :

— AJ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Melly et Brian, de moins en moins réactifs depuis quelques jours, se retournèrent alors également.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Regardez ça ! fit AJ en leur tendant le journal.

Brian en fit la lecture à voix haute. Au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait les mots qu'elle venait de lire, AJ réfléchit. Ces spectres, encore et toujours eux ... Les mêmes qui avaient provoqué la mort de Lucius Malfoy, qu'elle-même avait un jour croisé dans le Parc ; maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à Londres, combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour envahir toute la Grande Bretagne, voire le monde magique entier ? Comme disait le reporter de la Gazette, « comme si Voldemort ne suffisait pas » ...

Quand Brian eut fini de lire, Hayden se leva et prit AJ par le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre, puis il la guida à travers les couloirs.

— Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ?

— À la Bibliothèque. Cette histoire de spectres est beaucoup trop brumeuse, j'ai besoin d'y voir clair.

— Et moi ?

— J'ai besoin d'aide pour faire ces recherches, et tu es la seule qui soit à la fois disponible, efficace, et plutôt agréable.

Déjà, les portes de la salle poussiéreuse s'ouvraient devant eux.

— Tu sais par où commencer ? demanda AJ.

— Pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Voyons ... Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose sur les fantômes, de ton côté tu devrais chercher dans les vieilles légendes. Ça te va ?

AJ acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et partit vers la section _Histoires vraies ou autre_, dont elle tira une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages avant de s'installer à une table. Hayden la rejoignit bientôt, et ils débutèrent leur étude. La Serpentarde se plongea dans les vieux livres, satisfaite d'occuper son cerveau à autre chose qu'à des batailles de boules de neige. Hayden, quant à lui, regrettait de s'être assis juste en face de la jeune fille : bien qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ces histoires de spectres, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de porcelaine, des cheveux de jais ni des émeraudes brillantes. Il inspira profondément, secoua la tête et s'arracha de cette ensorcelante contemplation. À quoi bon. Il n'avait aucune chance.

L'enquête s'avéra plus longue que prévu, si bien que les deux jeunes gens empruntèrent les livres pour les emmener au Parloir. Là, Hayden les confia à la garde d'AJ pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi survivre aux cuisines.

Sur le chemin qui le menait vers les couloirs des Poufsouffle, il sentit l'habituel poison étreindre son cœur. L'Envie. Et la Jalousie. Pourquoi il servait d'entremetteur entre AJ et son rival, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être pour que son agonie s'achève plus vite. Merlin, il aimait cette belle princesse depuis deux ans maintenant, comment pouvait-elle ne rien remarquer ? De plus, son mal empirait tous les jours. Quelle idée aussi avait eu Malfoy de les laisser seuls pour deux interminables semaines ! Pourtant, quand elle avait accepté de l'accompagner au Bal, il avait cru la partie enfin gagnée ... Le Bal de Noël ... Jour funeste entre tous. Il n'aurait pas pu rester dans ses quartiers, ce maudit bellâtre de Poufsouffle ?

À côté de tout ça, étrangement, le retour du Mage Noir et l'arrivée de ces fantômes assassins semblaient d'une insignifiance incroyable. Enfin presque. Cette histoire de spectre remuait dans la mémoire d'Hayden des souvenirs enfouis depuis sa petite enfance ...

Ses pas avaient ramené le Serdaigle au Parloir sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la princesse de ses rêves plongée dans la lecture d'un volume poussiéreux.

— Alors ? Tu trouves quelque ...

— Chut ! l'interrompit la jeune fille, j'y suis presque !

Patiemment, Hayden déposa les paquets qu'il ramenait des cuisines sur un coussin et attendit qu'AJ ait lu ce qu'elle voulait. L'ouvrage dont elle tournait fébrilement les pages s'intitulait « _Légendes véridiques mais oubliées et dont vous feriez bien de vous souvenir_ » et avait l'air passionnant.

— Voilà, j'ai trouvé, déclara finalement AJ en reposant le livre sur ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

— Que ces spectres existent. Leur vrai nom est « Spockers », et la description m'a l'air tout à fait conforme à ceux qui attaquent en ce moment. Ils disent même, ajouta AJ d'un ton vibrant d'excitation, que ces « Spockers » sont déjà apparus, quelque part vers le XIII ème siècle. Tu te rends compte ?

— Ça veut dire ... qu'à cette époque on a trouvé un moyen de les repousser ?

— Exactement ! L'auteur décrit comment les Spockers ont ravagé les campagnes sans que personne ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un a trouvé la solution pour les détruire. Malheureusement, plusieurs pages ont été arrachées ou sont illisibles. Il manque beaucoup d'informations sur les Spockers, et surtout le remède miracle ...

— Tout de même, c'est un début. Tu ne sais pas qui a trouvé ce remède ?

— Non, et je ne sais pas non plus comment fonctionnent ces Spockers, ni s'ils peuvent attaquer autrement qu'en jouant les miroirs.

— Au moins, on sait qu'on peut les combattre ... Bon, puisqu'on ne peut pas tirer beaucoup plus de ce livre, tu es d'accord pour faire une pause ?

AJ acquiesça avec joie, et Hayden lui offrit ce que les elfes de maison lui avaient donné.

Tout en grignotant, le jeune homme saisit le livre pour étudier le passage qu'avait lu AJ. Il ne trouva rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne lui avait dit, et referma l'ouvrage en soupirant. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture, son regard s'arrêta sur le nom de l'auteur : _Ethelred de Gorsemoor ... _

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea AJ, surprise devant l'air de son ami.

— C'est le nom de l'auteur ...

— Tu le connais ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, mais ça me dit quelque chose.

— Montre-moi ça.

Hayden tendit le livre à AJ qui regarda la couverture, puis les deux premières pages, où apparaissait une courte biographie d'Ethelred de Gorsemoor.

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu le connaisses, il est mort en 1649.

— Ah ? Je me suis peut-être trompé alors ...

Malgré tout, Hayden ne put s'empêcher de rester préoccupé par ce nom : « de Gorsemoor ». Dans une affaire aussi grave que celle des Spockers, aucune information n'était à écarter.

Après leur déjeuner, AJ et Hayden se replongèrent dans l'étude de l'ouvrage, et cherchèrent dans les autres volumes si des informations ne s'y rapportaient pas. Mais leurs recherches furent vaines. Quand ils quittèrent le Parloir, chacun ayant les bras lourdement chargés de livres ils virent par une fenêtre que déjà, des traînées de nuages oranges, pourpres et dorées teintaient le ciel d'hiver. À cette vue, Hayden soupira rêveusement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais aller voler ! Dommage qu'on doive attendre la fin des vacances pour reprendre les entraînements.

Le Serdaigle jouait lui aussi au Quidditch, et occupait la place de Poursuiveur, tout comme AJ. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant.

— Vas-y, puisque tu en as tellement envie.

— Non, ça va aller, je ne vais pas te laisser porter tout ça seule.

D'un geste vif, la Serpentarde s'empara du chargement d'Hayden et dit « _Reducto , _avant de prendre au creux de sa main les livres désormais minuscules.

— Eh oui, déclara-t-elle affectueusement, je peux même faire ça ! Aller, va t'amuser.

Hayden la regarda, sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier. Puis il fit demi-tour et disparut dans une volée d'escaliers. AJ alla poser les livres dans sa chambre, après quoi elle quitta les quartiers de Serpentard ...

S'efforçant de réfléchir le moins possible, Hayden s'élança dans le parc de Poudlard, se dirigea vers la petite cabane qui servait de vestiaires, et où tous les balais des joueurs étaient précautionneusement rangés dans des placards. Hayden prit le sien, puis marcha vers le terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé au centre, il enfourcha son balai, et d'un coup de pied s'éleva entre les gradins.

Le vent filait dans ses cheveux bruns, évacuant tous ses soucis à mesure que l'Aigle montait vers le ciel. Son Nimbus 2002 emmenait Hayden vers les hauteurs, vibrant de plus en plus à chaque mètre parcouru. Quand la plus haute tour de Poudlard ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir, Hayden ramena son balai à l'horizontale et fixa le soleil couchant de ses yeux noirs. Il poussa un cri et fonça vers l'astre rougeoyant, voltigeant en une vrille parallèle à la limite du ciel et de la terre. Puis, il inclina son balai vers l'avant et se laissa tomber en chute libre. L'exercice était très dangereux mais incroyablement grisant. Néanmoins, Hayden ne tenta pas de frôler le sol et se contenta de rejoindre la cime des arbres. Il prit sa baguette, rangée sous sa chemise, et jeta un sort au balai de façon à lui faire faire des cercles stables éternellement, après quoi il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla le ciel où apparaissait l'astre d'Artémis.

— Qui donc fait rêver cet Aigle ?

Hayden se redressa vivement et immobilisa son Nimbus. AJ l'observait, sur son Eclair de Feu, de mystérieuses lueurs dans ses yeux verts. « Toi » hurlèrent les yeux de l'Aigle en question.

— Toujours la même, fut en fait sa réponse.

— Je m'en doute. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui elle est ?

— Non.

— Alors je la connais, donc elle est à Poudlard. C'est parce qu'elle est partie en vacances que tu es comme ça ? Elle te manque ?

— Je la verrais tous les jours qu'elle me manquerait encore.

— Tu es difficile ... Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait ?

— Ça, ça ne te regarde plus, répondit malicieusement Hayden.

AJ prit un air outré.

— On va faire comme si je n'avais pas compris l'allusion, murmura-t-elle ...

— Je rentre, Jane, tu viens ? nda : plutôt que vous me posiez mille questions, je vous rappelle que le nom complet d'AJ est Amanda Jane Potter :)

Seul dans les airs avec elle, Hayden n'aurait pas pu résister un instant de plus au besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Au moins, sur terre était-il plus maître de lui-même. Comme il enviait Malfoy, qui passait ses journées avec elle. Comme il jalousait Monaghan, qui avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, fait naître de l'amour dans ses yeux verts ... Hayden mit pied à terre et entendit derrière lui AJ faire de même. Il n'eut même pas le courage de se retourner.

* * *

Les deux adolescents, après avoir rangés leurs balais respectifs, se séparèrent. AJ regagna sa chambre et se fit couler un bain. Elle contempla un moment les jets d'eau, les robinets d'argent et de jade (Serpentard oblige) et la monumentale baignoire d'un blanc nacré, avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle y resta un moment, la chaleur de l'eau et son parfum enivrant l'aidant à se détendre et à oublier pour un temps Draco, les Mangemorts et les Spockers. Son esprit dériva une fois de plus sur l'image de Ralph Monaghan, pensée nettement plus apaisante et agréable !

Enfin, après avoir mariné quelques doux instants, elle quitta la baignoire, s'enveloppa dans une moelleuse serviette blanche avant de revêtir un peignoir de soie verte, ancien présent de Draco. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle se laissa tomber, puis enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers. Mais le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre commença vite à lui peser. Draco lui manquait terriblement, son absence était de plus en plus dure à supporter. Heureusement le jeune homme avait promis d'être de retour à la rentrée, autrement dit il ne restait à AJ plus que deux jours à tenir. Non pas que la compagnie des Serdaigles et Gryffondors soit particulièrement détestable ! Non, pas du tout, mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il manquait un sourire sournois, il manquait une élégance toujours parfaite, il manquait une complicité ... Bref, il manquait Draco Malfoy.

Pour se consoler, AJ se répétait que pour le beau blond, leur séparation devait être encore plus dure à supporter : non seulement n'avait-il pas la chance d'être aussi bien entouré qu'elle, mais en plus devait-il endurer la compagnie des Mangemorts, leur obéir ... Une infamie pour le fier Serpentard !

AJ soupira, envoya mentalement toute son affection à son prince préféré, puis attrapa un roman et se plongea dans sa lecture. Mais elle n'avait pas lu deux pages que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

— AJ ? Tu es là ?

— Moui, grogna la Serpentarde, qui détestait être dérangée dans ses lectures.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, offrant un air des plus maussades à une malheureuse Hermione parfaitement innocente ?

— Oh, désolée de t'avoir dérangée ...

— Non, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'ai été envoyée pour savoir si tu voulais venir dîner ; on n'attend plus que toi en fait. Alors ?

AJ regarda sa montre d'un air perplexe.

— Ah oui, bien sûr ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Il faut juste que je m'habille, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Entre, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Hermione hésitait sur le pas de la porte.

La Gryffondor la suivit et s'assit prudemment sur un des lits pendant qu'AJ fouillait fébrilement dans son armoire, la question la plus existentielle du monde en tête (« Nom d'une licorne à cinq pattes, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ? »). Elle se décida enfin pour une longue jupe noire et un chemisier blanc cintré, puis se précipita dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler, et reparut quelques instants plus tard devant Hermione.

— Je suis prête ! On y va ?

— Il serait temps, râla Hermione. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la lecture, fit-elle en rendant à AJ le livre qu'elle lisait un peu plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les quartiers de Serpentard et coururent vers la Grande Salle, car d'après les dires d'Hermione tout le monde les attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. En effet, AJ put le vérifier par le regard agressif que Ron lui lança dès qu'elle franchit les portes. Seamus cachait un peu mieux son agacement, Melly et Brian se moquaient du reste du monde, et Hayden était toujours aussi morose.

Le dîner fut cependant tout aussi convivial que d'habitude, d'autant plus que l'heureux couple daigna honorer le groupe de sa conversation, ce qui était assez exceptionnel et fut d'ailleurs applaudi.

— Bon, demanda Seamus, quand est-ce que vous vous mariez tous les deux ?

Melly rougit à cette remarque et Brian éclata de rire.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille, on n'en a pas parlé.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, pourtant. À moins que Brian n'attende un événement particulier pour faire sa demande.

— Vous savez qu'on n'a que 16 ans ? essaya d'intervenir Brian.

— Je suis la demoiselle d'honneur ! s'exclama AJ, l'ignorant.

— Alors moi je demande à être marraine de votre premier enfant ! rétorqua Hermione.

— Je peux être le parrain du second ? implora Ron.

— Si vous le prenez, alors je demande à être témoin de votre mariage ! acheva Seamus.

— Et toi Hayden, qu'est-ce que tu voudras être ?

Le Serdaigle eut l'air de retourner brutalement à la réalité.

— Euh ... Frère du marié, ça me suffira.

— C'est tout ? Follement excitant, jugea Ron.

— Vous avez déjà tout pris, de toute façon, trancha Hayden.

Comme c'était vrai, personne ne trouva rien à lui répondre, et ils enchaînèrent sur la coupe de Quidditch. Au moment du dessert, Hayden sortit de son mutisme et interrogea son frère :

— Brian, ça ne te dit rien à toi le nom « Ethelred de Gorsemoor » ?

— Tu penses encore à ça ? s'étonna AJ.

Hayden ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à guetter le verdict de son frère jumeau sur ce qui l'avait tourmenté toute l'après-midi.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir une minute ... ça ne serait pas le nom de jeune fille de Grand-mère ?

— C'est ça ! s'écria triomphalement son frère.

AJ ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Hayden crut de son devoir de lui expliquer sa situation familiale :

— Ma mère est plus ou moins d'origine française : avant d'être Mrs. Bloom, elle s'appelait Alice de Montsalvy. Son père, Michael de Montsalvy avait auparavant épousé ma grand-mère, dont le nom de jeune fille était justement Victoria de Gorsemoor ! Tu suis ?

— Oui, mais ... c'est incroyable, tu descendrais de l'auteur du livre de tout à l'heure ?

L'attention s'était concentrée autour des deux concernés, et chacun suivait leur conversation avec assiduité.

— Peut-être pas directement, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la même famille.

— Tu crois qu'il pourrait rester un souvenir des Spockers dans vos archives familiales ?

— Rien n'est sûr, mais on peut toujours chercher. Je crois même que maman a une cousine qui aime beaucoup tout ce qui concerne la généalogie ou les histoires comme ça.

— Tu parles de tante Emma ? demanda Brian.

— Oui, c'est ça. Comment tu fais pour te souvenir des noms de toute la famille ?

— C'est pas très compliqué tu sais, railla Brian.

AJ avait l'air à la fois pensif et amusé.

— De Montsalvy, de Gorsemoor ... ça fait très noble tout ça !

— On n'a pas choisi, se justifia Hayden.

— C'est bon, on ne va pas vous vanner pour le nom de jeune fille de votre mère. Mais entre vous et les Malfoy, la concurrence est dure !

— Bref, coupa Hayden, tu veux que j'envoie une lettre à ma tante Emma pour la mettre au courant de la situation ?

— Bonne idée, oui.

— Mais elle consiste en quoi, en fait, la situation ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas tout suivi des histoires de « Spockers ».

AJ se tourna vers lui en souriant et lui expliqua tout bien patiemment, pendant qu'Hayden retournait à ses rêves. À la fin du dîner, ils décidèrent de se réunir dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, car presque personne de cette Maison n'était resté à l'Ecole pour les vacances. Ron et Seamus investirent rapidement la table d'échecs, et la salle retentit bientôt des explosions que produisaient les pions une fois battus. Melly et Brian s'installèrent sur un canapé devant le feu, et discutèrent avec AJ et Hermione, qui étaient humblement assises à leurs pieds. Hayden enfin était entièrement absorbé par la rédaction de la lettre à sa tante Emma de Gorsemoor.

Ce fut une soirée plutôt calme. Vers 23h00, Melly et Brian, qui s'étaient levés très tôt pour aller contempler ensemble le lever du soleil, partirent se coucher en baillant. De même, après que Ron a vaincu Seamus au bout d'une lutte acharnée, ils regagnèrent tous deux leur propre Salle Commune, entraînant avec eux Hermione qui semblait ne plus vraiment tenir debout non plus. Restée seule avec Hayden, AJ les regarda partir avec étonnement.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ? La soirée vient à peine de commencer !

— C'est à se demander ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire hier soir ... commenta Hayden avec un clin d'œil.

AJ rit légèrement, puis se leva pour le rejoindre.

— Alors ? Tu en es où pour la lettre ?

— J'ai presque fini. Brian m'a expliqué qu'en fait, c'était une vieille fille un peu fantasque, toujours enfermée chez elle au milieu de ses photos et de ses vieux papiers. Une sorte de Trelawney de la généalogie, en fait.

— Rassure-moi, elle n'est quand même pas aussi folle que cette horrible chouette ?

— Non, je crois qu'elle est un peu spéciale, mais pas méchante. J'espère juste que le hibou pourra entrer chez elle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ouvre très souvent la fenêtre.

Hayden gratta encore quelque ligne au bas de son parchemin, signa, puis cacheta la lettre avec sa baguette.

— Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu veux qu'on aille la poster maintenant ?

— Pourquoi pas, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon. Quelle idée aussi ils ont eu d'aller tous se coucher aussi tôt !

— Dis tout de suite que ma compagnie t'ennuie ! la taquina Hayden en quittant la pièce.

— Oh non excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste que ...

— Je comprends, l'interrompit Hayden. Mais maintenant tais-toi, je ne suis pas sûr que Rusard aimerait beaucoup nous trouver là maintenant.

— Même en vacances ?

— Même en vacances. On parle de Rusard, quand même !

— C'est vrai.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hayden eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas embrasser immédiatement AJ, tant son sourire la rendait belle. Déjà qu'elle l'était infiniment en temps normal ...

Ils poursuivirent leur marche silencieusement ; la Volière n'était pas très éloignée des quartiers de Serdaigle, et elle était presque vide à cette heure où les oiseaux de nuit partaient chasser. Hayden se dirigea vers les hiboux de Poudlard, mais AJ l'arrêta.

— Tu n'as qu'à prendre Hedwige, murmura-t-elle, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que ceux-là.

Hayden acquiesça d'un signe de tête et avança vers la chouette blanche que sa maîtresse caressait doucement ; Hedwige tendit dignement la patte, le parchemin roulé y fut fixé, puis l'oiseau s'envola.

Ils quittèrent la Volière, et AJ s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa Salle Commune quand le Serdaigle lui prit le bras.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller dormir ? interrogea-t-il.

— Non, mais je te l'ai dit : il n'y a pas rien d'autre à faire puisque tout le monde dort.

— AJ ... soupira Hayden. J'en attendais mieux de ta part, là tu me déçois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tout le monde dort et tu veux faire la même chose ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un sourire.

— Je pensais que toi, tu étais fatigué.

— Moi, fatigué ? Jamais de la vie ! Et surtout pas à Poudlard, en vacances et à 23h30 ...

— D'accord, alors où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

— On verra bien, c'est tout le charme du mystère.

AJ sourit encore et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils partirent donc dans les couloirs, et commencèrent par descendre les escaliers qui montaient à la Tour de Serdaigle. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, AJ voulut descendre encore, mais Hayden la retint.

— Où tu vas comme ça ?

— Prendre ma Cape d'Invisibilité, expliqua la Serpentarde

Elle lui avait déjà parlé de sa Cape quelques jours plus tôt, et le jeune homme avait juré d'en garder le secret. Ce soir-là, il secoua la tête en souriant.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas le goût du risque ...

AJ fut tellement vexée par ces paroles qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Moi, je n'ai pas le goût du risque ?

— Prouve-moi le contraire. Je te donne jusqu'à l'aube.

Il y eut un silence.

— D'accord. Mais tu viens avec moi. À moins que tu n'aies peur ...

— Le bureau de Rusard ou celui de Snape ? coupa Hayden.

AJ sourit.

— On va faire mieux que ça, il faut varier les plaisirs.

Il était alors près de minuit ; les deux complices se donnèrent huit heures pour faire des folies, sachant pertinemment que les premiers professeurs se réveilleraient vers 6h00, sans compter Rusard qui faisait des rondes de nuit. Comme ils étaient dans le Hall, ils décidèrent de s'attaquer d'abord à la Grande Salle.

Ils s'en approchèrent, ouvrirent prudemment les vieilles portes de chêne, puis se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Armée de sa baguette, AJ commença par le plus gros du travail : méthodiquement, elle repeignit tous les murs en rose, pendant qu'Hayden les parsemaient d'étoiles vertes. Sur la table des professeurs, ils firent apparaître treize poulets, douze canetons et quarante-deux petites grenouilles ensorcelés pour ne se mettre à remuer qu'à 8h32 précises. Enfin, ils installèrent une gigantesque banderole turquoise sous le plafond, où l'on voyait défiler en orange pailleté d'argent toutes les paroles des chansons des Beatles. La musique en elle-même fut programmée pour démarrer à 8h00, sorte de gong final pour l'aventure nocturne de deux désoeuvrés en vacances.

Après la Grande Salle, ils firent pousser du gazon et des pâquerettes sur le sol des cachots ; Hayden eut ensuite l'idée de lancer un élevage de sardines dans les lavabos des toilettes.

La plupart des salles de cours furent remplies jusqu'aux fenêtres de plumes d'oies.

Enfin, ils durent se concentrer pendant dix bonnes minutes mais parvinrent à tirer du néant un gorille en peluche géant, qu'ils déposèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rusard après l'avoir soigneusement enduit de Super-Glue magique.

Le bouquet final fut composé de roses rouges et envahit le bureau de Snape. AJ se sentit un peu coupable en concevant dans ce même bureau, pour arroser les fleurs, une pluie de cœurs roses en papier ; après tout Snape était à ses yeux le professeur le plus digne de Poudlard. Néanmoins, Hayden se montra tellement persuasif qu'elle renonça à lui résister.

La nuit tirait à sa fin ; par deux fois, AJ et Hayden avaient été près de se faire prendre : Miss Teigne les avait frôlés quand ils avaient fait apparaître une immense flaque d'huile sous l'échelle qui menait à l'antre de Trelawney, mais l'odeur graisseuse avait fait fuir le détestable chat. Et vers 6 ou 7 heures du matin, ils avaient failli foncer tête baissée sur Mac Gonagall, mais Hayden avait entendu à temps le bruit de ses pas et avait eu la présence d'esprit d'entraîner AJ avec lui sous un épais rideau noir. D'instinct, la jeune fille avait commencé par protester quand elle s'était sentie tirée brutalement en arrière, mais la main d'Hayden sur sa bouche l'avait fait taire et, retenant leur souffle, ils avaient ainsi attendu au moins cinq minutes avant d'oser quitter leur cachette.

Hayden et AJ se dirigeaient vers les armures qui trônaient dans l'escalier principal pour leur mettre des couronnes de fleurs sur le casque, quand soudain retentirent dans tout le Château les premières notes d'_All you need is love_ (en l'occurrence, l'hymne national français). AJ se tourna vers Hayden et sourit.

— C'est l'heure ...

— Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

— Excellente, merci beaucoup pour ce défi. Même Draco n'avait jamais osé me provoquer à ce point !

— J'en suis très flatté, mais maintenant on ferait mieux de revenir dans nos dortoirs, pour que personne ne doute de notre parfaite innocence.

— Mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir dessus !

— Tu veux rester ici ? En plein milieu des escaliers ?

— Au point où on en est ...

Hayden allait répondre quand une Lionne l'interrompit.

— Ah, vous êtes là ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Dumbledore cette nuit ? Je sais bien qu'il aime les Moldus, mais tout de même ...

— Désolée, Herm', on n'en sait pas plus que toi, mentit AJ d'un air parfaitement sincère. Justement, on voulait descendre dans la Grande Salle pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

— Ce qu'il se passe ?

Melly Kirley, ravissante les cheveux à moitié trempés, se jeta sur le trio comme une furie.

— Il se passe qu'un imbécile a eu la charmante idée de faire barboter des morues dans le lavabo, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria-t-elle, le regard noir de colère.

— C'était des sardines, non ? murmura Hayden à l'oreille d'AJ, peu désireux de dévoiler leur culpabilité à la jeune Serdaigle.

AJ retint difficilement un éclat de rire et parvint à le faire passer pour un bâillement (ce qui n'était pas très dur en raison du nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'elle venait d'avoir). Hermione la regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais ...

— Hayden, j'espère que tu as une explication rationnelle pour qu'on te trouve seul avec AJ au milieu de Poudlard, avec vos mêmes vêtements qu'hier et l'air de n'avoir pas dormi depuis trois semaines ?

Les deux concernés, qui ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'insinuait le jumeau d'Hayden, rougirent et se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Brian resta subjugué par leur réaction.

— Euh ... Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux, vous savez, mais vous me faites peur tous les deux, là !

Un éclair de compréhension permit à AJ d'éclater de rire. Hayden suivit un quart de seconde plus tard.

— Tu devrais arrêter de faire de ton cas une généralité, vieux frère.

Melly s'avança vers Hayden qui riait toujours et le gifla magistralement, son air outré provoquant l'hilarité générale. Ron et Seamus rejoignirent peu après le groupe.

— On y va ? Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Tous reconnurent en lui la voix de la sagesse et le suivirent. L'arrivée dans la Grande Salle fut particulièrement pittoresque : Melly et Hermione ouvrirent des yeux ronds, Seamus déclara que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles et repartit se coucher, Brian éclata de rire et Ron partit déjeuner sans se soucier de rien.

Hayden et AJ décidèrent d'un accord tacite de suivre l'exemple de Brian, d'autant plus que la tête que faisait Mac Gonagall n'était pas des plus tristes. Dumbledore, lui, se contentait de fredonner gaiement _Yellow Submarine. _

Finalement, ils parvinrent à s'asseoir tous à une table et à commencer leur petit-déjeuner. Les hiboux qui vinrent déposer le courrier ne semblèrent absolument pas se préoccuper de la nouvelle décoration, et déposèrent comme d'habitude leurs lettres dans les carafes de jus de citrouilles.

Hayden reçut justement une missive, et fut éclaboussé de liquide orange.

— C'est joli, constata Hermione, tu es assorti aux couleurs de la banderole géante.

— De qui vient la lettre? demanda Melly.

— C'est de tante Emma.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Brian.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Le jeune Serdaigle parcourut le parchemin avant de répondre (logique).

— « _Cher Hayden, » _lut-il

_« Ton message m'a beaucoup intéressée, et j'ai eu hâte de te répondre. Mais je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer dans une lettre, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué et dangereux. Il faut que tu viennes chez moi, ça sera bien plus simple. Et puis il faut que je te parle, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'important à ton sujet mais ta mère, tu la connais, elle n'a jamais voulu que j'en discute avec toi, une vraie tête de mule ! Enfin, je suppose que tu ne verras pas d'objection à rendre visite à ta tante, si ? Je t'attends cette après-midi à 13 heures, viens par Cheminette._

_À bientôt_

_Emma de Gorsemoor »_

Il y eut un soudain silence sur la table (sans compter la musique de _Michelle, ma belle_). Tous levaient les yeux sur Hayden, l'air à la fois curieux et troublé. AJ posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui pour ne pas être entendue des autres.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes ...

— Il le faut bien, si on veut apprendre quelque chose.

— S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seule, j'en ai assez de voir mes amis partir.

— Mais il reste tous les autres !

— Oui mais ... ça ne sera pas pareil. Et je ne fais pas très confiance à ta tante.

Hayden déglutit difficilement, et eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour se convaincre que ce n'était pour AJ qu'une question d'amitié.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais vite.

— Promis ?

— Oui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il disparaissait dans les flammes émeraudes d'une cheminée.

_Journal d'AJ Potter et de Draco Malfoy :_

_AJ : Hayden est parti, et Draco ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours. Je me sens tellement seule ! Bien sûr, les autres sont là, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous dans leur monde. Quant à Ralph, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir. Bref, ma vie est fichue._

**Je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis une éternité, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'avancer. Pourtant j'aurai préféré faire ça que de bosser stupidement, vous pouvez en être sûr ! En tout cas, merci énormément pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer. **

**Réponses à mes adorables reviewers tant aimés :**

**Beehay :** Ouais ! Je suis très contente de voir que les lecteurs commencent à apprécier Hayden. Et en effet, j'adorerais devenir écrivain(e), tes encouragements m'ont fait très, très, très plaisir ! Merci

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : **argh, j'ai très peur des affreux tourments que tu menaces de me faire subir. En fait non mais faut pas le dire.

**Elizabeth Turner : **pauvre petit Draco, je suis bien d'accord. Mais il fallait bien dramatiser un peu tout ça, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Et pauvre Narcissa, en plus je l'aime beaucoup comme personnage. T'as raison, je suis trop cruelle. Fiancer Draco a été la dernière trouvaille de mon esprit tordu. Mais s'il te plaît, continue à reviewer ! Bisous, PS : ...

**Laska Malfoy : **Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène du réveil. Je suis désolée d'envoyer la suite aussi tard, mais l'important c'est qu'elle vienne, non ? Merci pour tout en tout cas.

**Malfoyhermy : **trop long mes chapitres ? C'est drôle, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Le prochain devrait être plus court, mais si ça ne te plaît toujours pas, tu peux toujours aller lire mes autres fics où les chapitres sont plus courts. À bientôt !

**Ewilan : **je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire mes chapitres, me torture pas stp !

**Mchoute : **Melly et Brian te font penser à C&C ? Marrant, je pensais pas du tout à eux, en fait ! Comme quoi, les histoires d'amour ... J'espère que tu déprimes moins, et que ma fic saura de toute façon de remonter le moral à chacune de tes angines. J'espère que tu vas apprendre à apprécier Hayden, parce que dans mon esprit c'est un perso génial et il commence à ressembler de moins en moins à sa première version et à avoir une vraie personnalité. Surtout que j'ai trouvé une photo d'un mec qui ressemble vraiment à ce que je voudrais qu'Hayden soit, donc maintenant j'ai une image précise de lui dans ma tête, ce qui est mieux. Joyeux Wohin à toi aussi ma petite !

**Sophorasi : **je suis très contente que mon style de romantisme te plaise ! surtout que généralement on me reproche souvent de tomber dans le niaiseux. À bientôt !

**Maamlily : **ah tiens ta review me remémore une scène fort sympathique de mon existence ... Si t'arrives déjà plus à suivre tout ce qu'il se passe, t mal barrée pour la suite de la fic :) allez, bisous.

**Paprika Star : **je sais, mon chapitre précédent était assez triste. Que penses-tu de celui-là ? Ta review m'a fait très beaucoup plaisir, alors merci beaucoup :)

**Vici Black : **coucou ! fidèle au poste de revieweuse, toi :)

Hayden sera triste si je veux, mais ta compassion lui fait plaisir

Draco sera triste si Voldie le veut, donc ya de fortes chances ... c triste

Ophelia Vablatsky (c son nom) ne sait pas qu'Hermione existe et donc n'a aucun scrupule à être la fiancée de Draco.

Bisous (schmouik)

**Dragonia :** je t'ai fait pleurer ? je suis désolée ... :$ comment tu vas toi au fait ? ça fait longtemps qu'on se parle plus des masses :( malgré tes devoirs et les miens. Gros bisous en attendant qu'on se revoie

**Gody : **c trop drôle comment toutes les lectrices se liguent contre l'Ophélia de Draco ! je suis contente qu'Hermione ait autant de soutien. Bye

**Ally : **qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'évolution des relations entre les persos ? j'espère qu'elles te plaisent tjrs autant ! À bientôt

**Bloodymelou : **aaaah ... vodka pomme et smirnoff ice ... j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances, merci pour ta review en tt cas.

**marilla-chan : **je suis très contente que le fait de voir le nom de Brest dans une fic t'ait fait autant plaisir ! bye bye et merci

**zoé 2 : **vive la possessivité maladive, chui bien d'acc. Tu me manques bcp ma petite zoé, tu sais ? bisous

**Clem : **coucou mon petit Clem ! ma fic ne va pas durer 50 chapitres, t'inquiète pas. Encore quelques uns, c tout. Mais je sais, c le bordel, mais c logique :) bisous

**Zoé 2 bis : **moi aussi j'adore les baux de Noël (on s'en serait douté) et les BGs qui traînent partout. Et j'aime mes reviewers :)

**Coco : **coucou toi ! l'haleine de Draco avait un arrière goût Biéraubeurre Alcoolisée, càd ni fraise ni chocolat mais plutôt cidre amer. Ça te va ? gros gros bisous à toi aussi vous me manquez tous trop le théâtre n'arrive pas à votre cheville.

**Le saut de l'Ange : **tu sais, j'adore ton pseudo (chui fan des Anges). Je sais, on m'a déjà dit que mon chap était triste, mais il le fallait bien, pour changer. Je suis contente que t'aime Hayden, mais le « bellâtre de Poufsouffle » est tout de même un mec bien, ne le détestez pas trop svp. Bisous

**Caraibos : **eh oui, t'étais la première à reviewer mon chap ! mais je ne sais pas si tu mérites cet honneur tant que t'auras pas reconnu qu'Hayden Bloom était un mec génial. Je travaille beaucoup pour qu'il s'améliore, en tout cas. Donc c'est méchant de le laisser déprimer tranquillement. Mais je t'aime quand même, donc bisous !


	12. Le retour du Prince

**Amis lecteurs, bonjour. D'abord, sachez que je n'ai absolument pas le temps en ce moment de m'atteler au résumé de cette fic (baccalauréat oblige), mais ça devrait s'arranger. Vous avez été nombreux (13) à reviewer le chapitre précédent (merciiiiiiiiiiiii :D), et pourtant j'ai constaté avec étonnement que ma fic « L'Aigle Noir », qui comporte un chapitre de moins, bénéficiait cependant de 3 reviews de plus ! Vous me surprendrez toujours ... En tout cas c'est toujours avec autant de plaisir que j'écris cette fic, sachez-le, car c'est avant tout vos encouragements qui me motivent.**

** Et je vous encourage tous à féliciter dans vos reviews une béta adorable qui fait beaucoup pour la qualité de cette fic : MLT !  
**

**Après tant d'attente, je suis donc heureuse de vous présenter le : **

**Chapitre 12 : Le retour du prince**

The Diary - Le Journal

En ce 4 janvier, veille de la rentrée, AJ et Hermione se promenaient comme à leur habitude dans le parc de Poudlard. Depuis le départ d'Hayden, la Gryffondor avait consenti à abandonner un moment ses livres pour rester avec son amie de Serpentard. Ce jour-là, elles parlaient du nouvel article paru le matin même dans la Gazette du Sorcier, qui annonçait que de nombreux témoignages attestaient de la remontée des Spockers vers le Nord du Pays. Cela inquiétait AJ, qui jetait régulièrement des regards nerveux tout autour d'elle, prête à voir apparaître une armée de spectres sortir tout d'un coup de la Forêt Interdite. Aussi, lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione pousser un cri de surprise, elle sursauta vivement et se retourna, la baguette brandie dans son poing. Mais tout ce quelle distingua fut un jeune homme pâle qui s'avançait vers les portes du château.

— DRACO ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.

Immédiatement, elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué ...

— Bonjour, ma belle princesse, fit Draco d'une voix faible mais en souriant malgré tout.

AJ remarqua alors qu'il était encore plus pâle et plus maigre que d'habitude. On aurait dit un fantôme, mais dans ses yeux brillait néanmoins une flamme de bonheur et de soulagement.

— Bonjour Malfoy, dit timidement Hermione qui s'était approchée.

Draco lui jeta un regard plus froid qu'un iceberg, ses yeux gris semblables à de l'acier.

— T'ais-je seulement autorisée à m'adresser la parole, Granger ?

La Gryffondor en resta bouche bée. Etait-ce là le même Malfoy qu'elle avait embrassé lors du Bal de Noël ? Impossible ! Et pourtant ...

— Mais ... balbutia-t-elle, interdite.

— Va-t-en tout de suite, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu gâches le paysage.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers AJ, qui la regardait d'un air désolé mais impuissant, puis s'enfuit en courant.

— Draco ... murmura AJ.

— Chut, coupa-t-il. Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Il soupira après avoir parlé, et AJ comprit que ce qu'il venait de faire le peinait au moins autant qu'Hermione.

— Viens, fit seulement la jeune fille.

Elle prit le bras de Draco et l'entraîna vers un passage secret qui conduisait près de sa chambre ; mieux valait éviter que tout le monde se jette sur le Serpentard dès son retour. En rentrant dans la petite chambre, intime et familière, Draco eut un faible sourire.

— Ce que c'est bon d'être ici. Parfois, j'ai cru que je ne reviendrai jamais.

— C'était si terrible ?

— Abominable. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à en parler.

— Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta AJ. Je ne dis pas ça par curiosité, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu dises tout maintenant, pour ne plus en reparler ensuite. Je pense que ça te soulagera.

Draco la regarda fixement, de ses yeux qui semblaient avoir vu l'enfer, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur son lit. Là, ils se blottirent tous deux dans une montagne de couvertures épaisses qui les isolaient du monde, puis Draco raconta à AJ ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces dix affreux jours.

Il décrivit son arrivée, dans une maison inconnue où plusieurs Portoloins successifs l'avaient conduit. L'accueil des hommes silencieux et encagoulés n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux : Draco avait été escorté jusqu'à une chambre, qui ressemblait plus à un cachot qu'à autre chose, et où il avait dû rester cloîtré. Mais le problème de cette chambre était autre : ainsi que toute la communauté magique l'avait récemment appris, Voldemort s'était attiré le soutien des Détraqueurs, qui avaient pour la plupart conservé leur fonction de gardiens ...

Pendant la journée, Draco avait été soumis aux ordres d'un instructeur à la voix glacée, qui avait gardé l'anonymat. Des heures durant, celui-ci lui avait enseigné un certain nombre de tortures diverses et variées, illustrant le cours des précédents « exploits » de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, ou bien en appliquant les méthodes enseignées directement sur Draco, dès que celui-ci manifestait la moindre faiblesse. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait été entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à ne manifester aucune compassion pour ses semblables, particulièrement pour des Moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il fallait croire que l'amitié d'AJ l'avait affaibli ; la Princesse de Glace n'était peut-être pas un modèle de pitié ni d'empathie, mais la froide et sadique cruauté ne l'avait jamais enchantée non plus.

De plus, la récente influente d'une certaine Gryffondor avait peut-être eu sur Draco plus d'influence qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre ...

Enfin, le jeune homme avait également subi de nombreux interrogatoires, concernant ses motivations pour rejoindre le sombre réseau des Mangemorts, ses relations avec l'ennemie numéro 1 du Seigneur des Ténèbres (AJ). Il eut également à passer des tests dignes de ceux des A.S.P.I.C.s pour mesurer sa puissance magique, ses réflexes, sa ruse ... Bref, tout ce qui faisait de lui le digne successeur de son père. Draco n'avait vu Voldemort qu'une seule fois, juste avant son retour à Poudlard. Le sinistre mage noir lui avait adressé un sourire mielleux, avant de lui demander hypocritement s'il avait passé un bon séjour.

— Excellent, avait sèchement répondu Draco.

Voldemort ne s'était pas formalisé de ce ton ; Lucius Malfoy avait eu lui aussi un caractère fier et indomptable. Il avait ensuite vu l'héritier au regard d'acier disparaître grâce à un nouveau Portoloin, avant de transplaner lui-même.

AJ avait écouté sans mot dire ce récit, que Draco avait narré d'une voix froide.

— Tu vois ? dit-il. Ils ont déjà commencé à me glacer le cœur. Je ne ressens presque plus rien en pensant à tout ça.

— Alors il était grand temps que tu reviennes. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient te changer à ce point en seulement dix jours.

— Ils savent se montrer très persuasifs.

En effet, Draco avait manifesté pendant son récit une indifférence glacée, à tel point qu'AJ s'en inquiéta : elle commença même à redouter que son beau prince ne redevienne jamais comme avant Il semblait que le beau Serpentard, plus pâle que jamais, n'éprouvait plus rien, que son horrible traitement l'empêchait de ressentir le moindre sentiment. La dureté dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt avec Hermione le montrait clairement et ...

— AJ ? souffla soudain Draco.

— Oui ?

— Tu ... tu vas m'aider, hein ?

Instantanément, AJ se sentit fondre de tendresse et de soulagement. La lueur dans les yeux de Draco lui était familière : c'était celle qu'il lui réservait, la preuve touchante de sa faiblesse et de sa vulnérabilité.

— Bien sûr Drake, j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas.

— Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, confia le fier Serpentard d'une toute petite voix qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant loin de sa mère. Ils sont monstrueux, inhumains, des corps de glace et des cœurs de fer.

— Mais tu n'es pas comme eux, Drake, tu ne le seras jamais, tu le sais bien.

— J'ai failli ... j'ai cru que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Comment est-ce que je ferai quand ils me garderont avec eux plus longtemps ?

— Je t'aiderai, assura AJ. Je resterai avec toi, je te préparerai à les affronter.

— Ils me font peur ...

Avec un petit rire tendre, AJ embrassa son petit prince sur le front. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais sa fragilité était d'autant plus attendrissante qu'elle l'avait crue disparue.

— Pour l'instant, tu es avec moi et tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Merci.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'y avait aucune gêne. Chacun était encore tout à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé l'autre. Draco se calmait progressivement. Il cherchait à refouler tout au fond de sa mémoire les souvenirs de son affreux séjour pour retrouver sa vraie vie, celle du Prince de Serpentard. Avec un petit rire amer, il imagina les réactions qu'allaient avoir la gente féminine de Poudlard quand elle apprendrait qu'il était désormais fiancé. Beaucoup allaient sûrement déprimer quelques temps puis penser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais peut-être que certaines seraient plus dures à convaincre. Pansy, par exemple, n'en voudrait probablement pas entendre un mot. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé sa vie à roucouler auprès de Draco, même quand celui-ci avait déjà une petite amie (c'est-à-dire 90 du temps), alors une lointaine fiancée n'allait probablement pas la déranger.

Et Hermione ? Après l'accueil que Draco lui avait réservé, la Gryffondor n'allait probablement plus se soucier de lui. Pourtant, la lueur que ses yeux avaient eue lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui semblait sincère ... Mais non, de toute façon, il n'avait plus le droit de se préoccuper des Gryffondors et encore moins des Sang-de-Bourbe, par conséquent Hermione Granger était rayée d'office de la liste des personnes fréquentables. Le problème allait surtout se poser pour le projet de Potions. Effectuer de laborieuses recherches sur une Potion délicate allait s'avérer plutôt ardu si les deux chercheurs ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

Enfin. La vie continuait malgré tout.

— Alors ma belle AJ, finit par dire Draco, raconte-moi un peu tes vacances.

— Elles se sont très bien passées, mais tu me manquais quand même beaucoup.

— Bon, et les détails ? De nouveaux ragots ?

— Melly et Brian sont ensembles, fit AJ avec un petit sourire.

— Kirley et Bloom, c'est ça ? Ah, je les soupçonnais depuis des siècles, ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets ! Et puis de toute façon je les avais vus le soir de Noël. Rien d'autre ?

AJ rougit un peu en pensant à Ralph Monaghan, qu'elle approchait petit à petit grâce à Hayden, mais elle avait résolu de ne pas en parler à Draco avant qu'un mois ne se soit écoulé depuis le Bal.

— Non, rien de bien nouveau, fut donc sa réponse. En revanche, il s'est passé des choses dans le monde extérieur : les Spockers continuent leurs attaques, ils se dirigent vers le Nord du pays.

— Les quoi ?

— Les Spockers, c'est le vrai nom de ces spectres qui ont tué ton père. J'ai fait des recherches sur eux avec Hayden, et on a surtout trouvé un petit livre très intéressant. Attends, je dois l'avoir quelque part.

AJ se leva et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du fameux exemplaire de « _Légendes véridiques mais oubliées et dont vous feriez bien de vous souvenir_ », rédigé par Ethelred de Gorsemoor. Elle le tendit à Draco en poursuivant ses explications.

— En ce moment, Hayden est chez une de ses tantes éloignées parce que l'auteur du livre ferait partie de ses ancêtres, et on pense que cette tante pourrait avoir d'autres informations. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ, mais il devrait revenir bientôt.

Draco feuilleta le carnet sans rien dire. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, mais il se détendit peu à peu.

— Ça m'a l'air très intéressant, tu pourrais me le prêter quelques jours ?

— Bien sûr, pas de problème.

— Et puis il faudra que je parle à Bloom quand il reviendra. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie de renvoyer ces maudits fantômes dans l'enfer dont ils viennent, alors si vous trouvez des informations sur eux ...

— D'accord, je te parlerai de tout ce qu'on trouvera. Hayden ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

Le sujet de la mort de Lucius Malfoy mettait encore AJ plutôt mal à l'aise ; dans les yeux de Draco brillait à nouveau la flamme d'une rage mal contenue et surtout d'une vengeance inassouvie. AJ jugea donc préférable de changer de sujet, et détourna subtilement la conversation sur le défi nocturne que lui avait lancé Hayden et qu'ils avaient admirablement relevé ensembles. Le récit de l'élevage de sardines et du gorille en peluche géant que Rusard n'avait toujours pas réussi à déplacer provoqua chez Draco une crise de fou rire hystérique qui eut le mérite de soulager ses nerfs trop tendus. Enfin, la pluie de petits cœurs en papier dans le Bureau de Snape eut le plus de succès, et surtout la description que fit AJ de la tête de Snape quand il avait vu ça.

Une aimable petite horloge volante qui se promenait par là leur annonça ensuite avec courtoisie qu'il était précisément 19h30, et que par conséquent ils étaient tous deux poliment priés d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle (qui d'ailleurs avait conservé ses murs roses avec des étoiles vertes, malgré les protestations de Mac Gonagall).

— Tu te sens prêt à y aller ? demanda AJ.

— Maintenant oui, merci de t'être occupée de moi.

— Comme si je pouvais te laisser tomber ...

Draco sourit, puis ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre d'AJ. Bien entendu, presque tout Serpentard leur tomba dessus dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, assaillant Draco de condoléances pour son père et d'encouragements. Le fier Serpentard ne leur prêta à tous que peu d'attention, en dehors de Blaise Zabini qu'il retrouva avec plaisir. Pansy se jeta sur Draco et resta irrémédiablement collée à lui. À toutes les prières puis les menaces du beau blond, elle répondit par un « Tu m'as trop manqué pour que je te laisse t'éloigner de moi de plus d'un mètre, mon Drakichouninet ! ». Draco fut tellement stupéfait par le ridicule de ce surnom qu'il en resta bouche bée, de sorte que Pansy considéra cela comme un consentement. Ils furent donc quatre à marcher vers la Grande Salle devant le reste des Serpents.

Respectueusement, tous les membres de la Maison des Verts et Argent attendirent que leurs Prince et Princesse se soient installés au centre de la table, comme à leur habitude, pour s'asseoir à leur tour. Un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles apprit à AJ qu'Hayden n'était toujours pas rentré, et un autre à celle des Gryffondor prouva à Draco que Granger avait décidé de ne plus remarquer son existence.

Pendant tout le dîner, chacun tint à montrer sa compassion à leur prince. Il y eut donc une grande bataille pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de lui passer le sel avant même qu'il ne le demande, qui veillerait à ce que son verre soit perpétuellement rempli de jus de citrouilles glacé, qui lui apporterait chaque plat pour qu'il se serve en premier ... Draco eut un moment la sensation qu'il n'avait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour que tous viennent lui cirer les chaussures. Il confia cette pensée à l'oreille d'AJ qui eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Parce qu'en plus, c'était vrai. « On m'en reparlera, de la fière et immuable dignité des Serpentards ! » pensa d'ailleurs Draco ... avant d'être soudain pris d'un atroce malaise.

De façon aussi brutale qu'inattendue, il eut tout à coup l'impression que son crâne était serré dans un étau de fer, que son cerveau s'enflammait et que quelqu'un le bourrait de durs coups de pieds au ventre. Le souffle coupé, Draco vacilla et se serait écroulé sur la table si Blaise, à sa gauche, n'avait eu le réflexe de le retenir. La souffrance arracha un cri rauque au beau blond, faisant sursauter tous ceux de sa table. Ils se précipitèrent, se jetant par-dessus la table, pour aider leur prince, mais là encore Blaise sut les empêcher d'étouffer Draco. AJ, quant à elle, fut tellement révulsée par cette scène que pendant un moment, elle se sentit incapable du moindre geste. Mais très vite, celles qu'on surnommait parfois les « dames de compagnie » (principalement les plus jeunes filles de Serpentard) vinrent en aide à leur princesse, horrifiées de la voir si pâle et si glacée. Puis soudain, aussi soudainement que l'avait fait Draco, elle porta les mains à son front et poussa un cri de douleur.

Autour des verts et argents, on se bousculait pour voir et comprendre ce qui causait tant de troubles. Melly et Brian se regardèrent d'un air inquiet : il était connu qu'AJ avait parfois des crises de ce genre, souvent à cause de sa cicatrice, mais qu'arrivait-il donc à Malfoy ? Rapidement Dumbledore, suivi de Snape, s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la table des Serpentards et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui entourait AJ et Draco. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs succombé sous le choc de sa douleur et s'était évanoui. AJ était encore consciente, mais gardait les mains crispées sur son front et les yeux fermés.

— Eloignez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore, laissez-les respirer.

Obéissants, les élèves reculèrent pour former un cercle autour des deux victimes ; seul Blaise restait désormais pour les soutenir. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de lévitation, faisant s'élever le corps de Draco à environ un mètre cinquante au-dessus du sol.

— Mr. Zabini, veuillez raccompagner Miss Potter à sa chambre pendant que je conduirai Mr. Malfoy à l'Infirmerie.

— Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux, objecta Snape, que Miss Potter y aille également ?

— Faites ce que j'ai dit, trancha Dumbledore.

Snape se résigna donc à s'écarter quand AJ, appuyée sur Blaise, quitta la Grande Salle à pas lents. Dumbledore fit ensuite léviter Draco jusqu'aux grandes portes et ils s'éloignèrent bientôt à leur tour. Un grand silence s'était abattu dans la Salle. Snape regagna la table des professeurs, et échangea un bref regard avec Mac Gonagall. Puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, pour la plupart effrayées mais surtout curieuses, car peu d'élèves étaient finalement parvenus à voir la rapide scène de ce double malaise.

Les Serpentards, privés de leurs chefs, se contentaient de coups d'œil inquiets, sauf Pansy qui sanglotait discrètement, l'émotion ayant été trop forte. Chez les Serdaigles, on n'était pas beaucoup plus gai car de nombreux Aigles avaient de près ou de loin des liens avec la Maison des Serpents, donc avec AJ et Draco. Melly et Brian, en particulier, furent reconnus comme des proches des victimes et assaillis de questions auxquelles ils ne purent rien répondre. Au centre de la Grande Salle, les Poufsouffles s'intéressaient pour une fois au monde extérieur au leur et commentaient l'événement avec d'autant plus d'entrain qu'eux, au contraire, avaient toujours été méprisés par Potter et Malfoy. Dire que les voir souffrir les réjouissait serait exagéré, mais ... En revanche, AJ aurait été soulagée de voir que Raphaël Monaghan, en tant que Préfet, s'efforçait de calmer ses camarades de Maison.

Enfin, chez les Gryffondor, l'ambiance était assez confuse. Le trio Seamus-Ron-Hermione y était assez influent, par conséquent la plupart des Lions appréciaient AJ et détestaient Malfoy. Aucun d'eux ne savait donc très bien s'il devait se réjouir, s'inquiéter, se lamenter ou bien ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione seule, bien qu'elle tentait d'avoir l'air de ne se soucier que d'AJ, avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester calme quand le corps inanimé de Draco était passé près d'elle en sortant. Le visage si pâle et crispé en un rictus de douleur du jeune homme l'avait bouleversée, si bien que, oubliant toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avaient dites quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était sentie défaillir, elle aussi. Heureusement, il y avait eu près d'elle Ginny qui, en la voyant faiblir, lui avait fortement serré le bras afin qu'elle se reprenne.

* * *

Blaise, sur qui AJ s'appuyait toujours, arriva enfin dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, où il s'arrêta un instant. 

— AJ ?

— Oui ? répondit celle-ci faiblement.

— On est arrivés dans la Salle Commune, est-ce que tu préfères rester là ou bien aller dans ta chambre ?

— Ma chambre. Je ne veux pas ... que tout le monde me voie.

Compréhensif, Blaise hocha la tête et conduisit sa princesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit, éteignit les lumières et voulut s'en aller silencieusement pour la laisser dormir, mais elle le rappela :

— Blaise ? Tu ne voudrais pas rester un moment, s'il te plaît ?

— Bien sûr.

— J'ai la tête en feu ... j'espère que Draco va mieux que moi.

— Il n'en avait pas l'air.

— C'est vrai ... C'est encore de sa faute, à lui.

— Qui ça ?

— Je le hais, mais je le hais ... poursuivit AJ sans répondre. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça !

— AJ, calme-toi, tu es épuisée. Dumbledore a demandé que tu te reposes, et Draco est en de bonnes mains avec lui.

— Tu dois avoir raison.

AJ ne dit ensuite plus rien. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes silencieuses, Blaise estima qu'elle s'était endormie et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, et l'ouvrit avec le plus de précautions possibles. Mais AJ s'agita malgré tout.

— Je sors, AJ, murmura Blaise. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

— Non merci, mais dis aux autres de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre.

— C'est promis.

« Comme si quelqu'un oserait faire ça ... » pensa le Serpentard, avant de s'installer néanmoins dans la Salle Commune, en garde vigilant.

Vaincue par la fatigue, AJ finit par s'endormir. Mais son sommeil était agité. Sans cesse revenaient dans ses rêves les mêmes images : Draco se tordant de douleur, l'annonce de la mort de Lucius Malfoy, le jour où, après avoir absorbé une potion bizarre en cours de Divination, elle avait Vu une étrange assemblée, le jour où Draco et elle avaient croisé un Spocker dans le parc ...

Dans la Salle Commune, les autres Serpentards se rassemblèrent peu à peu autour de Blaise, qui quant à lui ne bougeaient pas et gardaient toujours la porte de la chambre d'AJ.

— Comment va-t-elle ? interrogea Adam Vermont.

— Elle dort.

— Aucune nouvelle de Draco ? demanda fébrilement Pansy.

— Non, je crois que Dumbledore est toujours avec lui.

— Quelqu'un sait comment c'est arrivé ?

— Aucune idée, mais on en saura plus quand ils iront mieux.

— Vous croyez que c'est grave, pour Draco ? Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal ... fit Lila Perrine.

— Au moins, maintenant qu'il s'est évanoui, il n'a plus mal.

— C'est vrai.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir AJ ?

— Je vous ai dit qu'elle dormait !

— Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que quelqu'un soit près d'elle ?

— Non. Laissez-la seule.

Les froides réponses de Blaise éloignèrent certains jeunes qui rejoignirent leur propre chambre, mais d'autres demeurèrent dans la Salle Commune pour attendre les premières nouvelles.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez là ? Je vous assure que ça ne sert à rien.

— Et alors ? On en a autant le droit que toi, Zabini.

Blaise poussa un soupir résigné ; après tout, qu'ils soient là ou ailleurs ne changeait pas grand-chose. Le temps s'écoula lentement, atténuant peu à peu la lueur des flammes émeraude, et alourdissant les paupières de tout le monde. Pansy finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir sur un canapé. Dans la Salle, plus personne ne disait mot. Une grande torpeur s'emparait des Serpentards ...

Soudain, de bruyants éclats de voix retentirent derrière l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

— Puisque je vous dis que je dois absolument la voir !

— Inutile de crier comme cela, jeune homme, fit la voix de Snape. Miss Potter n'est pas en état de vous recevoir. Elle a subit ce soir une grave crise et a besoin de repos.

— Peu importe ! Il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent !

— Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette Salle. Allez plutôt voir votre propre directeur de Maison.

— Il en est hors de question, professeur, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'on me laisse entrer !

— Eh bien restez là, si cela vous chante.

Mais Adam s'était levé et était sorti pour voir qui était la cause de tout ce vacarme. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Hayden Bloom se précipita dans la pièce et courut jusqu'à la porte d'AJ, si vite qu'il entra dans la chambre avant même que Blaise n'ait eu le temps de réagir. En un clin d'œil, Hayden fut au pied du lit d'AJ.

— AJ, réveille-toi ! fit-il doucement en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

— Hayden ? C'est toi ?

— Oui, AJ, je suis revenu. Il faut que je te parle, c'est très important.

Blaise, Snape et les autres Serpentards avaient suivi Hayden dans la pièce et, impuissants, observaient la scène. AJ les aperçut et, comprenant que ce qu'Hayden avait à lui dire était confidentiel, se redressa :

— Professeur, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous nous laissez seuls ?

— C'est que, Miss Potter, je ne peux pas ...

— Je vous en prie, juste pour cette fois !

Le directeur des Serpentards baissa la tête et fit signe aux autres élèves de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à AJ, et elle le savait bien. Une fois que la porte se fut définitivement refermée, elle se retourna vers Hayden lui sourit.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

— Toi aussi, princesse.

— Alors, tu as appris quelque chose ?

— Plus que je n'osais en espérer. Assieds-toi, je vais tout te raconter.

AJ obéit, encore un peu engourdie par le sommeil, mais les yeux grands ouverts tant elle était curieuse et avide d'informations.

— Pour commencer, regarde ça, fait Hayden en tendant à AJ un petit coffret en bois qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ouvre-le, répondit seulement Hayden. Tiens, voilà la clé, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une fine clé en or.

Docilement, AJ prit la clé et la fit tourner dans la serrure du coffret. Il y eut un petit déclic prometteur, et elle souleva le couvercle. L'intérieur était tendu de velours rouge, et une fiole de cristal remplie d'un mystérieux liquide transparent y reposait. La jeune Serpentarde leva vers Hayden un regard interrogateur.

— C'est ma tante qui m'a donné cette potion. Elle est infiniment précieuse : c'est le seul moyen de soigner les victimes des Spockers.

— Quoi ? Quelles victimes ? Je croyais qu'ils ne faisaient que réfléchir des sorts ?

— Malheureusement, non. Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants et dangereux que ça.

— Ils ont un autre moyen d'attaque ?

— Oui. S'ils parviennent à s'emparer d'une proie, ils ont le pouvoir de rentrer dans son corps et de vampiriser peu à peu toute son énergie. Si on ne fait rien pour elle, la victime a droit à une mort lente mais surtout affreusement douloureuse.

— Merlin, mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama AJ. Et tu dis que cette potion est le seul remède ?

— Le seul. Et encore, il manque un élément essentiel.

— Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des victimes ?

— Je pense, oui. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que les Spockers se sont installés en Grande-Bretagne, ils ont déjà dû tomber sur beaucoup de monde.

— Mais ils ne les ont peut-être pas tous possédés. Souviens-toi, le jour de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, ils n'ont fait que renvoyer les sorts qu'on leur jetait.

— Le pire, c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils font ça. Ils sont neutres et s'attaquent à tout le monde, Moldus comme sorciers. On dit même qu'ils s'attaquent aussi bien à des gens normaux qu'à des Mangemorts, tu imagines ?

— Vraiment ? fit AJ d'un ton innocent.

— En fait, ils doivent seulement avoir besoin d'un peu d'énergie humaine de temps en temps. Le reste des attaques, c'est peut-être seulement pour qu'ils s'amusent ...

AJ ne répondit pas et réfléchit silencieusement quelques instants.

— Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette potion. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

— Oui, tante Emma m'a certifié que pour que la potion ait de l'effet, il fallait y ajouter de la poudre de pétales de rose noire.

— De rose noire ? Mais ... ça n'existe pas !

— Si, corrigea Hayden, seulement c'est très rare. Tante Emma n'a jamais réussi à en trouver, mais j'espère qu'il y en aura dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai l'intention d'aller en chercher dès que ce sera possible.

AJ soupira. La Forêt pouvait être tout aussi dangereuse que les Spockers, mais puisque le seul moyen de leur résister était cette fameuse poudre de rose ...

— J'irai avec toi !

— Non, s'opposa fermement Hayden. Tu es trop importante pour la communauté magique, il ne faut pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles.

— Mais ...

— N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît. Parce que même si tu n'étais pas la Survivante, tu restes trop précieuse pour beaucoup de personnes. Malfoy, par exemple, ou Melly et Brian, Hermione, Weasley et Finnigan ... ou moi.

— D'accord, finit par accepter AJ, je resterai sagement dans ma chambre.

— Merci, belle AJ.

— De toute façon, si ces maudits Spockers continuent d'avancer vers l'Ecosse, je n'y serai pas beaucoup plus en sécurité que dehors, mais bon.

Hayden tendit la main pour caresser ses longs cheveux noirs, et AJ lui sourit. Qu'il s'inquiète autant l'agaçait certes un peu, mais la touchait aussi énormément.

— Alors, fit Hayden au bout d'un instant. Quelles nouvelles de notre vieux Poudlard ? Est-ce que Monaghan a enfin succombé à ton charme dévastateur ?

— Hélas non, répondit AJ en riant. Il va falloir que tu t'arranges pour lui glisser subtilement que je suis une fille absolument merveilleuse.

— Oh, AJ, tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ça ? Mais je déteste mentir ! la taquina Hayden.

— Eh ! s'offusqua la jeune fille. Je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter !

L'air outré de la Serpentarde fit éclater de rire Hayden.

— Allez, tu sais bien que je n'en pensais pas un mot, lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

— J'espère bien !

— Bon, en dehors de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Snape m'a dit que tu avais eu une crise, j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait que me dissuader de venir te voir mais ... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

AJ hocha doucement la tête.

— Draco est revenu, au fait, et c'est lui qui a commencé à avoir une crise.

— Oui, Snape me l'a laissé entendre pendant qu'il essayait de m'empêcher de venir te voir.

AJ sourit à Hayden, puis lui décrivit le subit et atroce accès de douleur qu'avait subit Draco.

— Et en le voyant comme ça, tout à coup, je me suis mise moi aussi à me sentir mal. Comme si j'avais été plongée dans un lac de glace. Mais ce qui m'a surtout inquiété, en même temps, c'est que ma cicatrice se soit mise à me brûler. J'avais l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un parler et ricaner, mais j'avais tellement mal à la tête que je n'y ai rien compris.

— Tu penses que tu-sais-qui est derrière tout ça ?

— Peut-être ...

Hayden détourna la tête et fixa longuement le mur, l'air soucieux.

— Maintenant qu'on en parle, il m'inquiète, celui-là.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait depuis le début de l'année, ce sont les Spockers qui le remplacent !

— Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, qu'on n'ait pas entendu parler du plus terrible mage noir de notre temps depuis des mois ?

— Depuis le mois de juin, tout le monde sait qu'il est revenu. Les gens se méfient, il est plus faible et la plupart de ses meilleurs Mangemorts sont à Azkaban ! À sa place, j'essaierais de me faire oublier un moment, le temps que la population ne soit plus en alerte.

— Hum ... fit Hayden. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il a toujours adoré s'amuser à tuer trois malheureux par semaine, justement pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

— Il a peut-être changé de plan. Il sait s'adapter aux situations. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est quand même pas très naturel.

— À moins que ...

— Tu as une idée ?

— Tu penses que ça aurait pu être lui, celui qui a provoqué le retour des Spockers pour affaiblir le monde sorcier pendant que lui-même reprend des forces ? On dit qu'ils sont en train de remonter vers le Nord ... Et si Tu-sais-qui voulait lancer une attaque sur Poudlard ?

AJ réfléchit un moment, puis secoua la tête négativement.

— Non, affirma-t-elle, c'est impossible que les Spockers soient dans son camp : ils ont tués ses propres Mangemorts. Personne ne s'attaque à ses alliés.

— Ça pourrait justement servir à faire diversion. Tu-sais-qui est cruel et insensible, il n'hésitera sûrement pas à sacrifier quelques uns de ses esclaves pour avoir l'air d'une victime.

— Il ne sacrifierait jamais son bras droit ... marmonna AJ, de sorte qu'Hayden ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Rien d'important, mais je peux t'assurer que Voldemort ne s'est pas allié aux Spockers !

— Si tu le dis ...

Hayden leva les yeux vers AJ, et la vit tenter de dissimuler un bâillement profond.

— Excuse-moi, fit-il en se relevant, tu dois être épuisée après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser.

— Non, je t'assure que je vais bien, mentit AJ.

— N'insiste pas, j'aimerais bien rester mais ... il faut que tu sois en forme demain pour la rentrée.

— Tiens, c'est vrai, je l'avais complètement oubliée.

— Tu vois, tes neurones commencent déjà à défaillir, plaisanta Hayden.

AJ lui sourit puis se résigna à le laisser partir.

— Bon, puisque tu tiens tellement à me quitter, tu peux partir.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Hayden. Oh, pas du tout, je t'assure que je préférerais rester, mais je tiens à ta santé et ...

— Tu sais que tu pourrais rester si tu le voulais vraiment ? Draco ne rentrera probablement pas cette nuit, donc son lit est libre.

— C'est gentil, mais je ne sais pas si dormir dans le lit de Malfoy serait la meilleure solution. En revanche, tu devrais vendre cette place aux enchères parce que je suis certain que la moitié des filles de l'école se l'arracheraient à prix d'or !

— Merci, je préfère dormir seule que d'avoir dans ma chambre une groupie émerveillée !

— À propos, maintenant que j'y pense ... murmura Hayden avec un curieux sourire. C'est vrai que ça doit être merveilleux de s'allonger dans un lit où le si grand, le si noble et le si _beaaaaau_ Draco Malfoy a dormi ! En fait, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à cette insupportable tentation.

Battant des cils mieux que Pansy elle-même aurait su le faire, Hayden s'était mis à prendre des poses de midinette particulièrement ressemblantes, un doigt sur les lèvres et l'autre tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

— Hayden ! s'écria AJ, qui tentait d'avoir l'air furieuse mais réprimait difficilement le fou rire qui la gagnait.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Si tu me laisses dormir ici, je m'arrangerais pour éloigner le détenteur des plus beaux yeux bleus de Poudlard assez longtemps pour que tu puisses aller squatter discrètement son lit. Non ?

AJ sentit le rose lui monter aux joues en imaginant la scène.

— Ça ne marche pas, finit-elle par répondre.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas une envie folle d'aller kidnapper l'oreiller de Ralph Monaghan ?

— Pas particulièrement, non. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Le cœur d'Hayden se serra douloureusement à cette dernière phrase, bien que la précédente l'avait fait largement respirer. Mais c'était lui qui avait commencé à jouer la comédie, et il était désormais allé trop loin pour s'arrêter là.

— Bon, tant pis pour moi alors. Je n'aurais pas le merveilleux honneur de dormir dans un lit que Draco Malfoy a occupé.

— Je croyais qu'au départ, c'était pour moi que tu pouvais rester, remarqua AJ.

— Ma pauvre petite Amanda, répondit Hayden d'un ton tragique, je suis désolé mais voilà une nouvelle preuve du fait que les hommes préfèrent les blondes.

Et sans un mot de plus mais avec un dernier clin d'œil, Hayden quitta la chambre d'AJ. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la Salle Commune, Snape avait probablement ordonné à tous ses élèves de regagner leur chambre respective. Le Serdaigle ne rencontra pas plus de monde en parcourant les couloirs, ni dans sa propre Salle Commune. Dans son dortoir, Brian dormait aussi tranquillement que Sam et William, deux autres Serdaigles de 6ème année. Hayden se changea silencieusement et se coucha en soupirant. Sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne s'endorme fut que, malheureusement pour lui, les filles aussi préféraient les blonds ...

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et d'AJ Potter : _

_Draco : J'ai l'impression que la douleur est en train de s'en aller. Il faut croire que la potion de Pomfresh est aussi efficace qu'infecte. Je me demande sérieusement ce qui a bien pu m'arriver pendant le dîner. Probablement un coup de cet infâme ver de terre ignoble qu'est Voldemort, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il lui a prit. _

_Je me demande ce qu'Hermione a pu penser de tout ça. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une Sang-Pure. Ma fiancée a l'air aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg._

_AJ : ..._

**Si vous comprenez pourquoi le journal d'AJ est soudain muet, je vous admire sincèrement ! Il faut dire que c'est un des nombreux détours tordus de mon esprit brumeux, par conséquent c'est assez dur à suivre. Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon délire de fin de chapitre :) ! **

**L'auteur zêlée s'attelle donc maintenant à sa tâche : les R.A.R. ! **

**Liz Ewilan : **je sais que Mione a les yeux marrons, mais dans cette fic on fera comme si elle les avait bleus parce que ça arrange fichtrement l'auteur à bientôt !

**Beehay : **pour se déclarer, Hayden attend le chapitre bzz. C'est clair, non ? Je suis encore incapable de vous dire combien de chapitre il me reste à vous écrire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : il en reste ! Bye

**Semine : **merci beaucoup ! en effet, je continue cette histoire, ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet, j'aime trop cette fic pour l'arrêter et vous décevoir. A Bientôt.

**Vici Black : **Salut à toi, jeune Padawan ! Je sais, mon histoire est difficile à suivre ... :$ Et si je veux faire souffrir Hayden, c'est mon droit ! Je signalerai juste que la souffrance n'est jamais vaine dans mes fics. On va découvrir plein de trucs sur lui dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'en aimeras encore plus (tu veux fonder un fan-club ?). Gros bisous

**Maamlily : **coucou toi, comment ça va ? Tu sais, Hayden n'a besoin d'aucune escorte pour partir en Cheminette, même si sa tante est un peu bizarre ... Au fait, Ralph est un mec bien, et pas qu'un bellâtre. Je tiens à le signaler : AJ à bon goût ! Je m'efforce de continuer cette fic avec autant d'ardeur que je peux ! Gros bisous à toi aussi

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **chère revieweuse dont j'adore toujours autant le pseudo. Existe-t-il un moyen de vaincre les Spectres ? (Spokers, d'ailleurs) Le mystère reste entier. Enfin non, moi je sais bien ce qu'il se passe, mais c bien de me faire penser à vous en parler un jour. Dray revient enfin dans ce chapitre, et Hermione en est toute bouleversée, comme tu as dû le voir. Mais ça sera pire dans le chapitre suivant ! Bisous.

**Caraibos : **quand est-ce que tu nous postes un petit chapitre, toi ? ça commence à me manquer, je l'avoue ... Chui trop contente qu'Hayden réussisse enfin à te plaire ! Sérieux je crois que c'est ma plus grande victoire. Gros bisous.

**Clem : **cher petit clem'. Le beau Serdaigle est calme, délicat, patient et attentionné. Prends donc exemple sur lui ! Et arrête de cracher sur les gens peu entreprenants ! (snif bouh ouh ouh ... ). Il saura choisir le moment idéal, fais moi confiance pour ça ... Bisous je t'adore.

**Bloody : **je répète : « Ralph est un mec bien, et pas qu'un bellâtre. Je tiens à le signaler : AJ à bon goût ! » Bisous à toi aussi :)

**Elsyla : **Le personnage d'Amanda vient de la géniale auteur Slythrin-nette, qui a bien voulut me la prêter. C'est à l'origine la sœur jumelle d'Harry, mais celui-ci me gênait donc je l'ai viré de ma fic (il a pas été retenu au casting). Je prends soin d'Hayden, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est en de bonnes mains (euh ..) ! Sinon j'ai adoré ta review et sa merveilleuse fin (je cite : « la musique des Schtroumpfs passe en fond, suivie de l'Île aux Enfants. Des fleurs roses dansent la samba avec des pitits oiseaux et tout le monde est heureux dans le meilleur des mondes »). Je suis pour. Biz

**Dragonia : **sérieux ? je t'ai fait pleurer ! je m'attendais pas à ça. Sinon je suis bien contente que la nuit des deux zigottos en chef t'ai plue, je me suis trop éclatée à l'écrire. Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu deviens, toi ? Gros bisous see ya ... j'ai hâte de relire ta fic dès que j'en ai le tps.

**Laska Malfoy : **oui, Draco est de retour ! Comme le jet d'ail ! (cherche pas à comprendre, je suis folle). Merci, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait diantrement plaisir ! Bye

**Draco-tu-es-à-elle : **(argh, revoilà la terrible revieweuse sadique) : ne me mange pas, pitié ! oui ! promis, j'écrirai mon chapitre docilement et dans les temps ! Aie pitié d'une malheureuse auteur, ô toi noble ex-terroriste ! ;) Bizz (PS : ça te va comme R.A.R. ?)


	13. Jealousy will drive you mad

**Petite présentation classe pour changer :**

**Titre :**The Diary - Le Journal

**Auteur :**Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers Poudlardien appartient à J.K. Rowling, le personnage d'AJ fut créé par l'auteur slytherin-nette ; et puis le reste, c'est à moi :).

**Résumé :**Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, le prince et la princesse de Serpentard, sont aussi les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf sur un point : les Gryffondors qu'AJ s'acharne à fréquenter. D'ailleurs, Draco ne peut même plus supporter la simple présence d'Hermione. Quant à AJ, elle idolâtre un beau Poufsouffle : Raphaël Monaghan. Pourtant, le Serdaigle Hayden Bloom ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer quand AJ vient le voir.

Sur le plan international, Vous-savez-qui est étrangement calme. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que la paix règne : de mystérieux spectres, les Spockers, envahissent peu à peu le pays ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Après la mort de son père, Draco a dû partir faire un séjour au milieu des terribles Mangemorts. À son retour, il fait clairement comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à lever les yeux vers lui. Mais au moment du repas, AJ et lui sont soudainement victimes d'une étrange et atroce crise de nerfs. Alors qu'AJ se repose dans sa chambre, Hayden, revenu de chez sa tante Emma de Gorsemoor qui lui a appris une foule de choses sur les Spockers, se précipite chez AJ pour tout lui raconter.

**Remerciements :**Adressons tous en chœur nos remerciements chaleureux à MLT, ma béta préférée !

**Bavardages de l'auteur : **Et voilà ! Je viens d'achever ce très long chapitre (plus de 19 pages !) où il se passe tellement de choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai réussi à tout faire rentrer en un seul chapitre ! En tout cas, il y a là beaucoup de scènes auxquelles je pense depuis longtemps, et j'espère sincèrement que vous les apprécierez autant que moi. Attention, c'est surtout un chapitre romance ! L'action devrait revenir dans le suivant, selon mes plans. Et à partir de là ... Tout va se précipiter dans le vortex infernal des chapitres à rebondissements !

J'ai hâte d'y être ! En attendant, appréciez s'il vous plaît le :

**Chapitre 13 : Jealousy will drive you mad**

The Diary - Le Journal

AJ se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait rêvé de ... De quoi son rêve parlait-il déjà ? Ah oui, il devait tourner autour de Ralph Monaghan. AJ avait rêvé qu'elle passait une après-midi au soleil, près du Lac et dans les bras du beau Poufsouffle. Etrangement, quand elle avait regardé le Lac, elle s'était retrouvée devant un miroir où de longues traînées d'encre noire avaient commencé à couler, comme du sang. AJ s'était alors penchée vers ce miroir, et elle y était tombée. Ou peut-être volait-elle, elle ne savait plus trop. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Haussant les épaules, elle se leva et jeta un regard triste au lit vide à côté du sien. Dire que Draco n'avait même pas eu 24 heures de répit ...

Après un « rapide » passage dans sa salle de bains, AJ sortit ensuite de sa chambre et partit vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle entendit quelqu'un la héler derrière elle.

— AJ ! Attends-moi !

— Salut Blaise, ça va ?

— Oui, merci, et toi ? Tu te sens mieux ? Bloom ne t'a pas trop fatiguée hier soir ?

— Absolument pas, et de toute façon c'était vraiment important qu'on se parle. Mais merci beaucoup de t'être occupé de moi, tu n'aurais pas dû.

— C'est rien, tu sais bien que je tiens à toi, et ça m'a tellement inquiété de vous voir comme ça, Draco et toi, que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour vous aider.

AJ lui adressa un sourire sincère. En même temps, elle se sentit légèrement coupable : depuis qu'elle été devenue si proche des Serdaigles, elle avait un petit peu délaissé Blaise, qui avait pourtant été son meilleur ami pendant cinq ans, après Draco bien sûr.

Sans un mot de plus, ils arrivèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Quelle ne fut alors pas la joie d'AJ en voyant, entouré de Pansy qui pleurnichait maintenant d'émotion et d'Adam Vermont qui veillait à ce que les croissants ne soient pas trop loin, Draco régnait à nouveau sur les Serpentards, un sourire rusé mais encore un peu faible sur ses lèvres pâles. En voyant venir AJ, il se leva pour l'accueillir en retenant un dernier petit gémissement de douleur. Les autres Serpentards s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur souveraine.

— Bonjour, princesse.

— Bonjour Draco. Tu vas mieux ?

— Oui, Pomfresh est finalement moins incompétente que je ne le supposais.

AJ et lui échangèrent un regard complice pour se promettre de réserver leurs débordements de joie pour plus tard. C'était là une des conséquences de leur rang ; un peu de dignité s'imposait en public, tout de même !

Le petit déjeuner fut donc calme. Tous les élèves des Serpentards vinrent saluer leurs Prince et Princesse et les féliciter de leur si prompt rétablissement, quand aux élèves des autres Maisons, ils se contentèrent pour la plupart d'échanger quelques paroles à voix basse en pointant du doigt la table des Serpentards.

Draco jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, mais aucun des membres du célèbre trio n'était présent. Le beau blond fronça les sourcils, mais comme il allait commencer sa journée par deux heures de Potions, Hermione n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître. Joie. Quoi de mieux que deux heures à travailler à la Bibliothèque sur une potion incroyablement compliquée, avec une fille qu'il devait haïr ? Avec un soupir résigné, il quitta la Grande Salle et AJ quelques instants plus tard et monta vers la Bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il entra, la première personne qu'il vit fut Theodore Nott qui lui tournait le dos et semblait en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Draco eut un reniflement méprisant. Theodore Nott, pff ... C'était bien le seul Serpentard qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter, et c'était largement réciproque. Ce marginal ridicule mettait les nerfs de Draco à vif : dire qu'il déshonorait la noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard en fréquentant des Poufsouffles sans le moindre scrupule ! Vraiment, des sorciers pareils mériteraient d'être jetés au bûcher sans leur baguette.

Draco arriva à sa table habituelle et s'énerva davantage en constatant qu'Hermione n'était même pas à l'heure. D'un geste rageur, il balança son sac par terre, s'assit et posa ses pieds sur la table, en se disant que s'il n'avait pas tant dédaigné ces inventions Moldues, il se serait immédiatement grillé une cigarette. Après quoi il aurait lancé une malédiction à Nott pour le condamner à passer le reste de sa vie à fumer et par conséquent à mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances ... Draco eut un petit ricanement en imaginant la scène, et tourna la tête vers Nott pour mieux se le représenter.

Il eut alors un choc qui le fit violemment sursauter : la personne qui discutait depuis tout à l'heure avec le déchet des Serpentards, la jeune fille qui regardait Nott droit dans les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres ... C'était Hermione.

Sans plus réfléchir, Draco bondit de sa chaise et se rua vers les deux jeunes gens, qui n'avaient visiblement même pas remarqué sa présence. Brutalement, il attrapa Granger par l'épaule et la força à se tourner vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, Granger ? fit-il d'un ton agressif.

— Je discute, Malfoy, c'est mon droit, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

— Justement non, je te rappelle qu'on est en cours !

— Et alors ? Tu as travaillé avec assiduité d'un bout à l'autre de ces séances, toi, peut-être ?

— Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce mec pathétique !

— C'est de moi que tu parles, Malfoy ? intervint Nott.

Draco ne daigna pas lui répondre.

— En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, les gens à qui je parle ? reprit Granger. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te soucies de moi, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe après tout, non ?

— Viens avec moi ! s'écria Draco. Tout de suite !

— Mr. Malfoy, coupa soudainement Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire ! Calmez-vous immédiatement ou je vous envoie chez le directeur.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers l'acariâtre sorcière, l'air furieux. Mais celle-ci ne plaisantait pas. Draco lança alors un _Accio_ pour récupérer ses affaires (« Mr. Malfoy ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ici ! »), puis adressa un regard haineux à Nott et Granger, avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. Une fois sorti, il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant un pan de mur particulier : d'un geste nerveux, Draco passa la main sur trois pierres, un passage s'ouvrit par lequel il s'engouffra rapidement avant que le mur ne se referme. La pièce où il se trouvait était minuscule et totalement noire ; Draco poussa alors un long hurlement de rage. Il se laissa tomber par terre et serra les poings à s'en faire mal, la seule chose qui désirait à l'instant étant d'étrangler Granger, Nott et Pince. Le souffle court, il sortit sa baguette et traça au hasard dans l'air un étrange motif de fumée que sa colère lui inspirait. Il fit ensuite apparaître un feu. La contemplation des flammes avait toujours été le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se calme.

En effet, au bout de longues minutes, il quitta sa cachette et se mit à errer sans but dans les couloirs.

— Malfoy ? entendit-il soudain.

Il se retourna et aperçut Hermione qui marchait vers lui. Eh bien, au moins une qui ne manquait pas d'audace ... Il ne lui répondit pas, se contenant de lui lancer un regard gris.

— Viens, on a du travail.

Le jeune homme la regarda encore un moment sans rien dire, puis se résigna à la suivre. Elle avait raison, il leur restait beaucoup à faire. En revenant dans la Bibliothèque, Draco constata que Nott avait disparu. Heureusement.

* * *

Ce débordement de fureur fut le dernier que Draco s'autorisa ; il résolut ensuite de n'adopter face à Hermione qu'un comportement irréprochablement dédaigneux, ce qui restait dans ses capacités tant que Theodore Nott n'était pas dans les parages.

Le duo avança donc assez rapidement dans ses recherches sur le Veritaserum, puisqu'ils ne perdaient presque plus de temps à se disputer, chacun ignorant l'autre autant qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi, ils parvinrent à faire cracher son venin au Runespoor qu'ils avaient capturé longtemps auparavant sans jamais avoir pris le temps de s'en occuper. L'analyse de ce venin fut particulièrement satisfaisante : quiconque en absorbait une goutte perdait toute volonté de mentir ou de simplement se défendre ; les capacités du cerveau étaient comme ramollies. Plusieurs problèmes se posaient néanmoins : il fallait non seulement doser le venin avec précaution, mais aussi y associer d'autres ingrédients presque aussi délicats, pour ne pas transformer la « victime » en légume incapable de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. De sorte qu'il restait encore de nombreux éléments complexes à analyser dans le Veritaserum.

Pendant ces séances, les efforts que Draco faisait pour se maîtriser devant Hermione exerçaient une importante pression sur ses nerfs. Par conséquent, il avait décidé de se défouler dans une autre activité, le Quidditch en l'occurrence. À tous les entraînements, et bien qu'il était déjà très doué à ce sport, Draco se déchaînait, et réussissait par ses prouesses à motiver toute l'équipe : dès que le Vif d'or était lancé, il filait à la vitesse du vent à travers tout le stade, les yeux grands ouverts, enchaînait les virages à toute allure et finissait rapidement par apercevoir le Vif. Dès lors, les loopings et les descentes en piqués se succédaient jusqu'à ce que la balle dorée soit à la merci de l'Attrapeur. Ni la pluie, ni les Cognards, ni même les autres joueurs n'auraient pu détourner son attention, tant Draco était concentré sur sa tâche. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de l'empêcher pour quelques instants de penser à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts, à sa fiancée ou encore à Hermione.

C'est ainsi que, le samedi 22 janvier, Serpentard avait écrasé Poufsouffle 200 à 0 en seulement quelques instants.

Cette victoire avait également profité à AJ, mais pas uniquement en tant que Poursuiveuse. Pendant tout le mois de janvier, Hayden avait continué à l'aider avec Ralph Monaghan, jusqu'au soir de la veille du match où le Serdaigle lui avait confié avec un clin d'œil que le lendemain, elle devrait s'attendre à une surprise ... En effet, après s'être changée et avoir pris une douche dans les vestiaires, AJ eut en sortant l'agréable surprise de voir l'ange de son cœur nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur extérieur. Dès qu'il la vit arriver, il se redressa.

— Amanda ? Je suis sûr que tu préférerais aller faire la fête avec le reste de ta Maison, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait juste se parler un moment seuls, s'il te plaît ?

— Bien sûr, répondit AJ le cœur battant, je ne suis pas si pressée.

— Merci beaucoup, j'en n'aurai pas pour très longtemps, assura Raphaël avec un sourire à faire fondre un bloc de granit.

« Dommage ... » se dit la belle Serpentarde en le suivant un peu plus loin. Une fois arrivés à bonne distance du terrain de Quidditch, ils s'arrêtèrent et Ralph plongea une fois de plus ses merveilleux yeux azurs dans ceux d'AJ.

— Ce que je voulais dire, Amanda, c'est que ...

— Tu peux m'appeler AJ, si tu veux, interrompit la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

— C'est gentil. D'abord, bravo pour le match ! C'était superbe, tu féliciteras Malfoy de ma part ... Même si je suppose qu'il s'en moquera totalement. En tout cas les deux buts que tu as marqués m'ont beaucoup impressionné.

— Merci beaucoup mais ... tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

— Moi ? Pas spécialement, non, de toute façon on n'a pas gagné cette Coupe depuis des dizaines d'années alors une de plus, une de moins ... En revanche, je crois que l'équipe n'a pas très bien digéré de n'avoir marqué aucun but.

— Il faut dire qu'on ne leur en a pas vraiment laissé le temps, fit AJ d'un ton un peu timide.

— J'ai vu ça ! s'exclama Raphaël en riant de bon cœur. Donc, pour en venir à ce que je voulais te dire, je ne sais pas si Hayden t'en a parlé, mais on a pas mal discutés tous les deux, et il m'a fait remarquer à quel point les relations entre Serpentards et Poufsouffles étaient dans un état relativement pathétique.

— Il n'a pas tort.

— Le problème, c'est que ça met une sale ambiance dans l'école, et je trouve ça vraiment dommage, surtout que la situation extérieure n'est pas vraiment un havre de paix, d'amour et de fraternité non plus.

— Je suis d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

— En fait, Hayden m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu es la fille de Serpentard qui a le plus d'amis dans les autres Maisons, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Comme en plus tu es tellement populaire chez les Serpentards ... Enfin, de Poufsouffle, c'est l'impression que j'aie, et d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup.

— C'est assez vrai, confirma AJ en rougissant un peu.

— Alors voilà, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux pour voir comment on pourrait arranger cette situation ?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le bel ange, dont les yeux l'imploraient sincèrement d'accepter. Comme si elle aurait pu refuser une telle proposition ! Mieux qu'un rêve, c'était un petit bout de paradis qu'on lui offrait à cet instant.

— Oui, naturellement ! fit-elle, les yeux brillant déjà d'excitation. Je comprends tout à fait que ce soit important.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Ralph. Merci beaucoup AJ, ça me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Et puis, je vois qu'Hayden ne m'a pas menti, t'es vraiment une fille bien.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien ... hésita le Poufsouffle, soudain légèrement mal à l'aise. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te blesser, mais la réputation que tu as dans ma Maison n'est pas vraiment la plus flatteuse. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, assura-t-il avec un nouveau sourire, je saurai bien les convaincre du contraire.

— Merci, c'est très sympa de ta part.

— Ça ne devrait pas être très dur, c'est juste qu'ils ne te connaissent pas du tout. Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, alors je te remercie une dernière fois pour tout.

— Je t'en prie, discuter avec toi n'était pas un effort insurmontable. À bientôt, fit AJ en s'éloignant.

En la regardant partir, Raphaël se dit que décidément, Hayden ne lui avait dit que la vérité. Cheveux de soie, épaules gracieuses, taille fine, longues jambes ... Le Poufsouffle resta longtemps absorbé dans sa contemplation.

Non loin de la, Hayden s'en retournait pensivement, après avoir observé la scène, les épaules un peu plus voûtées et les yeux tristes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir signé sa propre condamnation. Mais puisqu'AJ était heureuse ...

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, les rapports entre Serpentards et Poufsouffle s'étaient sensiblement améliorés, au moins pour deux de leurs membres. Sous prétexte de l'intérêt général, AJ et Raphaël ne se quittaient presque plus : ils passaient des heures ensemble, d'abord pour montrer à leurs Maisons respectives que des relations amicales étaient tout à fait possibles entre Serpentards et Poufsouffles, mais aussi pour voir si une relation autre que purement amicale était possible entre eux deux ... Pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'avait clairement avoué à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait, mais la flamme dans leurs yeux était plus explicite que toutes les déclarations du monde. D'ailleurs, à peu près tout Poudlard l'avait remarqué.

Dans les deux Maisons concernées, l'heure était au trouble. Les Serpentards se sentaient déchirés entre leur fidélité envers leur princesse et leur haine ancestrale contre les méprisables Poufsouffles. Beaucoup avaient sagement décrété qu'ils suivraient l'attitude de leur prince, mais Draco avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation. Comme elle le lui avait promis le soir de Noël, AJ lui avait tout avoué le 25 janvier.

(Petit flash-back pour rappeler la situation :

_- Pourquoi as-tu laissé Hermione en plan sur la piste ?_

_- Parce que je ... je ne veux pas en parler._

_- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Drake._

_- Uniquement si tu me dis tout ce que tu as fait ce soir._

_- ..._

_- Tu vois. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi._

_- Tu as peut-être raison._

_Au bout d'un long silence, AJ reprit la parole : _

_- Dans un mois, quand on aura assimilé tout ça, on s'en parlera ?_

_- Promis, assura Draco après un temps de réflexion._)

Bien sûr, Draco ne souhaitait que le bonheur de sa belle AJ, mais tout de même, un Poufsouffle ! Elle devenait complètement folle ... D'accord, sa folie était objectivement de bon goût, mais même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soupirer quelques temps après ce bellâtre de Monaghan, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier ensuite dans les bras d'un fier Serpentard ? Pas lui, bien sûr, ni Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient évidemment pas envisageables, mais pourquoi pas Adam Vermont, par exemple ? Ou même un Serdaigle, à la rigueur. Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son AJ avait perdu la tête à ce point.

Quant à lui ... Le pacte de Noël l'avait contraint à confier à AJ ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. De la haine surtout, du mépris aussi, mais en même temps un certain esprit de contradiction qui le poussait à ne pas trop humilier Hermione, comme l'aurait voulu Voldemort. Bien sûr, la Gryffondor lui avait semblée assez attirante le soir de Noël, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne. AJ était peut-être tombée sous le charme d'un Poufsouffle, mais lui, Draco Malfoy, gardait toujours suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas s'occuper d'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

Non, décidément, Hermione Granger ne mériterait jamais que Draco Malfoy baisse les yeux vers elle. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, c'était presque insultant qu'elle se soit autorisée à imaginer le contraire.

Même si ses yeux bleus étaient indéniablement magnifiques, et son caractère passionné beaucoup plus excitant que celui des groupies stupides et des profiteuses habituelles.

AJ n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre à tout ce que Draco lui avait raconté. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cru que le beau blond gardait toujours une secrète tendresse pour la Gryffondor, mais à présent, le comportement méprisant du Serpentard la faisait douter. Elle avait également essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Hermione, mais la jeune fille avait répondu qu'évoquer le jeune Malfoy l'exaspérait au plus au point, et qu'elle était déjà obligée de passer suffisamment de temps avec « ce détestable faux bellâtre arrogant » pour ne pas avoir en plus à en parler avec AJ. Les relations entre eux deux étaient donc extrêmement tendues, bien qu'aucun conflit ouvert n'ait encore éclaté. Une petite Guerre Froide, en quelque sorte.

La belle Serpentarde réfléchissait, assise dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée où brillaient des flammes qu'elle regardait sans voir. À toutes les personnes qui avaient essayé de lui adresser la parole, elle avait répondu par un soupir excédé. Pansy et Lila Perrine par exemple, qui voulaient savoir où était leur cher Dracounichet, avaient été désagréablement surprises par le regard noir d'AJ.

Draco et Blaise, en l'occurrence, travaillaient des sorts plus que suspects dans une des nombreuses salles cachées du château. AJ, de mauvaise humeur, avait prétendu être trop fatiguée pour ne pas les rejoindre ; pourtant la Salle Commune des Serpentards se vidait progressivement et la jeune fille ne manifestait pas la moindre intention de dormir. Ses pensées, comme d'habitude, tournaient principalement autour de Draco et Hermione, et AJ enrageait, car alors qu'au bout de longues années d'effort pour les rapprocher ils avaient enfin fini par se supporter (et plus si affinités), voilà que tout était à recommencer. Et à nouveau, AJ se retrouvait au milieu, forcée de servir d'intermédiaire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qu'elle soit dans l'une ou l'autre des Maisons rivales, elle finissait toujours par entendre ses meilleurs amis se faire insulter.

Une porte claqua, et la Princesse de Glace fut enfin seule. Soupirant de satisfaction, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et, décidant paresseusement de ne pas rejoindre son lit ce soir-là, AJ ferma les yeux. Mais son sommeil fut brutalement interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Vivement, AJ tourna la tête et foudroya du regard le panneau de bois, le tenant pour personnellement responsable de ce dérangement. Les coups reprirent, plus forts. Agacée, AJ résolut de quitter sa confortable position et, tout en se demandant quel stupide 1ère année avait encore oublié le mot de passe, elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

C'était Raphaël. À sa vue, toutes les insultes qu'AJ s'apprêtait à lancer moururent dans sa gorge, et elle se détendit totalement.

— Ralph ?

— Bonsoir AJ, fit le beau blond ; excuse-moi de venir aussi tard, j'espérais qu'il y aurait moins de monde.

— Tu es pardonné si tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici, répondit AJ avec un petit sourire.

— Je voudrais te parler. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune fille.

— Merci.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin, dans un couloir au bout duquel une statue de femme versait de l'eau dans une fontaine.

— Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous dérange, expliqua Ralph.

Il fit alors face à AJ, prit ses deux petites mains blanches dans les siennes, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— AJ, ma belle Amanda, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

* * *

— _EXPLODUM ! _hurla Blaise. 

Draco eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour éviter la boule de feu qui fonçait vers lui et qui finit sa course en explosant sur une étagère derrière lui.

— _SERPENSORTIA ! _

Une vipère noire jaillit de sa baguette, dans la direction de Blaise cette fois.

— _DESTRUCTUM ! _

— _EXPELLIARMUS ! _

— Tu ne m'auras pas, Malfoy ! _IMPEDIMENTA ! _

Le blond se baissa pour échapper au rai de lumière rouge, puis fit volte-face et, regardant droit dans les yeux son meilleur ami, s'écria :

— _PETRIFICARE ! _

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Blaise se changea en statue. Alors seulement, Draco respira profondément et s'autorisa à s'asseoir. Ça faisait au moins une demi-heure que Blaise et lui combattaient, et il était maintenant totalement épuisé. Pendant quelques instants, Draco savoura sa victoire en jetant des regards narquois à un Blaise pétrifié, puis il résolut de le libérer.

— _Liberate. _

Déséquilibré, Blaise tomba au sol, mais se releva rapidement. Un Serpentard ne reste jamais à terre.

— Belle partie, Draco !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Je veux bien, je suis tellement desséché que j'ai l'impression d'être en pierre.

Avec un petit sourire, Draco fit apparaître deux bouteilles de Biéraubeurre alcoolisée et en tendit une à son ami, qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Ils burent en silence, savourant la merveilleuse boisson qui, selon eux, restaurait mieux leurs forces que toutes les infâmes potions de Pomfresh. Une fois sa bouteille vide, Blaise l'envoya léviter à l'autre bout de la pièce et sortit sa baguette.

— _Destructum ! _s'exclama-t-il.

La bouteille éclata en mille éclats de verre qui partirent en fumée.

— Joli coup, admira Draco.

— Merci. Bon, je commence à être vraiment fatigué, moi. Tu viens ?

— J'arrive, fit le blond qui sirotait toujours sa Biéraubeurre. Ne m'attends pas.

— Comme tu veux.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière Blaise, Draco s'étira lentement, but la dernière goutte de sa boisson puis, fermant les yeux, fit tournoyer la bouteille jusqu'au plafond.

— _Evanesco,_ murmura-t-il.

Soulevant une paupière, il constata avec satisfaction que cette fois encore, il avait parfaitement visé. Il se leva alors et quitta la pièce, non sans sceller la porte d'un puissant sort de Réclusion. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les torches brillaient faiblement, mais Draco connaissait le chemin par cœur, bien que cette salle secrète d'entraînement soit assez éloignée des quartiers de Serpentard.

Tout en marchant, il repensa à AJ. La séance d'entraînement intensif avait eu le mérite d'écarter la jeune fille, et surtout son cher Poufsouffle, de l'esprit de Draco. Mais à présent, tous ses soucis lui revenaient et le beau blond fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, AJ et Monaghan ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais selon toutes les apparences cela n'allait plus tarder ... Draco soupira.

Ce qui, surtout, lui faisait de la peine, peut-être plus encore que le fait que sa princesse était tombée amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle, c'était de se dire qu'il n'était plus seul dans son cœur. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, car AJ ne lui appartenait pas, et il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, puisque jamais il n'aurait envisagé d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle. Mais ... c'était _SON _AJ ! Personne n'avait le droit de voler la place de Draco dans le cœur de la belle Serpentarde ! L'idée que bientôt, elle allait finir par passer tout son temps avec les Poufsouffle et laisser Draco seul au milieu de toutes les stupides groupies de Serpentard était insupportable.

Déjà qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter qu'AJ s'entende aussi bien avec le trio des Gryffondor ... Finnigan le lutin, Weasley la belette et Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe. Deux minables et ... une fille. Une fille dont il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence, ni même l'évocation. Le simple fait de penser à elle le mettait dans une colère noire. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas su vraiment le dire. Pas plus que d'expliquer pourquoi il l'avait invitée au Bal de Noël. Peut-être parce que justement, il lui en voulait de l'avoir ensorcelé à ce point, le temps d'une soirée. La nuit de Noël avait été la plus exceptionnelle de toute son existence ... Oui, ce soir-là, Draco était tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Mais son séjour avec les Mangemorts lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas droit à cet amour. Alors Draco avait dû se forcer à arracher tous ses sentiments de son cœur, et il en avait horriblement souffert. C'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il haïssait la Sang-de-Bourbe : il voulait lui rendre sa douleur, lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en avait -involontairement - causé.

Pour l'instant, il s'était contenté de la mépriser et de l'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait espéré, en agissant comme il l'avait toujours fait les années précédentes, qu'il parviendrait à retrouver le même état d'esprit. Tout était tellement plus simple, autrefois, quand il s'amusait à faire enrager Granger, rien que pour le plaisir de la voir entrer dans une de ces colères dont elle seule avait le secret. Tant qu'elle n'était que Granger, tout allait bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle devienne ...

— Hermione ? On retourne à la Salle Commune, tu viens avec nous ?

— Non, partez sans moi, je voudrais encore regarder quelque chose avant de ranger le livre.

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines : à quelques pas devant lui, aux portes de la Bibliothèque, le fameux trio de Gryffondor échangeait quelques mots à voix basse. Il y avait Finnigan, qui jetait des petits coups d'œil autour d'eux avec l'air d'une marmotte angoissée. Weasley, dont la baguette éclairait le visage de celle vers qui il s'était penché pour lui parler : Hermione, la tête plongée dans un vieux grimoire.

Grâce à l'obscurité, ils n'avaient pas vu Draco approcher ; celui-ci en avait profité pour se dissimuler derrière une colonne à quelques mètres d'eux. Peu à peu, le Serpentard sentit toute son énergie lui revenir ; son coeur battait à toute allure et propulsait dans tout son corps un sang plein de rage et de haine. Le souffle court, Draco regarda s'éloigner les deux garçons tant méprisés, tandis que la jeune fille restait devant la porte de la Bibliothèque, feuilletant son ouvrage d'un air soucieux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par le refermer d'un geste sec qui trahissait son agacement, et rentra avec précaution dans la sombre pièce, visiblement pour remettre le livre à sa place.

Draco fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de la sortie. Il ne réfléchissait même plus. Il savait juste qu'elle était là, seule, en pleine nuit, et qu'il la haïssait de tout son cœur. De plus, la séance d'entraînement qu'il venait de suivre avait aiguisé ses sens et ses réflexes. Il sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la porte ; malgré tout son trouble, sa main ne tremblait pas.

Bientôt, Hermione ressortit à petits pas furtifs, et se retourna pour refermer la Bibliothèque d'un sort.

— On sort toute seule, Granger ? fit soudain la voix glacée de Draco, tranchante comme une lame dans le silence de la nuit.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et fit immédiatement volte-face.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ?

— Je n'ai pas à te répondre, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe.

Malgré la faible lumière, Draco constata avec une joie mauvaise que le visage de la Gryffondor s'empourprait.

— La noble et courageuse Hermione Granger aurait-elle peur, maintenant que ses deux toutous de garde sont partis ?

Hermione resta muette.

— Réponds ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

— Non, Malfoy, je ne m'abaisserai pas à avoir peur de toi. D'autant plus que toi non plus, tu n'as ni tes deux gorilles, ni aucun de tes minables petits courtisans.

— Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Granger ...

— Il faut savoir ce que tu veux : tu m'as demandé de répondre, non ?

Son ton insolent et son air sûr d'elle mirent les nerfs de Draco à vif.

— _EXPLODUM ! _hurla-t-il.

Hermione ne dût qu'à ses réflexes d'échapper à la boule de feu que Draco venait de projeter vers elle. Les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction, elle se retourna vers le Serpentard.

— Mais t'es complètement dingue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Au contraire ... susurra Draco avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Allez Granger, bats-toi !

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent noirs à leur tour, mais Draco ne s'inquiéta pas des éclairs qu'ils lançaient. Il eut même un petit rire méprisant, qui acheva d'exaspérer Hermione. Tenant sa baguette en position de duel, elle se mit face à Draco avec un air de défi.

— À trois, Granger, annonça Draco. 1 ... 2 ...

— _EXPELLIARMUS ! _s'exclama la Lionne.

Trop nerveuse, elle avait non seulement tiré trop tôt, mais avait de plus très mal visé, de sorte que Draco regarda avec une surprise amusée le rai de lumière rouge passer plus d'un mètre au-dessus de sa tête.

— Eh bien, Granger ? Et la loyauté des Gryffondors ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. _IMPEDIMENTA !_

— _FURUNCULUS_ !

— Ah ! s'exclama Draco après s'être baissé pour éviter le sort. Voilà qui devient plus intéressant ! _LANCEFLECHES !_

Avec une habileté surprenante, Hermione parvint à échapper aux dangereux projectiles en roulant sur le côté.

— _STUPEFIX ! _

— _INCENDIO ! _

— _GELES-FLAMMES _!

Malgré la rapide réaction de la jeune fille, Draco était parvenu à lui brûler légèrement l'épaule, et Hermione ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Mais très vite, elle reprit ses esprits :

— _CHAUVE-FURIE _! s'écria-t-elle, espérant prendre Draco par surprise.

— _CONJUCTUS _! répondit alors celui-ci.

— _TARENTALLEGRA _!

— _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS _!

Les sorts s'échangeaient à toute allure entre les deux sorciers. Bien que son mépris égalait presque sa haine pour la Gryffondor, Draco ne pouvait que s'étonner de voir avec quelle habileté celle-ci réussissait à éviter tous ses sorts. Enfin, elle était après tout une des sorcières les plus douées de Poudlard.

Le combat faisait rage ; sur les murs alentours et dans les yeux des deux adversaires se reflétaient les rais de lumières rouges, verts ou bleus. Les cheveux d'Hermione se détachaient progressivement de leur sévère chignon et venaient encadrer son visage tendu par la concentration et la colère. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mais aussi sur le visage pâle de Draco. Chacun d'eux mettait dans cet affrontement passionné toute son énergie, toute sa rage et toute sa haine contre l'autre. Leurs cris résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Leur souffle court trahissait une fatigue qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait admise. Au fond, ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils combattaient ; pourtant vaincre leur sembla, en cet instant, absolument capital.

— Hermione ! fit soudain une voix.

La jeune fille commit l'erreur alors de détourner un instant son attention et de regarder dans la direction dont venait cet appel. Draco en profita pour se glisser derrière elle et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le Serpentard avait immobilisé ses bras d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il pointait sa baguette sur sa tempe. Lorsque Weasley - qui venait de crier - et Finnigan parurent, ce fut pour découvrir avec horreur dans quelle situation se trouvait leur amie. D'autant plus que la lueur qui étincelait dans le regard acier de Draco lui conférait des airs de démence plus qu'inquiétants.

— Ne bougez surtout pas, leur dit-il d'une voix grave. Et toi, Granger, donne-moi ta baguette.

À contrecoeur, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Les deux garçons, après avoir échangé un regard angoissé, firent de même et restèrent, immobiles, à quelques mètres du Serpent et de la Lionne. Mais ils avaient raison de penser que Draco n'était plus lui-même : être si près d'Hermione, l'avoir en son pouvoir, le rendait fou. Cette folie brouillait son esprit mais décuplait sa puissance. Un cocktail dangereux. Enfin, il allait pouvoir rendre à la trop belle Gryffondor toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Et personne ne devait l'en empêcher ...

— _PETRIFICARE ! _s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

Finnigan, pétrifié, tomba brutalement à terre. Hermione poussa un cri de frayeur, et Weasley, après s'être précipité vers son ami, releva la tête et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, l'air épouvanté.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-il, à la fois furieux et angoissé.

Mû par un soudain désir de vengeance, le rouquin se remit debout et se jeta sur Draco, prêt à l'envoyer à l'Infirmerie à mains nues. Mais Draco ne voyait plus qu'une chose : si Weasley le mettait à terre, Hermione allait lui échapper. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! hurla-t-il désespérément. _ENDOLORIS !_

— NOON !

Dès que le Sortilège Impardonnable frappa le malheureux Gryffondor, Draco quitta sa transe de délire, tant l'extrême atrocité de son geste l'horrifia lui-même. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir Hermione quand celle-ci s'échappa de son emprise pour courir vers le corps secoué de spasmes de son ami. Weasley ne resta que quelques secondes sous l'emprise du sort, car Draco baissa presque immédiatement sa baguette, mais ce fut assez pour le plonger dans l'inconscience. Le sort de Draco était en effet d'autant plus puissant qu'il y avait concentré toute sa haine. Hermione, agenouillée près de lui, essuya alors ses larmes d'un geste rageur et, tourna la tête vers Draco, rugit :

— Je te hais, Malfoy ! JE TE HAIS !

Comme dans un rêve, Draco, le visage littéralement livide, vit la jeune fille sangloter éperdument sur le corps évanoui de Weasley ; quelques élèves, attirés par les cris et les bruits du combat, arrivèrent alors, tout essoufflés, bientôt suivis de Rusard et de quelques professeurs. Ceux-ci firent immédiatement prévenir les professeurs Dumbledore, Snape et Mac Gonagall, qui accoururent peu après. Personne n'avait jamais vu les yeux bleus du vieux Directeur aussi sombres. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall se hâta de libérer Seamus du maléfice qui l'emprisonnait, puis de réveiller Ron de son évanouissement. Celui-ci gémit faiblement en reprenant ses esprits. Hermione pleurait toujours, nerveusement.

— Mr. Malfoy et Miss Granger : dans mon bureau, fit Dumbledore. Minerva, conduisez Mr. Finnigan et Weasley à l'Infirmerie, et demandez qu'ils prennent tous deux une potion de sommeil.

Chacun s'exécuta sans mot dire : les deux garçons de Gryffondor partirent à la suite de Mac Gonagall d'une démarche encore mal assurée ; Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Draco la suivit, la tête basse. Il croisa seulement le regard stupéfait et interrogateur, mais plein de soutien et d'amour qu'AJ lui envoya, de sorte qu'il en oublia de remarquer que sa princesse avait sa main dans celle de Raphaël Monaghan. Au bout de quelques instants de marche silencieuse, Draco parvint devant la fameuse gargouille de pierre, et fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione l'y attendait. Les yeux encore rougis par les larmes, l'air épuisée par toute la tension nerveuse qu'elle venait de subir, la jeune fille leva la tête et regarda Draco, d'un air où se mêlaient la haine et l'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi ?

* * *

La discussion fut longue. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione ressortit du bureau du Directeur, mais Draco y resta presque jusqu'à l'aube. Ce qu'ils se dirent resta secret, mais toujours est-il qu'il fut décidé que Draco Malfoy ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard. La principale raison en était que si Draco quittait le château protecteur pour le Manoir Malfoy, les Mangemorts ne mettraient pas 24h à l'y rejoindre pour l'enrôler sur-le-champ, de gré ou de force. Le châtiment du jeune Serpentard fut donc rude, mais supportable : plus aucune sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année, et des retenues trois soirs par semaine jusqu'au mois de juin. Le sage Dumbledore recommanda également d'éviter tout contact avec les Gryffondors pendant quelques temps ; le projet de Potion sur le Veritaserum fut donc interrompu.

Le jeune Serpentard fut relâché en plein milieu de la nuit. L'âme égarée, il ne se sentait absolument pas le courage de retourner dans les quartiers de Serpentard, où quelques élèves viendraient sûrement l'assaillir de questions. Honteux, exténué et complètement perdu, il erra des heures durant dans les couloirs déserts.

Dans sa chambre, AJ attendait Draco avec une anxiété grandissante. Dès que les premières rumeurs sur la bataille étaient parvenues à ses oreilles, elle avait demandé à Raphaël de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Le beau jeune homme l'avait alors tendrement embrassée, avant de lui obéir et de repartir vers les quartiers de Poufsouffle, mais AJ regrettait maintenant la présence apaisante de son tout nouveau petit ami. Un malheureux oreiller sans défense avait donc servi à calmer les nerfs de la princesse des Serpentards, qui l'avait noblement déchiré en lambeaux sans même s'en rendre compte, tant son esprit était ailleurs. De tout son cœur, AJ espérait que Draco ne serait pas renvoyé : l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus rien.

Soudain, alors que les premiers et pâles rayons de soleil illuminèrent les cheveux de la jeune fille, le grincement de la porte la tira de la torpeur qui l'avait peu à peu envahie. En une seconde, AJ quitta cet un engourdissement relatif et se leva, les poings nerveusement serrés. Draco apparut alors, le visage impassible et totalement dénué d'expression.

— Alors ? articula difficilement AJ, la voix rauque.

— Je reste.

À ces mots, la belle brune se jeta sur Draco et éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Lentement, le jeune homme leva une main et caressa les longs cheveux de soie noire. Il lui semblait que le temps, qui s'était arrêté à l'instant même où il avait jeté ce terrible et Impardonnable Sortilège, reprenait enfin sa course. Depuis des heures, il se sentait tellement sale, tellement honteux de son acte horrible qu'il n'avait même plus le courage de se défendre. Mais à présent, il retrouvait sa raison de se battre. Amanda Jane Potter, la Princesse de Serpentard, la plus belle poupée de porcelaine qu'il ait jamais vue. La quitter aurait été impossible, pire encore que de se retrouver l'esclave de ce maudit serpent qui se faisait appeler Voldemort.

AJ ne posa pas de questions, ne prononça pas un mot, et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Après avoir évoqué pendant des heures, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, son combat contre les Lions, il se sentait à présent incapable d'émettre la moindre parole. Avec douceur, il passa le bras sous les genoux d'AJ et l'enleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit, où il la déposa avant de rabattre sur elle les couvertures de velours émeraude. Draco s'agenouilla ensuite devant ce lit et, un infime sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, tendit un doigt pour recueillir les dernières larmes de la jeune fille, qui cette fois avait fermé les yeux. Le jeune prince l'embrassa sur le front puis, sentant qu'AJ était finalement vaincue par le sommeil, il se changea et se glissa dans ses draps blancs avec un soupir de satisfaction. Les paupières lourdes, il se laissa envahir par une bienheureuse inconscience. Demain, il réfléchirait ; demain, il parlerait, il expliquerait ... Peut-être même que demain, il s'excuserait. Pour l'instant, il dormait.

* * *

En réalité, Draco n'alla pas présenter ses excuses aux Gryffondors dès le lendemain, puisqu'on lui avait purement et simplement interdit de les revoir pendant au moins une semaine. Ce qui l'arrangeait, d'ailleurs. En revanche, il fit à AJ le récit complet des événements de cette tragique soirée : comment, en rentrant de sa séance d'entraînement, il avait croisé les trois Lions. Comment la simple vue d'Hermione avait excité sa haine, haine qui l'avait conduit à perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Un Sortilège Impardonnable. Même en se remémorant chaque détail du combat et de son esprit du moment, Draco ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était venu à une telle extrémité. Sa haine l'avait rendu fou mais ... Etait-ce réellement de la haine ? Draco ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Lorsqu'il avait emprisonné Hermione dans ses bras, la menaçant de sa baguette, son esprit s'était extraordinairement affolé. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était cette occasion inespérée de pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance qui l'avait tant bouleversé. Et pourtant il sentait à présent que s'il avait fait le moindre mal à la Gryffondor, il s'en serait atrocement voulu. Car après tout, Hermione n'était absolument pas responsable des ordres de Voldemort. Comment la jeune fille qui avait su le séduire aurait-elle pu deviner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait ainsi imposer sa puissance sur l'héritier des Malfoy ?

Au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait à AJ, ses paroles emportaient avec elles tout le venin de sa haine. Le beau blond prenait conscience que depuis le début, il faisait fausse route, aveuglé par un désir de vengeance qu'il avait décidé d'apaiser en s'en prenant à celle qui aurait pu le soutenir. Quel imbécile il faisait ...

Dans l'esprit de Draco, les regrets et les remords prenaient la place de l'aversion qu'il avait entretenue contre Hermione. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, il aurait pu profiter en paix de ses derniers moments de liberté auprès de la belle Lionne. Au lieu de ça, il avait consciencieusement travaillé à s'attirer une hostilité farouche de la part de la jeune fille. À présent, c'était elle qui le haïssait, elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle l'avait crié, hurlé ... Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, étant donné que Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire atrocement souffrir son meilleur ami. C'était simple, il avait tout fait pour que celle qu'il ... enfin, pour que la fille qui lui plaisait le déteste. « Merveilleux, Malfoy », songea-t-il, « tu en as d'autres, d'aussi belles réussites ? ».

On était à présent le dimanche 30 janvier.

— Alors, demanda AJ, tu ne pourras pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi la prochaine fois ?

— Non, ni celle-là, ni les suivantes. Mais ça, ce n'est pas très grave, si ? Tu pourras rester avec les Serdaigles, comme pour le week-end d'Halloween.

— Oui, oui, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton rêveur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Draco.

— C'est que ... enfin, c'est le week-end de la Saint-Valentin alors ... J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec Ralph.

— Ton Poufsouffle ? fit Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes ensemble maintenant.

— Ça te gêne ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

— Merci, Drake.

AJ embrassa Draco sur la joue avec reconnaissance. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation pour passer le week-end avec son petit ami, d'autant plus que l'absence de Draco la laissait libre comme l'air, mais elle savait aussi que sans son approbation, elle se serait sentie affreusement mal à l'aise.

— Au fait, reprit le jeune homme, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec lui, maintenant ?

— Il faut savoir se faire attendre, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis je préfère rester ici pour le moment.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que toi, tu as besoin de moi.

Une vague de tendresse et de soulagement envahit Draco. Son AJ restait à lui, il avait encore la priorité même sur celui dont elle était amoureuse.

* * *

Au matin du lundi 14 février, les calèches de Poudlard se mirent en mouvement pour conduire une nouvelle fournée d'élèves à Pré-Au-Lard. Exceptionnellement, le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser le lundi libre à la place du samedi pour que les jeunes adolescents puissent passer la Saint-Valentin au village des sorciers. Beaucoup s'en était réjouis, pourtant dans sa voiture, AJ broyait du noir.

_Flash Back :_

— _Bonsoir Ralph._

— _Bonsoir ma belle._

_Les deux amoureux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc de Poudlard pour une promenade au clair de lune._

— _Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

— _Très bonne, mais je mourrais d'impatience en pensant à ce soir ! _

— _Vous manquez de sérieux, Miss Potter. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas été très attentive pendant vos cours._

— _Oh, ça va ! T'es passé à Serdaigle sans me le dire ou quoi ?_

_Le beau Poufsouffle éclata de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules d'AJ, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer aussitôt. _

— _J'espère bien que tu as pensé à moi aujourd'hui !_

— _Je pense à toi à peu près tout le temps._

— _À peu près ? Je rêve !_

— _Le reste du temps, je dors, espèce de macho !_

— _Et tu ne rêves pas de moi toutes les nuits ? Pff ..._

— _Parce que toi, c'est ce que tu fais ?_

— _Bien sûr !_

— _Quelle sincérité, c'est merveilleux ..._

— _Mais si, je t'assure : je rêve de moi toutes les nuits._

— _Rêve ou cauchemar, dans ce cas ?_

— _Rappelle-moi : on sort ensemble ou on se déteste ?_

— _Bonne question._

— _Idiote._

— _Moi aussi je t'adore._

_Avant que Raphaël ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, AJ se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout d'un instant, ils reprirent leur marche._

— _Tu viendras avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard, demain ? demanda doucement AJ._

— _Pré-Au-Lard ? Mais ça fait des années qu'on y va tous les mois, tu ne t'en es toujours pas lassée, toi ?_

— _Comment ça, tu n'y vas plus ?_

— _Non, pas depuis l'année dernière._

— _Mais pourquoi ?_

— _Je te l'ai dit : j'ai déjà tout vu, ça devient lassant._

— _Mais tu sais, une boutique ça change avec le temps._

— _Les garçons sont rarement fans de shopping effréné._

— _Vraiment ? Pourtant, Draco fait toujours les boutiques avec moi._

— _Oui, mais ..._

— _Quoi ?_

— _Non, rien._

— _Tu trouves que Draco n'est pas une référence, c'est ça ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais c'est mon meilleur ami, alors il faudra que tu t'y habitues. _

— _AJ, on ne va pas commencer à se disputer pour ça ..._

— _Alors tu ne veux pas venir à Pré-Au-Lard ? Même avec moi ? Et pour la Saint-Valentin, en plus ?_

— _Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on reste ici tous les deux ? Le château est très agréable quand il n'y a personne, je t'assure ! _

— _Pour faire quoi ? Lire gentiment en regardant la neige tomber ? Allez, Ralph, pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de bouger un peu, de sortir ! _

— _Mais pourquoi veux-tu chercher ailleurs ce qu'on a ici ?_

_AJ soupira. Pourquoi refusait-il de la comprendre ? Juste un petit week-end, ça n'allait pas le tuer de l'accompagner._

— _Reste avec moi, reprit Ralph. S'il te plaît. _

_Prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de chercher la réponse dans son regard. Mais AJ baissa la tête._

— _Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, Ralph, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au village, et j'irai. Avec ou sans toi. C'est à toi de décider._

_Et, sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille repartit vers le château, le cœur lourd._

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait cédé. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était leur première dispute. AJ sentait bien à quel point tout cela était stupide, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit toujours lui qui décide de ce qu'ils feraient ensemble ou non, et s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre à quoi elle tenait réellement, c'était son problème. Ainsi, elle avait demandé à Hayden, Brian et Melly si elle pouvait passer la journée avec eux, comme l'avait originellement prévu Draco. Les trois Serdaigles avaient accepté avec enthousiasme, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu leur amie depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'elle était avec Raphaël, en fait.

— AJ ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Melly.

— Pardon ? fit la Serpentarde, tirée de ses pensées. Oh, oui, oui, ça va.

— Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, objecta Brian.

— C'est juste que ... Je suis un peu agacée, mais c'est rien, je vous assure.

— À cause de Raphaël ? poursuivit néanmoins Melly. Excuse-moi d'insister, mais si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, il vaut mieux en parler.

AJ détourna la tête et s'accouda à la fenêtre.

— En fait, finit-elle par dire, il m'a déçue. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de réagir comme ça. C'est tellement ... stupide ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il a refusé de m'accompagner.

— Et lui n'a pas compris pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rester avec lui, fit Brian. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes envies, c'est tout. Ça arrive parfois, c'est normal.

— Oui, acquiesça Melly, vous ne pourriez pas passer votre vie collés l'un à l'autre, même si vous le vouliez. D'abord parce que vous êtes différents, et puis de toute façon ça fait du bien de prendre l'air de temps en temps.

Brian hocha vigoureusement la tête. AJ eut un sourire, mais se retint de faire remarquer qu'eux deux ne se quittaient même pas du regard depuis près de deux mois.

— Tu vas voir, ajouta Melly avec un clin d'œil, dès que tu vas rentrer ce soir vous allez vous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre en jurant que vous êtes profondément désolés pour tout.

— Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous dites ?

— Mais oui, assura la Serdaigle, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses : tu vas t'éclater comme une petite folle toute la journée avec nous, et ce soir tu auras ton chéri à tes pieds.

Finalement, AJ se laissa convaincre et le sourire revint enfin sur ses lèvres.

— Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! fit joyeusement Brian.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est doués, tu trouves pas ? lui demanda Melly.

— Si, mon cœur. On devrait s'associer.

Le jeune homme profita d'ailleurs de cette sage sentence pour embrasser tendrement sa petite amie. AJ, attendrie par ce spectacle, se tourna vers Hayden qui était resté muet.

— Et toi, Hayden ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Moi ? Euh ... Je ne m'y connais pas aussi bien qu'eux sur le sujet, mais ils ont sûrement raison. Et puis, si tu veux, j'irai parler à Raphaël au cas où il y aurait un problème.

— Tu ferais ça ? Merci, souffla la Serpentarde en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hayden.

Un court instant, le jeune homme serra les dents en fermant les yeux, mais personne ne s'en aperçut.

Au bout d'un moment, les calèches s'arrêtèrent et les élèves en descendirent, découvrant Pré-Au-Lard couvert de neige sous un pâle soleil d'hiver.

Comme l'avaient prévu Melly et Brian, la journée fut merveilleuse. Ils commencèrent par se promener tranquillement dans les rues, bavardant – parfois (voire souvent) pour ne rien dire – comme de jeunes adolescents insouciants.

Puis, vers l'heure du déjeuner, le petit groupe partit faire le siège des Trois Balais, où ils réussirent à obtenir une petite table près de la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils attaquèrent leurs plats fumants avec enthousiasme, puis partagèrent un immense gâteau au chocolat et caramel délicieusement fondant.

— Je crois avoir enfin trouvé la voie de la sagesse, commenta Brian.

Ses lèvres souriantes étaient complètement barbouillées de chocolat, et Melly prit un air désapprobateur.

— Vraiment, Brian, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort en public pour avoir presque l'air humain.

— J'essaierai la prochaine fois, c'est promis.

— Il dit ça à tous les repas, murmura Hayden à l'oreille d'AJ qui éclata de rire.

— Eh ! J'ai entendu !

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Mrs. Rosmerta, ils repartirent dans la rue. Les filles se sentirent très fières d'elles-mêmes quand elles parvinrent à faire rentrer Brian et Hayden dans une bijouterie, où les deux garçons finirent même par insister pour leur offrir des boucles d'oreille en cristal (Melly) et un pendentif où brillait une perle noire (AJ).

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite rivière qui coulait près de l'entrée du village. Là, allongés les uns à côté des autres au bord de l'eau, ils se laissèrent gagner par une douce torpeur et écoutèrent le silence sans un mot.

Seul Hayden, au lieu de s'endormir à moitié, devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Incapable de rester en place, il finit par se lever et se mit à marcher en longeant le cours de la rivière. Son cœur battait à toute allure, il se sentait à bout de souffle, et pourtant il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort depuis un bon moment. Il s'arrêta et s'obligea à respirer le plus lentement possible pour se calmer. Fermant les yeux, il n'entendit pas Brian s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand il sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule.

— Hayden ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Ah, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, remarqua Brian avec un sérieux inhabituel. Assieds-toi, il faut qu'on discute.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette explication, le Serdaigle s'exécuta et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda son frère. Ça fait des semaines, des mois même que tu n'es plus pareil. Tu as toujours l'air fatigué, nerveux, triste ... Melly aussi l'a remarqué. On voudrait faire quelque chose pour toi, mon vieux. T'es quand même mon frère jumeau, je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfoncer comme ça dans la déprime ! Allez, raconte-moi ce qui se passe.

Hayden secoua la tête.

— Ça ne sert à rien, je t'assure. De toute façon, ça finira bien par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre, il me faut juste un peu de temps ...

— Arrête, tu répètes ça depuis le début ! Et ça ne sert à rien de me le cacher. Sincèrement, il vaut mieux que tu en parles à quelqu'un ... et je tiens vraiment à savoir si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

— C'est sympa, mais personne ne peut m'aider.

Brian soupira, puis prit un moment avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant :

— Est-ce que ... c'est à cause d'une fille ? Je ne vois qu'elles pour être capables de te mettre dans un tel état.

Hayden ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long. Brian baissa la voix :

— C'est AJ, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Hayden eut un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

— La façon dont tu la regardes ... ça reste très discret, bien sûr, mais tu as l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude. Elle te plaît, c'est ça ?

— Tu plaisantes ? soupira Hayden. C'est pire que tout. Mais ce n'est pas le problème : non seulement elle en aime un autre, mais en plus c'est moi qui l'ai poussée dans ses bras.

— Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Merlin, je pensais pas que c'était si grave !

— De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire.

Et effectivement, Brian fut contraint de se réduire à un silence impuissant. Dans ce genre de cas, seul le temps était capable de guérir les blessures les plus amères, il le savait bien. En attendant, il passa néanmoins un bras fraternel autour des épaules d'Hayden pour tenter de le réconforter. Un mince sourire reconnaissant se dessina alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme, lèvres sur lesquelles de doux flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber. Soudain, la voix de Melly vint rompre le silence.

— Les garçons ? appela-t-elle. Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

— Juste là, indiqua Brian en se levant.

Hayden fit de même ; Melly, suivie d'AJ, rejoignit bientôt les deux garçons, et Brian remarqua alors avec tristesse que l'éphémère sourire avait quitté le visage de son frère pour laisser place à des traits tendus, angoissés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Melly. Vous savez, il y a des moyens plus fins de nous abandonner.

— On voulait juste discuter tranquillement, répondit Brian.

— Discuter ? répéta Melly, dont le regard perçant alla de Brian à Hayden avant de revenir sur son petit ami. Ça tombe bien, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Brian. Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle entraîna plus loin le jeune homme, qui jeta un regard d'excuse à son frère avant d'être brutalement tiré en avant par la douce et tendre Melly Kirley. AJ les regarda partir avec un sourire, mais Hayden sentit ses entrailles se serrer douloureusement. Depuis les vacances de Noël, il ne s'était presque jamais retrouvé seul avec AJ, et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au milieu d'une campagne enneigée. La belle jeune fille dirigea vers lui ses yeux d'émeraudes.

— De quoi est-ce que vous parliez, avec Brian ? C'était si confidentiel que ça, pour qu'on en ait été tenues à l'écart ?

— Euh ... plutôt, oui, répondit Hayden qui se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

AJ le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, ajouta-t-elle, répétant inconsciemment les paroles que Brian avait prononcées quelques instants plus tôt.

Le jeune Serdaigle la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, mais après tout, il avait cette impression tous les jours. Un court instant, Hayden baissa la tête, puis la releva aussitôt. Tout ça devenait ridicule. Il fallait en finir. Même les arbres autour d'eux avaient l'air d'accord.

— Je ne sais pas si tu te le rappelle, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, mais on en avait déjà parlé au début des vacances de Noël.

— Je crois que je m'en souviens, confirma AJ après un instant de réflexion. Tu m'avais dit que tu déprimais à cause d'une fille parfaite qui aimait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça.

— Tout à fait.

— Et ... ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

— Non, elle l'aime encore plus qu'avant.

— Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier ?

— Vraiment pas, non.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider, et j'ai tellement envie que tu sois enfin heureux ! D'abord parce que tu le mérites, et puis aussi parce qu'après Draco, tu es mon meilleur ami.

— Justement. Tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir m'aider, AJ.

— Mais ... pourquoi ? interrogea la Serpentarde, profondément troublée par la détresse qui se lisait dans les yeux noirs d'Hayden.

Il y eut un silence interminable.

— Parce que, comme tu viens de le dire, je suis ton meilleur ami.

Et, sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, Hayden s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une douceur désespérée. Ecartant une mèche de ses longs cheveux, il murmura au creux de son oreille :

— Je t'aime, merveilleuse Amanda.

AJ, hypnotisée, ferma les yeux quand il l'embrassa de nouveau. Quand elle les rouvrit, quelques instants plus tard, le beau Serdaigle avait disparu.

_Journal de Draco Malfoy et d'AJ Potter :_

_Draco : J'espère qu'AJ a passé une bonne journée à Pré-Au-Lard, meilleure que la mienne au moins. Ce qui n'était pas très dur. Enfin, il va bien falloir que je m'habitue à toutes ces retenues et week-ends interdits. Et puis ... Je vais aussi devoir m'expliquer avec Granger. L'angoisse._

_AJ : ..._

**C'est la deuxième fois que le journal d'AJ est muet … Pourquoi ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? Plutôt intense, vous trouvez pas ? **

**Bon d'accord, j'ai été assez pas mal sadique sur la fin (gniark gniark) mais bon, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira quand même ! Je ne veux pas dire, mais « L'aigle Noir » a pris une avance fulgurante en matière de reviews … ;) Merci énormément pour toutes celles que vous m'avez déjà envoyées (15 pour ce chapitre !), en tout cas, je ne le répèterai jamais assez :D**

**R.A.R. : **

**Zoé 2 :** Je suis d'accord, ma zoé, tes reviews sont super constructives :p mais l'important c'est qu'elles existent et elles me font tjrs autant plaisir. Je sais que t'm pas quand Hayden est triste (tu vas être servie pour ce chapitre !) mais ... ça s'arrangera, promis. Draco, en revanche, se montre encore une fois pas très aimable avec Hermione ... mais là aussi ça va changer ! Allez bisous

**Elizabeth Turner : **T'es une grande adepte des reviews groupées, toi, à ce que je vois ;) Mais tu es pardonnée pour ton retard, du moment que tu review. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, chui bien d'accord. Je suis désolée d'avoir encore martyrisé Hayden dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui. Et j'espère que le sort de Draco te satisfait (ya intérêt, je vais pas tout changer maintenant ). Gros bisous et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews.

**Olf : **« Pétillant », c'est nouveau comme commentaire, ça ! Je le prends bien. Merci beaucoup de compatir pour le bac :) c'est enfin fini, heureusement !

**Caraibos :** Je crois que question ambiance sombre, t'as été servie, là, non ? J'espère qu'Hayden te plaît toujours, AJ devrait faire des efforts dans le prochain chapitre pour remonter dans l'estime des lecteurs. Quant à Draco-Hermione, il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour les voir roucouler joyeusement. Gros bisous et bonnes vacs !

**Arwenajane :** Joli pseudo :-) Merci pour la review !

**Dragonia : **ça va mieux pour ta fic ? merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, je sais que je vais pas très vite, enfin là chui en vacances donc ça devrait aller mieux. Gros bisous !

**Liz Ewilan : **J'aime beaucoup les surnoms de Voldie et Luciusounet ! (même si ça vaut

pas le mythique Dracochinouchet ). Mais non, c'est pas Voldemort qui a tué Lucius. À bientôt !

**Laska Malfoy : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez important, où il se passe plein de trucs ! J'espère que ça t'a plu, même si au niveau international, ça n'avance pas beaucoup. La fiancée de Draco, on en parle au moment de la mort de son père : c'est une Sang-Pur de Durmstrang que Voldemort lui a imposée. Elle s'appelle Ophelia Vablatsky. Je suis contente de voir que t'as la patience d'attendre mes chapitres, c'est pas toujours facile ! Bye.

**Vici Black : **Coucou ma co' adorée ! Je sais bien que les filles ne préfèrent pas les blonds, moi aussi je suis capable d'apprécier les bruns (au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué) ! Même si je suis pas raide dingue de Voldie. Pauvre petit Draco ... C'est vite dit ! Enfin c'est vrai qu'il est victime des circonstances. Et évidemment que si Hermione était une Sang-Pur, tout serait beaucoup plus simple mais ... en fait, il paraît qu'elle l'est pas (noooon ? c vrai ?). Ne t'en fais pas, cette fic se termine bien. Tu peux continuer à lire et surtout, à reviewer ! Gros bisous.

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : **salut, Miss terroriste ! J'espère que tu te remettras de tout ce que je fais subir à Hermione dans ce chapitre ... :$ (j'adore ta ref à mission cléopatre, cette scène est trop drôle ). Bye.

**Clem : **Gentlemen (et pas Gentlemans, espèce de cruchon) prefer (sans « s ») blondes. C'est Marilyn qui l'a dit. Ya qu'à voir le nombre de filles qui deviennent blondes. Evidemment que je vous fais un couple Hayden/AJ, ils seraient trop chous ensemble ... Enfin, ils y sont pas encore. Bizz mon clem, bonnes vacs.

**Le Saut de L'Ange : **vu ton pseudo, il faudra vraiment que t'ailles lire ma prochaine fic ... Bref. Donc Draco est encore plus froid et malade qu'avant, mais si vous croisez les doigts et que vous envoyez plein de reviews à l'auteur sadique que je suis, peut-être qu'on pourra arranger ça. Et pour les spectres, heureusement qu'on a trouvé un truc pour les neutraliser et guérir leurs victimes parce que ... (voir chapitre prochain :p). AJ a enfin compris qu'Hayden était fou d'elle (elle a mis le temps) mais ... Que vont-ils devenir ? Aha ... réponse un jour. Bisous !


	14. L'attaque

**Titre : **The Diary - Le Journal

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers Poudlardien appartient à J.K. Rowling, le personnage d'AJ fut créé par l'auteur slytherin-nette ; et puis le reste, c'est à moi :).

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, le prince et la princesse de Serpentard, sont aussi les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf sur un point : les Gryffondors qu'AJ s'acharne à fréquenter. D'ailleurs, Draco ne peut même plus supporter la simple présence d'Hermione. Quant à AJ, elle idolâtre un beau Poufsouffle : Raphaël Monaghan. Pourtant, le Serdaigle Hayden Bloom ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer quand AJ vient le voir.

Sur le plan international, Vous-savez-qui est étrangement calme. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que la paix règne : de mystérieux spectres, les Spockers, envahissent peu à peu le pays ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Un soir, Draco perd totalement l'esprit : plein de haine (mais est-ce vraiment de la haine ?) pour Hermione, il l'attaque devant la Bibliothèque, et finit par lancer un _Doloris_ sur Ron quand celui-ci tente d'intervenir. Sentence de Dumbledore : plus aucune sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et trois retenues par semaine. Quant à AJ, elle est enfin parvenue à se rapprocher sérieusement de Ralph Monaghan, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui demande de sortir avec lui. Mais lors d'un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, où Ralph et Draco sont absents, Hayden a avoué ses sentiments à AJ …

**Remerciements : **MERCI MLT ! (ma béta, avouez qu'elle a du mérite).

**Bavardages de l'auteur : **Je viens d'achever le plan de cette fic : d'après mes calculs, elle devrait compter 17 chapitres. Celui-ci s'est fait attendre, et j'en suis désolée, mais quand vous verrez la taille qu'il fait (à peu près autant que le chapitre 9), je crois que vous comprendrez !

**Chapitre 14 **: L'attaque

The Diary – Le Journal

Tandis qu'elle regagnait les calèches sans chevaux et retournait vers Poudlard, AJ s'obligea à ne plus penser à rien. Ce qui venait de lui arriver était aussi important que le trouble qui l'avait aussitôt saisie, et elle ne voulait y réfléchir que dans un endroit calme. Arrivée devant le château, elle vola hors de la calèche et courut se réfugier dans le quasi-sanctuaire qu'était sa chambre. D'un sort puissant, elle en bloqua l'entrée – personne, pas même Draco ne pourrait ainsi la déranger. Enfin, AJ se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Hayden avait-il fait ça ? Tout était si simple, tout allait si bien ! C'était comme si le Serdaigle venait de la trahir. Comment avait-il pu, lui, son meilleur ami après Draco, lui faire une chose pareille ? Il y avait des dizaines de filles géniales à Poudlard, pourquoi Hayden avait-il donc choisi de s'éprendre d'AJ ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il décidé de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise en étant celui qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de son rival, Ralph ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, AJ considérait le sentiment nouveau qu'Hayden éprouvait pour elle comme une attaque personnelle. C'était comme si on venait de lui voler un ami, et un ami extrêmement cher.

Il était même allé jusqu'à l'embrasser ! Bien sûr, elle avait été incapable de le repousser sur le moment, trop stupéfaite par ses paroles et son geste. En effet, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de cela. Sans compter qu'il avait inexplicablement disparu après ce baiser, sans un mot, sans une explication ! Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

AJ se sentait tellement impuissante ... Son meilleur ami (ou presque) était tombé amoureux d'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. La fatigue et le désordre de ses idées engourdirent l'esprit de la belle Serpentarde, si bien qu'elle n'entendit même pas Draco frapper à la porte de la chambre.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, AJ parvint tout de même à s'endormir ; quant à Draco, il dût pour une fois se résigner à retrouver sa chambre légitime. Mais pour le jeune homme, le sommeil fut encore plus dur à trouver que d'habitude : à travers la porte, il avait entendu les sanglots d'AJ : elle allait mal et refusait même qu'il la voit, qu'il la console. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave à Pré-Au-Lard. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger ...

La nuit porta conseil à la Princesse des Serpentards. À son réveil, elle s'étonna un peu de ne plus ressentir la moindre rancune contre Hayden. En se mettant à la place du Serdaigle, elle en venait même à le plaindre un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son cœur s'était dirigé vers AJ. La Serpentarde en savait quelque chose ! Elle-même avait été folle de jalousie quand, le soir où elle avait remarqué Ralph pour la première fois, elle l'avait vu danser avec une autre fille. Que lui serait-il arrivé si cette fille en question avait été la petite amie du beau Poufsouffle ? Et qu'aurait-elle fait sans l'aide d'Hayden ? Ralph n'aurait peut-être jamais fait attention à elle ...

Au fond de son cœur, AJ comprenait peu à peu que Hayden était en réalité tout, sauf égoïste. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour la rendre heureuse. D'ailleurs, il déprimait depuis des mois à cause d'elle ; ne lui avait-il pas confié qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'oublier ? En soupirant, la Serpentarde finit par penser que cette déclaration et ce baiser volé n'étaient que de petites fautes sans importance, en comparaison à toute la souffrance morale qu'Hayden avait dû endurer en silence depuis si longtemps.

Et puis, le jeune homme restait malgré tout quelqu'un à qui elle tenait énormément : elle n'aurait vraiment pas pu se mettre à le détester ou à lui en vouloir mortellement du jour au lendemain.

Enfin ... Tout cela n'empêchait pas qu'AJ reste très troublée et mal à l'aise en pensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée près de cette petite rivière, au village des sorciers. Elle espérait beaucoup qu'elle n'aurait pas à croiser Hayden dans la journée ni à affronter ses yeux noirs, toujours si tristes ... Tristes à cause d'elle.

Ces sombres pensées en tête, AJ s'habilla machinalement, prit ses affaires de cours et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursauta alors en voyant Draco appuyé contre le mur, l'attendant visiblement.

— Oh, c'est toi ! Bonjour Drake.

— Bonjour ma belle, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, non, rien ...

— Tu comptes vraiment essayer de me faire croire ça alors que j'ai trouvé ta porte fermée hier soir, et que tu n'as même pas voulu m'ouvrir quand j'ai frappé ?

— Tu es venu ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, excuse-moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour devenir sourde, comme ça ?

AJ hésita, baissant les yeux d'un air gêné.

— Je préfère ne pas en parler, excuse-moi Drake.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, mais on en discutera peut-être un peu plus tard, si tu veux.

— Bon, d'accord, capitula Draco. Mais promets-moi juste une chose.

— Oui ?

— S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne pleurais pas parce que ce maudit Poufsouffle t'a fait du mal.

La Princesse leva les yeux et fut touchée par l'expression des yeux d'argent de son Prince. Intérieurement, elle nota que, quoique Ralph lui fasse, il ne faudrait jamais qu'elle vienne s'en plaindre à Draco si elle tenait à la santé de son petit ami. Vu ce que Draco était capable de faire quand il était en colère ...

— Non, rassure-toi, Ralph n'y est pour rien.

— Tu me le promets ?

— Oui, répondit AJ en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Draco sur la joue.

Ils partirent ensuite vers la Grande Salle ; AJ aurait juré avoir entendu le beau blond murmurer « Dommage ... ».

Malheureusement pour AJ, ses souhaits ne furent pas exaucés : comme elle restait plongée dans ses pensées tout en marchant, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un, visiblement tout aussi peu attentif qu'elle-même au chemin qu'il empruntait, avançait droit vers elle. Le choc ne fut pas important, mais quand AJ releva furieusement la tête pour voir celui qui osait bousculer ainsi la Princesse des Serpentards, elle sentit tout son sang quitter d'un coup son visage en reconnaissant Hayden. Lui-même rougissait comme un coquelicot, l'air atrocement gêné.

Incapable de marmonner autre chose qu'un « Salut » inaudible, AJ s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le put en se mordant la lèvre, et rejoignit Draco. Celui-ci avait observé toute la scène de son regard perçant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Pendant tout le repas, AJ se sentit si mal à l'aise qu'elle se retrouva incapable d'avaler autre chose qu'un peu de thé, malgré les recommandations de tous ses camarades de Maison. Lorsqu'elle quitta sa table et retrouva Ralph, cependant, elle s'obligea à arrêter de penser à la scène de la veille et parvint à sourire presque sincèrement à son petit ami. Comme Melly et Brian l'avaient prévu, le beau Poufsouffle s'excusa humblement, lui promit qu'il ne la quitterait plus, et pour finir l'embrassa timidement. AJ ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ralph était vraiment adorable ... et super mignon, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

La belle Serpentarde fut donc d'assez bonne humeur tout le reste de la journée. En cours de Potions, elle ne s'énerva même pas quand Ron, avec qui elle travaillait toujours sur la Goutte du Mort-vivant, ajouta à leur potion expérimentale deux pincées de poudre de racine d'Asphodèle au lieu d'une. Cependant, sa sérénité était en vérité bien plus fragile qu'elle n'en avait l'air. À chaque fois que le visage d'Hayden traversait l'esprit d'AJ, la jeune fille perdait son sourire, sa concentration ...

Il en fut ainsi pendant près de deux semaines : AJ alternait en permanence entre tranquillité et malaise. Ralph n'avait encore rien remarqué, car c'était surtout en sa présence qu'AJ parvenait à rester calme et joyeuse. Draco, en revanche, avait souvent surpris sa belle Princesse assise sur le sol de sa chambre, la tête dans les mains. Elle n'osait toujours pas avoir une conversation normale avec Hayden, rougissait ou pâlissait dès qu'elle l'apercevait dans les couloirs, se mettait à bafouiller dès qu'elle pensait à lui … Et elle pensait souvent à lui. Les cours d'Arithmancie, où elle retrouvait les Serdaigles, étaient pires que tout. Melly avait visiblement été mise au courant de la situation par Brian, et tous deux regardaient AJ et Hayden sans savoir quoi faire. La Serpentarde s'était confiée à Hermione, qui s'était trouvée tout aussi impuissante.

Un soir, AJ se trouvait encore dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, ses pensées tournaient autour d'un certain Serdaigle. Rien ne faisait plus enrager la jeune fille que son impuissance : elle n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour arranger la situation. Le temps l'aiderait peut-être, mais pour l'instant … Elle fuyait Hayden autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser son regard de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le château. Ses yeux finissaient par la hanter, elle les voyait partout, même quand elle se promenait avec Ralph. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à culpabiliser de penser beaucoup plus à Hayden qu'à son petit ami.

Ce soir-là, la Serpentarde en était même venue à déserter la Grande Salle pour le dîner, l'estomac noué et vraiment peu désireuse de prendre le risque de rencontrer à nouveau ces yeux noirs et tristes. Assise sur son lit, elle fermait les uns après les autres ses livres préférés, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à lire. Fatiguée, nerveuse, AJ chercha ensuite du réconfort dans son oreiller, immense et merveilleusement confortable, qu'elle prit dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dedans.

Quelques instants silencieux passèrent ainsi. AJ finit par relever la tête pour reprendre de l'air ; son regard se posa alors sur la place qu'occupait habituellement son oreiller. D'un noir de jais tranchant sur la blancheur des draps, un petit carnet reposait, qu'AJ reconnut comme étant le fameux journal que Draco et elle partageaient. Elle l'avait soigneusement rempli pendant quelques mois, mais devait avouer qu'elle l'avait légèrement oublié depuis quelques temps ... depuis la fin des vacances, plus exactement. D'après Draco, le journal devait se remplir automatiquement si l'auteur perdait le temps ou l'envie de le rédiger.

AJ tendit la main pour prendre le petit carnet. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lire, elle savait très bien en quoi ses pensées avant consisté depuis les deux derniers mois, mais l'ouvrit tout de même par curiosité.

_Journal d'AJ Potter et Draco Malfoy_

_4 janvier_

_AJ : Hayden vient de rentrer de chez sa tante. Merlin, il m'avait tellement manqué ! Peut-être moins que Draco mais ... Je me sens encore mal à cause de cette crise qui nous a pris, Draco et moi. C'est dommage qu'Hayden soit parti. Enfin._

_22 janvier : _

_AJ : Raphaël veut qu'on passe du temps ensemble ! Il prétend que c'est uniquement pour resserrer les liens entre nos Maisons mais ... Ses yeux disaient autre chose. Il est vraiment beau, et visiblement adorable. Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ralph est parfait ... _

_29 janvier :_

_AJ : Ralph m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! J'ai dit oui, évidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on peut dire non quand on le regarde dans les yeux._

_Plus tard _

_Je ne comprends rien de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vu Ron et Seamus partir à l'Infirmerie à moitié évanouis, Hermione en larmes et Draco, l'air horrifié mais la baguette à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Drake est chez Dumbledore avec Hermione ... J'ai tellement peur qu'il soit renvoyé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire sans lui ! Bien sûr, j'ai toujours Ralph, mais ça ne suffit pas. _

_30 janvier :_

_AJ : Draco reste ! La Terre reprend sa course normale._

_6 février :_

_AJ : J'ai passé toute la journée de ce dimanche dans les bras de Ralph ... C'était tellement bien ! Enfin, presque. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu comme une impression bizarre. La sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose, de n'être pas à ma place ..._

_13 février :_

_AJ : Je n'en reviens pas, Ralph refuse de m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard ! Il a peut-être ses raisons, mais j'en reviens pas de voir que ce ne le gêne pas plus que ça qu'on passe la journée chacun de notre côté. Et toujours cette impression que ce n'est pas lui, que je prend la mauvaise route ... Enfin, au moins je vais passer la journée avec Melly, Brian et Hayden. Eux ne me laissent pas tomber._

_14 février :_

_AJ : Hayden m'aime. Hayden m'a embrassée. Hayden est amoureux de moi. Oh, Merlin ... Ça me gêne atrocement. Surtout à cause de Ralph._

_18 février :_

_AJ : Je suis MAUDITE ! Je n'arrête pas de croiser Hayden dans les couloirs, alors que je fais tout pour l'éviter ! Je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou le destin qui s'acharne pour moi mais ..._

_Et pourquoi est-ce que la question qui me vient le plus souvent à l'esprit est-elle de savoir si ses yeux sont plus beaux que ceux de Ralph ? Franchement, il y a des jours où je me demande s'il me reste des neurones. Plus sérieusement, je me sens vraiment mal avec Hayden. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie d'aller lui parler mais ... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de bloque et je me retrouve incapable d'ouvrir la bouche._

_Plus tard _

_Bon. Je l'admets, je préfère les yeux d'Hayden à ceux de Ralph. Mais c'est tout. J'adore Ralph. J'arrête avec mes idées et mes questions stupides._

_20 février (tard) :_

_AJ : J'en ai marre des voix dans ma tête ! Marre, marre, MARRE ! Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Hayden ! Non ! J'aime Ralph, mon petit ami, il est génial, il m'adore, et tout est bien comme ça. _

_Et le fait que je pense à Hayden les trois quarts du temps n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour lui. Hayden est un ami, il n'est que ça._

_23 février :_

_AJ : Ou peut-être qu'Hayden est un petit peu plus qu'un ami. Mais de toute façon, je préfère Ralph, c'est clair._

_25 février : _

_AJ : Quoique._

_26 février : _

_AJ : Mais je ne peux quand même pas laisser tomber Ralph pour Hayden ! D'accord, j'ai peut-être un faible pour lui, mais c'est rien, ça va passer, c'est pas la peine de tout remettre en cause pour ça._

_29 février :_

_AJ : C'est toujours pas passé ..._

C'est sur ces derniers mots que s'achevait le journal. AJ, d'un geste plein de rage, jeta le carnet à travers la pièce. Ridicule ! Tout ça était ridicule ! Ce maudit journal se trompait, évidemment ! Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de ce qui était écrit depuis deux semaines, absolument rien ! Quant à cette espèce de sensation désagréable, dont le journal parlait quand elle était avec Ralph, elle ne l'avait pas davantage éprouvée ! Tout ce carnet n'était qu'un tissu d'imbécillités : elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse d'Hayden (là était justement le problème) et adorait _son_ Ralph autant que le premier jour.

La seule question était : comment un journal créé par Draco, un sorcier puissant à la magie quasi-infaillible, avait-il pu dérailler à ce point ? Peut-être que les horreurs que Draco avait vécues avec les Mangemorts en étaient la cause ...

Le sommeil d'AJ fut désastreux cette nuit-là. Après avoir fiévreusement rêvé du Lac et de rivières d'encre pendant des heures, la jeune fille s'éveilla à l'aube, tirée de sa torpeur par l'éclat d'un éclair éblouissant. Dehors, l'orage grondait, mais étrangement, le jeune Malfoy qui sommeillait comme d'habitude dans le lit voisin ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le vacarme du tonnerre. AJ essaya de se rendormir, mais constata rapidement que ses tentatives étaient vaines. Le journal, ce maudit journal, ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Finalement, la jeune fille quitta son lit, enfila une fine cape de soie noire et, attrapant le fameux carnet ainsi que sa baguette magique, elle sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Quelques instants plus tard, AJ ouvrait les grandes portes du château avec précaution, avant de les refermer silencieusement derrière elle. « _Impervius_ », murmura-t-elle pour protéger les pages du journal, avant de s'élancer sous la pluie. Peu lui importait qu'elle-même se retrouve trempée en quelques minutes, tout ce qu'elle cherchait était un peu de calme. Elle avait envie de relire les mots du journal, de les imprimer dans son esprit, de chercher à comprendre comment le carnet magique avait pu en arriver là.

Lorsque, deux ou trois heures plus tard, elle vit Draco accourir vers elle, un épais manteaux sur les bras, AJ n'osait encore trop comprendre les réponses qu'elles commençait à trouver à ses questions.

— Idiote ! la sermonna Draco en lui déposant le manteau sur les épaules à la place de la petite cape, complètement imbibée d'eau. Tu croyais peut-être que tout allait s'arranger si tu tombais malade ? Crois-moi, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Allez, rentre avec moi maintenant, il faut te sécher si tu ne veux pas finir au fond d'un lit, aux mains de cette charmante Pomfresh.

AJ n'essaya même pas de se défendre ; Draco avait raison. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que la fraîcheur de la pluie lui avait fait du bien. Le Prince des Serpentards ramena la jeune fille dégoulinante d'eau dans sa chambre, l'obligea à changer de vêtements (AJ ayant en effet jugé tout à fait normal de sortir en nuisette de satin), puis lui sécha consciencieusement les cheveux à l'aide de quelques sorts. Enfin, il la conduisit dans la Grande Salle, décourageant les regards des curieux par ses yeux d'acier chargés d'éclairs, à l'image du ciel. Après qu'AJ ait, sous sa surveillance, bu un grand bol de café bouillant, Draco s'estima satisfait. La jeune fille lui obéissait docilement, sans opposer la moindre résistance. On aurait dit que son cerveau était branché sur le mode « pilotage automatique ».

Néanmoins, AJ reprit ses esprits au moment du déjeuner. Réunis dans la Grande Salle, les élèves étaient légèrement nerveux à cause de l'orage incessant. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, on devint franchement inquiet. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ?

— Chers élèves, prononça le Directeur, je vous prie de m'écouter attentivement ; c'est une affaire sérieuse. Je présume que vous vous souvenez tous de l'attaque qui a été menée sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances de Noël. Certains d'entre vous en ont d'ailleurs été victimes, indirectement certes mais victimes néanmoins.

Ses yeux bleus, moins lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire, s'attardèrent sur quelques élèves, dont des membres de la famille avaient probablement été touchés pendant l'attaque.

— Cette attaque, reprit Dumbledore, a été menée par des spectres de nature mystérieuse, communément appelés Spockers.

Malgré elle, AJ ne put s'empêcher de chercher Hayden dans la foule. Ce ne fut pas très dur : le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur elle. L'espace d'un instant, ils se sourirent, mais reprirent presque aussitôt leur air embarrassé. AJ reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

— J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que les Spockers sont remontés vers le Nord. Ils ne sont aujourd'hui plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de notre école.

Des chuchotements angoissés parcoururent la Grande Salle, mais le Directeur leva la main pour rétablir le calme.

— D'abord, il me faut insister sur un fait : ces Spockers sont des créatures maléfiques et très dangereuses. Si vous tombez entre leurs mains, ils n'auront pas de pitié pour vous. Par conséquent, je vous demande donc une extrême prudence dans les jours à venir. Cependant, les cours en extérieur ne seront pas suspendus, du moins pas pour l'instant et nous essaieront également de maintenir les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch, sous la surveillance du professeur Bibine. Malgré toute la crainte que les Spockers peuvent vous inspirer, je tiens également à ce que vous ne tombiez pas dans le piège de la panique. Rappelez-vous que les murs de Poudlard n'ont jamais été franchis par quelque ennemi que ce soit. Restez prudents, et vous serez en sécurité.

— Vigilance constante, marmonna quelqu'un du côté des Gryffondors.

— Comme vous dites, Mr. Weasley, commenta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Les deux jumeaux Weasley prirent un air de parfaite innocence, malgré les inévitables quintes de toux subites qui se déclenchèrent autour d'eux (nda : je sais que les jumeaux ne sont plus à Poudlard, mais faites comme si vous aviez oublié ce détail). Leur intervention avait un petit peu détendu l'atmosphère, mais pas suffisamment pour que les élèves soient parfaitement calmes et sereins. AJ, en particulier, était très nerveuse : d'après ce qu'Hayden lui avait appris sur les Spockers, les savoir proches de Poudlard était une nouvelle catastrophique.

Les Spockers ... Ces spectres immondes qui vampirisaient leurs victimes plus sûrement que les Détraqueurs eux-mêmes. Rien qu'en y pensant, AJ frissonna. Draco, s'en apercevant, posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Cependant, le jeune homme était lui aussi fortement inquiété par ce que venait d'annoncer Dumbledore. L'évocation des terribles spectres qui avaient coûté la vie à son père ravivait en lui d'autres souvenirs : une nuit dans la Forêt d'Interdite, la sensation que ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus, Hermione s'effondrant sur le sol, inanimée, une course folle à travers les arbres ...

Environ une semaine après le discours de Dumbledore, aucune autre nouvelle à propos des Spockers n'était parvenue aux oreilles des élèves. Personne ne cachait son soulagement : peut-être que ces maudits spectres n'allaient finalement pas s'intéresser à Poudlard, peut-être qu'ils poursuivraient leur route vers le Nord de l'Ecosse, et de là ... Bien entendu, la durée d'une semaine n'était pas suffisante pour s'estimer hors de danger, néanmoins les professeurs semblaient plus détendus que les premiers jours. En effet, les Spockers avaient l'habitude d'avancer rapidement. Or, s'ils avaient réellement voulu attaquer l'école, ils seraient déjà arrivés ; et pourtant personne n'était encore venu témoigner de leur présence dans les environs. Certains élèves assuraient même que les Spockers s'éloignaient, qu'ils remontaient vers la pointe Nord de l'Ecosse ...

AJ et Draco évoquaient cette prometteuse absence d'informations récentes (pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle) en se promenant dans le Parc. Ils marchaient tout en longeant la Forêt Interdite, le Saule Cogneur dressant ses branches menaçantes non loin d'eux.

— J'aimerais qu'on soit à la semaine prochaine ... marmonna AJ.

— Pourquoi ? Il va se passer quelque chose ?

— Non, mais je pense qu'au moins, à ce moment-là, on sera fixés sur le sort que nous réservent les Spockers.

— On dit déjà qu'ils ne viendront plus.

— Des rumeurs ... Peut-être répandues uniquement pour nous rassurer.

— Tu crois ? Remarque, Dumbledore en serait capable. Sa principale préoccupation est que l'Ecole continue toujours de fonctionner normalement, qu'on ne panique pas.

— Il n'empêche que ... Si seulement ces rumeurs pouvaient être vraies !

— Oui, approuva Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait dans le cas contraire.

— Bien sûr, on pourrait se barricader dans le château, mais depuis quand est-ce que les murs arrêtent les spectres ?

— Tu oublies la barrière de protection qui entoure le Parc.

— C'est vrai, reconnut AJ. Mais tout a une faiblesse. S'ils parviennent à la franchir ... On n'aura plus qu'à recommander nos âmes à Merlin.

— Il faut toujours que tu exagères ... Il n'y a encore eu aucun véritable massacre dans le pays depuis que les Spockers sont là ! Et comme tu dis, tout a une faiblesse. Ils sont partis une fois, ça doit encore être possible de les chasser.

— Oui ... Si on en trouve le moyen, répliqua sombrement AJ.

La menace des Spockers, si importante qu'elle fut, n'était pas seule à enténébrer son esprit. Tout a une faiblesse ... Celle de son cœur se faisait davantage sentir chaque jour. En proie aux soucis, à l'hésitation, passant des nuits entières à se tourmenter l'esprit en contemplant le ciel sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, AJ se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir trancher entre le blond Poufsouffle et le brun de Serdaigle. Un choix qui l'angoissait terriblement, tant elle craignait de se tromper, mais aussi, et immanquablement, d'infliger une grande peine à ces deux garçons qu'elle adorait ... différemment.

Un choix qui devenait ridiculement insignifiant face au danger qui pesait sur l'école. Et pourtant ... AJ ne parvenait pas à en débarrasser son esprit. Cela la faisait se sentir affreusement égoïste, d'ailleurs. Mieux valait s'occuper d'autres que d'elle-même.

— Au fait, demanda-t-elle à Draco, tu en es où avec ... les Gryffondors ?

— Rien de neuf. Je te promets que régulièrement, je suis fermement décidé à aller les voir pour leur parler, mais dès que je les croise dans les couloirs, c'est plus fort que moi, je perds toute ma volonté.

— Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

— Pour Weasley et Finnigan, c'est assez simple : ils m'ignorent royalement. Quand je les vois, ils font semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de ma présence, mais je sais qu'ils me couvrent de malédictions dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Ça se comprend, ajouta-t-il d'un ton blasé en haussant les épaules.

— Hermione aussi ?

— Non, comme d'habitude elle est incapable de faire comme tout le monde.

AJ fronça les sourcils à ces mots, mais Draco n'y fit pas attention. De toute façon, c'était cette originalité qui l'avait toujours poussé vers la Gryffondor ... Il était un peu tard pour s'en moquer.

— On n'a toujours pas repris nos recherches sur le Veritaserum – ce qui n'a aucune importance, d'ailleurs, vu l'avance qu'on a prise. D'habitude, quand on se rencontre dans le château, elle essaie de m'intimider en me jetant un regard noir mais je lui tiens toujours tête. J'ai toujours l'impression de l'entendre soupirer quand elle repart, mais je ne sais pas ...

— MR. MALFOY ! VENEZ ICI ! hurla la voix de Mac Gonagall, magiquement amplifiée pour retentir dans tout le Parc.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? demanda AJ, surprise de cette interruption.

— Aucune idée, répondit Draco. Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait ...

— Va voir, lui conseilla la jeune fille, il vaut mieux ne pas trop faire attendre cette vieille chouette. Je t'attends ici.

— D'accord, j'essaierai de revenir assez vite.

Laissant là AJ, Draco courut aussi rapidement qu'il put pour rejoindre l'entrée du château. Mac Gonagall l'y attendait, les bras croisés et l'air vraiment furieuse.

— Tout va comme vous voulez, Mr. Malfoy ? fit-elle d'un ton acide. La soirée fut-elle agréable ?

— Euh ... C'est-à-dire que ... balbutia le jeune homme, un peu désorienté.

— Et votre retenue ? le coupa la sorcière. Votre retenue de ce soir ? Vous croyez que vous allez la remplir en vous promenant dans le Parc ? Vous deviez vous trouvez dans mon bureau depuis une demi-heure !

— Je ... J'ai oublié, répondit Draco, conscient que cette réponse n'allait pas satisfaire la sévère Mac Gonagall.

— Oublié ! fulmina-t-elle en effet. Comme si ça n'était pas assez de jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur mes élèves ! Eh bien tâchez de vous en souvenir, demain soir ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous courir après quotidiennement. Veuillez me suivre à présent, ajouta-t-elle sèchement en passant les portes de Poudlard.

— Mais ...

— Dépêchez-vous ! Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Draco se mordit la lèvre en songeant à AJ qui l'attendait toujours, seule au fond du Parc. Mais Mac Gonagall n'allait visiblement pas se montrer clémente s'il la faisait patienter une seconde de plus. Espérant qu'AJ reviendrait d'elle-même au château dès qu'elle constaterait que l'absence de Draco se faisait longue, le Serpentard s'élança à la suite de la Directrice Adjointe.

AJ, cependant, ne se rendait pas compte du retard de Draco. Elle s'était assise dans l'herbe et, plongée dans ses sombres pensées, s'appliquait à changer tous les brins d'herbes de la pelouse en autant de reptiles verts. Un passe-temps comme un autre. Pas assez passionnant, cependant, pour lui changer les idées. Elle avait vu Ralph, la veille. Il commençait à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa petite amie : elle semblait toujours ailleurs, ne l'écoutait pas ... Qu'était devenue la princesse vive, heureuse et sûre d'elle qui l'avait tant charmé quelques semaines plus tôt ? AJ elle-même n'en savait pas grand-chose. Elle appréciait toujours de passer du temps avec Ralph, mais cela l'enthousiasmait beaucoup moins qu'au début. L'habitude, peut-être ...

Quant à Hayden, elle le croisait de moins en moins dans les couloirs. Le jeune Serdaigle s'était probablement résigné ; il devait pour le moment tenter de quitter sa déprime en retrouvant ses amis, peut-être même avait-il déjà une autre fille en tête ... AJ savait que c'était sans doute beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être agacée. On est toujours plus intéressé par ce qui nous est inaccessible. Enfin, ça aussi ça allait sûrement passer ...

AJ soupira. Malgré tous les sermons qu'elle s'adressait à elle-même, une petite voix dans sa tête commençait à murmurer que non, ça n'allait pas passer. Qu'Hayden était en train de refaire sa vie sans elle. Qu'elle n'était pas seulement agacée par cette nouvelle attitude, mais que cela la rendait triste ... En bref, une petite voix assez semblable à celle qui s'exprimait dans le carnet magique, le journal offert par Draco.

Un léger bruissement, comme celui d'une cape frôlant l'herbe, tira AJ de ses pensées.

— C'est toi, Drake ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Pas de réponse. AJ, intriguée par ce silence, tourna la tête ... et eut un sursaut d'horreur.

Ce n'était pas Drake.

Une forme spectrale, d'un blanc diaphane, se tenait face à elle. Devant cette apparition, AJ sentit ses membres se figer, ses forces l'abandonner. Elle aurait voulu crier, courir à toutes jambes vers le château, mais déjà le Spocker avait engourdi son esprit ... Soudain, AJ sentit un grand froid l'envahir, puis s'évanouit et s'effondra sans bruit sur la pelouse. On aurait dit que le spectre informe avait souri. Sans plus attendre, il profita de la faiblesse de sa victime et s'infiltra complètement dans le crâne d'AJ ...

— Amanda, Amanda réponds-moi !

La grosse voix de Hagrid, rendue rauque par l'angoisse, ne parvint pas à réveiller la jeune fille à qui, quelques années plus tôt, il avait fait découvrir le monde magique. Devant l'absence de réaction d'AJ, Hagrid l'emporta dans ses bras et se précipita vers le château, à la recherche de la seule personne qui saurait quoi faire, la seule personne qui avait toujours su. Combien de temps AJ était-elle restée seule dans le Parc, évanouie ? Sûrement longtemps, car le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé, et aucun élève ne se serait risqué dehors après l'heure depuis le discours de Dumbledore. Ainsi, Hagrid ne rencontra personne en escaladant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre, toujours plus haut. Enfin, il parvint auprès de la gargouille qui cachait la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

— _Dragées surprises_ ! hurla-t-il. Vite !

La gargouille grimaça mais laissa néanmoins apparaître un nouvel escalier, dans lequel Hagrid se précipita avant de tambouriner à la porte en chêne du Directeur.

— Professeur ! Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît, c'est urgent ! s'écria Hagrid.

Dumbledore apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Que se passe-t-il, Hag... Par Merlin ! s'exclama le Directeur en reconnaissant le corps inanimé que le Garde-chasse portait toujours. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Je l'ignore, M. le Directeur, je l'ai trouvée comme ça dans le Parc. Je sortais de ma cabane pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au potager et ...

— Dans le Parc ?

— Oui, près de la Forêt.

Dumbledore effleura le front de la jeune fille, puis marmonna furieusement quelque chose dans sa barbe argentée et marcha à grandes enjambées vers son bureau. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur deux parchemins, qu'il attacha ensuite à la patte de Fumseck après lui avoir donné des instructions précises. Le phénix doré s'envola dans la nuit.

— Nous allons l'emmener à l'Infirmerie, indiqua le Directeur. Ça sera plus pratique.

Hagrid obéit sans rien ajouter et, suivit de Dumbledore emporta le corps d'AJ jusqu'au premier étage. La porte de l'Infirmerie était fermée, comme toutes les nuits, mais Dumbledore l'ouvrit d'un simple geste de la main. Quelques élèves plus ou moins malades dormaient dans la salle ; le Directeur montra du doigt un lit un peu à l'écart pour que Hagrid y dépose enfin son chargement. Après avoir tiré les rideaux du lit, Dumbledore se pencha sur AJ, les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux.

Madame Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes plus tard, pensant trouver des élèves fraudeurs venus rendre une visite nocturne à leurs camarades, et eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le Directeur et le Garde-chasse.

— Professeur Dumbledore ! souffla-t-elle. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

— Une attaque, Pompom, répondit laconiquement le vieux mage.

Pomfresh hocha la tête et se hâta d'insonoriser les lits voisins, pour ne pas réveiller leurs occupants. Prévoyance fort judicieuse car, à peine un instant plus tard, deux formes déboulèrent dans l'Infirmerie. Hayden et Draco, les traits tirés et le visage pâle, se précipitèrent au pied du lit d'AJ.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? interrogea fébrilement Hayden, craignant le pire.

— Tout est de ma faute, gémit Draco, je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser seule.

— Remettez ça à plus tard, Mr. Malfoy, s'il vous le voulez bien. Il y a plus urgent pour le moment. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Miss Potter, Hagrid l'a trouvée évanouie à proximité de la Forêt. Une attaque, à n'en pas douter. Mais ... Peut-être savez-vous de quelle origine ?

Draco et Hayden n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se consulter.

— Ces maudits Spockers, à tous les coups, répondit Draco.

— Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle est seulement évanouie, Professeur ?

— J'en doute sérieusement, répondit Dumbledore. Mr. Malfoy, vous prétendez avoir accompagné Miss Potter dans le Parc et l'y avoir laissée : dites m'en plus, je vous prie.

— Je me promenais avec AJ, on discutait, il devait être 18h je pense. Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a soudain rappelé au château ; AJ a voulu m'attendre dehors mais en fait, j'avais oublié que j'avais une retenue et je n'ai pas pu revenir la prévenir.

— Elle est donc inconsciente depuis quatre heures environ. C'est beaucoup trop pour un simple évanouissement ...

À ces mots, Hayden devint littéralement blanc et dut s'asseoir sur le lit pour garder l'équilibre.

— Que se passe-t-il, Mr. Bloom ?

— Je ... fit Hayden. Si c'est une attaque des Spockers et qu'elle n'est pas seulement évanouie, AJ va très mal, professeur.

— Que dites-vous ? s'exclama Pomfresh.

— Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai beaucoup étudié ces Spockers avec l'aide d'AJ. Je suis même allé chez ma tante, qui savait quelque chose à leur sujet. Elle m'a appris que les spectres pouvaient ... entrer dans le corps de leur proie, et vampiriser toute leur énergie ... jusqu'à la mort de leur victime.

Hagrid et Pomfresh se figèrent. Dumbledore ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Draco se mordit la lèvre et prit la main d'AJ, les yeux soudain humides.

— Et ... murmura Dumbledore. N'y a-t-il rien à faire ?

— Si, il y a un remède. Ma tante m'a également remis une potion qui pourrait la soigner. Mais elle a besoin d'être activée. Avec de la poudre de pétales de rose noire.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hagrid.

— En avez-vous déjà vu dans la Forêt Interdite ?

— Non, Professeur, mais il faut dire c'est souvent la nuit que j'y vais, et que je n'ai jamais spécialement cherché de rose noire. Peut-être peut-on en trouver.

— Je suppose que vous n'en possédez pas, Pompom ?

— Hélas non, M. le Directeur.

— Je poserai la question aux Professeurs Snape et Chourave, mais je présume qu'ils me feront la même réponse.

— Qu'allons nous faire, dans ce cas ? demanda Draco d'une voix faible.

— Je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions, répondit Dumbledore. Il faudra fouiller la Forêt pour trouver une de ces roses.

— Mais la Forêt est infestée de ces spectres immondes ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

— Je sais, je sais ... Mais il est tout simplement impossible de laisser mourir une élève sans avoir tout tenté pour la sauver.

Un long silence s'abattit sur l'Infirmerie. Dans les regards qu'échangeaient les cinq personnes présentes (sans compter AJ), on lisait la même gêne : _qui_ oserait se dévouer pour aller fouiller la Forêt Interdite ? La voix d'Hayden s'éleva alors, avec un naturel et un calme assez déroutants.

— Je suis revenu de chez ma tante avec la ferme intention d'aller dans la Forêt le plus tôt possible ; malheureusement, j'avoue que ces derniers jours ... je pensais à autre chose. Je crois que Poudlard a plus que jamais besoin de son Directeur, de son Garde-chasse et de son Infirmière. Quant à AJ, elle a besoin de Draco. Donc j'irai chercher la rose, conclut-il comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi logique qu'une démonstration mathématique.

Pomfresh sursauta :

— Je ne sais pas s'il est sage de confier le sort de cette jeune fille à des mains aussi jeune, Professeur Dumbledore.

Mais le Directeur lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter. Il fixait Hayden de ses yeux perçants, comme cherchant à mesurer le poids exact de ses arguments. Hagrid intervint alors.

— Je ne sais pas si Madame Pomfresh a raison, M. le Directeur, mais je devrais peut-être accompagner ce garçon dans la Forêt, pour sa sécurité.

— Excusez-moi, Professeur, répondit Hayden, mais je crois que face aux Spockers nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus à deux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque et que j'y aille seul.

— Vous oubliez qu'il n'y a pas que ces spectres dans la Forêt Interdite ! répliqua Hagrid. Elle est pleine d'autres créatures dangereuses, et contre elles je serais capable de vous défendre.

— Mais s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, il n'y aurait plus personne pour aller chercher cette rose.

— Qu'en dites-vous, M. le Directeur ? demanda finalement Hagrid.

Dumbledore attendit un instant avant de répondre d'une voix grave.

— Mr. Bloom se rendra dans la Forêt Interdite, pour tenter d'y trouver une rose noire. Il ira seul. Je veillerai personnellement à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'il en ressorte indemne.

— Mais Professeur, s'insurgea Pomfresh, vous n'y songez pas ! Ce garçon n'a que 16 ans ! Vous mettez sa vie en danger alors que ...

— Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Pompom, trancha sèchement Dumbledore.

La question ainsi réglée, Hayden suivit le Directeur dans son bureau ; Hagrid regagna sa cabane, tandis que Pomfresh renonçait à convaincre Draco de rentrer dans sa chambre. Le jeune Serpentard avait été assigné par Hayden à la tâche de veiller sur AJ, et si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le ferait loyalement. Le beau blond s'endormit sur le lit voisin de celui de sa Princesse, en songeant que pour une fois, il faudrait plus que le baiser d'un prince pour la réveiller.

Dumbledore passa le restant de la nuit et une partie de la matinée à munir Hayden de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider dans la Forêt. Il lui remit une carte et une boussole, bien sûr, mais lui enseigna également quelques sorts, simples mais très utiles au cas où une créature magique se jetterait sur lui, tous crocs/griffes/serres/ongles/becs dehors. Au bout de quelques heures d'étude, le Directeur fit boire au Serdaigle une potion de sommeil pour que celui-ci reprenne des forces avant son aventure. Il l'éveilla en fin d'après-midi, et le conduisit à nouveau à l'Infirmerie.

Là, ils virent Draco assis près d'AJ toujours inconsciente, lui tenant la main et lui appliquant sur le front divers pommades indiquées par Pomfresh. La jeune fille semblait en effet en proie à une terrible fièvre, qu'aucune potion n'avait encore réussi à calmer. Elle s'agitait, gémissait des plaintes indistinctes, se défendait en vain contre l'ennemi invisible qui s'était emparé d'elle. Dans la vue de cette scène, Hayden puisa un nouveau courage pour accomplir sa mission : tout faire pour sauver celle qui, maintenant qu'elle lui apparaissait si faible, lui était plus chère que jamais. Le regard bref qu'il échangea avec Draco lui apprit que le Serpentard n'en pensait pas moins, visiblement prêt à veiller des nuits entières pour apaiser autant que possible la souffrance de sa sœur d'adoption.

— Êtes-vous toujours décidé, Mr. Bloom ? interrogea Dumbledore.

— Toujours, Professeur.

— Bien, alors quittons cette pièce.

Hayden hocha la tête et suivit le Directeur, non sans un dernier regard au corps d'AJ, à présent secoué de convulsions. Draco ne dit rien, mais ses yeux exprimaient à Hayden tout le soutien et la gratitude que des mots n'auraient pas su traduire. Dumbledore guida ensuite le Serdaigle jusqu'au Hall de Poudlard.

— C'est ici que je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-il. Avant votre départ, j'aimerais que vous preniez ceci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une gourde de métal. C'est une potion régénératrice, elle vous permettra de récupérer vos forces au cas où vous en auriez besoin.

— D'accord. Merci, Professeur.

— Ah, et puis j'oubliais : _Protaede_ !

Aussitôt, une lumière dorée enveloppa brièvement le corps d'Hayden, avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Dumbledore avec un air interrogateur.

— C'est une nouvelle forme de bouclier que je suis en train d'expérimenter, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusqu'à protéger des Spockers, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous épargnera bien d'autres choses.

Hayden eut un sourire puis, la gorge nouée et incapable de proférer une parole, il se retourna et commença à marcher vers les grandes portes du château, mais la main du Directeur posée sur son épaule l'arrêta tout à coup.

— Hayden, fit le vieux mage d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus paternel, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à te remercier suffisamment pour ce que tu vas faire. Si tu réussis, ça sera sans doute la première d'une longue série de victoires contre les Spockers. Mais dans le pire des cas, ne joue pas au brave inutilement et sauve-toi ! Nous avons tous besoin de toi ici.

— Merci, M. le Directeur. Je ferai de mon mieux.

— Alors bonne chance ! Je ne crois pas que tu nécessites plus de courage.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Hayden traversa pour de bon les portes de chêne et se retrouva dehors, dans la douce lumière de cette fin d'après-midi. Le Parc était totalement vide, les élèves ayant reçu l'interdiction absolue de quitter le château depuis l'attaque d'AJ. Hayden ferma les yeux et imprima dans son esprit l'image de la belle Serpentarde, préférant penser à elle qu'à ce qui l'attendait dans la Forêt.

Serrant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, et tout en repassant mentalement tous les sorts de défense que Dumbledore lui avait appris, ainsi que les nombreux autres qu'il connaissait déjà, Hayden s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne put réprimer un frisson qui s'empara de lui ; tant de rumeurs circulaient au château sur ce bois magique !

Mais ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment d'avoir peur. Il fallait trouver une rose noire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais où pouvait donc se trouver ces fleurs ? D'après les dires des professeurs, et de Hagrid en particulier, personne n'en avait jamais remarqué, mais ... Ce qu'on pouvait dire, au moins, c'était qu'il n'y en aurait sûrement pas au beau milieu du chemin. Mieux vaudrait donc s'enfoncer directement entre les arbres.

Bien que son visage et ses membres se retrouvent immédiatement assaillis de branches basses et de ronces, Hayden préféra éviter pour le moment de dégager magiquement le chemin. Il lui semblait plus sage de ne pas se servir de sa baguette, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. On lui avait assuré que des trolls et des loups-garous se baladaient parfois dans le coin ... Comme si les Spockers ne suffisaient pas !

Hayden chemina ainsi un temps indéterminé, tentant avec la carte et la boussole remis par Dumbledore de voir dans quelle direction il se dirigeait, et même de prévoir le voyage du retour. La recherche des roses noires était un travail long et fastidieux : même après s'être résolu à allumer sa baguette, Hayden devait fouiller minutieusement chaque angle du coin qu'il explorait. Aucun troll n'était encore apparu, à son grand soulagement, mais les autres créatures de la Forêt lui avaient déjà causé quelques frayeurs.

À présent, Hayden se trouvait dans une petite clairière qu'il examinait avec attention. Chaque fois que le découragement ou la fatigue s'emparaient de lui, il repensait à la dernière scène de l'Infirmerie, à sa merveilleuse AJ en proie au plus cruel des tortionnaires ... Amanda Jane Potter avait besoin de lui ... et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre. Cette simple pensée avait le pouvoir de ranimer la détermination du beau Serdaigle mieux que la potion de Dumbledore.

_« Malheureusement ..._ » songeait-il parfois, malgré tout,_ « même la meilleure volonté du monde ne t'aidera pas à trouver une rose noire si elles n'existent pas, mon vieux. »_ Mais il fallait qu'elles existent ! Il le fallait, car on n'aurait pas inventé un antidote ne fonctionnant qu'avec un élément chimérique ! Non, ces roses devaient se trouver là, quelque part, peut-être même à seulement quelques mètres de lui ... Et ils les trouverait, il les rapporterait à AJ, malgré tout ce que cela pourrait lui coûter.

« Rose noire, rose noire », murmura-t-il, « où es-tu ? ». Un appel ridicule, dérisoire, mais qui au moins lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Hayden quitta ensuite la clairière, illuminée par la lumière de la lune qui fort heureusement n'était pas pleine, et pénétra à nouveau dans l'obscurité des arbres. Une ronce le griffa, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Une de plus, une de moins ... Pourtant, quelque chose dans la Forêt semblait différent.

Les arbres, déjà tordus et noueux, prenaient à présent des formes encore plus étranges. Avec des postures quasiment humaines, ils se courbaient, s'enroulaient les uns autour des autres, s'élançaient en avant presque horizontalement ... Hayden avait l'impression qu'ils le guidaient, qu'ils lui montraient un chemin. D'ailleurs, à cet endroit, la terre se faisait beaucoup plus molle et le terrain descendait doucement, mais quand Hayden regardait en avant, tout était tellement opaque qu'il avait l'impression de plonger dans un trou noir.

Il arriva finalement à un carrefour. À droite, le chemin remontait vers la Forêt qu'il « connaissait », tandis qu'à gauche il s'enfonçait dans une obscurité totale. Avec un soupir, Hayden s'engagea dans la seconde direction. Quelques pas suffirent à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus distinguer ses mains devant lui, et même sa baguette devenait inefficace. Le Serdaigle ne savait pas ce qui le poussait sur une route tout ce qu'il y a de moins encourageante, mais à présent que sa curiosité était éveillée, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas un grognement animal, ni le sifflement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. On aurait dit le son d'une voix, grave et douce mélopée irrésistiblement envoûtante. Hayden accéléra le pas en direction du chant. C'était comme un petit murmure, comme celui de l'eau qui coule et qui court sur les galets d'un ruisseau. Presque sans s'en apercevoir, le Serdaigle se mit à courir, de plus en plus vite, vers l'origine de ce son.

Et tout à coup, inexplicablement, il déboula dans une grotte aux murs lisses, couleur de bronze doré.

Le château de Poudlard était entouré de collines, peut-être le tunnel qu'Hayden venait d'emprunter l'avait-il conduit sous l'une d'entre elles. Mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme se moquait royalement de ces détails. Toute son attention était captée par la créature qui se trouvait au centre de la caverne. Elle ressemblait à un cheval noir ; un cheval géant, doté d'ailes de dragon et de dents qui, si on en jugeait d'après le sang qui les rougissait et les ossements qui couvraient le sol de la grotte, n'étaient sûrement pas celles d'un paisible herbivore. Avec ses yeux blancs, la bête semblait aveugle, mais Hayden songea que ce n'était qu'un moyen de la rendre plus terrifiante. Car le monstre l'était, même pour le plus courageux des Gryffondors. La mélodie envoûtante, probablement utilisée pour attirer ses proies, s'était éteinte et seuls les grondements de la créature rompaient le silence.

Avant même qu'Hayden n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits (tâche difficile lorsqu'on se retrouve devant une chimère pareille), la bête se jeta sur lui, et ses mâchoires puissantes auraient arraché la tête du Serdaigle si celui-ci n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes. Profitant de ce que l'animal avait baissé sa garde pour l'attaquer, Hayden sauta par-dessus son corps de façon à se retrouver derrière lui. Il bénéficiait d'une seconde avant que le monstre ne se retourne : il l'utilisa pour transformer sa baguette en épée d'acier, comme Dumbledore le lui avait enseigné. En effet, Hayden ne connaissait aucun sort capable de transpercer la peau de son ennemi, visiblement aussi épaisse que la bête était grande. De plus, manier une épée devenait instinctif si elle venait de la baguette du sorcier qui l'utilisait. Très utile.

Hayden avait suffisamment joué à des jeux vidéo pour savoir que, quand une créature pareille vous attaquait, il fallait rouler sous son ventre pour l'y transpercer d'un coup de lame. Malheureusement, dans ce genre de jeux, on pouvait gâcher toutes les vies qu'on voulait avant de réussir. Là, le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais il s'interdit également la peur, la repoussant de toutes ses forces, car il savait qu'elle ne ferait que le paralyser.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le temps de paniquer : le monstre venait de lancer une nouvelle attaque, et tentait de lui faucher les jambes avec des coups de queue. Hayden évita le premier, mais tomba sous le second. La chimère fonça vers lui, gueule grande ouverte, mais Hayden lui fit dévier la tête d'un coup d'épée. Le choc ne causa qu'une légère éraflure sur la peau noire de la bête, mais suffit à détourner son attention assez longtemps pour qu'Hayden se relève. Il voulut repasser de l'autre côté de la caverne, pour tenter de s'enfuir par le tunnel, mais la bête immonde lui boucha le chemin, s'interposant entre lui et la sortie. Un duel à outrance.

Hayden savait maintenant qu'il lui faudrait tuer le monstre ou mourir lui-même. Deux alternatives positivement inenvisageables. Mais le jeune homme voulait tellement quitter cet endroit pour repartir aider AJ que la première solution lui sembla la plus réaliste. Un seul moyen pour cela : avancer et attaquer avant que l'autre ne le fasse. Avec un rugissement, Hayden fonça vers le monstre, l'épée en avant. Un coup de queue l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur, mais il ne perdit pas courage et attaqua une nouvelle fois, visant les côtés de l'animal. Ses ailes noires étaient impressionnantes, mais elles ne servaient à rien dans un espace aussi réduit que celui de la grotte. Elles devenaient même encombrantes pour la « malheureuse créature » et Hayden, dans un élan de « sympathie », résolut tout simplement de les supprimer.

« _Grappa ! » _s'écria-t-il, son épée redevenue baguette tendue en avant jetant ainsi un grappin invisible en haut d'une des ailes noires, attirant Hayden à cette place. Le monstre fut un instant dérouté en constatant que son ennemi se trouvait à présent _sur_ lui, mais il réagit plus intelligemment que les terribles créatures des jeux vidéo et ne se frappa pas lui-même pour tenter d'assommer sa proie. Il tenta au contraire de l'envoyer au loin en sautant et remuant comme un cheval de rodéo pour désarçonner son « cavalier ». Mais Hayden avait jeté un sort d'Agrippement sur ses mains et se tint fermement accroché à la bête, avant de transformer à nouveau sa baguette en épée.

Ainsi armé, il détacha sa main droite du dos de la chimère, leva la lame et porta un coup en haut de l'aile. L'animal émit aussitôt un cri, mais qui exprimait davantage la rage de la douleur. Pourtant, Hayden ne s'en inquiéta pas : il se trouvait dans une position idéale et entendait bien y rester. Ignorant sa fatigue, il éleva à nouveau son épée et frappa à coups redoublés. L'aile de dragon noir saignait à présent, et le Serdaigle vit dans ce signe de faiblesse un encouragement. Il assena de nouvelles blessures au monstre qui gémissait à présent mais se débattait toujours. La douleur sembla d'ailleurs aiguiser ses forces, et la bête parvint enfin à jeter son bourreau à terre. Les lèvres écumantes, l'animal porta un coup de sabot à Hayden, qui faillit perdre connaissance mais avait protégé sa tête de son bras. L'épée tomba à terre, Hayden l'y suivit.

Les yeux soudain recouverts d'un brouillard dû à sa souffrance, le jeune homme se retrouva face au regard affreusement laiteux de la chimère. Il aperçut aussi son aile droite, qui saignait toujours, mais pas assez abondamment pour que la bête s'en préoccupe tout de suite. Des ailes de dragon ... Dragon dont l'unique point faible était ... les yeux.

En un éclair, Hayden saisit l'épée et, d'un geste violent, en enfonça la lame dans l'orbe opaline. Aussitôt, l'animal poussa un énorme hennissement de douleur et recula, terrassé par la souffrance. Le Serdaigle n'eut aucun scrupule à profiter de cette faiblesse et, oubliant son propre mal, se précipita en avant pour passer entre les jambes du monstrueux cheval et, tel un de ces héros de pixels (ou encore le prince Philippe de la Belle au Bois Dormant), planta son épée dans le cœur de la terrible bête.

Celle-ci eut un sursaut, fouetta l'air de sa queue et hacha tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de ses dents. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts pour survivre, ses deux plaies répandaient dans tout son corps une souffrance intolérable. Hayden contempla, pétrifié, le dernier sursaut de la créature, avant que celle-ci ne laissa échapper un dernier râle.

Le jeune homme avait maintenant l'impression d'être en plein délire, ou en train de rêver. Que faisait-il là, devant le cadavre de ce monstre qu'il venait de terrasser, au lieu de fouiller la terre de la Forêt à quatre pattes ? C'était purement invraisemblable et pourtant ... c'était vrai. Avançant comme un automate, Hayden s'approcha du corps et en ôta l'épée, toujours fichée au niveau du cœur. L'arme reprit sa forme habituelle de baguette, mais son bois était devenu légèrement plus rouge qu'auparavant. Pourtant, le sang de la bête était tout aussi noir que sa peau. Sur sa dernière blessure, il commençait d'ailleurs à coaguler.

Coaguler de façon plus qu'étrange. On avait l'impression qu'un nouveau membre était en train de se former. Et puis soudain, tout cela s'effondra, et le flot de sang reprit son cours normal, mais ... Hayden écarquilla les yeux, halluciné. Surgie du cœur, et ruisselante de sang noir, une fleur venait d'apparaître. Une rose. Aussi noire que la bête dont elle était née. Le Serdaigle en resta bouche bée. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Tellement énorme que ça en devenait ridicule !

Et pourtant ... n'avait-il pas, tout à l'heure, appelée la fameuse rose à se montrer ? Et juste après, il avait trouvé cet étrange chemin, ce tunnel qui l'avait conduit là. La Forêt était peut-être encore plus magique qu'il ne le croyait.

Et puis Hayden haussa les épaules, et tendit la main vers la rose pour l'arracher, insoucieux des épines qui lui blessaient les doigts. Il nageait en plein rêve, mais le plus important était là : il avait trouvé une rose noire ! AJ allait pouvoir être sauvée ! Amanda ... La jeune victime des Spockers était peut-être, à cette heure – mais quelle heure était-il, en réalité ? – en train de se tordre de douleur, désespérant de voir arriver un secours qui mettrait fin à sa souffrance.

Cette pensée obnubilant soudain son esprit, Hayden se rua hors de la mystérieuse caverne dorée et remonta tout le tunnel. Il retrouva avec soulagement le carrefour qu'il avait déjà trouvé et s'engagea cette fois à droite, sans cesser de courir. Le chemin lui semblait plus long qu'à l'aller, mais il fallait filer, bondir par-dessus les obstacles sans jamais s'arrêter. Enfin, il parvint à la clairière bien connue, ce lieu où il avait prié la rose noire d'apparaître. En fouillant dans sa poche, Hayden retrouva la carte que Dumbledore lui avait donnée. La boussole avait été perdue en chemin, mais Hayden n'avait à présent plus aucun scrupule à utiliser le sort Pointe Au Nord.

Il retraversa la Forêt Interdite à toute allure, dépassant sans même les regarder tous ces endroits où il s'était auparavant longuement penché, espérant trouver une rose. Il dut croiser des créatures, mais ne s'en aperçut même pas, tant sa hâte était grande de quitter ce bois maudit, et surtout de ne jamais y revenir. Plusieurs fois il trébucha, tomba, se releva, partit dans le mauvais sens, se perdit, rebroussa chemin ... Mais ses efforts finirent par être récompensés : sous la lumière d'un soleil pâle, il retrouva le sentier de terre qui menait au bout de la Forêt. Et quelques instants plus tard, il déboucha – enfin ! – sur la merveilleuse pelouse incroyablement attirante du Parc de Poudlard. Là-bas, au loin, les tours du château l'invitaient à les rejoindre.

Mais au même moment, Hayden sentit ses jambes se changer en plomb et tomba par terre. La fatigue le submergeait à présent, à tel point qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se traîner sur le sol. À l'esprit d'Hayden, engourdi par l'épuisement, revinrent alors en mémoires quelques paroles et gestes de Dumbledore. La potion qu'il lui avait donnée ! « C'est une potion régénératrice, elle vous permettra de récupérer vos forces au cas où vous en auriez besoin. » avait dit le Directeur. Et effectivement, le Serdaigle en avait immensément besoin.

D'autant plus qu'il sentait que ses forces, déjà si faibles, commençaient à être attirées par un aimant invisible. Même sans se retourner, il savait d'où ce nouveau malaise venait : des Spockers, sentant sa langueur, avaient dû s'approcher de lui, prêt à en faire une autre de leurs proies ... Hayden lutta de toute ses forces contre la torpeur qui s'emparait de son cerveau, mais le pouvoir des Spockers était plus grand.

Alors, le Serdaigle prit la rose noire et se déchira la peau de la main et du bras avec les épines. La souffrance qu'il en ressentit était atroce, mais du moins réussit-elle à rendre ses idées plus claires. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, Hayden glissa son autre main dans sa poche et s'agrippa fermement au goulot de la précieuse fiole. Lentement, faiblement, il remonta celle-ci jusqu'à son visage, en arracha le bouchon avec les dents et en versa quelques gouttes sur sa langue.

L'effet en fut, comme qui dirait, magique. Instantanément, Hayden eut l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en forme de toute sa vie, et se releva prestement. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui confirma qu'il en était grand temps : comme il l'avait prévu, deux Spockers translucides s'étaient dangereusement approchés de lui. Mais contrairement à AJ, qui avait été attaquée par surprise, Hayden était en pleine possession de ses moyens et trouva la force de résister à l'envoûtement des spectres maudits pour fuir à toutes jambes vers Poudlard.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une course infiniment longue, il s'effondra à nouveau, sur les dalles du Hall d'entrée cette fois, car les effets de la potion étaient éphémères. Le Serdaigle voulut en reprendre quelques gouttes, mais jura furieusement en constatant qu'il l'avait stupidement laissée tomber dans l'herbe du Parc.

Rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie (c'est-à-dire peu de chose), Hayden fit un dernier effort et se remit debout. «_ Juste un étage à monter, un simple étage, arriver à l'Infirmerie, et tout sera fini ... »_, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il traversa le Hall jusqu'au somptueux escalier de marbre et, s'appuyant lourdement à la rampe, en gravit les marches une par une ...

Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois, manquant de s'évanouir tant il sentait que ses forces le quittaient aussi vite que le sang de la chimère avait coulé de ses blessures, mais parvint finalement en haut. Plus qu'un couloir ... au bout duquel l'Infirmerie lui parut plus lointaine que la Lune, mais sans parvenir à le décourager.

Un siècle de souffrance plus tard, Hayden s'écroula contre le loquet de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous son poids et là, le jeune homme s'évanouit enfin, la rose noire serrée triomphalement dans sa main.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ...

— Chut ! Il ouvre les yeux !

En effet, Hayden se sentait émerger de l'inconscience bien méritée où il avait plongé quelques instants plus tôt. Ses yeux ne distinguaient qu'un vague brouillard, où évoluaient des figures colorées, mais il parvenait plus ou moins à reconnaître les personnes présentes au son de leur voix.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr. Bloom ? fit celle de Pomfresh.

— J'ai vu mieux ... répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

Il grimaça en constatant qu'il tenait toujours la rose noire, et que deux épines s'étaient fermement enfoncées dans la paume sanglante de sa main.

— Attendez une seconde, reprit Pomfresh, je vais vous arranger ça.

L'Infirmière, qui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement aux yeux d'Hayden, tenait à la main un petit flacon dont elle versa le contenu sur un petit chiffon, avant d'appliquer celui-ci sur la main blessée du Serdaigle. Au cri étouffé que poussa celui-ci, elle répondit :

— Je sais que ça pique, c'est du désinfectant. Mais après ce que vous venez de vivre, ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes douillet !

Touché dans son orgueil, Hayden se mordit fièrement le poing pour ne plus émettre le moindre bruit. Ce fut plus dur quand Pomfresh, d'un geste sec, arracha la rose de sa paume, mais presque aussitôt la sorcière enduisit la blessure d'un baume verdâtre qui eut la bonne idée d'annihiler toute la douleur.

— Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayden hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Très bien. À présent, vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire ça et de dormir au moins une bonne dizaine d'heures.

Le Serdaigle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et avala avec reconnaissance la bienfaisante potion de Sommeil que Pomfresh lui tendait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il plongea effectivement dans une torpeur réparatrice.

— Eh bien Hayden, fit la voix de Dumbledore, il semblerait que tu te sois finalement décidé à nous rejoindre.

Réprimant un bâillement, Hayden cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui régnait dans l'Infirmerie.

— Je ... J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

— Près de vingt heures, environ.

Cette fois, Hayden ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait. Il vit Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres ; lui-même était allongé sur un lit de l'Infirmerie, juste à côté de celui d'AJ. La jeune fille, plus pâle et maigre que jamais, n'avait toujours pas été délivrée de son démon intérieur et sa lutte contre lui l'épuisait davantage chaque jour. Près d'elle, Hayden vit bien évidemment Draco, qui semblait avoir établi son campement là, toujours aussi attentionné envers sa princesse. Le blond Serpentard, voyant qu'Hayden s'était réveillé, lui adressa un sourire affaibli par les nuits de veille, mais sincère. Le Serdaigle lui répondit, mais se figea soudain : assis au bout du lit d'AJ, Raphaël Monaghan la contemplait, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ralph ? demanda-t-il spontanément (et en oubliant d'ailleurs légèrement la présence du Directeur).

— Moi ? Eh bien ... je suis venu voir AJ, pourquoi ?

— Oh, pour rien, répondit Hayden.

Il aurait bien voulu l'oublier, mais Ralph était bel et bien toujours le petit ami d'AJ et sa présence dans l'Infirmerie était donc parfaitement légitime. Il y avait même eu un temps où, pour rendre la jeune fille heureuse, Hayden s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Ce n'avait pas été très dur, car le Préfet des Poufsouffle était quelqu'un de naturellement sympa, amical, etc. Ce devait d'ailleurs être pour cette raison qu'AJ l'aimait tant ... Et ça, Hayden avait malgré tout eu toujours un peu de mal à le pardonner à Ralph.

— Hayden ?

La voix de Dumbledore interrompit le cours des pensées du jeune homme, qui se tourna à nouveau vers son Directeur. Celui-ci semblait fatigué, mais souriait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis de longues semaines.

— Tu as réussi. Grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir sauver Amanda ; le professeur Snape est actuellement en train de préparer la potion.

— Je ... C'est vrai ? balbutia Hayden.

Etrangement, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La Forêt Interdite, la clairière, le chemin, le monstre, la rose noire enfin ... Il avait réussi. Il avait vraiment réussi. Il était parvenu à trouver la rose. Bientôt AJ serait saine et sauve. Il était arrivé à la sauver. _Son_ Amanda allait survivre.

Une vague de soulagement immense envahit le jeune homme. Il avait eu tellement peur, à l'idée de voir disparaître celle qu'il aimait ... plus que lui-même ! Tellement peur ... Et visiblement, Draco Malfoy qui venait de se lever pour venir lui serrer la main n'en pensait pas moins.

— Merci, dit seulement le Serpentard, visiblement incapable de parler davantage.

Pour toute réponse, Hayden sourit sans un mot et regarda AJ. La voix étranglée de Draco permettait assez de mesurer sa reconnaissance. Pour lui aussi, la disparition d'AJ aurait été insurmontable. La voir souffrir à ce point était déjà tellement douloureux ...

En parlant de douleur, Hayden eut malgré tout du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre souffrance : entre les nombreuses égratignures, hématomes et griffures reçus dans la Forêt, les coups que la chimère lui avait porté, et la faiblesse de son corps encore épuisé, le Serdaigle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Aussi, Madame Pomfresh fut presque accueillie comme une apparition divine quand Hayden la vit s'approcher de lui, un morceau de chocolat plus gros que sa tête dans les mains.

— Reculez, Mr. Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Quant à vous, Mr. Bloom, je ne repartirai pas avant que vous n'ayez avalé tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le rocher de chocolat. Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressée.

Les bras croisés, et sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, la sévère sorcière veilla personnellement à ce qu'Hayden absorbe effectivement tout son chocolat. Draco était revenu au chevet d'AJ, dont Ralph avait cette fois pris la main. La jeune fille s'agitait et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles ; Hayden vit alors Draco se pencher vers elle et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Comme il aurait aimé, lui aussi, pouvoir être près d'elle, la protéger et la rassurer ... Mais il s'était fait la promesse de s'éloigner de cette belle Serpentarde qu'il aimait trop. Cependant Hayden ne put empêcher sa gorge de se nouer à la pensée de quitter l'Infirmerie, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, en laissant Ralph au chevet d'AJ.

Quand il fut venu à bout de tout le chocolat, Pomfresh s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait, et Dumbledore se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

— Dis-moi, Hayden, commença-t-il doucement. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler tout de suite, mais ... Je voudrais savoir : que t'est-il arrivé dans la Forêt Interdite ? Tu es resté absent une nuit et un jour entiers ! Comment as-tu trouvé cette rose ?

Hayden s'attendait à ces questions, et s'étonnait même quelles ne soient pas venues plus tôt. Il fut en revanche stupéfait en découvrant combien de temps son absence avait durée : il s'attendait à n'être parti qu'une nuit, mais la magie qui opérait dans le tunnel et la caverne dorée avait apparemment troublé sa vision du temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le chocolat l'avait ranimé et, après s'être redressé dans son lit, Hayden débuta son récit. D'abord hésitant, il parvint finalement à décrire assez fidèlement tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Tous ceux qui l'écoutaient eurent l'air abasourdi à l'évocation du cheval-dragon noir – à l'exception de Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillèrent soudain – mais n'interrompirent pas le récit du Serdaigle.

— Il semblerait que la Forêt Interdite ait sa propre version de la Salle sur Demande, murmura seulement le Directeur quand Hayden se tut. En tout cas je te remercie, Hayden, conclut-il en se levant. Je vais descendre aux cachots, pour voir ce que devient la potion. À bientôt.

Draco et Hayden saluèrent d'un signe de tête le Directeur qui quitta l'Infirmerie, caressant machinalement sa barbe argentée.

— Monaghan est parti ? interrogea Hayden.

— Oui, répondit Draco, il y a quelques instants. Mais il m'a demandé de le prévenir quand on apporterait la potion. Je ne sais pas s'il en avait marre ou s'il voulait se recoiffer avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, ajouta-t-il avec un mépris évident qui fit légèrement sourire Hayden.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Mal. J'espère que Snape fera vite.

Hayden approuva puis, se tournant sur le côté, essaya de se reposer.

Il dut finalement s'endormir car, quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil se levait timidement alors qu'il était à son coucher lorsque Hayden s'était assoupi. Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit et tourna machinalement la tête vers le lit d'AJ. Elle semblait dormir, ainsi que Draco allongé dans le lit voisin. Un court instant de répit au milieu de toutes ces heures de souffrance. Mais le silence qui régnait à présent dans l'Infirmerie fut brisé par l'entrée bruyante de quelqu'un. Hayden faillit adresser quelques reproches bien sentis à la personne qui venait d'apparaître si indélicatement, mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit que les arrivants n'étaient autres que Madame Pomfresh accompagnée des Professeurs Snape et Dumbledore.

Snape apportait avec lui un coffret qu'Hayden reconnut facilement : c'était celui, remis par sa tante, qui contenait la fiole de potion. Draco, en se réveillant, eut la même expression de soulagement : le calvaire allait enfin s'achever. Dumbledore les salua tous les deux puis, pendant que Snape s'installait près du lit d'AJ, Draco s'esquiva rapidement pour aller, comme promis, chercher Raphaël.

Ils revinrent tous les deux quelques instants plus tard ; tous s'étaient déjà rassemblés près d'AJ. Seul Hayden restait dans son lit. Le Serdaigle avait l'air étrangement sombre, comparé aux sourires que tous les autres arboraient. Il se sentait terriblement égoïste, mais ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lorsque AJ serait réveillée, elle sauterait dans les bras de son cher petit ami et repartirait avec lui. Il aurait seulement voulu passer une dernière heure, juste une heure à côté d'elle, pour la regarder, l'aider comme le faisait Draco, être près d'elle sans avoir à affronter le regard gêné qu'elle avait toujours depuis Pré-Au-Lard ... Il avait tout gâché entre eux, il le savait ; et comme il n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance, autant ne pas gâcher le bonheur d'AJ et Ralph.

Seul Draco remarqua qu'Hayden partait à l'autre bout de la salle, sous prétexte d'aller se verser un verre d'eau. Snape, pendant ce temps, versait tout le contenu de la fiole transparente dans un grand verre. Il prit ensuite une coupelle où reposaient les pétales noirs réduits en poudre si fine qu'on aurait dit de la poussière, puis ajouta cette poudre à la potion. Un violent éclair blanc illumina brièvement la salle à l'instant où les pétales touchèrent le liquide, qui prit alors une teinte rouge sang. Draco, aidé de Pomfresh, redressa le corps d'AJ – non sans mal, car la Serpentarde se débattait à nouveau contre le Spocker – pour qu'elle puisse boire la potion.

— Tenez-lui les bras, Malfoy, ordonna Snape.

Draco obéit et immobilisa AJ avec autant de douceur que possible. Le Maître des Potions approcha alors le verre des lèvres pâles de la jeune fille, avec mille précautions, et en versa quelques gouttes dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, et sans que Draco puisse l'en empêcher, AJ s'agita brusquement, renversant du même coup un bon tiers de la potion. On aurait dit que le Spocker se révoltait contre le remède et entendait bien défendre la jeune fille de l'absorber. Snape poussa un juron de colère en voyant le précieux liquide s'épandre sur les draps, mais Draco et Ralph firent de leur mieux pour contenir AJ, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

— Si elle ne se tient pas tranquille, grommela Snape, on finira par être obligés de la Stupéfixer !

— Je crains que ça n'affecte les effets de la Potion, Severus, objecta calmement Dumbledore.

— Bon ... On va réessayer. Et vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Draco et Ralph, empêcher-la de faire le moindre mouvement, c'est compris ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Snape, après avoir prudemment mis une partie de la potion à l'abri, s'approcha à nouveau d'AJ. Dès que la potion eut une nouvelle fois touché ses lèvres, la jeune fille reprit ses soubresauts, mais elle était cette fois fermement retenue par Draco et Ralph.

— Je pense qu'il faut lui en faire boire le plus possible, Professeur, jusqu'à ce que le Spocker s'en aille, fit Draco.

Snape approuva et prit le reste de la potion. Plus AJ en buvait et plus le Spocker se débattait, mais ses ennemis étaient résolument décidés à l'emporter. La dernière goutte du liquide disparut entre les lèvres maintenant rouges de la Serpentarde ... Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel tous échangèrent des regards anxieux ... Soudain, AJ ouvrit démesurément les yeux et la bouche, par laquelle une forme translucide s'échappa, sous six regards pleins d'espoir. Le Spocker quitta sa proie avec un gémissement lugubre et s'enfuit par une fenêtre de l'Infirmerie, qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite.

Le corps d'AJ, vidé de toute énergie, retomba entre les bras des deux garçons qui la soutenaient. Vivement, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'Hayden, de loin, reconnut comme la jumelle de celle qui contenait la potion régénératrice, et en fit boire à la Serpentarde. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et contempla un moment le plafond.

— AJ... murmura Draco. Ma princesse, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

AJ tourna la tête au son de cette voix familière et poussa un faible cri en reconnaissant Draco, avant de se jeter dans les bras qu'il lui tendait pour se blottir contre son torse. Le Serpentard, fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé sa presque-sœur, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'AJ, à bouts de nerfs, éclatait en sanglots contre son épaule.

— Chut ... C'est fini, maintenant. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ma belle.

AJ s'écarta doucement de lui et, essuyant ses larmes, commença à jeter des coups d'œil rapides sur tout autour d'elle.

— Tu cherches quelqu'un, AJ ? demanda alors Draco. Ralph est ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant le Poufsouffle.

Ralph s'avança timidement vers la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux verts, encore humides de larmes, fouillaient l'Infirmerie à la recherche de ...

— Hayden ! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup.

Sans s'occuper des regards médusés des autres, AJ rejeta vivement ses couvertures et se précipita à l'autre bout de la salle où, pétrifié, Hayden la regardait courir vers lui. Comme dans un verre, il vit la jeune fille de ses rêves se jeter dans ses bras, qu'il referma autour d'elle tout naturellement.

— Amanda ... tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il doucement.

— De tout mon coeur, répondit la belle Serpentarde. Je t'aime, Hayden, je t'aime tellement ...

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Le chapitre, pas la fic, je vous rassure. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Trop long, pas assez, incompréhensible, tordu, mauvais, kitch, génial, trop lent ... Tous les avis sont acceptés (surtout les plus favorables ). Il paraît qu'on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews en dehors des forums :S. Si vous voulez me poser une question, envoyez-moi un mail où allez sur ma « homepage » que vous trouverez sur la page de mon profil.**

**En tout cas merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews qui me feront toujours autant plaisir ! Vous êtes adorables et je suis fière de vous plaire.**

**À bientôt, j'espère.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	15. Potion et autres magies

**Titre :**The Diary - Le Journal

**Auteur :**Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers Poudlardien appartient à J.K. Rowling, le personnage d'AJ fut créé par l'auteur slytherin-nette ; et puis le reste, c'est à moi :).

**Résumé :**Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, le prince et la princesse de Serpentard, sont aussi les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf sur un point : les Gryffondors qu'AJ s'acharne à fréquenter. D'ailleurs, Draco ne peut même plus supporter la simple présence d'Hermione. Quant à AJ, elle idolâtre un beau Poufsouffle : Raphaël Monaghan. Pourtant, le Serdaigle Hayden Bloom ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer quand AJ vient le voir.

Sur le plan international, Vous-savez-qui est étrangement calme. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que la paix règne : de mystérieux spectres, les Spockers, envahissent peu à peu le pays ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **AJ, très troublée depuis qu'Hayden lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait, cherche à l'éviter. Mais un soir, seule dans le Parc, elle se fait attaquer et posséder par un Spocker, ces terribles spectres qui encerclent Poudlard. Pour la sauver, un seul moyen : trouver une rose noire. Après un périple fantastique dans la Forêt Interdite, Hayden parvient à en rapporter une et AJ, libérée du Spocker, quitte enfin son cauchemar ... Et à présent, elle sait une chose : ce n'est pas Ralph Monaghan, son petit ami, qu'elle aime, mais Hayden.

**Remerciements :**MERCI MLT ! (ma béta, avouez qu'elle a du mérite).ML : mais non,mais non ;) moi ossi je tM, Stridoo

**Bavardages de l'auteur : **Une question me taraude depuis deux mois ... où êtes-vous, chers reviewers de ? Vous avez disparu ! Tous les auteurs que je connais sont d'accord avec moi : une malédiction s'est abattue sur ce site. Si vous voulez nous aider à la conjurer, c'est très simple. Lisez, puis cliquez sur « Submit review » en bas à gauche, et écrivez ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Ça prend une minute et ça rend l'auteur heureuse pendant une semaine :)

The Diary – Le Journal

**Chapitre 15 : Potion et autre magie**

— Entrez, mes chers enfants ! Je suis heureux de vous voir.

La main de Draco, pressant celle d'AJ, la poussa à avancer. La jeune fille, en effet, hésitait toujours un peu à mettre un pied devant l'autre depuis qu'un Spocker l'avait attaquée. Simple question de temps, avaient jugés Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant son bureau, les mains tendues vers les deux Serpentards qui venaient vers lui, et un large sourire aux lèvres. Merlin, comme il était soulagé depuis qu'Amanda avait repris conscience !

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille encore pâle.

— Mieux, beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle. Merci, Professeur.

— Je t'en prie.

— Madame Pomfresh pense qu'elle pourra bientôt reprendre les cours, précisa Draco.

Lui aussi se sentait revivre depuis quelques jours. C'était un peu comme si son cœur, arrêté pendant une monstrueuse semaine, recommençait enfin à battre et à répandre de l'énergie dans son corps. Sans AJ, il n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même.

— Vraiment ? fit Dumbledore. J'en suis ravi. J'espère, Amanda, que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est extraordinaire : Pompom déteste laisser partir ses patients avant qu'ils n'aient passé un bon mois entre ses mains.

AJ eut un petit rire, puis reprit avec un sourire un peu vague :

— Ce doit être parce qu'elle a eu peur que j'y reste ...

— Mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser, l'arrêta Dumbledore. Nous avons évité le pire, grâce au ciel.

— Je dirais plutôt grâce à Bloom, rectifia Draco.

— Hayden ? Bien sûr, nous lui devons tout.

AJ, dont l'expression était soudain devenue un peu rêveuse, ne répondit rien. Draco le remarqua, et sourit, en songeant que décidément il était infiniment plus satisfait de ce nouveau petit ami que du précédent. Bloom n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Monaghan, et c'était tant mieux. Enfin, Draco était content d'être pour une fois d'accord avec le choix d'AJ.

— Bien que ta santé m'importe énormément, Amanda, reprit le Directeur, je vous ai également fait venir dans mon bureau pour vous parler. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les deux Serpentards obéirent, tout en se demandant ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien leur vouloir, cette fois.

— Draco, tout d'abord, fit le vieux mage en se tournant vers le jeune blond. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le dimanche 6 mars, et cela fait à présent plus d'un mois que ... l'accident qui t'a opposé à Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan a eu lieu.

Le Prince des Serpentards se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise en repensant à cet épisode : le jour, ou plutôt le soir, où complètement aveuglé par sa haine contre les Gryffondors il avait provoqué Hermione en duel, blessé Finnigan et lancé un Doloris sur Weasley. La folie qui s'était emparée de lui ce soir-là lui faisait encore horreur ...

— Bien entendu, tu iras toujours en retenue trois soirs par semaine, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu ne retourneras pas non plus à Pré-Au-Lard avant l'année prochaine. Néanmoins, nous avons pensé que tu devais à présent être redevenu suffisamment raisonnable pour reprendre tes cours de Potions avec Miss Granger. Par conséquent, et dès demain, vous pourrez vous retrouver aux heures de cours de Potions ou pendant vos temps libres pour étudier ce que le Professeur Snape vous a demandé ... je crois qu'il s'agit du Veritaserum, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Professeur, confirma Draco.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux ou non de reprendre ces recherches avec Hermione ... Depuis qu'il l'avait attaquée, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, se contentant de lui jeter des regards noirs dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Sans doute les retrouvailles n'allaient-elles pas être follement chaleureuses ...

— Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, Draco. Est-ce que tu veux bien attendre un moment dehors pendant que je parle à AJ ? Je préfère que ce que j'ai à lui dire reste confidentiel.

AJ eut un faible mouvement pour retenir Draco, mais celui-ci s'était levé. Avec un regard plein de douceur pour sa Princesse, il s'éclipsa en saluant le Directeur.

— Je regrette de devoir vous séparer, dit celui-ci, mais il fallait vraiment que nous soyons seuls.

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers une armoire en bois sombre située dans un coin de la pièce. Il prit alors une clé, retenue à son cou par un fil d'argent, ouvrit l'armoire puis sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe. AJ l'entendit murmurer un sort de Lévitation, puis vit voler vers le bureau du Directeur l'objet qu'il était venu chercher dans la fameuse armoire. Une sphère.

— Te souviens-tu de ce que c'est, Amanda ?

Lentement, les souvenirs d'AJ se rassemblèrent dans sa mémoire. Elle avait déjà vu cette Sphère, à deux reprises, et toujours dans ce même bureau. La première fois, c'était en allant consulter Dumbledore au sujet d'une vision qui l'avait assaillie – une fois n'est pas coutume – en cours de Divination. Elle avait alors découvert cet objet qui l'avait immédiatement fascinée. La seconde fois, c'était lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'on lui y annonce la mort de Lucius Malfoy ... Là encore, elle s'était laissée envoûter par la contemplation de la Sphère – mais quel était son nom, déjà ? – avec laquelle elle avait eu l'impression fugitive de communiquer.

L'objet était d'une grande beauté : d'un gris brumeux, changeant, passant du gris perle à la couleur du granit aussi facilement que Tonks changeait de couleur de cheveux, la Sphère – de la taille d'une mappemonde – était montée sur un pied en or fin. Sa surface était incessamment parcourue d'éclairs rouges, verts ou violets, qui rampaient sur ce globe mystérieux comme de petits serpents. Mais le plus captivant était le cœur de la Sphère : parfois, sa couleur devenait si claire qu'elle en était presque translucide ; on voyait alors d'autres éclairs plonger vers le noyau du globe, trembler en approchant de ce cœur vibrant d'énergie, avant d'aller y mourir. C'était terriblement beau.

— Oui, Professeur, je m'en souviens, répondit AJ. J'ai seulement oublié son nom.

— C'est une Seronohda, rappela Dumbledore. Je pense que tu te souviens également de la première fois où tu l'avais vue ici ?

AJ acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Vous m'aviez même dit que vous ignoriez ce que c'était, ajouta-t-elle. Et à l'époque, elle n'était pas rangée dans cette armoire.

— C'est tout à fait exact. Et c'est bien parce que je comprends mieux aujourd'hui quel est son pouvoir que j'ai estimé sage de ne plus l'exposer simplement sur mon bureau.

— Son pouvoir ? fit AJ, intriguée.

— Oui, ou tout du moins une partie. Je suis convaincu qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec les Spockers. Et, lorsque tu as été attaquée, Hayden Bloom m'a appris que vous vous étiez beaucoup intéressés à ces Spectres, tous les deux.

— C'est vrai, Professeur, mais si vous vouliez nous en parler, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait venir, lui aussi ?

— Ça, je te l'expliquerai dans quelques instants, répondit le Directeur. Revenons d'abord à la Seronohda. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a un rapport bien précis avec les Spockers. Je ne sais pas si, dans les recherches que tu as menées avec Hayden, tu as remarqué que ce n'est pas la première fois que ces Spectres se manifestent.

— Si, répondit AJ, je me le rappelle. Ils étaient déjà apparus aux environs du ... XIII ème siècle, je crois, mais quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de les repousser. Ce moyen, c'était l'élixir de rose noire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui et non. L'élixir n'est qu'un remède au cas où une personne est possédée par les Spockers. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils sont apparus, on avait été jusqu'à trouver le moyen de les combattre activement.

— Les combattre ? répéta AJ dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation, à présent. Mais comment est-ce que ...

Avant même qu'elle n'eut fini sa phrase, la jeune fille trouva la réponse à sa question.

— Grâce à la Seronohda, fit Dumbledore, exprimant la pensée de la Serpentarde. C'est elle, la seule arme dont nous disposons. Tu vois tous ces éclairs à sa surface, Amanda ? ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt un petit rai de lumière mauve rampant sur la Sphère. Ce sont les « âmes » des Spockers qui ont été détruits, voilà 800 ans. La Seronohda les aspire et les retient.

— Et le cœur de la Sphère ?

— C'est justement ce qui fait tout son pouvoir. Une sorte « d'aimant » à Spockers. C'est également lui qui détruit les âmes absorbées. Vois-tu, les Spockers sont des créatures très complexes : à la fois neutres, puisqu'ils s'attaquent aussi bien à des innocents qu'à des Mangemorts, et purement mauvais. Bien sûr, ils ont besoin de vampiriser les corps humains pour survivre, mais cela ne les empêche pas de semer la terreur gratuitement, en renvoyant les sorts qu'on leur jette.

AJ hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Malgré toutes les informations que lui donnait Dumbledore, une dernière question lui trottait encore dans la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec moi, Professeur ? Je suppose que vous ne me parlez pas de la Sphère uniquement parce que je m'intéresse aux Spockers, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre, sinon vous n'auriez pas demandé à Draco de sortir ...

— Effectivement, je dois te dire autre chose ... qui est peut-être encore plus important. Il ne nous reste plus d'élixir de rose noire depuis que nous l'avons utilisé pour te libérer du Spocker, et le Professeur Snape lui-même est incapable d'en refaire. Et pour attaquer les Spectres, il ne suffira pas de poser la Seronohda dans le Parc et d'attendre qu'ils soient aspirés. Quelqu'un doit prendre la Sphère pour les combattre ... Et l'élixir, ainsi que je l'ai découvert récemment, a le pouvoir d'immuniser celui ou celle qui en a bu contre toute agression des Spockers ...

— Bien sûr, je ne t'oblige à rien, reprit Dumbledore après un silence. De toute façon je crois que les Spockers vont se tenir tranquilles dans la Forêt Interdite pendant encore quelque temps ... Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand les protections magiques du château pourront les retenir.

— En d'autres termes, conclut AJ avec un très léger sourire, je ne suis pas obligée de le faire mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Dumbledore soupira profondément avant de répondre.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es pour l'instant encore trop faible pour leur tenir tête. Cependant, je crois qu'en effet nous n'ayons d'autre solution pour détruire ces maudits Spectres ...

AJ baissa les yeux, réfléchissant tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Après tout, si elle était véritablement immunisée, ça n'allait pas être un grand sacrifice que de combattre les Spockers. Et puisqu'elle en était la seule capable ...

— C'est d'accord, Professeur, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un instant. Dès que je serai de nouveau en forme, je prendrai la Seronohda pour chasser les Spockers ; de toute façon je n'ai plus d'autre désir que de les voir détruits depuis que j'ai été attaquée, et je suis très honorée de la confiance que vous me faites.

— Merci, Amanda, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quand nous aurons besoin de ton aide, je te préviendrai.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était étrange de se retrouver tout à coup chargée d'une telle responsabilité : elle avait l'impression désagréable qu'on venait de lui poser un poids sur les épaules. Ce qu'il allait surtout falloir éviter dans les jours à venir, c'était que cette nouvelle se répande : AJ n'avait aucune envie d'avancer dans les couloirs du château sous les regards intrigués ou admiratifs des autres, qui la considéreraient probablement comme quelqu'un d'absolument exceptionnel mais aussi comme une bête curieuse, alors qu'elle ne faisait que rendre un service qui ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose. C'était déjà largement suffisant de voir les gens se retourner quand ils constataient la présence d'une singulière cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front ...

Dumbledore permit ensuite à AJ de quitter son bureau, mais avant de passer la porte, celle-ci s'arrêta et se retourna

— Professeur ? Puis-je vous poser une dernière question, s'il vous plaît ?

— Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

— Comment avez-vous trouvé la Seronohda ?

— Oh, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, le Ministère me l'a remise après l'avoir découverte lors d'une perquisition au manoir Malfoy, au début de l'année.

* * *

Draco attendait AJ, adossé au mur de pierre près de la gargouille qui donnait l'accès au bureau du Directeur. Tout en époussetant distraitement le velours de sa cape, il repensait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé. Les cours de Potions ... Deux heures en tête à tête avec Hermione, et plusieurs fois par semaine. 

Où en était-il, aujourd'hui ? Pendant des années, il avait royalement méprisée cette fille. Mais depuis qu'il avait été forcé de passer tous ses cours de Potions avec elle, plus rien n'était pareil. De Granger, l'abjecte fille de Moldus au sang boueux, elle était devenue la trop belle et si troublante Hermione qui, le temps d'une nuit, l'avait fait chavirer: la nuit du Bal de Noël. Puis, une fois encore, sa vie avait été bouleversée : la mort de son père, assassiné par les Spockers. Un séjour parmi les Mangemorts pour prendre la succession de Lucius Malfoy, officiellement bras droit de Voldemort (et officieusement espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix). Et pour finir, l'attribution arbitraire par Voldemort lui-même d'une fiancée : Ophélia Vablatsky, étudiante à Durmstrang issue d'une des plus nobles familles de Russie.

Aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'en était plus question. Alors, Draco l'avait haïe. Il avait été jusqu'à la provoquer en duel et, à ce moment-là, il aurait voulu la tuer.

Et à présent ...

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par le bruit de la gargouille pivotant pour livrer passage à AJ. Une AJ à l'air complètement hagard, d'ailleurs.

— AJ ? fit Draco en s'écartant du mur. Ça ne va pas, Princesse ?

— Hum ? Oh, si, si, tout va bien, répondit la jeune fille.

— Tu es sûre ? C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit Dumbledore ? Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux.

— Je t'assure que je vais bien ! s'exclama AJ d'un ton qui laissait fortement supposer le contraire, mais qui demandait également de la laisser tranquille.

Draco n'insista pas. L'heure du déjeuner approchant, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle. Pour des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas, on aurait pu croire que le Prince et la Princesse de Serpentards étaient légèrement fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Néanmoins, un observateur plus attentif aurait remarqué que la belle AJ Potter avait glissé sa main dans celle de Draco Malfoy, juste le temps d'un bref instant, suffisant pour que Draco comprenne qu'AJ s'excusait de son silence.

Sous le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, qui imitait ce jour-là un soleil timide derrière quelques nuages, de nombreux élèves étaient rassemblés à chaque table, discutant tranquillement en profitant à l'occasion d'un fugitif rayon de lumière. L'entrée des deux Serpentards fit lever quelques têtes ; non pas (en tout cas pas encore) en raison de la nouvelle mission d'AJ, mais simplement parce que, depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée du Spocker, on la considérait comme une miraculée.

Draco rejoignit Blaise Zabini à la table des Serpentards, son meilleur ami après AJ, mais celle-ci ne vint pas immédiatement les retrouver. En effet, un Serdaigle aux cheveux d'un brun sombre et aux yeux noirs venait de se lever, s'était avancé vers elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

— Bonjour Hayden, dit doucement AJ au bout d'un instant.

— Bonjour ma belle Amanda, répondit le beau Serdaigle. Tu vas bien ?

— On ne peut mieux.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'AJ se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour.

— À la réflexion, ça pouvait aller encore mieux, conclut la jeune fille en riant.

La moitié de la Grande Salle les regardait en toussant de façon suspecte, mais ils s'en moquaient royalement. Seul, un certain Poufsouffle blond s'était éclipsé discrètement, les lèvres pincées et ses yeux azur curieusement brillants.

AJ et Hayden se séparèrent ensuite, chaque élève d'une Maison n'ayant en effet pas le droit de s'asseoir ailleurs qu'à sa propre table, et rejoignirent d'une part un autre couple – Melly Kirley et Brian Bloom, et d'autre part un Draco aux joues un petit peu moins pâles que d'habitude. D'accord, Bloom était quelqu'un de bien, ce n'était pas un Poufsouffle, il n'allait pas faire de mal à AJ ... mais de là à s'afficher comme ça ! Il s'en était fallu de peu que le fier Serpentard ne soit venu réclamer sa petite sœur à lui.

Enfin, si les ennuis de ce genre avaient été les seuls qu'il devait supporter, Draco s'en serait accommodé sans trop de mal. Mais en face de lui, bavardant avec Ginny Weasley sans même avoir eu l'air de remarquer sa présence, il y avait Hermione. Avant la fin de la journée, il allait devoir aller la voir, lui parler, lui transmettre la nouvelle annoncée par Dumbledore ... Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où Draco se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré se retrouver en face d'un Cognard teigneux au cours d'un match de Quidditch, en plein milieu d'une tempête. Au moins, ça, c'était une situation qui ne dépendait que de lui, de ses réflexes. Là ...

Mieux fallait en finir rapidement. Aussi, quand Hermione se leva et quitta la Grande Salle à la suite de ses amis, Draco rejeta ses couverts, salua AJ et Blaise et partit vers les portes de chêne en marchant tranquillement, avant de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de la Gryffondor. Question de principe : tout, plutôt que d'être vu en train de lui courir après dans la Grande Salle !

La jeune fille n'était pas allée bien loin et Draco, même en s'étant tout d'abord trompé de chemin, la rattrapa sans difficulté. Un second problème intervenait à présent : comment attirer son attention tout en faisant s'éloigner les autres Lions ? Bien sûr, il y avait le coup classique du sac qui craque « comme par enchantement », mais Draco était le Prince de Serpentard, et sa réputation de reptile machiavélique ne s'en serait jamais relevée.

— _Confudo_, souffla-t-il caché derrière une colonne.

— Hermione ? fit la voix de Weasley un instant plus tard. Ça ne va pas ?

— Non ... Je veux dire, si, si, ça va. Je ... j'ai ... Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoins !

Tandis que Draco se félicitait intérieurement de son brillant sort de Confusion, la majorité des Gryffondors présents dans le couloir repartit en haussant les épaules, pendant qu'Hermione se demandait fermement pourquoi elle avait soudain une envie impérieuse d'aller derrière cette colonne, là-bas.

— Bonjour Granger, fit Draco.

Son visage était un parfait masque de je-te-suis-totalement-indifférent-tu-n'as-aucun-effet-sur-moi-qu'est-ce-que-tu-crois-hi-hi-hi, et un petit sourire sardonique courait sur ses lèvres fines.

— Malfoy ? fit Hermione, véritablement interloquée de le trouver là.

Quoique avec Malfoy, il fallait s'attendre à tout ...

— C'est mon nom, en effet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je voudrais te parler.

— Dommage, je n'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua la jeune fille du tac au tac en faisant volte-face.

— Eh ! l'arrêta Draco en attrapant sa manche. Attends un peu Granger, j'ai dit que c'était moi qui devais te parler.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus avec toi, Malfoy ! s'exclama Hermione en détachant son bras.

— Crois bien que c'est réciproque, répliqua Draco – intérieurement plutôt vexé, bien qu'il ne se soit attendu à rien d'autre. Malheureusement, il se trouve que nous n'avons pas le choix.

— Bon, soupira la Gryffondor, mais dépêche-toi, alors.

— Dumbledore veut qu'on reprenne les cours de Potions. Dès demain.

— C'est une blague ?

— À ton avis ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. On aurait dit que son unique désir en cet instant était de cracher au visage de Draco Malfoy.

— Je te répète que c'est un ordre de Dumbledore, ajouta celui-ci.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais Draco n'essaya pas de la retenir. Il savait déjà qu'elle viendrait à la Bibliothèque le lendemain.

* * *

Et il avait raison. Le lundi suivant, en se rendant dans la fameuse salle poussiéreuse, après le déjeuner, Draco aperçut Hermione assise à une table au fond de la pièce, relisant consciencieusement des notes dont il savait qu'elles traitaient du Veritaserum. Souriant intérieurement – Hermione avait un air faussement naturel, comme si elle était venue là tous les jours et que sa présence n'avait _rien_ à voir avec leur discussion de la veille – Draco s'approcha d'elle, posa son sac sur la table, s'assit, sortit les livres qu'il avait apportés et se mit à les feuilleter. 

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. En outre, le Serpentard n'osait pas encore relever la tête – était-ce une illusion, ou bien Hermione était-elle véritablement en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil depuis dix minutes ? Cependant, comme leurs recherches auraient sûrement du mal à avancer s'ils refusaient toute forme de communication, Draco décida de faire le premier pas (en se demandant, sans trop d'espoir d'ailleurs, si la Gryffondor se rendait compte de l'immense sacrifice que ça représentait pour lui).

— Alors ... Où est-ce qu'on en était arrivés, déjà ? demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

— Là, répondit laconiquement Hermione en lui tendant un parchemin.

— « Dosage du venin de Runespoor », lut Draco. Ah oui, je m'en souviens.

— Encore heureux.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

— Si un jour l'idée te prend de relire tes notes avant de venir me faire perdre mon temps, préviens moi !

— Ce n'est pas avec tes discours pleins de sagesse qu'on va accélérer, Granger.

La jeune fille émit un petit bruit agacé, mais lui fit tout de même parvenir une liste des tâches qu'ils devaient encore accomplir : mélanges à préparer, ingrédients à analyser, passages de livres à lire ...

— C'est curieux, remarqua Draco, la liste est plus courte que ce que je pensais.

— Normal, expliqua Hermione, je n'ai pas attendu que tu reviennes dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore pour continuer à travailler.

— Vraiment ? Je n'ai donc d'autre choix que de te remercier, Granger, fit Draco avec un sourire ironique.

— J'en suis extrêmement touchée, répondit la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Draco soupira discrètement. Si leurs relations continuaient dans cette voie, tout allait sûrement recommencer : rancune, animosité, haine refoulée ... Enfin, il n'allait tout de même pas non plus être aimable avec elle ! Il y avait des limites, tout de même. Quoique ... Après tout, ça pouvait peut-être se tenter.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi ... Hermione, tenta le jeune homme en essayant de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui piaillait « Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée ! »

Instantanément, la jeune fille sursauta et le fixa, l'air éberluée.

— Un problème ... ? fit Draco.

— Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée ? balbutia la Gryffondor.

— Hermione. Aux dernières nouvelles c'était ton nom.

— C'est mon prénom, corrigea-t-elle. Et il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent comme ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton farouche.

— Eh bien, je m'en souviendrai ...

« J'avais raison, j'avais raison ! » brailla la petite voix horripilante.

Hermione regardait toujours Draco, avec l'air de se demander si ses neurones fonctionnaient toujours correctement.

— Inutile de me dévisager comme ça ... Granger, fit Draco d'un ton agacé. Je ne suis pas devenu fou, j'essayais juste d'être aimable.

— Et ... ça te prend souvent, des idées pareilles ?

— Non, mais ... je voudrais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, à toi, Weasley et Finnigan.

Plus que jamais, la Gryffondor avait une expression totalement ahurie. Puis, lentement, ses traits se détendirent et elle baissa les yeux.

— Comme quoi tout arrive, marmonna-t-elle.

Draco, quant à lui, se sentait furieux contre le monde entier et lui-même en particulier. Être aimable, s'excuser ... ! Non mais vraiment ! « Bravo, Malfoy ! » railla la petite voix. « Merveilleux pour ta réputation, excellent, sincèrement ! Comment as-tu pu en arriver ... »

— Merci Draco, fit soudain Hermione d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible, interrompant le cours des pensées du Serpentard.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de sursauter au point de bousculer la table. Mais Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et garda les yeux rivés sur ses notes. Draco nota seulement que ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

* * *

— Cette fois, on y est. 

Quelques jours de travail acharné plus tard, Hermione et Draco s'étaient retrouvés dans un cachot, de part et d'autre d'un chaudron fumant. Leur potion était – en théorie – fin prête. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à la préparer.

Les instructions que Snape leur avait données, au début de l'année, étaient d'élaborer une copie du Veritaserum – le plus puissant des sérums de vérité – plus pratique à préparer que l'originale. Les deux élèves n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à trouver des substituts aux ingrédients plus ou moins faciles à se procurer, mais il leur avait été plus dur de trouver un remplaçant au venin de Runespoor. Il leur avait fallu travailler des jours entiers et faire exploser au moins quatre chaudron avant de réussir à créer du venin synthétique. D'ailleurs, ils en avaient été tellement fiers et heureux que sur le moment Draco, transporté par la joie, avait pris Hermione dans ses bras et l'avait fait voltiger. Il avait repris ses esprits un instant plus tard. Trop tard.

Ce soir-là, de la sueur perlait une fois encore sur leurs fronts, mais ils souriaient. Ils étaient enfin venu à bout de ce projet, et on n'était qu'en avril : Snape allait à coup sûr leur mettre la meilleure note dont ils auraient pu rêver.

— Passe-moi le sel de Brocéliande, Granger.

Une pincée de poudre verte plus tard, le chaudron ayant exhalé un gros nuage de fumée mauve, Draco se pencha sur la potion tandis qu'Hermione prenait une petite louche en cuivre.

— Ça m'a l'air d'aller.

— Ecarte-toi, Malfoy, il faut que je remue.

Draco obéit pour laisser place à Hermione. Il profita de cette pause pour aller s'asseoir à un bureau et découper en fines lanières un steak de chèvre à trois cornes.

— Où est-ce que tu as mis le jus de sangsue ? fit la voix d'Hermione.

— Juste à côté de la bouteille de bave de Harpie, répondit Draco sans lever la tête de son travail.

— Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Draco d'aller s'occuper de la potion : il y ajouta une à une ses bandes de steak, puis prit la louche pour remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

En bref, ils travaillèrent ainsi au moins deux bonnes heures. Au bout de ce temps, enfin, la potion avait pris la transparence tant espérée. Hermione et Draco contemplaient le résultat de leur travail, sans dire un mot, leurs visages fatigués éclairés par leurs sourires et leurs yeux brillants.

— Bon, ça y est, fit Draco d'une voix un peu enrouée. C'est fini.

— Oui, seulement ... commença Hermione.

— Quoi ? La potion est prête, non ?

— Je pense, oui, mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. Il vaudrait mieux vérifier.

— Je veux bien mais comment ? On ne peut tout de même pas ... Ah non !

Draco, qui venait de comprendre où Hermione voulait en venir, était en un instant passé d'une expression de soulagement à un air furieux. Encore une idée tordue made in Gryffondor !

— On n'a pas le choix, Malfoy ! répliqua la jeune fille. Si on veut être sûrs de nous, il faut la tester !

Draco eut un soupir agacé. Le pire, avec cette fille, c'était qu'elle avait toujours raison ! Ils étaient tous les deux aussi perfectionnistes l'un que l'autre, et plus Draco y pensait, plus il repoussait l'idée de présenter leur potion à Rogue sans être certain de son efficacité. Il fallait donc tester la potion. Mais ...

— Bon, d'accord. Mais qui va le faire ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien.

— On pourrait peut-être en faire boire à quelqu'un sans le lui dire et lui poser des questions après, proposa le jeune homme.

— J'admire l'éthique et la morale des Serpentards ! rétorqua Hermione avec un rire ironique. Sérieusement, Malfoy ! ajouta-t-elle.

— Si t'as une meilleure idée, dis-le alors ! Tu n'as qu'à la boire toi-même.

— Non !

La protestation était venue si vivement qu'elle fit sourire Draco.

— Des choses à cacher, Granger ? Un grand amour inavouable pour Weasley gardé secret depuis six ans ? Mais ça, Granger, tout le monde le sait déjà !

La jeune fille avait rougi – ce qui réussit à énerver Draco et à fortement lui déplaire – mais affichait à présent un air furieux.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin immature ...

— On ne va jamais avancer, si tu passes ton temps à me lancer des insultes minables, Granger. Alors, qui boit la potion ?

— Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être ... qu'on pourrait en prendre une gorgée chacun ? Ça serait plus juste.

— Les Gryffondors et leur fichue justice, soupira Draco en haussant les épaules. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais n'essaie pas de m'avoir !

— Tant que tu ne me demandes rien d'important ...

Draco alla donc prendre deux verres sur une étagère, revint vers le chaudron, puis versa quelques gouttes de potion dans chaque verre. Il en tendit ensuite un à Hermione, qui le regardait d'un air gêné, plus blême que jamais. Elle avait ostensiblement des choses à cacher. Ça promettait d'être drôle ...

— À notre réussite ! fit Draco en trinquant avec la jeune fille.

Et ils vidèrent leurs verres. Instantanément Draco laissa tomber le sien, la vue brouillée et la gorge en feu. Il entendit également un bruit de verre brisé du côté d'Hermione, qui avait porté ses mains à sa gorge et toussait, mais il pouvait difficilement penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre douleur. C'était purement atroce.

Puis soudain, la souffrance s'envola. Draco allait merveilleusement bien, il se sentait mieux que jamais. En face de lui, Hermione avait l'air tout aussi détendue.

— Alors Granger, pose-moi une question ! lança-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir sans jamais oser me le demander ?

Hermione mit un moment à répondre, mais le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui lancer :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais tant, Malfoy ?

« Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas, ne réponds PAS ... » fit la voix habituelle dans l'esprit de Draco. Mais malgré toute sa volonté et tous ses efforts, le Serpentard s'entendit répliquer :

— Te haïr ? Pourquoi te haïr, Granger ? Parce que c'est de ta faute si je souffre la martyre à chaque fois que je suis près de toi ? Parce que, depuis que je t'aie tenue dans mes bras la nuit du Bal de Noël, mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée que pour toi il n'en reste plus que des regrets ? Parce que tu es dans mon âme, parce que tu me tortures ?

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Si je te hais, Hermione, c'est parce que je t'aime.

C'en était définitivement fini du fier Prince de Serpentard. Si Hermione n'avait toujours pas éclaté de rire, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes ...

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas ri. Timidement, Draco releva la tête ... et croisa le regard de la jeune fille, littéralement estomaquée.

— Hermione ? fit-il doucement. Si tu veux partir, vas-y. Tu as même le pouvoir de ruiner totalement ma réputation, si ça t'amuse, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

— Ça ne m'amuserait pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix enrouée. C'est juste que ... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'en étais arrivée à croire que j'avais rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de Noël ...

— Eh non ... Ton cauchemar était malheureusement réel.

Jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi mal ...

— Cauchemar ? Je n'ai rêvé que de ça pendant trois mois !

Le Serpentard releva immédiatement la tête. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était à son tour de rêver ? Hermione, souriante, s'était levée et, sans bien sans rendre compte, il l'imita. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui à pas hésitants. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle passa les bras autour de son cou et, inspirant avec délices le parfum du beau blond, laissa reposer sa tête contre le torse de Draco. Celui-ci arrivait à peine à croire à son bonheur et passait machinalement sa main dans les longs cheveux d'Hermione.

— Je t'aime aussi, Draco, murmura-t-elle.

C'était la seule confirmation dont il avait besoin pour se pencher doucement vers elle et l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

_Chère Amanda_

_Merci de bien vouloir venir dans mon bureau avant ce soir_

_Professeur A. Dumbledore_

_PS : Ma carte de Chocogrenouille vient d'être actualisée. _

Le morceau de parchemin roulé en boule dans sa main crispée, AJ gravit lentement les étages jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Il était 18h et, jetant un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres du septième étage, elle remarqua que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle marmonna un « Chocogrenouille » d'une voix enrouée, puis s'engagea dans le passage secret. Elle savait bien pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait appelée ...

— Bonjour Amanda, fit la voix du Directeur quand AJ entra dans son bureau.

— Bonjour, Professeur.

— Merci d'être venue tôt. Le temps presse.

— Ce sont les Spockers, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement. Ils ont réussi à faire une brèche dans la barrière magique qui entoure le château. Je pense que l'attaque se passera cette nuit.

AJ hocha la tête, pensive.

— Où est la Seronohda ? demanda-t-elle, après avoir constaté que la Sphère magique était invisible.

— Je l'ai rangée dans son armoire, expliqua Dumbledore en se levant pour aller chercher le fameux objet.

La Sphère était, aux yeux d'AJ, plus belle que jamais. Le simple fait de la regarder avait le pouvoir de lui donner une totale confiance en elle ...

— Comment fait-on pour activer son pouvoir ?

Sans répondre, Dumbledore ouvrit à nouveau les portes de l'armoire en chêne, passa le doigt contre la paroi du fond, qui pivota alors sur elle-même, dévoilant un double fond. Le Directeur y prit un flacon de cristal, avant de rendre à l'armoire son apparence habituelle ; il revint ensuite vers AJ.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ce qu'il reste d'élixir de rose noire.

— Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus ?

— Plus assez pour libérer un élève en cas d'attaque, non. Mais j'avais demandé au Professeur Snape d'en mettre un minimum de côté, au cas où. Je suis assez content d'avoir eu cette intuition, car sans élixir la Seronohda est inutilisable.

Il posa le flacon à côté de la Sphère, sans plus y toucher.

— Nous activerons la Sphère dans quelques instants, dit-il.

— Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

— Parce que je te laisse jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour aller retrouver Mr. Malfoy ... Ainsi qu'éventuellement Miss Granger, pour tout leur raconter.

* * *

— Quoi ? s'exclama Draco. Dumbledore veut que tu combattes les Spockers _seule _? Mais il est fou ! 

— Calme-toi, Drake ! implora AJ. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Et de toute façon, c'est le seul choix qu'on a.

Serrant les mâchoires pour réprimer sa colère, Draco entoura la jeune fille de ses bras.

— Pardonne-moi pour mon égoïsme, Princesse, mais j'ai peur pour toi... murmura-t-il. J'ai déjà cru une fois que les Spockers allaient me priver de toi, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

— J'aurai de quoi me défendre, Drake, répondit doucement AJ. C'est plutôt eux qui devraient avoir peur de moi.

Draco embrassa tendrement la jeune fille sur le front, puis la libéra et lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione de souhaiter bon courage à son amie.

— Fais bien attention à toi, recommanda la Gryffondor.

— Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Drake s'il arrivait quelque chose, chuchota AJ à son oreille.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, assura Hermione.

Malgré son apparente assurance, la jeune fille eut du mal à réprimer son émotion devant la confiance qu'AJ lui témoignait : lui confier Draco, c'était bien montrer à quel point elle comptait sur elle.

Le soleil étant sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon, AJ les quitta pour rejoindre Dumbledore.

— J'ai peur, Hermione, fit Draco tout en enlaçant la jeune fille.

— Je sais, répondit celle-ci avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres pâles du Serpentard.

* * *

— Tu es prête, Amanda ? demanda le Directeur. 

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Hall du château, la Seronohda reposant sur son socle d'or magiquement allongé pour que la Sphère soit à la bonne hauteur. AJ acquiesça en réponse à Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit alors dans sa poche le flacon d'élixir, l'ouvrit avec précaution, et enfin en versa le contenu sur la Sphère. Etrangement, le liquide ne tomba pas à terre : il se répandit uniformément tout autour de la Seronohda, qui se mit à émettre une forte lueur dorée.

AJ était littéralement hypnotisée. S'il avait encore fallu la convaincre que c'était là l'arme unique contre les Spockers, ç'aurait été chose faite rien qu'en regardant cette Sphère merveilleuse.

— Pose tes mains sur elle, indiqua Dumbledore.

AJ obéit, un peu curieuse de la sensation qu'elle allait éprouver en touchant cette Sphère qui semblait faite de brume. Partagée entre crainte et excitation, elle approcha lentement ses mains de la Seronohda, puis les posa à sa surface. La brume les recouvrit immédiatement, et AJ sentit deux petits éclairs qui couraient sur la Sphère lui frôler les doigts. Elle ne ressentait rien d'extraordinaire ; pourtant, il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange.

— Professeur, fit-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes mains de la Sphère !

— Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, répondit Dumbledore.

La jeune fille remarqua cependant qu'il avait froncé les sourcils et n'en augura rien de bon. Le Directeur lui tourna le dos et partit ouvrir en grand les portes en chêne du Hall ; AJ le rejoignit, la Seronohda dans les mains. Devant elle, le Parc s'étendait dans la semi obscurité du crépuscule. Elle avança les mains et la Sphère, véritable étoile miniature, illumina toute la pelouse sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres autour d'elle. AJ, rassurée par cette lumière dorée qui ne pouvait qu'être bienfaitrice, leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et lui sourit. Le vieux mage fit de même et, posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, déclara :

— Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'aller vers les Spockers. La Seronohda fera le reste. N'aie pas peur, ajouta-t-il en percevant une lueur craintive dans les yeux de la Serpentarde, je suis certain qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Bonne chance, Amanda.  
— Merci, Professeur, répondit AJ.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, descendant les marches qui séparaient l'entrée du château de la pelouse, et entendit derrière elle le claquement des portes qui se refermaient. Dumbledore retournait à son bureau pour surveiller la scène depuis sa fenêtre. À présent, AJ n'avait plus que la Sphère. Confiante dans le pouvoir de l'objet magique, elle avança encore, tendant la Seronohda devant elle pour éclairer son chemin. Aucune forme translucide n'était encore visible.

Quelques instants passèrent encore ainsi, où AJ poursuivit son chemin dans le Parc, restant à proximité des portes du château pour pouvoir les défendre en priorité quand les Spockers arriveraient. La Seronohda brillait de milles feux, mais AJ ne voyait toujours pas les Spectres ... Puis, soudain, elle les repéra. Cette fois, ils n'étaient plus complètement transparents mais semblaient porter de grands costumes rouges, comme des bourreaux. Toute la lisière de la Forêt se couvrit peu à peu de ces monstrueux Spectres couleur de sang et, malgré le charme rassurant que la Sphère exerça sur AJ, la jeune fille ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur en voyant combien ils étaient nombreux.

Mais elle devait se ressaisir et dominer sa peur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle releva la tête d'un air de défi, et marcha à grands pas vers les Spockers. Quoi qu'il advienne, il fallait que ça arrive vite. Et très rapidement, quelques Spectres s'aperçurent de la présence de cette humaine entourée de lumière. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se léchaient les babines à l'idée d'une telle proie ... L'un deux, le plus audacieux, glissa le premier en direction de la Serpentarde. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et AJ sentit qu'il commençait à faire agir sur elle le charme des Spockers : faire perdre à leur victime toute volonté de combattre ou de se défendre. Mais AJ lui résista ; d'un geste instinctif, elle éleva la Sphère, la tendit devant le Spectre et, en un instant, celui-ci disparut avec un râle lugubre. Sur la Seronohda, un petit éclair rouge venait de naître ...

AJ eut un cri de triomphe : enfin, elle avait la certitude d'avoir entre les mains une arme puissante, et la faculté de détruire tous ces Spockers immondes ! Remplie d'un nouveau courage, elle vit venir à elle un Spectre, puis un autre, et à chaque fois tous subissaient le même sort. Ils étaient des centaines, mais elle seule avait le pouvoir. Toute la nuit, AJ courut d'un Spocker à l'autre dès qu'ils faisaient mine de s'approcher du château, et toute la nuit, le Parc illuminé par la Seronohda retentit des râles informes poussés par les Spectres détruits ...

* * *

L'aube se leva enfin, puis les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent pour concurrencer la lumière de la Seronohda. AJ était de plus en plus épuisée mais restait toujours vaillamment debout, et les Spectres se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux ... Plus qu'une vingtaine ... Encore dix ... Cinq ... Un petit peu moins de trois ... Enfin, AJ leva ses yeux cernés sur le dernier Spocker. Visiblement moins téméraire que les autres, il s'était tenu à l'écart tout au long du combat. À présent, il tentait de reculer vers la Forêt, mais AJ avait bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser fuir. S'il réussissait à lui échapper, il pourrait un jour ou l'autre revenir attaquer quelqu'un, ou pire encore : se reproduire et relancer toute une lignée de Spockers. C'est pourquoi la belle Serpentarde, au teint rendu crayeux par une nuit si éprouvante, courut après le plus lâche des Spockers, le rattrapa à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et tendit la Sphère vers lui dans un geste victorieux. 

Elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit disparaître car, terrassée par l'épuisement, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement glisser à terre dès l'instant suivant, la Seronohda toujours serrée entre ses bras.

Pour les habitants du château qui, tels Draco ou Hermione, avaient suivi le cours de la bataille avec angoisse, ce fut le signal de l'euphorie générale. Des cris de joie retentirent dans tout Poudlard, réveillant les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant du danger qu'ils avaient couru, pour éviter qu'ils ne paniquent. Hermione sauta dans les bras de Draco, ainsi que Melly le fit avec Brian, tandis qu'Hayden se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil près de leur fenêtre d'observation avec un soupir de soulagement. En effet, les cinq jeunes gens avaient ensembles passé la nuit les mains crispées sur le rebord de la fameuse fenêtre, priant Merlin et tous les dieux connus pour qu'AJ s'en sorte.

Néanmoins, ce moment d'exultation fut de courte durée. D'une part, ils étaient tous exténués et d'autre part, ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps à faire la fête insouciamment alors qu'AJ gisait toujours sur la pelouse du Parc, probablement à bout de forces. Melly et Brian étaient les plus fatigués et s'étaient déjà endormis, enlacés, sur un canapé, de sorte que les trois autres préférèrent les laisser tranquilles. Ils quittèrent la salle où ils avaient établis leur poste d'observation et, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, prirent l'énorme morceau de chocolat qu'ils avaient été chercher plus tôt aux cuisines et partirent vers la sortie du château.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous trois agenouillés près d'AJ. Délicatement, Hayden prit dans ses bras son corps assoupi et la fit s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre tout proche. Etrangement, AJ s'était arrangée pour ne pas lâcher la Seronohda, qui brillait toujours, bien qu'un peu plus faiblement qu'au cours de la bataille. Hermione sortit de sa poche une bouteille d'eau – également « empruntée » aux cuisines – et fit boire la Serpentarde avec précaution. AJ toussa, se frotta les yeux, puis les ouvrit. En voyant ceux qui l'entouraient, elle ne dit rien mais sourit avec ravissement. Tout allait bien, ils étaient sains et saufs ...

— Prends ça, Princesse, fit Draco en coupant un morceau de chocolat et en le tendant à AJ.

Elle le prit d'une main faible et le grignota lentement. Au fur et à mesure que Draco lui donnait du chocolat, le visage de la jeune fille reprenait des couleurs. Elle parvint finalement à articuler un « Merci » d'une petite voix.

— C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier, mon ange, répondit Hayden en embrassant tendrement la Serpentarde.

AJ sourit à nouveau puis tenta de se relever, vacilla, mais fut rattrapée par les deux garçons.

— Tu peux laisser la Sphère, maintenant, lui dit Hermione en voyant qu'AJ avait toujours ses mains crispées sur l'objet.

— Non ... je veux la garder.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Draco. Visiblement, il avait la même impression qu'elle.

— AJ, tu ferais mieux de la laisser ici, on reviendra la récupérer.

— Non, non ... Je la garde.

— Amanda ? fit la voix un peu inquiète d'Hayden.

Mais la jeune fille ne les écoutait plus. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était complètement laissée absorber par la contemplation de la Seronohda. Hayden fronça les sourcils et lui prit le bras.

— Allez viens ma belle, on y va, dit-il en l'entraînant.

D'un geste agacé, AJ dégagea son bras et se pencha un peu plus vers la Sphère. L'expression terriblement vexée qu'afficha Hayden aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi étrange, voire inquiétante.

— AJ ? fit doucement Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je dois aller dans la Forêt, répondit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, de plus en plus nerveuse. Mais pourquoi ?

— Il le faut, c'est elle qui me le demande.

— Elle ? répéta Hayden, se tournant vers les deux autres avec un air d'incompréhension.

— Je pense ... qu'elle parle de la Seronohda, répondit Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Draco.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sait pas tout sur cette Sphère. Elle ne m'a pas l'air entièrement bénéfique, en fin de compte.

— Tu as peut-être raison ... Mais Dumbledore ? Il aurait dû le savoir, non ?

— On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, au départ. Je n'avais jamais entendu dire que Dumbledore avait un objet pareil dans son bureau.

— Mais au fait, où il est, Dumbledore ?

— AJ ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Hayden avait interpellée la jeune fille ; en effet la Serpentarde, bien loin de s'occuper de leur conversation, était en train de s'éloigner d'eux. Elle avançait dans la Forêt Interdite, évitant sans problème les ronces et les racines bien que ses yeux soient toujours fixés sur la Seronohda.

— Je crois que c'est la Sphère qui lui indique le chemin, fit Hermione.

— Mais on ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça ! s'insurgea Draco.

Hayden acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— On ferait mieux de la suivre.

Les deux autres l'approuvèrent et, sans plus de discussion, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt à la suite de la Princesse des Serpentards.

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Attention, plus que deux avant la fin de la fic ! Le prochain est déjà écrit, il ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, donc. Mais en attendant, j'espère bien recevoir de vous des MILLIARDS de reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ! **

**Gros bisous chers reviewers  
Lily Evans 2004**


	16. Trahison souterraine

**Titre :**The Diary - Le Journal

**Auteur :**Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers Poudlardien appartient à J.K. Rowling, le personnage d'AJ fut créé par l'auteur slytherin-nette ; et puis le reste, c'est à moi :).

**Résumé :**Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, le prince et la princesse de Serpentard, sont aussi les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf sur un point : les Gryffondors qu'AJ s'acharne à fréquenter. D'ailleurs, Draco ne peut même plus supporter la simple présence d'Hermione. Quant à AJ, elle idolâtre un beau Poufsouffle : Raphaël Monaghan. Pourtant, le Serdaigle Hayden Bloom ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer quand AJ vient le voir.

Sur le plan international, Vous-savez-qui est étrangement calme. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que la paix règne : de mystérieux spectres, les Spockers, envahissent peu à peu le pays ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Draco et Hermione ont réussi à concevoir une version simplifiée du Veritaserum, mais en voulant tester la potion, ils en sont chacun venus à déclarer leur amour à l'autre. Cependant, la situation générale reste tendue car les Spockers encerclent à présent Poudlard. AJ, seule immunisée contre eux, est chargée de les combattre toute une nuit grâce à un objet très puissant : la Seronohda, une sphère magique qui absorbe les Spockers et les détruits. Le lendemain matin, quand Draco, Hermione et Hayden viennent retrouver AJ dans le Parc, il apparaît que la Sphère a pris le contrôle de l'esprit de la Serpentarde et la pousse à aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Les trois autres, impuissants, décident alors de la suivre ...

**Remerciements :**À MLT, béta de toujours, je souhaite en remerciements le plus B de tous les temps.

**Bavardages de l'auteur : **OUI,je suis sadique, je l'avoue, ne venez pas me le reprocher après. Et OUI, ce chapitre est court, d'ailleurs le suivant le sera tout autant si ce n'est plus ... Mea culpa pour tout ça. Mais dites-vous que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fic, ce qui est très triste, surtout pour moi, et que ça me plairait énormément que vous me laissiez quelques petites reviews pour me consoler ...

Dernier conseil : si c'est possible, lisez la fin de ce chapitre en écoutant (en boucle) la chanson « Earth Song » de Michaël Jackson. Comme ça vous serez dans la même ambiance que moi quand j'ai écrit ces dernières scènes (oui, j'écoute effectivement beaucoup cette chanson. Il faut croire qu'elle m'inspire .)

The Diary – Le Journal

**Chapitre 16 : Trahison souterraine**

Un hululement lugubre se fit entendre dans le lointain, faisant sursauter Hermione.

— Nerveuse, Granger ? la taquina Draco.

Elle lui décocha en réponse un regard chargé d'éclairs puis, comme d'habitude, ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air faussement repenti du Serpentard. Mais, contrairement à l'habitude, leurs petites provocations semblaient cette fois répondre à un automatisme, comme s'ils ne réfléchissaient même plus à ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient. Ils étaient fatigués. Exténués, même. Ils n'avaient qu'à peine dormi la nuit précédente, et à présent ne savaient plus vraiment depuis combien d'heures ils cheminaient ainsi à travers la Forêt Interdite. De plus, Draco n'avait pas tort en supposant qu'Hermione était nerveuse. Ils avaient tous les nerfs à bout, d'ailleurs, car c'était à juste titre que cette Forêt était réputée être le pire repaire de monstres enragés, de plantes carnivores et autres dangers.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient dû se cacher derrière un buisson, se jeter par terre dans la boue ou grimper à un arbre voisin pour ne pas être vus des loups, araignées géantes, chevaux psychopathes et autres vampires qui fréquentaient le coin. À présent, ils étaient sales et couverts de bleus et d'écorchures. Sans compter qu'ils se faisaient un sang d'encre pour AJ, sans toutefois oser en parler. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Parc de Poudlard, AJ n'avait pas décollé les yeux de la Seronohda, ses mains crispées autour d'elle. Sur son visage et dans ses yeux verts se reflétaient les lueurs argentées projetées par la Sphère ainsi que les éclairs rouges et mauves qui serpentaient inlassablement à sa surface. La jeune fille était devenue absolument insensible au monde extérieur : elle ne voyait rien d'autre que la Sphère, n'entendait même plus les voix de ses amis, et semblait ne ressentir ni la fatigue, ni le froid, ni le moindre soupçon de peur.

Le seul avantage qu'on pouvait accorder à la Seronohda était que, tout comme elle avait anéanti les immondes Spockers – et accessoirement les capacités mentales d'AJ – la Sphère semblait repousser loin du petit groupe les créatures les plus dangereuses. Sa puissance et sa lumière devaient les tenir efficacement à distance, sans quoi ces fameuses bêtes se seraient sans doute fait un plaisir de réduire les quatre étudiants en apéricubes®.

Hayden, Draco et Hermione n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce vers quoi ils allaient, ni de comment ils allaient pouvoir ramener AJ à la raison. De toute façon, ils étaient complètement perdus et auraient été incapables de retrouver le chemin de Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils ne regrettaient pas d'être là, avec AJ, mais ... enfin, ils ne voyaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire contre le pouvoir de la Seronohda. Peut-être qu'après tout, ils avaient agi trop vite. Peut-être qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'être allés chercher le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil et laisser AJ partir seule. Peut-être que Dumbledore aurait su quoi faire ... et peut-être pas.

À un moment, Hermione trébucha sur une racine et tomba à terre avec un gémissement de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Hayden.

— Humgrumpch... ! MAL ! s'écria-t-elle en réponse.

Elle serrait les dents, mais le Serdaigle vit des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Draco s'agenouilla près d'elle et, avec précaution, effleura sa cheville droite qui avait pris des proportions inquiétantes. À nouveau, Hermione émit un gémissement qu'elle étouffa de son poing serré porté à ses lèvres.

— Donc, tu t'es foulé la cheville, conclut Draco.

— Je peux la soigner, proposa Hayden, j'ai suivi des cours l'été dernier. Mais tu ferais peut-être mieux de suivre AJ, Malfoy, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop.

Draco secoua la tête pendant qu'Hayden le rejoignait près d'Hermione.

— Je préfère qu'on reste ensemble, protesta le blond. De toute façon, on n'aura pas de mal à repérer cette fichue Sphère, même de loin.

— C'est pas faux, reconnut Hayden. C'est la seule source de lumière que j'aie vue dans cette Forêt depuis deux bonnes heures.

Tout en parlant, il sortit sa baguette, puis la posa sur la cheville douloureuse de la Gryffondor. Il resta ainsi pendant un instant, immobile, le front appuyé contre sa main gauche ; Hermione, qui jusque là avait gardé les yeux fermés et les mains crispées, se détendit peu à peu à mesure qu'elle sentait une douce chaleur irradier depuis la baguette d'Hayden.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit la jeune fille.

— Alors allons-y, fit Draco, il faut rattraper AJ. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, Granger, si tu veux.

Hayden savait pertinemment que, pour peu que son sort ait été aussi efficace qu'il l'espérait, Hermione n'avait absolument pas besoin du bras de Malfoy autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Hermione ne faisait rien pour repousser Draco. Toussant de façon assez peu naturelle, il passa devant eux et accéléra pour revenir au niveau d'AJ ; les deux autres l'y rejoignirent ensuite sans plus de problème.

Au bout de ce qui leur semblait des siècles, mais qui n'était que quelques heures d'après leurs montres, AJ s'arrêta de marcher. Aussitôt, les trois autres stoppèrent et reculèrent prudemment de plusieurs pas : si quelqu'un venait, leur présence apparaîtrait très certainement indésirable et ils verraient leur espérance de vie diminuer de façon assez conséquente. Ils s'abritèrent donc derrière un buisson, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où AJ, très droite, restait immobile, et attendirent.

Ce répit était le bienvenu, car la jambe gauche de Draco venait tout juste de faire la connaissance d'une ronce un peu vicieuse, et la blessure qui en résultait prenait une charmante teinte verdâtre. Draco s'allongea par terre et demanda à Hermione de prendre une fiole dans sa poche. Resté un peu à l'écart, Hayden observa la jeune fille suivre les indications de Draco, s'affairer près de lui, nettoyer et soigner sa plaie avec des gestes précautionneux.

Merlin, comme il aurait aimé aider AJ comme Hermione et Draco s'entraidaient ! Depuis que la belle Serpentarde était passée sous le contrôle de la Seronohda, Hayden enrageait à la simple pensée de son impuissance. Il se sentait tellement ... inutile ! De la voir, là, si proche de lui, de la savoir en danger sans pouvoir rien faire pour la protéger ... ! Ça le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu s'emparer de cette sacrée Sphère et l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied, puis de prendre AJ par la main et de s'enfuir avec elle loin de cette Forêt maudite. Mais il avait déjà essayé de saisir la Seronohda, et avait vu ses mains traverser vainement le nuage de brume sans pouvoir le toucher concrètement. Sans doute un enchantement empêchait-il la Sphère d'être tenue par plus d'une personne à la fois.

— Comment tu te sens, Malfoy ? finit par soupirer Hayden pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

— J'ai vu mieux, mais vu les circonstances je pense que je m'en tire bien, répondit Draco.

— J'espère qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose, marmonna Hermione. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'attendre sans savoir ce qui va arriver.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Hayden.

— En même temps, intervint Draco, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de le savoir. Si AJ a été conduite en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite, ce n'est probablement pas pour des raisons purement angéliques.

— On a peur, Malfoy ? glissa Hermione avec un petit sourire.

— Tout vaut mieux que l'incertitude, conclut Hayden.

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé, songeant que de toute façon ils ne choisiraient pas leur destin. Que quelque chose advienne ou non, et quoi que ce soit, ils devraient faire avec, alors à quoi bon parler des épreuves qu'on aurait préféré traverser ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione par-dessus son épaule. La jeune fille était à genoux et gardait un œil sur AJ en épiant les environs, tout en restant bien cachée par le buisson derrière lequel ils s'abritaient tous les trois. C'était bien inutile qu'elle surveille AJ, puisque déjà, Hayden ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et Draco, bien qu'il aurait étranglé quiconque aurait osé émettre une telle idée, sentait une petite vague d'inquiétude venir sournoisement vers lui.

— Hermione ! appela-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et s'approcha de lui. Son visage émergea peu à peu de la pénombre, laissant deviner ses traits pâles marqués par la fatigue et l'anxiété. Il sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait toujours un air étrange quand il l'appelait par son prénom. Oh, elle finirait bien par s'y habituer ...

— Oui ?

Le jeune homme, qui était resté allongé, se redressa pour se tenir assis près d'elle. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle ait l'air plus grande que lui. Il préférait la voir lever ses yeux bleus frangés de velours vers lui, comme elle le faisait en cet instant. Ces yeux ... depuis le début, ils l'avaient ensorcelé. Enfin, plutôt depuis le début de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait portée dans son cœur avant ça. Mais à présent ... Elle était devenue sublime, et c'était une des seules filles qui avaient assez de caractère pour l'occuper plus de cinq minutes.

La plupart des autres qui avaient essayé de le séduire ne savaient que lui débiter des formules toutes faites, et utilisées tant de fois que tous les brins d'herbe du Parc devaient eux aussi les connaître par cœur : « Oh, que tu es merveilleux, Draco ! Tu es _tellement_ intelligent, comment fais-tu pour avoir d'aussi bonnes idées ? Oh, Draco, comme tu voles bien ! ». Aucune n'avait jamais dit : « Oh, Draco, j'adore que tu sois aussi riche et beau, ça fait enrager toutes mes copines ! », mais bien souvent le Serpentard les avaient entendues le penser.

Seule Hermione n'avait presque jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Bien sûr, il était mathématiquement impossible qu'elle lui résiste éternellement, mais enfin elle avait eu le mérite d'essayer !

— Draco, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— J'en ai marre de parler.

Sans plus s'encombrer de paroles, il prit dans ses mains le visage de la belle Gryffondor et l'embrassa. Mais ils furent interrompus à peine un instant plus tard par Hayden, qui de son poste d'observation les appelait à voix basse et leur adressait des signes frénétiques. Comprenant que quelque chose de nouveau se déroulait, Hermione et Draco se séparèrent et rejoignirent Hayden près du gros buisson. Risquant un œil au dehors, Draco examina la situation.

AJ avait posé à terre la Seronohda, et celle-ci s'enfonçait lentement dans la terre. Devant elle au contraire, un pan entier du sol, d'une surface d'un mètre carré environ, se souleva lentement pour dévoiler une cavité sombre. Retenant leur souffle, Hayden et Draco échangèrent un regard voilé d'angoisse. Un passage secret venait de s'ouvrir. Que feraient-ils si AJ s'y engageait et y disparaissait ?

Mais quand le passage fut complètement dégagé et qu'ils virent AJ y avancer d'un pas de somnambule, ils firent taire leur prudence et, accompagnés d'Hermione, quittèrent leur cachette pour s'élancer à la suite d'AJ.

Ils étaient entrés dans un long tunnel sombre et en terre. Soudain, ils furent plongés dans une obscurité totale et, se retournant, ils virent que le passage s'était refermé sans un bruit. Seule une vague lueur au bout du tunnel leur indiquait le chemin. Hayden lança un regard interrogateur à Draco en articulant sans bruit le mot « Lumos », mais Draco fit non de la tête. Moins ils seraient visibles par ce qui les attendait peut-être de l'autre côté, mieux ça vaudrait. Quitte à marcher sur des vers de terre en attendant. Hermione ne disait rien, mais Draco devinait son dégoût, qu'il partageait tout à fait d'ailleurs.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils suivirent AJ pendant un petit moment. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'extrémité du tunnel, qui était marquée par une lourde porte circulaire en bronze, sur laquelle étaient gravées des inscriptions à peu près impossibles à déchiffrer. Hayden fit signe aux deux autres de reculer et de s'adosser à la paroi pour ne pas être vus. AJ, quant à elle, restait debout et très droite devant la porte. Elle demeura d'abord immobile, puis au bout d'un instant les trois autres la virent tendre la main en avant et la poser à plat sur la porte. Au même instant, ils entendirent une voix rocailleuse s'élever et prononcer des paroles dont ils ne comprirent pas un traître mot, mais qui leur laissèrent une désagréable sensation de malaise. « Probablement du Fourchelang » présuma Draco.

La voix se tut ensuite et fut remplacée par le bruit de la porte coulissant pour s'ouvrir devant AJ. Une lumière aveuglante venue de derrière la porte empêcha Hayden, Draco et Hermione de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut le corps d'AJ avancer vers la lumière et y disparaître. Ils échangèrent alors un regard où la détermination recouvrait tant bien que mal l'angoisse, et partirent à la suite d'AJ. D'abord complètement éblouis par la lumière, leurs yeux récupérèrent leurs capacités à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent, ébahis, qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une vaste caverne souterraine dont ils ne parvinrent même pas à distinguer les murs, une grotte immense au plafond couvert de stalactites. Ç'aurait pu être un merveilleux spectacle si la caverne n'avait pas été occupée. D'autant plus que la majorité de ses occupants, étaient vêtus de noir et portaient des cagoules, et qu'ils étaient assemblés au sein d'un cercle de rochers tranchants, au centre duquel AJ se tenait debout en face d'un homme – si on pouvait appeler ça un homme – au visage reptilien, aux yeux rouges et à la langue fourchue.

Hayden et Draco étaient pétrifiés devant l'apparition de Voldemort, mais Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de les forcer à se dissimuler derrière un rocher. Draco remarqua qu'elle devenait dangereusement pâle, mais il était pour l'instant trop tétanisé lui-même pour la réconforter.

Le visage de Voldemort était empreint d'une expression de triomphe et de cruauté. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit venir un de ses Mangemorts et lui désigna d'un doigt décharné une des colonnes de pierre qui s'élevaient un peu partout dans la caverne. Le Mangemort s'inclina, puis s'empara d'AJ qui n'opposa aucune résistance, l'adossa brutalement à la colonne et tendit sa baguette vers elle pour en faire jaillir des cordes qui ligotèrent fermement AJ.

Voldemort s'avança alors vers la jeune fille, dont les yeux vides n'avaient aucune expression, et éclata de rire.

— Fidèles Mangemorts, s'exclama-t-il, c'est un grand jour ! Cette chère Amanda Potter a eu l'amabilité de répondre à mon invitation et de venir nous rendre visite dans notre petit repaire.

Les Mangemorts furent secoués d'un rire guttural, que Voldemort fit taire d'un geste.

— J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout se passe aussi bien. Le vieux fou qui sert de Directeur à Poudlard doit vraiment devenir sénile. Dire qu'il a laissé sa petite protégée venir d'elle-même droit vers moi sans rien faire ! J'espère bien qu'il n'osera plus jamais mettre en doute ma supériorité, à présent. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer, mes fidèles amis, comment je suis parvenu à ce que cette demoiselle se jette ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Très sincèrement, il n'y a rien eu là de très compliqué. Une seule arme m'a suffit pour cela : ma fidèle Seronohda !

Et, d'un nouveau claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître dans les airs la Sphère magique, brillant de mille feux dans la caverne. Les Mangemorts eurent un murmure appréciateur.

— Une arme puissante, comme vous le voyez. La Seronohda a une formidable capacité d'envoûtement. Elle attire irrépressiblement le regard, et il suffit que qu'on la prenne dans ses mains pendant un certain temps pour être ensuite incapable de s'en séparer ! À moins que je ne lève le maléfice, bien entendu ... Il fallait seulement que Potter en vienne à découvrir la Sphère. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire fut alors de laisser la Seronohda bien en évidence dans le manoir Malfoy, et d'attendre que le Ministère vienne y faire une perquisition pour la trouver. Comme je l'avais espéré, la Sphère fut rapidement découverte, et ces idiots du Ministère ayant été incapables de savoir ce qu'elle était, ils se sont hâtés de la confier à Dumbledore. Et ce vieil imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la garder en permanence dans son bureau !

À nouveau, Voldemort éclata de rire, bientôt imité par ses Mangemorts. Au contraire, Hayden, Draco et Hermione se tenaient toujours dissimulés dans un coin d'ombre de la caverne, et écoutaient les explications de Voldemort en retenant leur souffle. Le temps jouait contre eux. Ils brûlaient de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais en même temps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que sitôt que la lumière aurait été faite sur tous les malheurs engendrés par la Seronohda, Voldemort n'aurait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'éliminer son ennemie de toujours.

— Allons, reprit le mage noir avec un sourire mauvais, il ne serait pas très poli que nous restions là à nous amuser, sans en faire profiter notre invitée d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir parlé, Voldemort se rapprocha d'AJ et, au grand dégoût de Draco et Hayden, posa ses grandes mains blanchâtres sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

— Réveille-toi, Potter, commanda-t-il. Maintenant.

À cet instant les yeux d'AJ, qui avaient semblés couverts d'un voile jusqu'à présent, s'ouvrirent démesurément et ses trois amis comprirent qu'elle reprenait conscience. AJ resta un moment à cligner des yeux et à gigoter, essayant de se libérer des liens qui l'enserraient. Puis, à mesure qu'elle comprenait dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, les traits de son visage se figèrent en une expression épouvantée. Lentement, elle releva la tête jusqu'à croiser les yeux couleur de sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait voulu hurler de terreur, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Voldemort la tenait peut-être à sa merci, mais plutôt mourir que de reconnaître sa faiblesse devant cet être abject qu'elle haïssait !

— Bonjour, Amanda Potter, lança Voldemort d'un ton doucereux.

AJ lui répondit d'un simple regard chargé de fiel.

— On ne vous apprend donc plus les bonnes manières, à Poudlard ? Quelle pitié ... D'autant plus qu'à mon avis, tu n'es pas tellement en situation de faire la brave, Amanda. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de Portoloin pour te ramener auprès de ce cher vieux Dumbledore, pas d'ombres de tes parents pour te protéger, non ... Il n'y a plus rien entre toi et moi, Potter. Rien ni personne.

De l'autre côté de la caverne, Draco tentait à grand-peine de retenir Hayden. Les paroles de Voldemort mettaient le Serdaigle hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir AJ, son AJ, toute seule face au mage noir détesté ; de penser que, peut-être, elle se croyait abandonnée de tous, alors qu'ils étaient là mais ne pouvaient rien faire ... Il n'allait quand même pas rester tranquille alors que la fille qu'il adorait était sur le point de se faire tuer !

— Laisse-moi, Malfoy ! souffla-t-il assez discrètement pour ne pas être entendu des Mangemorts non loin d'eux.

— Mais t'es complètement dingue ! rétorqua Draco. On ne peut rien faire contre eux ! À quoi est-ce que ça servirait que tu y ailles ? Tu ne peux pas l'aider, je te dis !

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? T'as une meilleure idée ?

— Chut ! Taisez-vous ! implora Hermione qui venait de voir un Mangemort se retourner vers eux, l'air intrigué.

Les deux garçons se turent donc mais Hayden n'en démordait pas pour autant. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort poursuivait son petit discours.

— Et maintenant, Potter, une dernière volonté avant que je te tue ? Si tu restes polie, j'aurai peut-être même la bonté de ne pas te faire souffrir.

— Sale lâche, vous ne me faites pas peur ! répliqua AJ avant de lui cracher au visage.

Voldemort lui adressa en réponse un regard glacé.

— Je vois que tu as de la répartie, Potter, mais tu n'as jamais su mentir. Tu es morte de frayeur, je le lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Et comme je déteste qu'on me mente, ou même qu'on essaye, je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir manqué de respect !

Sa voix montait, devenait de plus en plus empreinte de puissance et de cruauté. Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un maléfice ... quand un cri retentit derrière eux et lui fit détourner la tête.

— Laissez-là ! s'exclama Hayden.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son geste était vain. Mais il savait aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette caverne. Et il n'aurait pas pu voir AJ souffrir devant lui sans agir. Au moins, il aurait essayé de faire quelque chose. Et le regard rempli d'incrédulité mais aussi d'espoir qu'AJ lui adressa valait bien cet effort.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens ... fit Voldemort en rabaissant sa baguette. Je vois que nous avons de la compagnie. Décidément, tu n'es jamais à court de ressources ni d'amis suicidaires, Amanda Potter. Ton nom ? demanda-t-il à Hayden.

— Mon nom ne vous intéresse pas, répondit le Serdaigle.

— Tu as tort. J'aime savoir qui je tue. Mais dis-moi, jeune impertinent, comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici ?

— Je l'ai suivie, ce n'était pas dur. Votre plan était faible.

— Oui, bien sûr, c'est toi qui va tout faire échouer ... Tu es seul ?

— Non, je l'ai fait venir ici, répondit une voix. Avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la caverne sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Draco. Il s'était levé et s'était approché de Voldemort, tenant Hermione par le bras. La jeune fille se débattait et le regardait avec une expression d'incompréhension et de frayeur, mais il ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur son bras. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte métallique et un petit sourire narquois trônait sur ses lèvres.

— Mais c'est le jeune Malfoy ! remarqua Voldemort. Décidément, que de surprises aujourd'hui ! Tu dis que tu as fait venir ces deux écervelés jusqu'ici ?

— Oui, Maître. Je devais rester avec Potter et je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser d'eux, donc je les ai persuadé de venir avec moi. C'était facile. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser d'avoir deux otages contre Dumbledore, Maître.

AJ, Hayden et Hermione dévisageaient le beau blond sans oser croire à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas possible, Draco ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement ? Il n'était pas un vrai serviteur de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis, c'était inconcevable, pas eux, pas ses meilleurs amis ...

— Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de m'encombrer d'otages aussi minables ? interrogea Voldemort.

— Vous connaissez Dumbledore, Maître. Vous savez qu'il est incapable de résister quand des vies innocentes sont en jeu, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de ses _chers_ élèves. Et imaginez le scandale que ça serait quand on apprendrait que le grand Dumbledore, l'ami des Moldus, a laissé assassiner une Sang-de-Bourbe comme _ça_ ! fit Draco en désignant du doigt Hermione, qu'il avait forcée à s'agenouiller par terre.

Voldemort réfléchit un instant, un sourire démoniaque naissant sur ses lèvres blanches. Quant à Draco, il semblait que les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de triomphe. Plus AJ le regardait, et plus elle se posait de questions. Comment pouvait-il traiter Hermione de cette façon, la laisser traîner sur le sol couvert de poussière, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux ? Et ce maudit sourire railleur qu'il avait même lorsqu'il la regardait, elle, AJ, alors qu'ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs !

C'était impossible, ce n'était pas Draco. Il aurait fallu qu'il ait subi un lavage de cerveau pour se comporter volontairement comme il le faisait ... Mais au fait, peut-être avait-ce été le cas ! AJ n'avait jamais réellement su ce qu'il s'était passé quand, après la mort de Lucius Malfoy, Draco avait été appelé par Voldemort pour faire un séjour parmi les Mangemorts ... Enfin, il lui en avait raconté quelques épisodes, mais peut-être lui avait-il malgré tout caché quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il était depuis ce jour-là contrôlé par un Imperium. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis n'avait eu pour seul but que de conduire AJ et les deux autres au repaire de Voldemort. Peut-être ...

— Tu as de l'audace, Malfoy, finit par décréter Voldemort, mais c'est une bonne idée. Attachez le garçon ! ordonna-t-il

— Et que faites-vous de la Sang-de-Bourbe, Maître ? demanda Draco tandis qu'Hayden se faisait ligoter à une colonne non loin de celle contre laquelle AJ se tenait.

Cette fois, l'expression du visage vipérin de Voldemort avait l'air tellement sadique que ça en devenait sérieusement malsain.

— J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de chose à ton sujet, jeune Malfoy ... murmura-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Notamment ... que tu attachais plus de prix à l'existence de cette Sang-de-Bourbe que tu ne le devrais. Est-ce vrai ?

— Vous m'insultez, Maître, répondit froidement Draco.

— Je tiens pourtant cette information de source sûre ...

— M'intéresser à une Sang-de-Bourbe, Maître ? L'estime que vous avez pour moi est-elle donc si faible que vous me croyez capable d'oublier mon sens de l'honneur et de m'abaisser à ce point ? Croyez-vous un Malfoy capable de se traîner dans la boue ?

— Tes pensées te trahissent. Ou plutôt, je sens que tu me fermes ton esprit. J'admire ton pouvoir d'Occlumens, mais je vois que tu mens, ou tout du moins que tu me caches quelque chose. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Réponds !

Draco affronta un moment le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de répondre.

— J'avoue, Maître. J'ai pris la peine, ces derniers temps, de séduire cette ... chose. C'était d'ailleurs tellement facile qu'elle aurait pu me tomber dans les bras sans que j'aie rien à faire. Mais si j'ai agi dans ce but, Maître, c'était uniquement pour gagner sa confiance et en faire une proie plus facile. Je savais qu'elle ferait tout ce que je lui demandais, et je comptais me servir d'elle pour vous l'amener, ou au moins pour faire chanter Dumbledore. C'est la vérité, Maître, je vous le jure, et je crois que ceux qui ont voulu vous faire croire autre chose n'avaient pour autre but que de me faire baisser dans votre estime pour y prendre ma place.

— Et si je te demandais de me le prouver ? fit alors Voldemort.

— J'en serais honoré, Maître.

— Attends de voir l'épreuve que je te propose pour me répondre, Malfoy. Elle est très simple. Je te demande seulement de me montrer que cette fille n'est rien pour toi, et je veux que pour cela tu la fasses souffrir.

La réaction de Draco fut à peu près aussi violente que si Voldemort lui avait demandé d'aller faire les courses.

— Si je vois sur ton visage ou dans tes yeux le moindre signe de regret ou de peine, reprit Voldemort, je vous tuerai tous les deux sur le champ. N'oublie pas que je suis très perspicace, Malfoy, et qu'il est inutile de mentir à Lord Voldemort. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Avec une angoisse démesurée, Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, d'y lire ne serait-ce que la plus infime preuve montrant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne faisait que mentir au mage noir, et qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir ... Mais l'expression du visage de Draco resta impassible et il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

— Avec joie, Maître, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

— Parfait ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais ne me déçois pas !

Les Mangemorts qui s'étaient rapprochés de Draco et de leur maître reculèrent alors de quelques pas pour reformer un cercle, au centre duquel Hermione se tenait toujours à genoux, près de Draco qui sortait sa baguette de sa poche, et de Voldemort qui attendait le spectacle avec excitation. Hayden et AJ échangèrent des regards chargés d'horreur et d'affolement, mais tous leurs efforts pour se libérer de leurs liens restèrent vains. Ils étaient forcés de rester là et de regarder, impuissants.

Draco, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, prit tout son temps pour prendre sa baguette et la frotter avec sa manche pour la faire briller. Puis, il releva la tête et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air aussi désemparée qu'un animal blessé aux pieds d'un chasseur, mais les yeux d'acier de Draco n'exprimaient aucune pitié.

— N'oublie pas qu'un Sortilège Impardonnable doit être lancé avec conviction, rappela Voldemort. Et ne la tue pas, Malfoy, j'apprécie l'idée de la garder en otage !

— Bien, Maître.

— Draco, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria AJ dans une tentative désespérée.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.

— _Endoloris !_

_

* * *

_

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione s'évanouit. Un grand silence s'abattit alors sur la caverne, après que les hurlements de douleur d'Hermione y ont résonné pendant d'interminables minutes. AJ avait fermé les yeux, incapable d'endurer le spectacle, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre. Hayden, quant à lui, semblait complètement pétrifié par l'épouvante et l'incrédulité. Mais sur le visage de Draco n'apparaissaient aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Tout comme Voldemort l'avait souhaité. Lentement, le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette.

Voldemort se leva alors et commença à applaudir, bientôt imité par les autres Mangemorts.

— C'était brillant, Malfoy ! Vraiment, du grand art. Mac Nair, allez attacher le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le Mangemort obtempéra rapidement, emporta dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'Hermione, et la sangla tant bien que mal à une troisième colonne.

— Elle n'est pas morte, au moins ? demanda Voldemort.

— Non, Maître, elle respire.

— Impeccable. Malfoy, je crois que tu as tout à fait mérité que je retire mes accusations à ton sujet.

— J'en suis très heureux, Maître.

— C'est bien. Tu es un fidèle disciple et j'aimerais pouvoir t'apposer la Marque des Ténèbres d'ici peu. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire jusqu'à présent car je craignais que, tant que tu restais à Poudlard, Dumbledore ne puisse la découvrir. Mais je doute qu'après ce que tu as réussi à accomplir ce soir, on t'accepte encore à l'école !

— Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur de porter votre marque, Maître.

— Il en sera donc ainsi. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard : ce n'est pas le sujet de notre réunion du jour. Ce que nous allons faire à présent est bien plus excitant ...

Le mage noir se détourna de Draco pour revenir vers AJ. Tout son visage blanchâtre exprimait la jubilation que son triomphe lui procurait.

— Eh bien, Amanda Potter ! Que dis-tu de tout ça ? Tu ne pensais pas que ton prétendu meilleur ami agissait sous mes ordres depuis le début de l'année, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois encore, vous êtes tous forcés de reconnaître mon immense supériorité ...

— Une fois encore ? répéta AJ d'un ton chargé d'ironie amère. Mais vous avez toujours été inférieur, sale serpent ! Vous avez toujours fini par perdre, même face à un bébé ou une gamine de onze ans comme moi ! Où êtes-vous allé chercher cette « immense supériorité » ? Dumbledore a toujours été plus fort que vous.

— Tais-toi ! vociféra Voldemort, piqué au vif. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter, tu n'es pas en position de me braver. Cette fois, Dumbledore n'est pas là pour toi, personne ne viendra t'aider ! Et parlons-en, de Dumbledore ! C'est la troisième fois que j'arrive à infiltrer un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs à Poudlard sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Que dis-tu de ça, Potter ?

— Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ... C'est facile de laisser vos Mangemorts faire tout le travail à votre place, et d'attendre tranquillement qu'ils me fassent venir à vous ! C'est facile de me ligoter quand je suis inconsciente et de me tuer comme ça, sans même me laissez vous affronter d'égal à égale ! Je vais finir par croire que vous avez peur de moi.

— Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Et j'ai supporté ton impertinence depuis trop longtemps, Potter. Tu es en mon pouvoir, et je te fais déjà trop d'honneur en te tuant moi-même. Allons ! J'espère que tu as pris le temps de faire tes prières pendant que ton cher ami Draco suppliciait cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor que tu t'abaisses à fréquenter ! Rien que pour cette infamie, tu mérites la mort, Potter.

AJ gardait la tête fièrement relevée, mais en réalité n'en menait pas large. Il lui restait à peine quelques instants à vivre. Hermione n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et c'était tout juste si les cordes qui la liaient à la colonne de pierre lui permettaient de rester debout. Draco était derrière Voldemort, caressant sa baguette d'un air absent, un sourire aux lèvres. AJ n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir de tout ce qu'il avait fait, persuadée qu'il n'avait agi que sous le contrôle d'un Imperium. Enfin, elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hayden. Les yeux noirs du beau jeune homme exprimaient toute la rage que causaient son impuissance à la sauver et sa peur de la perdre. Elle lui fit un sourire discret, en pensant à quel point elle aurait aimé être près de lui en cet instant. Mais de toute façon elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le sort du Serdaigle, et songea que si elle mourait, il ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre, tout comme Hermione.

Elle essaya une dernière fois de croiser le regard gris de Draco, mais le jeune homme contemplait le plafond de la caverne avec l'air d'un touriste blasé. Un comble.

Enfin, AJ tourna la tête vers Voldemort. Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient chargés de haine et de mépris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sa baguette et adressa un sourire mauvais à AJ.

— Adieu, Amanda Potter ! lança-t-il d'un ton sardonique.

Draco daigna enfin regarder la jeune fille et afficha alors un petit sourire narquois.

Voldemort leva sa baguette ...

**Yek, yek, yek ... ;) Lily la sadique dans toute sa grandeur, n'est-ce pas ? **

**REVIEWERS JE VOUS AIME ! Vous avez été des millions (au moins) à reviewer mon chapitre précédent, j'ai mis un mois à m'en remettre ! J'espère que ça se reproduira ... :)**

**Voici donc venues les réponses à vos reviews : **

**Annick: **C'est toujours bien de poster une première review ... surtout quand il y en a d'autres qui suivent ! J'essaie de poster le plus vite possible, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec Internet ces temps-ci, et je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose contre, donc ... Mais promis, si je peux je posterai le chapitre 17 (le dernier) avant Noël !

**LunDer : **Je sais que mes chapitres sont longs, c'est gentil de préciser qu'ils sont intéressants . Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ...

**Clem :** Ah, Clem ! TU SAVAIS qu'ils se mettraient ensembles ? C'est bien ! D'ailleurs mon sens du suspense n'est pas vraiment développé, donc ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ... Il y a 17 chapitres dans cette fic, donc profite bien du suivant parce qu'hélas ça sera le dernier. Happy End ? Je sais pas ... Bisous.

**M-Axelle :** Coucou ! La sorcière « machiavélique » de l'opéra me manque ... J'aimerais bien la rejouer . Le temps d'écrire ces fics, je le trouve ... euh ... En fait, je le prends un peu sur mon boulot (mais aussi sur mes temps libres, rassure-toi). Mais rien de dramatique à ça. Gros bisous !

**Dragonia : **Coucou toi, ça faisait longtemps ! Merci pour ta review très sympa ; quant à la sphère ... effectivement, elle n'est pas très bienfaisante ... Bye

**Miss angelique : **J'aime bien ton pseudo :) Voilà la suite, à bientôt

**Miss Malefoy : **Hélas, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue ; ce chapitre est bel et bien l'avant-dernier ... Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review, je suis très flattée ! Et une longue, en plus ... Je cite : « Chapitre dont on aurait pu penser que c'était la fin... » eh oui, j'avais dans la tête l'idée d'une fin un peu plus sournoise ! Désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe, j'ai honte ... Mais c'est surtout des fautes de frappe ! J'espère que j'ai laissé assez de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre pour te faire plaisir

**Miss.S.Black : **Merci d'avoir aimé ; voici la suite :)

**Diane : **Il y a sûrement des tonnes et des tonnes de fautes partout dans mes fics, j'en suis désolée mais s'il fallait que j'aille tout modifier ... J'y serai encore à Noël prochain. Merci pour ta review, chère amie (évite juste la prochaine fois d'y dire autant de trucs compromettants ! merci ...). Bisous

**Mchoute : **Ah, voilà la review qui m'a fait mourir de rire :) « je te mes une review alors que j'ai pas encore lu ton nveau chapitre » C'est gentil, tu pouvais aussi en mettre une après ! « les bruns comptent pas pr des prunes. » c'est pas faux :) En serais-je la preuve incarnée ? « je lis vraiment à 2 à l'heure » C'est pas grave on fera quelque chose de toi quand même. « the cry comes on apacrouicace » looooooooooooooooool :D ! « j'aime de plus en plus ta fic » merci ! j'espère qu'en plus tu l'aimais beaucoup dès le départ ... « c'est très agréable de lire des chapitre aussi longs... on a pas l'impression d'avoir un auteur radin. mem si il y a un chapitre par millénaire, c'est satisfaisant pr les lecteurs assoiffés d'aventures... » Ouais, quelqu'un qui est content ! C'est cool, en revanche ... bon ok je dois dire que les chapitres 16 et 17 sont courts. Tant pis ! Gros bisous, bonne nuit

**Zaika : **C'est courageux de tout lire d'un coup ! J'admire, merci beaucoup

**Letimeg :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Bye

**Zolie Lalita : **Le suspense est à son comble, dis-tu ? En effet, ça me paraît approprié pour cette fin de chapitre ... Gros bisous ma zolie.

**Bloody the slytherin :** Sympa, comme pseudo ! Je suis contente que mes persos te plaisent, même Hayden qua j'ai inventé Effectivement, c'est cool que tous les zamoureux soient enfin réunis ... Mais jusqu'à quand ? Ne trouves-tu pas Draco un peu louche dans ce dernier chapitre ? À part ça, sa fiancée n'apparaîtra pas (à mon grand regret, j'aurais bien aimé en fait !), le problème va se régler plus simplement. Idem pour les Mangemorts, réponses à toutes tes questions ... dans le prochain chapitre ;) Et non, le Veritaserum ne rend pas amnésique. À très bientôt j'espère !

**Nanon : **J'espère que j'ai mis assez d'action à ton goût dans ce chapitre ... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était adorable ! J'espère que t'aimeras la suite. Bye ...

**Ginny 11 : **C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à la vraie Ginny ... Va savoir pourquoi. Enfin, merci pour ta review, et voilà les derniers chapitres !

**Cyan : **La fiancée de Draco verra son sort réglé ... dans un sens ou un autre, ne t'en fais pas :) À bientôt dans une prochaine review ...

**Dream : **Tu as pleuré à la fin de mon chapitre ? C'est vrai ou c'est un rêve ? C'est trop gentil de me dire ça, ça me touche vachement ! On ne parle plus de Ralph dans cette fic, je suis désolée ... :$ À bientôt, chère revieweuse

**MLT : **STAR WARS ! Tout à fait, fabuleuse idée, je confirme. Merci beaucoup, tu es une béta hors pair.

**Malfoyhermy : **Tu es d'accord avec moi ? C'est gentil


	17. Paroles finales

**Titre : **The Diary - Le Journal

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 2004

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers Poudlardien appartient à J.K. Rowling, le personnage d'AJ fut créé par l'auteur slytherin-nette ; et puis le reste, c'est à moi :).

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy et AJ Potter, le prince et la princesse de Serpentard, sont aussi les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf sur un point : les Gryffondors qu'AJ s'acharne à fréquenter. D'ailleurs, Draco ne peut même plus supporter la simple présence d'Hermione. Quant à AJ, elle idolâtre un beau Poufsouffle : Raphaël Monaghan. Pourtant, le Serdaigle Hayden Bloom ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer quand AJ vient le voir.

Sur le plan international, Vous-savez-qui semble étrangement calme. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que la paix règne : de mystérieux spectres, les Spockers, envahissent peu à peu le pays ... Et quand AJ parvient enfin à les éliminer, elle se retrouve prise au piège, à la merci de Voldemort ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **AJ a réussi à supprimer les Spockers qui encerclaient Poudlard grâce à la Seronohda, la Sphère magique. Mais celle-ci se révèle plus puissante que prévu : AJ, plongée dans une transe, est contrainte d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, discrètement suivie par Hayden, Draco et Hermione. Ils arrivent au Quartier Général de Voldemort, où AJ est réduite à l'impuissance tandis que Draco révèle soudain son vrai visage : traître à la solde et sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

**Remerciements : **À MLT, béta de toujours, je souhaite en remerciements le plus B de tous les temps.

**Bavardages de l'auteur : **C'est toujours beaucoup d'émotion, quand on poste le dernier chapitre d'une fic. Surtout que celle-ci est ma plus ancienne – enfin, sans compter celles qui sont restées inachevées – donc voilà ... Même si, oserais-je l'avouer ? Je ressens aussi un certain soulagement en écrivant ces derniers mots. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, mais je suis aussi très heureuse de voir que je suis parvenue à la terminer ! Je la laisse donc vivre sa vie toute seule, à présent ; je ne m'inquiète pas : elle sera sûrement en de bonnes mains aux milieux de ses reviewers tant aimés À propos, je remercie IMMENSEMENT tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, je crois que vous êtes une vingtaine et ce nombre m'a vraiment fait follement plaisir !

The Diary – Le Journal

**Chapitre 17 : Paroles finales**

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sa baguette et adressa un sourire mauvais à AJ._

— _Adieu, Amanda Potter ! lança-t-il d'un ton sardonique._

_Draco daigna enfin regarder la jeune fille et afficha alors un petit sourire narquois._

_Voldemort leva sa baguette ..._

Amanda s'interdit de fermer les yeux. Mais en face d'elle, Draco l'avait fait.

— _Avada_ ...

— _DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS ! _

Et le temps s'arrêta.

Draco, terrassé par l'effort qu'il venait d'accomplir, s'effondra au sol. Autour de lui, tout s'était immobilisé. Il aurait voulu rester là, étendu par terre, pendant des heures. Mais il savait que le temps – justement – lui était compté. D'après ses calculs, sa puissance magique ne lui permettait de défier la plus implacable des forces que pendant cinq petites minutes. Minutes qu'il était d'ailleurs incapable de mesurer. Tant bien que mal, il se remit sur ses pieds et respira longuement. Le charme qu'il venait de lancer était d'un niveau nettement supérieur à celui d'un simple 6ème année, et Draco se sentait à bout de forces.

_DRACO ... _

Il fallait maintenant mettre la suite de son plan à exécution. Tout s'était jusque là passé comme prévu ... Ou presque. Il leva les yeux vers une des colonnes de pierre, à laquelle une jeune Gryffondor brune était attachée, immobile. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour assurer leur survie à tous ... Pour justifier ses actes, il fallait à présent qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

En titubant à moitié, il s'avança jusqu'à AJ. Sa petite princesse se tenait fièrement devant Voldemort, malgré la sinistre baguette pointée vers elle. Draco prit la sienne dans sa poche et, d'un murmure, fit disparaître les liens qui ligotaient AJ à sa propre colonne. Le corps figé de la jeune fille, déséquilibré, faillit alors tomber à terre mais Draco le retint tant bien que mal. Il posa sa main droite sur le front d'AJ et récita intérieurement une formule pour la libérer du temps.

Un instant plus tard, AJ respirait et vivait dans les bras de Draco. Clignant des yeux, elle mit un moment à se demander comment elle s'était soudainement retrouvée là.

_DORMIENS ..._

— Draco ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais ... mais ...

— Chut, l'arrêta le jeune homme. Il faut faire vite.

— Quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je te jure sur ma vie que tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai arrêté le temps, mais chaque seconde qui passe est tout de même comptée.

— Je ne comprends rien ... C'est impossible !

— Tout est possible, AJ. Ecoute-moi. Fais-moi confiance.

La jeune fille, sans répondre, tourna lentement la tête pour contempler la caverne figée. L'ébahissement se lisait sur son visage ; elle réprima un sursaut en voyant l'air menaçant de Voldemort, une lumière verte brillant au bout de sa baguette immobile, toujours pointée vers elle. Puis, AJ plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

— Je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une minute, dit celui-ci. Moi, je vais libérer Hermione et Hayden. Il faut que ce soit toi qui supprimes Voldemort. Est-ce que tu en es capable ?

Lentement, AJ hocha la tête.

— Alors, vas-y, conclut Draco.

Il se releva, et l'aida à faire de même. Puis il courut vers Hermione et s'empressa de la délivrer de ses liens, comme il l'avait fait avec AJ ; après quoi il s'occuperait d'Hayden.

_NUNQUAM ..._

AJ, de son côté, ne se dirigea pas vers Voldemort mais vers la Seronohda, l'envoûtante arme maudite, qui brillait au centre de la caverne où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait apparaître. Sans hésiter, AJ prit la sphère dans ses mains, puis s'avança alors vers Voldemort.

— AJ, dépêche-toi !

_TITILLANDUS_

La jeune fille leva la Seronohda vers le ciel et, à l'instant précis où Voldemort se ranimait, AJ lui jeta violemment la sphère dans le cœur.

Il y eut alors un grand bruit d'explosion ; des éclairs multicolores jaillirent par milliers de la Seronohda dans toute la caverne, et une lumière aveuglante obligea AJ à se cacher les yeux de ses mains.

La seconde suivante, le corps de Tom Riddle gisait sans vie aux pieds d'Amanda Potter.

— Maître ! NON !

Le charme de Draco n'avait pris fin que pour laisser les Mangemorts voir mourir leur seigneur. Il y eut un moment fugitif où le temps sembla s'être à nouveau arrêté ; chacun était comme pétrifié, sans plus savoir comment agir. Hayden et Hermione, qui avaient également repris conscience, semblaient totalement déboussolés. Mais bien vite, les Mangemorts reprirent leurs esprits, soudain rendus fous par leur soif de vengeance. La défaite ... la défaite, si proche de la victoire, était intolérable. Les yeux injectés de sang derrière leurs masques, ils resserrèrent lentement le cercle qu'ils avaient formé autour des quatre jeunes gens. Instinctivement, Draco, AJ, Hermione et Hayden se rassemblèrent au centre du cercle menaçant.

Mais soudain, un grondement sourd détourna l'attention des Mangemorts : la puissance libérée par la destruction de la Seronohda avait été telle qu'elle ébranlait à présent les murs de la caverne. Petit à petit, le sol se mit à trembler, tandis que des fragments de pierre se détachaient de la voûte. Les fragments devinrent de plus en plus gros, atteignant la taille de petits grêlons, puis de cailloux, de galets ... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent le volume depavés que les Mangemorts se mirent à réagir : dédaignant leurs quatre jeunes victimes, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel, lançant des sorts au hasard dans le désordre le plus total.

Les pierres tombaient de partout, toujours plus grosses, toujours plus lourdes. Les éclairs rouges des _Stupéfix_ fusaient à travers toute la caverne, touchant parfois un Mangemort, mais sans jamais parvenir à arrêter la chute de pierre.

Hayden, AJ, Draco et Hermione n'en menaient pas large non plus, de leur côté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda rapidement Hermione.

— Je vous expliquerai plus tard, répondit Draco.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? s'écria AJ en empêchant _in extremis_ une pierre pointue d'écraser le crâne de Draco.

— Je ... Je sais pas ! Quelqu'un a une idée ?

— Je crois ... murmura Hayden. Il y aurait peut-être une solution ...

— Vite ! s'exclama Draco. Pour peu qu'on évite de se faire broyer, il y a encore une vingtaine de Mangemorts déchaînés devant nous !

— Laisse-moi réfléchir ! fit Hayden. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous connaissez l'incantation de VaMor ?

— VaMor ? répéta AJ. Oui, je crois, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais ... ?

— Ma tante me l'a apprise quand j'étais chez elle, à Noël. Je peux essayer de la lancer.

— Tu en auras le pouvoir ? s'inquiéta Draco.

— Il faudrait surtout que vous me couvriez, tous les trois. Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer et éviter les pierres en même temps.

— Attention ! cria Hermione.

Hayden fit vivement un pas de côté, et vit un morceau de roche de la taille de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ s'abattre lourdement tout près de lui.

— À nous trois, on doit pouvoir conjurer un rempart, fit AJ.

— Mais ...

— C'est notre seule chance, Draco ! Vas-y, Hayden.

— Alors donnez-vous la main ! ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent docilement. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'hésiter. Tandis qu'AJ, Draco et Hermione associaient leurs pouvoirs pour créer un mur de protection au-dessus de leurs têtes, Hayden ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

L'incantation de VaMor était de la vieille magie, très complexe, mais le danger qu'ils vivaient stimulait sa puissance. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer et de réussir. Dans un lent murmure, Hayden commença à réciter l'incantation.

— « _VaMor ; Vis, aime, et Meurs. Meurs, toi qui a Vécu ! Contre elle tu ne peux rien, rien n'échappe à la Mort. Celui qu'elle a saisi, jamais elle ne le rend. Mort est la fin de tout : Vie, amour et magie. Rien n'échappe à la Mort._

_VaMor, Vis, aime, et Meurs. Meurs, amour qui Vécut ! Amour de la Vie, ou amour de l'amour. Tout amour doit Mourir, c'est la Vie de l'amour. Toi, amour qui débute, prépare-toi à finir, qu'un autre recommence. Tout amour doit Mourir. »_

Les Mangemorts autour d'eux s'étaient figés, comme hypnotisés par le pouvoir de l'incantation. Néanmoins, le plafond se démolissait toujours et AJ, Draco et Hermione devaient tant bien que mal maintenir leur protection.

— _« VaMor ; » _reprit Hayden _« Vis, aime, et Meurs. Si amour doit Mourir, amour devra reVivre. La Mort n'est pas la fin, c'est un nouveau départ. Mort d'amour sera Vie, amour est Vie sans Mort. La Mort n'est pas la fin. »_

— Hayden, dépêche-toi ! clama soudain AJ. On ne tiendra plus très longtemps !

Le jeune homme s'exclama alors d'une voix plus forte :

— _« VaMor ; Vis, aime, et Meurs. Vie, Vie est éternelle ! Amour dans une Vie crée Vie dans un amour. Vie peut Mourir alors, mais Vie ne Meurt jamais. Vie d'Amour, Vie de Mort. VaMor ; Vis, aime, et Meurs ! »_

Au dernier mot qu'il prononça, un grand souffle d'une violence insoutenable jaillit dans la caverne. Presque tous les Mangemorts furent aussitôt balayés par sa force, mais une coupole d'un bleu translucide était apparue autour d'AJ, Draco, Hayden et Hermione – bouclier magique généré par l'incantation – et les protégea. Certains Mangemorts étaient parvenus à s'accrocher à une colonne de pierre pour ne pas être projetés contre les parois de la caverne, mais ils ne purent tenir longtemps : après l'air, les trois autres éléments se succédèrent. D'abord, la coupole bleue fut frappée par une monstrueuse et géante coulée de boue, qui se déversa à son tour dans la grotte. Un instant plus tard, elle fut rincée par un raz-de-marée venu de nulle part : des trombes d'eau surgirent tout à coup dans un vacarme fracassant, dévastant tout sur leur passage, avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la caverne. Enfin jaillirent les flammes d'un torrent de feu, à la fois sublimes et effroyables par leur puissance. Les quatre qu'abritait le bouclier eurent tout à coup l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'un volcan en éruption, tant le bruit assourdissant et la chaleur étaient étourdissants.

Et, aussi soudainement que ce chaos s'était déclenché, il cessa. Le vent, la terre, l'eau et le feu disparurent, ainsi que la coupole bleue ; les quatre jeunes sorciers, épuisés par la puissance de VaMor, perdirent connaissance.

Hayden fut le premier à reprendre conscience, quelques instants plus tard. La tête lui tournait atrocement, comme s'il venait de boire tout un tonneau de whisky. Il lui semblait que tous ses membres n'avaient plus la moindre force. Autour de lui, Amanda, Hermione et Draco avaient l'air de dormir. Dormir ... Un luxe qui ne lui avait jamais paru si inaccessible. Lentement, il releva la tête, et contempla l'espace silencieusement. On aurait dit que l'Apocalypse ou le Big Bang avaient eu lieu dans la caverne souterraine. Tout avait été dévasté, noyé, brûlé ... Un vrai carnage.

De Mangemorts, plus une trace. Le corps de Voldemort avait également disparu. À présent, pas le moindre bruit, ni le plus petit mouvement n'était perceptible. C'était le calme après la tempête.

— Impressionnant ... souffla une voix près de lui.

Hayden se retourna, et vit que Draco s'était également réveillé. D'un signe de tête, il approuva sa remarque. Qui aurait cru que quatre petits 6ème années étaient capables de ça ? Sûrement pas lui.

— Réveillons-les, proposa Hayden en désignant les deux filles. Je préfère ne pas rester ici.

Draco acquiesça et s'approcha d'Hermione, tandis qu'Hayden s'occupait d'AJ. Vivante ... C'était incroyable. Quelques instants plus tôt seulement, ils étaient à la merci d'un mage noir psychopathe ... et à présent ils étaient vivants. Tous les quatre. Un vrai miracle.

— Amanda, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue blême de la jeune fille. Réveille-toi, ma belle.

Les paupières d'AJ se soulevèrent lentement, dévoilant les émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Pendant un instant, elle fixa le plafond d'un air inexpressif, puis esquissa un faible sourire en croisant le regard d'Hayden. Il était extrêmement pâle, épuisé, et couvert d'égratignures, mais jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau. Après avoir failli le perdre ...

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Draco, de son côté, avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione.

— Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait, jamais, murmurait-il. Tu devrais me haïr, tu devrais ...

— Chut ... souffla Hermione, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je vais bien, maintenant, et je préfère ça que d'être morte. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix. C'est Voldemort ...

— Dommage qu'il soit mort, j'aurais voulu lui faire subir toutes les pires tortures moldues qui existent au monde ! Il l'aurait mérité ...

— Non Draco, il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort. Tant qu'il y avait un souffle de vie en lui, il faisait tout le mal qu'il pouvait imaginer. Maintenant c'est fini.

— J'aurais voulu te venger, insista Draco.

— C'est vrai que tu n'as fait que nous sauver la vie, railla Hermione avec un sourire admiratif.

Draco haussa les épaules mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione en profita pour l'embrasser.

Quand ils eurent récupéré quelques forces, ils décidèrent de regagner Poudlard. Ils reprirent alors en sens inverse le chemin qui les avaient mené à la caverne : ils passèrent une porte circulaire en bronze, puis traversèrent un long tunnel en terre. Au fond de celui-ci, qui ne pouvait dévoiler son passage vers la sortie qu'avec la Seronohda, à présent détruite, ils se servirent de leurs baguettes pour creuser la terre et débouchèrent finalement dans la Forêt Interdite.

— Enfin de l'air ! s'exclama Hayden en inspirant profondément.

— Combien de temps est-ce qu'on avait mis pour venir ? demanda AJ.

— Quelques heures, répondit Draco. Vous tiendrez le coup ?

— Il faudra bien, fit Hermione.

Draco lui passa alors le bras autour de la taille et lui sourit.

— Allez, on y va.

**Et**

**C'est**

**Fini**

**Un conseil : relisez cette fin en écoutant « Caravane », de Raphaël. **

**Et là, je me rends compte que j'ai fini ma fic. Au bout d'un an et quelques mois ... ça fait long, et pourtant on ne voit pas vraiment le temps passer. **

**« Et nous partons ; allez, viens ... »**

**Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et reviewé cette fic, c'était toujours un grand bonheur pour moi de savoir que je n'écrivais pas pour rien. Remerciements infinis aussi à ML, qui corrige tout ça depuis quelque chose qui ressemble au début . Merci à l'auteur slytherin-nette de m'avoir permis de me servir du personnage d'AJ. Et enfin, merci à JK Rowling de nous laisser utiliser tout cet univers magique. **

**« Puisque j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ... Et moi aussi je tremble un peu »**

**C'est bête, mais je suis émue.**

**« Puisqu'on va reprendre la route ... »**

**Je vous invite sincèrement à relire cette fic, un jour où vous aurez le temps. Et puis vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres histoires, notamment « Hayden Bloom », qui est en cours. Ça me ferait de la peine de ne plus entendre parler de vous ...**

**Petits détails pour expliquer ce chapitre tordu : **

**- « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus », la devise de Poudlard, me semblait très appropriée pour une formule qui arrête le temps (en français, ça donne : « le dragon dort jusqu'à ce qu'on le réveille »). Et en plus c'est Draco qui jette ce charme . Arrêter le temps, je dois le dire, est un de mes plus vieux rêves.**

**- L'incantation de VaMor est un total délire venu de moi, dont le but est de faire zim bam boum (en d'autres termes, de convoquer les éléments pour générer un chaos général) :) et donc de supprimer les Mangemorts. C'est de la vieille magie, qui date des quatre fondateurs. Elle est plutôt connue par le monde sorcier en général ; Hayden s'avère être très cultivé (tiens donc !).**

**Voilà ...**


End file.
